


Take Two

by PostApocalypticPrincess



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Sexual Content, Torture, might be a novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 119,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocalypticPrincess/pseuds/PostApocalypticPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is definitely going to be a slow burn between F!SS/Hancock as she deals with the loss of her husband and search for Shaun.  It won't be strictly canon, as the SS (Nadia) doesn't go to Concord right away.  There will also be prewar flashbacks of her relationship with Nate. </p>
<p>This is my very first fanfic attempt, so I would love feedback.  I changed the order of things to match the way I am playing my second game, in an attempt to mix things up a bit. Plus, I wanted the SS to meet up with our favorite ghoul before chapter 10!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nadia knew that she should have followed Codsworth’s advice. Really she did. She had even started to, making it as far as the Red Rocket gas station that was located on the other side of the now dilapidated bridge. She had stopped to pick through the pockets of a corpse that was just lying in the middle of the road. At first she had been hesitant, it wasn’t like she was in the habit of looting dead bodies, after all. She shook it off though and did what she had to do. She acquired a rather beat up shot gun and some ammo for it. She also found some bottle caps in the guy’s pocket and took them, too. She knew it was silly, but it wasn’t like anyone was around to see.

As she approached the familiar structure, she saw an animal sitting out in front. She readied her 10mm pistol just in case the animal decided to attack and crept closer. He gun was unnecessary, though, much to her relief. The dog seemed friendly enough, coming right up to her in obvious search of some love. Happy to oblige, she knelt down and offered her hand for inspection. 

“You wanna come with me then?” She asked the dog, quietly. He whimpered in response. She took it as a yes and smiled. “Okay then. Let’s stick together.” She gave the dog an affectionate pat on the head and continued into the gas station to check for anything useful. After combing through the rubbish and collecting the scrap she deemed useful, she headed back to the road. She knew this road would take her right to Concord. Concord wasn’t far enough away though. She wanted, no needed, to get away from Sanctuary Hills and that damn Vault. Nate was everywhere she looked and Concord wouldn’t be any better. They hadn’t lived in the area long and knew it wouldn’t take her long to leave the area she was familiar with. After all, she had spent most of her time at home with Shaun not feeling up to leaving the house in an unfamiliar town with a new baby. Shaun… I’m coming for you, baby. I promise. First, she had to get away from here and all the memories before they consumed her. 

Before she could think better of it, she set off. She didn’t get back on the road to Concord. She walked straight out of the Red Rocket garage and walked along the water that surrounded Sanctuary. She laughed to herself, “Sanctuary? Maybe once… but not now.”

Nadia saw something up ahead. It looked like a junkyard. She crept closer to investigate. At first glance she almost ran away in a panic, but she soon realized that if the sentry bot she was looking at was operational, it would have already known she was there. Nate had told her stories about how dangerous those things could be, even when they were on your side. Even though she was, almost, positive that it wasn’t going to suddenly spring to life, she barely took a breath while sneaking passed it. A large military trunk was sitting next to it. It had some circuitry and fusion cells that she snatched up and then she crept away towards to only building she could see, gun at the ready. 

The one room shelter was dark compared to the outside, so she turned on her Pip-Boy light and rummaged around for supplies. She found a Stimpak and some RadAway, happily adding them to her growing collection. She was amazed to see that the terminal on the desk on the far wall was still working. She read the entries, mostly out of longing for some form human interaction. One entry in particular left her with a growing feeling of dread. That sentry bot was still operational, or at least had been when it was dumped here. Not far from her home. It just wasn’t turned on. Holy. Shit. There was a holotape in the terminal that apparently allowed you to activate the damn thing. Before she could even think about it, she had ejected the holotape and shoved it into the bottom of her bag. There was no way she could just leave that tape sitting here. If the wrong people got their hands on it…. She shuddered and reached down to pet the dog. He licked her hand reassuringly. She wasn’t sure how many people were still around, but she knew that sentry bot could pose a real threat. She grabbed a magazine that she found lying on the desk next to the terminal and decided it was best to put as much distance between her and that sleeping death trap as possible. 

She left the junkyard, following the road leading south. She was walking at a decent pace, but she knew she would need to rest soon. It wasn’t like she had gotten a lot of exercise lately and her calf muscles were already starting to burn. She stuck to the road and eventually she saw what looked to be a train station in the distance. She knew there had been one around here, but she had never actually been to it before. She readied her pistol and prepared to investigate. 

As she got closer, the dog began to growl. She looked around for the cause and saw a figure walking drunkenly in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. She almost yelled out, but the way the dog was growling made her nervous. The figure noticed them, however, and took off towards them at an alarming rate. It was like something out of a horror flick. She stood, transfixed, but luckily the dog had her back. He ran forward and lunged at the attacking figure, getting a grip on its leg with his powerful jaws. The thing tried to fight back, but the dog ripped its leg off with a powerful shake of his head. She heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh and muscle and almost threw up. Luckily her nurse’s training ran deep and she took a deep breath and approached the maimed creature. The pathetic thing was still alive and vicious. She stayed a good distance back, trying to figure out what it was. 

That’s when it hit her. A person. This thing… it used to be human. The terror that filled her with that realization was almost too much on top of everything else. She saw the madness in its eyes and realized this poor soul had died long ago. She took aim and shot it once in the head. It went limp. She knew she had done the only thing she could to help it, but that didn’t make her feel any better. How many people had suffered the same fate as this one? 

The dog’s growl brought her out of her reverie and she looked up to see two more of the zombie-like creatures stumbling over each other to get to her. One tripped over the railroad tracks, falling face first. The second tripped over the first one and landed in an almost comical tangle of rotting, irradiated flesh. She didn’t hesitate this time. She aimed and popped off three consecutive shots, taking one of them down. The dog quickly dispatched the other. Nadia was so grateful that Nate had demanded on taking her to the gun range and, later, to hunt live game. If he hadn’t…. She shut those thoughts down. They all led down one road, the road she couldn’t go down if she had any hope of getting on with things. 

She headed for the station’s watch tower, keeping an ear out for the dog’s telltale growl. She found the remains of an actual person. Dead or not, it was a relief to see regular person. She was no stranger to dead bodies, having been a nurse during the war. She carefully rolled the man over and meticulously checked his pockets for supplies. She found a letter in his pocket that mentioned some supplies in a blue barrel. She put her hand on the unknown man’s head, “Thank you for your help.” She whispered and then turned to head up the stairs to the watch tower. She scavenged some more supplies and found a holotape in the terminal on the desk. She hit play. It was a short recording, but it seemed the man, Dutchman she supposed, had sacrificed himself for someone named A9. “A9? What a weird name.” She said to the dog who just cocked his head to the side. 

Now that she had heard the poor man’s death, she felt like she had to do something for him. He had died to save someone else. How could she just leave him there? She popped the holotape out and took it with her. She descended the stairs and looked around. Hers eyes landed on a shovel propped up against the wall. She knew what she could do to help him. She dropped her pack and rolled up her sleeves. Time to get to work.


	2. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia realizes she is in over her head.

After burying Dutchman’s body and following his directions to the extra supplies, she was exhausted. Neither being a stay-at-home mom nor taking a 200 year cyro-nap had prepared her for trekking across the irradiated remains of Boston and the surrounding area. She and the dog had cleared out the rest of the formerly human inhabitants of the train station and ascended the stairs of the watch tower once more. She had planned to keep moving, but knew it was wiser to stay the night in relative safety and start fresh in the morning. She pushed the desk in front of the door, barricading themselves in, and settled in for the evening.

Not long after leaving the train station, the pair came across a landfill and the scream of someone in distress followed by several gun shots. Without thinking, Nadia ran towards the sound, readying her pistol. She wasn’t quite sure what the things were that were popping out of the ground and attacking the poor woman, but they were hideous. They were shooting out of the ground at an unbelievable rate. Nadia got as close as she dared, took a knee and started shooting while the dog ran into the fray to protect the woman. It didn’t take long until all the vermin were either shot or mauled. Nadia stood up, holstered her gun and went to make her first acquaintance in this strange new world. 

“Thanks for the help!” The stranger called as Nadia walked up. 

“No problem! I’m just glad I showed up when I did!” She replied, honestly. She wasn’t sure if the woman would have been able to fend all of those creatures off on her own. 

“Here,” the woman reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller one that jingled cheerfully and handed to Nadia, “for your trouble.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t do it for a reward or anything.” Nadia hesitated to take the bag, but the woman was having none of it.

“I insist. Least I can do. I’d be molerat food if you and this pooch hadn’t shown up just in time!” She handed Nadia the bag and then squatted down next to the dog to give him a reward in the form of some kind of food and a pat on the head. Nadia was glad the woman was occupied and didn’t see the strange look she had on her face when she looked in the bag. Bottle caps? She had taken the few she had found yesterday out of nostalgia, nothing more. She had had no idea they were important. She added the caps to her bag and smiled at the woman, not really knowing what to say.

“Well, I have to be on my way,” the woman said, shouldering her bag. “Thanks again for the help!” And then the woman was walking away. Just like that. Nadia wanted desperately to run after her and beg for her help. She had so many questions, but something stopped her. She realized she just wasn’t ready to know how bad things truly were yet. She wasn’t ready for it to be real. Talking to someone, telling them what happened, would make it real and she just wasn’t ready to face that. So, she shouldered her own pack and headed back to the road. 

Not long after leaving the landfill, Nadia found a place where the highway had crumbled in such a way that part of it touched the ground. Thinking that maybe it would be safer to walk up away from the ground, and potential molerats, she told the dog to wait while she checked it out. Unholstering her gun, she fell into a crouch and slowly headed up the sloping concrete. As she got to where the concrete started to level out, she noticed wooden barricades and what looked like a turret sitting in a shopping cart. Hesitant that these were shoot first, ask questions later kind of people, she scurried quietly back down to her waiting dog. 

“No dice. Let’s keep moving, buddy.” She gave the dog a scratch behind the ears and they continued on their way in the shadow of the highway.   
Not much time had passed when they came to another spot where they could gain access to the road above them. Before checking it out, Nadia stopped and opened a package of dandy boy apples, splitting it between herself and the dog.

“We’re going to have to give you a name at some point, sweetie.” She told the dog as he scarfed down his portion. She then pulled a cracked bowl out of her bag along with a can of purified water. She placed the bowl on the ground, popped the can of water open and poured as much water as the bowl would hold. She watched as the dog happily lapped it all up. Finishing her own drink, she put everything away and decided to check this portion of the highway. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone in residence currently, although she did find some makeshift beds. She continued on her way, cautiously exploring. She managed to get all the way to the top level of the highway by way of some wooden planks that someone had propped up on a car into a place where the concrete had crumbled away. She held her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun so she could get a better look at the landscape. She sat down abruptly. She knew, logically, that things were going to be bad. Knowing hadn’t prepared her for the reality. She shook her head and stood up slowly, only then noticing a body lying on the ground up ahead, several yards away. 

Her training kicked in again and she took off at a sprint to see if she could help only to realize she was too late. There were two of them and by the smell of them they had been dead for days. She took a second to steel herself and then proceeded to check their corpses for anything useful. She had to admit, she wasn’t sure she was too sad about the deaths of these two men. She knew it was wrong to judge people by what they looked like, but these guys looked unsavory, even excluding the bullet holes. She took the caps and ammo she found, but left their weapons behind. They didn’t look worth the extra weight. She also found a cooler that held some chems and a first aid box that had another Stimpak and a can of purified water. She added the finds to her bag. 

She had never been much of a chem user. She had tried them back in college, but had never made them a habit. She knew Nate, along with almost every other soldier she knew, had used them in battle, so she figured she should take them with her just in case. Plus, she knew people. There was always someone looking to get high. She might be able to sell or trade the chems for supplies later on down the road. 

She came to a gap in the road too big to hop across and had to double back. Luckily she found a rickety elevator of sorts that took her back to the ground. She had only taken a few steps when she heard a rather loud buzzing sound, quickly followed by growling. The dog obviously heard it too. She whipped around, pulling out her gun and saw the biggest fucking bug she had ever seen. It looked like a mosquito, if said mosquito were on steroids. Lots and lots of steroids. She screamed and tried to shoot the damn thing, but all her shots missed their mark. It was too damn fast. Luckily the dog snatched it out of the air, shaking it in his jaws until it stopped moving. 

“Good boy!” She dropped to her knees and hugged her dog as he spat out the bug. She scratched behind his ears, lovingly. She was so thankful she had found him. “What would I do without you?”

They got back on the move and she saw a bridge up ahead. She also saw another person heading towards the very same bridge. 

“Go check that out for me.” She pointed to the bridge and the dog took off like a shot. She watched as the dog got to the bridge first and started pacing back and forth at the mouth of the bridge. The person, who turned out to be the same woman she had helped earlier, got to the bridge before she did. Nadia was surprised to see the dog turn and growl at the woman. Apparently the woman was, too. The woman pulled out her gun as Nadia came running up, screaming and waving her arms.

“Don’t shoot!!” She yelled, arriving just in time.

“Call off your damn mutt!” the woman yelled. “Or I’ll shoot it. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Okay, okay! Just back up and give me a second. He’s never done this before. There has to be a reason.” Nadia turned to the dog and crouched down. “What’s the matter, boy?” She asked him. He whimpered in response, pointing with his nose. She squinted in the direction he indicated and could make out a little red light. Shit.

“Good boy. I see it. You’re such a good boy.” She said, reassuringly. “Now come back over here off the bridge, sweetie. That’s it. Good boy.” When they were safely off the bridge, she turned to the woman, who was staring at her expectantly.

“Well? What’s the problem?”

“Mine.” She replied. “There’s a fucking mine on that bridge.” She had broken out in a cold sweat. If she hadn’t sent the dog ahead, the woman would be dead. This fact was not lost on her.

“I’m so sorry!” She dropped down to her knees to give the dog a proper thank you, giving him another chunk of whatever it was she had given him earlier. “Well, you two just keep saving my ass, don’t ya?” She said with a laugh. “I guess I should introduce myself. My name’s Amy and it’s very nice to meet ya.”

“I’m Nadia. Nice to meet you, too. I would introduce you the dog, but I only just met him myself and he doesn’t have a name just yet!” She felt bad admitting that their hero still had no name, but nothing had seemed just right.

“Well that was a lucky find! He sure is a smart one.” Amy smiled fondly down at the dog. “Now what are we going to do about this bridge?” Nadia furrowed her brow thoughtfully.

“Why don’t we just shoot it?” She said, shrugging. Amy laughed, agreeing at the simple solution. They moved back as far as they could while still being in range and Nadia dropped to one knee. She lined up the shot and pulled the trigger. 

The explosions that followed were far larger than they had ever expected. She was amazed the bridge was still standing. There must have been way more explosives rigged on the bridge than just the one mine she had seen. She had fallen back on her butt when the first of the explosions went off and she continued to sit there, in shock.

“Holy. Hell.” was all she could think to say. Apparently Amy felt the same way, because all she could manage to do was nod. 

 

The three had carefully crossed the bridge and continued on down the road in relative silence. It wasn’t long before they came to a residential area. Well, what used to be a residential area. The houses were all in various states of disrepair and seemed to be abandoned. Looks can be deceiving, though. Before long she heard the dog growl and knew they weren’t alone.

“Guns up.” She told Amy, scanning the area. Next thing she knew they were surrounded by more of the zombie-like people she had encountered yesterday. 

“Ghouls!” Amy yelled, firing her gun. The three of them fought off the ghouls only to hear a yell and gunshots. Apparently their tussle with the undead had garnered them some unwarranted attention. There were three- no four- people headed towards them. They were pointing guns at them and did not look at all friendly. Nadia looked at Amy, questioning.

“Run.” Was all Amy said. Both the women took off in different directions, firing in the general direction of the threat. 

The next few hours were the most terrifying of Nadia’s life. As relatively peaceful as the trip had been so far, she was completely unprepared for what was to come. She and the dog lost Amy within moments, but there was no time to worry about her fate. Nadia wasn’t sure she was even going to be able to keep herself alive. She alternated between running and crouching, shooting and barely breathing. They ran into one horrible thing after another. The worst were the huge, green giants with their nailed bats and hell hounds. She ran and fought for so long, she knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

She realized now how foolish she had been. How unprepared. That’s when she remembered the chems she had found earlier. She dug through her bag, easily finding what she was looking for. Psycho. If there was ever a time for that particular drug, this was it. She was pretty sure anyone that survived out here had to be at least a little psychotic. She could hear the giant monsters getting closer, so she quickly stabbed the needle into her arm and pressed the plunger. There was no time for proper procedure. As the drug flooded her system she let out a guttural roar like no noise she had made before and then there was red. Nothing but red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by actual in-game events. I had to change it up a little to make it work for the story, but I found this settler getting attacked by molerats, so I helped her. She gave me 50 caps. Awesome. Later, I come to the Tucker Memorial Bridge and almost blow myself up. I am trying to disarm the frag mine when the settler I saved comes strolling through and blows us all to kingdom come. *sigh* When my game reloaded I had to run up and shoot the frag before the stupid settler blew everything up. It was absolutely hilarious.


	3. Nadia meets the Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia stumbles into Goodneighbor, meeting everyone's favorite mayor.

Nadia woke up sometime later to the dog licking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around without moving her head. Where the hell was she? In a gutter. Great. She was sleeping in a gutter. Normally this would have mortified her, but what the hell was normal anymore, anyway? She was alive and that was all that mattered. 

She sat up slowly, taking stock. She was alive, but she was definitely far from okay. It was dark out and she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been asleep. Before she could do anything besides locate her pack, which she somehow still had, the dog started growling. 

“Not again.” She groaned, looking around for the cause. The dog was getting frantic at this point and was tugging incessantly at her sleeve. She had no idea what she was going to do. She checked her supply of ammo and found she was almost completely out. Fuck. Nadia scrambled up as the dog tugged harder on her sleeve, pulling her in the direction of some neon lights. That’s when she heard more growling. Dogs. They were being chased by a pack of wild dogs. 

Nadia ran for all she was worth, which admittedly wasn’t much at this point, following the pooch that had yet to steer her wrong. She could hear the strays catching up to them, though, and knew her strength was about to fail her. That’s when she saw it. The neon lights were pointing to a door. She used to the last of her to strength to sprint towards those beautiful neon lights, wretched the door open and ran in. She slammed the door shut, hitting one of the pursing hounds in the face. Too close. She heard the door latch. It was a beautiful sound. She looked around, hoping she hadn’t just stumbled into something worse. She saw some people milling around, but none of them looked immediately threatening. She took a deep breath. 

“Let’s get on with it.” She whispered to the dog, petting his head. She had only managed to take a handful of steps before she heard someone call out.

“Hey,” a man in a dirty leather jacket call out, lighting his cigarette. “Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.” He took a long drag of his cigarette, looking her up and down. Maybe she had been too optimistic.

“Unless it’s ‘keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me’ insurance, I’m not interested.” She replied, the dog growling his back up at her side. She just wasn’t in the mood and good sense had left her quite some time ago.

“Now don’t be like that. I think you’re going to like what I have on offer.” He stepped menacingly towards her. “You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or ‘accidents’ start happenin’ to ya.” He lowered his voice, leaning in conspiratorially, “Big, bloody, ‘accidents’.”

“Whoa, whoa.” She heard someone call in the distance. “Time out.” Another man walked out of the shadows and headed their way. “Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off the extortion crap.” The man said as he sauntered over. 

She couldn’t see the man’s face, but his clothes were flamboyant and his voice was gravely. He walked with the swagger of a man that knows he’s being watched, and likes it. 

“What do you care? She ain’t one of us,” the extortionist retorted as her defender stepped into the light. 

From under the brim of his tricorn hat emerged a face that, while still human, had obviously suffered severe trauma. He looked similar to what Amy had referred to as “ghouls,” but not as crazed or, well, rotting. He looked more like a burn victim than anything. Being a nurse, she had seen all manner of severe injuries and deformities. While his was definitely the most severe she had ever seen on someone still living, she was used to showing no reaction and responding with medical detachment. She was glad of that now. This man was obviously coming to her rescue and she didn’t need him to change his mind.

“No love for your Mayor, Finn? I said let her go.” 

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.” Finn replied. She knew right away that the man had made a mistake. Soft wasn’t what she would call the man in the red frock coat. He looked anything but soft as he smiled crookedly at the extortionist.

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.” Hancock said, walking closer. It was like watching a bug crawl unknowing into a spider’s web. She watched in fascination as Hancock reached out to put one gnarled hand on Finn’s shoulder, all the while pulling out a knife with the other. Finn never stood a chance. 

It was over in two quick jabs to the gut. Finn groaned and fell to the ground.

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh?” Hancock leaned over the dying man. “Breaking my heart over here.”   
The Mayor looked up at her for the first time and her breath caught in her throat. There was something magnetic about his eyes. His irises were completely black, which maybe should have been off-putting, but it suited him. “You all right, sister?” 

“I’m fine,” Nadia replied. “The name’s Nadia. Thanks for taking care of him.” She stepped matter-of-factly over Finn’s now dead body, extending her hand.

“Nadia, huh?” he wiped the blade of his knife off on a handkerchief, returning it from whence it came. He looked surprised to see her outstretched hand. About as surprised as she felt when he kissed the back of it instead of shaking it. She didn’t expect his ruined lips to be a soft as they were. He straightened up, letting go of her hand. “Now don’t let this incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.” 

“Yeah, I feel you.” Nadia replied, not knowing what else to say. 

“Good, you stay cool, and you’ll be part of the neighborhood,” he paused looking her up and down, “Nadia.” He said, turning around to leave. He looked back over his shoulder, winking. “So long as you remember who’s in charge.”   
Nadia didn’t want him to go yet. He was only the second person she had met in this new world that hadn’t tried to kill her, plus she was intrigued. She had always been drawn to confidence. That was one of the first things that had drawn her to- no. She needed a distraction or she was going to crumble right there on the pavement. Shut it down, girl. Not here.

“Mayor Hancock,” she called at his retreating back.

“Too bad about, Finn. Gonna miss him next Super Mutant attack rolls ‘round… Oh well, what can I do for our newcomer?” She made a note of the term, realizing that he must be referring to those hideous, green monsters that had nearly killed her. 

“What’s your story, Hancock?” Nadia asked the first question that came to mind. She just needed to forget her own story for a little bit longer. 

“My favorite subject.” The Mayor replied, coming closer. “I came into this town about… a decade ago? Had a smooth set of skin back then. While I was busy making myself a pillar of this community, I would go on these… like… wild tears… I was young…” he laughed, shaking his head. “Any chems I could find, the more exotic, the better. Finally found this experimental radiation drug. Only one of its kind left, and only one hit.” Nadia was genuinely curious, hanging on every word. She had always been the type to get lost in a good story and often used books as an escape from her problems. So far the only reading material she had found on her travels had been a Hot Rod magazine, but luckily for her the mayor was turning out to be just as interesting as one of her old mystery novels. 

“Oh man,” the ghoul continued, “the high was so worth it.” He chuckled and a little shiver traveled down her spine. She could listen to his voice for hours. “Yeah, I’m living with the side effects, but hey,” he shrugged, “what’s not to love about immortality?” She could tell that there was more to the story than he was telling her, but as interested as Nadia was, she knew this man was dangerous. He had just stabbed a man in the street, after all. Probably best not to pry too much.

“You’re immortal?” She asked, instead. 

“Well… not exactly.” He explained. “Ghouls just age really, really slow. Something about the rads, maybe? Who knows…” he trailed of, shrugging.

“You’re a hell of a risk-taker, Hancock” Nadia laughed, shaking her head. It wasn’t every day you heard a story like that. 

“Only have one life, why not try it all?”

“Tell me more about this town of yours. Goodneighbor.” She needed to all the information she could get. She needed help, honestly, but Nadia wasn’t the kind to ask for it. She also wasn’t the “damsel in distress” type, either, and she wasn’t about to let on how desperate she really was.

“It’s all about the people, understand? They’re freaks, misfits and troublemakers, and that’s why I love ‘em.” She could tell he really meant what he said, showmanship aside. There was a warmth in his voice that just couldn’t be manufactured. She wanted to trust this politician, even though, in her experience, politicians were the last people you could trust. Had the world really changed that much, or was this mayor just the exception that made the rule? “Everyone here lives their own life, their own way. No judgements. Now, was there anything else?” Nadia knew she couldn’t take up anymore of Hancock’s time, no matter how much she wanted the distraction. If she was going to provide for herself and her dog, she was going to need money-or, uh, caps? Who better to ask about a job than the mayor, right?

“Looking for work.” Nadia did her best to look capable. She was dirty, bleeding and barely able to stand up… great time for a job interview, right? 

“Looks to me like you need a doctor and about a week of sleep, doll.”

“More like two, but who’s got the time?” Hancock laughed, surprised smile lighting up his ghoulish features. 

“I can tell I’m going to like you already.” He looked at her appraisingly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Work, huh? Hmm… I’ll tell you what. You get yourself cleaned up, get some rest and then come see me. I might have some reconnaissance work that you’d be perfect for. Now, why don’t you head on over to the Hotel Rexford, sister? Sleep it off.” He told her where she could find the hotel. “After you’re all patched up, come find me here at the Old State House.” He indicated the building with a jerk of his head. 

“Thanks again, Mayor Hancock. I’ll see ya in a few days.” 

“Can’t wait, doll. Welcome to Goodneighbor.” He said with a cocky wink, disappearing into the Old State House. Nadia watched the door close behind him, shaking her head slowly. That man sure was something, she thought as she and the dog stumbled the rest of the way to the hotel and relative safety. 

 

Hancock smiled to himself as he closed to door to the State House. He wanted to get out of the street so that she could stumble away without more of an audience. He wasn’t sure why the stubborn broad hadn’t asked for the help she obviously needed, but, hey, to each their own, right? He hadn’t gotten to where he was without being able to read people, and he got the distinct feeling that offering her help wouldn’t have been received well.  
He had to admit that he was impressed with the newcomer’s spunk. It wasn’t every day that a strange smoothskin walked right up and offered him her hand without so much as a wince. He had watched her reaction as what was left of his lips had touched the back of her pale hand. She had looked surprised, sure, but not at all repulsed. He found himself looking forward to their next encounter.   
Oh brother, he thought to himself, chuckling. He could tell things were about to get interesting. About time to shake things up anyway. He pulled the jet inhaler out of his pocket, gave it a good shake and inhaled.


	4. Pickman Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia confronts her feelings, gets a lesson on Ghouls and goes to a gallery...

After paying Clair, the woman at the front desk of the Hotel Rexford, ten caps for a room, Nadia and her loyal companion had trudged their way up to the top floor, last door on the right. She never thought a filthy mattress could like heaven, but then again, lots of things that had been in the never column were now firmly on the other side. She shut the door behind them and then promptly fell apart. 

The dog, ever faithful, had allowed her to cry herself out on his shoulder. Now that the tears were gone, for now at least, there was a lot to do. She couldn’t ignore her body’s needs any longer. She pulled off the dirty t-shirt she had found and looked down at her impossibly engorged breasts. She hadn’t believed it when not even an hour after escaping that hellish vault, her milk had come back in, as if she still had a baby to nourish. It was a cruel reminder of what she had lost. When Shaun was born everyone had pressured her to use formula. Everyone except Nate, that is. She was a nurse though, and she knew how much better her milk was for him. She was planning to stay home with him, anyway, right? Why not? Ha. Nursing Shaun was one of the reasons she had hardly ever left the house. People were so rude. In a world where robots were taking care of children, breastfeeding was looked at as something only the extremely poor did. 

Nate had trusted her judgement without question, but he was the only one. Even now, dealing with the painful engorgement, she was so happy with her choice. Even if she could no longer hold her sweet child, here was the proof that he was hers. She had been careful not to express more than the tiniest bit of milk, for comfort’s sake, because if she expressed too much she would just keep producing. She supposed she could find some medicine to dry up her supply, instead of waiting for it to happen naturally, but the pain was her last tangible connection to Shaun and she was going to let it run its course. She dug through her bag and found an empty water can. She had to at least express a little, or she was going to burst. 

She sat down on the edge of the only chair in the room, a rather comfortable red armchair. She held the can in her right hand just under the swollen nipple of her left breast, massaging gently with her left. It only took a second before a stream of creamy, white milk shot with considerable force into the can. She groaned in relief. She only allowed herself a few more stokes before using her shirt to stop the flow of milk. She repeated the process on the other side. Now it was time to attend to all her other ailments.

She felt like shit, but the Stimpaks and RadAway had done all they could and now it was just a matter of time. Stuck in bed there was nothing to do. Well, nothing to do but remember. And cry. All the pain she had been running from caught up with her and she couldn’t escape it this time. She was ashamed for trying not to think about Nate, for haring off into the unknown and for having done nothing to find her son. What was there to do though? And that was the scariest thought of all.  
She turned her mind back to Nate. Not of his murder, but of who he was. He deserved to be remembered. He had been charming, honest, strong, but gentle. She had fallen in love with him all over again when she had seen him hold Shaun for the first time.

 

_It had been a long, hard labor. She had done it though, and all without their damn pain meds. It wasn’t that she was opposed to drugs or anything like that. Everyone had told her she wouldn’t be able to do it without them, though, so naturally, she had to prove them wrong. Nate had known better than to argue with her. When she made up her mind about something there was no use. Especially when someone told her she couldn’t do something. It had been next to unbearable to watch his wife in so much pain, especially when she didn’t have to be. He would have given anything to trade places with her, or, at the very least, force the painkillers on her. He was used to being the one taking the biggest risks and found being in Nadia’s shoes, the one on the sidelines, rather uncomfortable._

_The minute they heard Shaun’s gusty cry, they knew it had all been worth it. Nadia looked away from their beautiful little miracle to see Nate’s reaction and thought her heart would burst from all the love. Nate had tears rolling down his face as he reached out for their son. She watched as her big, strong husband took their infant son in his arms for the first time. Shaun looked so tiny in comparison. Nate looked up, their eyes meeting over the newborns head.  
“Thank you,” he whispered to me. “I love you.” ___

__

__It was Nadia’s third day in Goodneighbor and it was time to leave her room. She had no food left and had used the last of her water to give herself a sketchy wash with the cleanest rag she could find and a bar of soap she had brought with her from Sanctuary. She had never used bar soap on her hair before. It did the job, but it left her long, dark hair feeling like something akin to straw. She put it up in a bun, just so she wouldn’t have to touch it. The t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing were beyond saving. That only left her with her vault suit. She wished now that she had been willing to take the clothes off of one of the corpses she had encountered on her trip here. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb in that stupid blue suit. Nothing to be done for now unless she wanted to traipse about au naturel.  
She stuffed everything back into her bag and left to find someplace where she could hopefully trade some of the things she had found for more supplies. Then she had to go see the mayor about the job he had mentioned, because she was going to run out of caps soon and then her butt would be out on the street. Luckily, the shop wasn’t difficult to find. _ _

__“Oh. A new face walks into my store. And you’re not even screaming, yet. Very polite. You let me know if anything catches your fancy.” The ghoul behind the counter said with an easy charm._ _

__“Did you say something about people screaming at you?” Nadia asked. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that people were still rude, even after the end of the world. Some things never change._ _

__“That’s right,” the woman replied, nodding her head. “Some newcomers have never seen a Ghoul before. Can’t handle a friendly face, I say. So you need some supplies?” She asked with a throaty chuckle._ _

__“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you become a ghoul?” Nadia wasn’t sure if she was being rude, but the self-proclaimed Ghoul seemed friendly enough and she couldn’t just keep wandering around ignorant._ _

__“Not at all, sweetheart. Didn’t have any shelter to go to when the bombs fell. Radiation’s kind of like the ultimate makeover. Done wonders for my skin. I look good for being 220 years old. Now you buying anything?”_ _

__“Wait. You’re 220 years old?” Nadia’s jaw dropped. She knew it was rude, but she never expected to meet anyone from her own time. She wanted to climb over the counter and hurl herself at the woman. If she hadn’t been worried about it being misconstrued as an attack she wouldn’t have been able to restrain herself._ _

__“Okay, okay, it’s more like 270 years, but don’t go blabbing that to everyone.” She whispered across the counter. “Being a Ghoul means you live a long time. You stop counting birthdays. Do you know what it’s like being that old?” The Ghoul asked wistfully, not expecting the answer she was about to receive._ _

__“Actually, I do” Nadia whispered. She hadn’t planned on saying it, but something about the Ghoul’s candidness brought the same out in her._ _

__“Well, now you’re just making fun of me. If you were as old as I was, you would’ve been around since before the war. So let’s hear it. Come on. Tell me what the world was like before the War, if you’re so ancient.”_ _

__“The world before was nothing but petty governments going to war, dragging us into it, and shooting whoever refused to clean up the mess.” Nadia knew she sounded bitter, but it was the truth. All that petty nonsense had cost her, well everyone, dearly._ _

__“You know I had a husband that was killed in the war with the Reds. They didn’t even tell me where he died. Classified information and all that.” Nadia shook her head, disgusted._ _

__“Of course. Assholes. I can’t tell you how many times my husband said those same words to me when I asked him where he’d been.” The Ghoul’s eyes had gone wide.  
“Well, you’re either the most well-preserved Ghoul I’ve ever seen, or you’re the second-best bullshitter in Goodneighbor.” _ _

__“I’m not bullshitting and I’m not a Ghoul. I’ve been in cryo-sleep for the last 210 years, give or take.” Nadia watched the woman process the information._ _

__“Shit, you don’t say!” The Ghoul shook her head, slowly “I knew Vault-Tec did some pretty shady things, but that’s a new one. Must have been quite a shock seeing how things turned out, eh?” She asked, voice turning sympathetic._ _

__“Shock, huh, yeah. I guess you could say that.” Nadia couldn’t look up into that sympathetic face. If she did, she was going to lose the little bit of control she had gotten back. Luckily the shop owner must have seen that she was barely keeping it together and took pity on her._ _

__“Well we should get back to business. What are you picking up?” Nadia had never been so grateful for a subject change. She swallowed the lump in her throat and got to it._ _

__

__After she completed her business with Daisy and headed next door to buy more ammo from an assaultron named KL-E-O, Nadia prepared to go see the mayor about the job he had mentioned. She was nervous. She needed the caps, but she was also terrified to leave the walls of Goodneighbor. By pre-War standards Goodneighbor was extremely disreputable, but after the horrors she had experienced in the streets of Boston, it felt like a safe haven. She didn’t have a choice, though. So she set her shoulders and marched up to the Old State House. She was reaching for the knob when the door swung open. Startled, she looked up into the dark eyes of the man she was looking for._ _

__“Hey there, doll! Well you’re looking much improved.” Hancock said, looking her over._ _

__“Well, I haven’t been attacked by any Super Mutants yet today. Give it time.” She was gratified to receive one of his spine tingling chuckles. “Now, let’s talk about this job you mentioned.” Hancock put his hand on her elbow and steered her back down off the steps. He nodded to the bench across the way._ _

__“Like I mentioned, I got reconnaissance needs.” He sat down on the bench and motioned for her to join him. “There’s a lot of weird talk coming in about a place called the Pickman Gallery. It’s Raider territory up there, but they’ve been quiet. Like, uncomfortable post-coitus quiet,” he said with a leer. “Snoop it out, and give me the word.”_ _

__“Scout out Pickman Gallery. I can do that.” She pulled up the map on her Pip-Boy. “Mind marking it on my map for me?” She held her arm out so he could look at the map. He had an expression on his face that she couldn’t quite identify as he reached out. He took her left hand in his right and used his left to mark the map. She was surprised by how warm his hand was. Hmmm… maybe the radiation made Ghouls run warmer? She was curious about Ghoul physiology, but decided it was best not to ask the mayor too many personal questions. She had probably reached her quota on that with their last conversation._ _

__Hancock was still shocked by how easy Nadia was around him, especially now that she was wearing a vault suit. If she was fresh from a vault, she was a rare one, indeed. He was starting to have reservations about sending her out into Raider territory alone, but knew he couldn’t take back the offer now._ _

__“Do you have all the supplies you need? I wouldn’t want you showing up on my doorstep in the same condition you did the last time.”_ _

__“I have everything I need, thanks for checking.” Nadia reached down and scratched her dog behind the ears. “Plus, I have my trusty companion here. He’s got my back.”_ _

___I’d like to have your back… _Hancock had always been a sucker for a pretty face. He didn’t know the new girl’s story, though, and decided not to push his luck. Yet.__ _ _

____“I don’t doubt it. Looks like a good boy you’ve got there.” He reached down to let the dog smell him and was rewarded with a hearty lick on the back of his hand._ _ _ _

____“Looks like he likes you, Mayor. He must have good taste.” She didn’t know why she had said it. She had always been a flirt; it was just who she was. She didn’t mean anything by it, but she still felt guilty as hell about it. She stood up abruptly. “Better get to it.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” he stood up as well. “Just remember, this isn’t worth your life, smoothskin. If things start looking shady, hightail it outta there. Ya dig?”  
Nadia saluted the mayor, turned around, and set off for the door. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hancock shook his head. He made a note to ask her about Vault 111 when she got back. If she really was a vaultie, he was even more impressed. It wasn’t often that a vault dweller managed to make it all the way to Goodneighbor in one piece._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Pickman gallery had been a complete nightmare. Had she had any idea what she was getting into when Hancock had asked her, she would have refused the job, caps be damned. No amount of caps were worth walking into that little slice of hell. She and the dog had managed to sneak passed the Raiders and the few Super Mutants they had seen on their way to the gallery. She could tell the dog would rather just run in for the fight, but he listened to her order to hang back._ _ _ _

____When they got to the building that Hancock had marked on her map, the stench of dead bodies hung thick in the air. She had a strong constitution, so she didn’t throw up, but it was a near thing. She told the dog to stay outside and watch the door. She took a moment to prepare herself and then slipped in the front door. She could hear people talking down the hall, but she just crept quietly into the first room she came to. She almost fell out of her crouch._ _ _ _

____She knew why they called it a gallery now. The walls were covered with bizarre paintings that had obviously been painted in blood. Immediately to the left was a coffin that held a dead body. She looked closer and could see a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. She fished it out, careful not to make any noise. It read: Pickman was here. Find me if you dare. It was signed, in blood, with a heart. She folded the paper and slipped it into her bag. There were various bits of, well, people everywhere. In coffins, on spikes, in various states of mutilation. Nothing could have prepared her for it. She was about to turn around and sneak back out the door when she noticed a body that didn’t seem to match. She crept over to the body and checked his pockets. A holotape. She grabbed it and silently made her way back outside._ _ _ _


	5. Nadia lets loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia remembers intimate moments with Nate and then blows off some steam at The Third Rail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is some slightly smutty content coming your way. I wouldn't read it if you have a problem with breast milk..... You have been warned. ;)

“How’s my little scout doing? You find out what’s happening at Pickman Gallery?” Hancock was sprawled on a red sofa in the top floor of the state house, one surprisingly large booted foot propped up on the coffee table in front of him. Packs of cigarettes were mixed in with more than enough Mentats, Jet, Med-X, and Buffout to have a seriously good time. There was also a lone holotape sitting on the corner, looking out of place. 

“Let’s just say Pickman’s art isn’t going to have much resale value once all those bodies start decaying…” She was trying to sound nonchalant, as if she hadn’t just walked into the most fucked up shit she’d ever seen. She handed him the note and holotape, happy to be rid of them. They quickly disappeared into one of his many coat pockets to be replaced by a tin of Mentats.

“Hehehe… Well, they say all artistic inspiration is ephemeral, am I right?” the Mayor said, raising what used to be an eyebrow. He was absentmindedly opening and closing the Mentats tin as he looked up at her. “Wish I could say that’s the most twisted thing I’ve ever heard of, but it ranks up there… Top three. I’ll put the word out. Tell people to stay clear of that area.” He scooted further down the sofa and motioned for her to sit. “Hiring you was definitely one of my better moments. Here. Spend the money in good health.” Nadia accepted the bag of caps, not even caring how many were in there so long as she never had to step foot in that “gallery” again, and stuffed them into her pack. 

“Thanks.” She leaned her head back on the sofa, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Now if I could just get the stench of dead bodies out of my nose…” She felt him lean forward and cracked her eyes open to see him grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, offering it to her with a cock of his head. She nodded, taking it and putting it between her lips. He produced a lighter from another one of the pockets in his red frock coat and she leaned forward for him to light it for her. He smirked as he obliged her, snapping the lighter shut after with a sharp, metallic snap.

She held the first hit in her lungs for a moment and, leaning her head back again, exhaled through her nose. As she relaxed completely into the sofa she realized she had made a huge, embarrassing mistake. She could feel the front of her vault suit moisten as warm milk escaped her engorged breasts. Fuck. She must have been expressing too much, because her milk was stubbornly still coming in. She knew it could take as long as two weeks to completely go away, but she had hoped to be past the leaking point by now. What the hell was she going to do?

“Uh, Nadia?” She heard the hesitation in his voice and knew he had already seen. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees, hiding her face in her left hand, cigarette dangling from her right. 

“Yeah, man… I know. I’ve sprung a leak.” 

“Well, uh, anything I can do to help?” He asked. The way he asked reminded her so fiercely of Nate.

_Nadia was having a great time. She was so glad that Nate had convinced her to leave Shaun for the night. It was their anniversary, after all. She hadn’t felt like a person in what seemed like forever. Being a stay-at-home-mom was not for the faint of heart, that’s for sure. They had gone to a fancy dinner where she had had way more wine than the one glass she occasionally indulged it, and she was feeling pleasantly buzzed. She didn’t have to worry about nursing the baby tonight, because they had rented a hotel room for after the play, so she was going to live it up._

_The show had been as good as the reviews had promised, but she had had problems enjoying the last half of it. She was still new to this whole nursing mommy thing and hadn’t realized how uncomfortable she was going to be having not nursed in hours. She was so worried that she was going to leak all over her fancy dress that she had gone to the bathroom and shoved some paper towels into her bra. She just needed to get back to the hotel room where her pump was.  
Back at the hotel room, Nate was chortling into the back of his hand as she all but ripped her dress off and grabbed the pump. _

_“Oh no… Where is it? It’s gotta be here somewhere!” She dug through the bag in a panic, shoving the various tubes and bottles around that are necessary for pumping. “It’s not here!” She cried, shoving the bag into the floor, sending the contents flying._

_“What’s missing, babe?” He knelt beside her and turned his face toward his, all amusement gone._

_“The flange! I forgot the flange!” Big tears were falling down her face. She was distantly aware that she was being hormonal as hell, but that didn’t really matter to her at the moment. Nate stared at her blankly._

_“The flange?”_

_“Yeah, the part I stick my boob in.” She wailed in exasperation. “It’s kind of important. I must have left it next to the sink.” She stood up, stomping across the room._

_Nate knew if he was going to salvage their romantic evening, he was going to have to act quickly. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He could hear Nadia sputtering as he left the room, but her outrage was soon drowned out by the sound of rushing water as he turned on the shower. She stormed into the room, obviously furious that he had walked out. He held up one finger and pressed it against his full lips._

_“Hush, love.” He stepped forward and reached for her hands. “Let’s get in a warm shower and we can do it the old fashioned way. By hand.” He leaned close, leering and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nadia laughed, nodding in agreement, and slipped out of her underwear. She stepped into the shower and tried to relax under the warm spray of water. Nate always knew what to do…_

_Nate removed his own clothing and quickly joined her. He had always loved how she looked in the shower, water glistening on her pale skin in stark contrast to her dark tresses. He reached out for her, pulling her into his chest. She fit neatly under his chin and he could feel her rock hard breasts as they pressed against his chest. She squeaked a little at the pain of the touch and he stepped back, looking into her eyes._

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_“I know.” She looked up at her husband through her eyelashes, suddenly shy. He could sense her hesitation and knew it would be up to him to get things going._

_“Show me how you do it.” At his prompting, she carefully gathered one full breast in both of her hands, stroking it. A little dribble of milk escaped from her swollen nipple and she moaned in pleasure. That small sound was enough to arouse Nate. He watched in fascination as the stream of milk increased. He looked up to see Nadia frowning, brow furrowed in concentration._

_“What’s wrong?” He put one hand on her hip, tilting his head in concern._

_“I’ve never been able to get the hang of this. I don’t know if I am going to be able to get enough out.” He could hear the panic rising in her voice. He was going to have to do something._

_“Maybe there’s something I can do to help.” He leaned down, taking her breast in one of his hands, and gently guided her nipple into his mouth. He felt her tense in surprise and then immediately relax as he sucked and the milk began to flow. She grabbed his head with both hands, fingers weaving through his hair.  
He was surprised by the force of her let down and had to swallow her warm, sweet milk quickly. Nadia relished in the warmth of her husband’s mouth as he suckled. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she should stop him, if they were crossing some kind of line, but that voice was quickly swept away in mindless release. The last thought she had for a long while was, “He really loves me, doesn’t he?” ___

__

__Nadia’s mind snapped harshly back to the present. Nate’s loss hitting her all over again. She was sitting on a strange man’s sofa, leaking breast milk onto the last wearable stich of clothing in her possession and was barely holding it together as it was. The memory of Nate was too much and she broke down. Still hiding her face in her hand, she began to laugh. Hysterically. This was no normal laugh. This was a this-girl-is-losing-her-mind kind of demented cackle.  
Hancock, not unfamiliar with emotional break downs, reached over and snatched the cigarette from her unresisting hand. The last thing she needed was to burn herself. He sat back, taking a hit from the rescued cigarette, and waited for the storm to pass. It didn’t take long. Nadia’s hysterics soon devolved into tears and, finally, into whimpering hiccups. When she finally looked up to meet his eyes, Nadia saw concern and worry, but no judgement.  
“Let’s get you some dry clothes, doll” was all he said as he stood up. 

__Nadia was back on Hancock’s sofa, only now she was feeling much better thanks to dry clothes and the generous tot of whisky he had poured her. She took another sip of the amber liquid, enjoying the warm feeling it left in the pit of her stomach._ _

__“Alright, doll. You feel up to talking about it?” She shook her head in negation and took another sip. “That’s fine, too. Wanna take a chem break? That’s what I usually do when shit gets bad.” He smiled that charming, crooked smile and added, “Granted, I also do that when shit gets good. Or boring. In pretty much any situation, really.” Nadia laughed, shaking her head in amusement._ _

__“Sure? Why the hell not?” She threw back the rest of her whiskey, slamming the glass down on the coffee table. There was a wild glint in her eyes that both excited and worried Hancock. This was going to be one hell of a night, of that he was sure. He just wasn’t sure if it was going to be in a good way. He had always been a gambling man, though. He stood up, tossing her a jet inhaler._ _

__“Let’s move this party to The Third Rail.”_ _

__“The what?” She asked, shaking the inhaler in a practiced way that suggested this wasn’t her first time._ _

__“You’ll see.”_ _

__

__As they walked into The Third Rail they were greeted by a sharply dressed Ghoul that was clearly the bouncer of the establishment. He tipped his hat in greeting and told them to enjoy themselves._ _

__“I always enjoy myself,” Hancock replied._ _

__“I know, I was talking to the smoothskin,” the bouncer said in a gruff voice that made her smile._ _

__“Everything’s not always about you, Mr. Mayor.” Nadia looked up at him, playful expression on her face, hoping that he knew she was just kidding. Not everyone got her sense of humor right away and she didn’t want to offend him. She was worried for no reason. To her gratification, both Ghouls barked out surprised, gravely laughs._ _

__“This one’s alright, Hancock.” Shaking his head appreciatively. “Name’s Ham, smoothskin. What’s yours?”_ _

__“Nice to meet you, Ham. I’m Nadia.” She bowed her head in greeting, smiling._ _

__“Funny and polite? You’re welcome at The Third Rail anytime, sweetheart. You enjoy yourself now.”_ _

__“I intend to,” she replied over her shoulder as they headed through the door. Hancock was chuckling as he offered her his arm. She took it happily as they descended the stairs. Her life was too fucked up right now for her not to enjoy the good things as they came._ _

__

__Nadia awoke in her hotel room to the sound of the dog scratching at the door. The poor boy obviously needed to go out. How long had she been asleep? One look at her Pip-Boy and she jumped out of bed. It was almost noon._ _

__“I’m sorry!” She ran to the door and opened it, the dog shooting passed in desperation._ _

__Nadia turned around, leaving the door cracked so the dog could get back in. She grabbed her bag and sat down on the bed. Rummaging through it, she pulled out her hair brush, wash cloth, water and two bowls. She poured some water for when the dog returned and placed it on the floor. She placed the open water can on the shelf made into the bed’s headboard and grabbed the brush. Her hair had almost completely escaped her bun. While she set to work brushing out the tangles in her dry hair, she thought about the events of last night. She felt equal parts bad and justified. She deserved a night to clear her head, but she was heartsick over not knowing how to even start to find Shaun._ _

__Hancock had been exactly what she had needed last night. A friend. He had introduced her to all the locals and drifters that were hanging around The Third Rail. She especially remembered the sultry jazz singer, Magnolia. Nadia had been surprised to see the gorgeous singer up on her makeshift stage. The minute she had opened her mouth to sing Nadia had been entranced. It was nice to know that there were still people out there making music._ _

__Luckily, Nadia had never been a weepy drunk and Hancock acted as though she hadn’t had a complete melt down earlier that very same night. When the night had finally wound down, he had walked her back to her hotel room. The dog had joined them outside the bar, back from whatever trouble he had gotten into while they were inside. He had stayed just long enough to make sure she was safe and then he had turned a gone. She was really coming to trust the Mayor of Goodneighbor._ _

__

__Hancock left The Hotel Rexford, and Nadia, and crossed the street to the Old State House. He had been right, it had been a hell of a night. He couldn’t remember the last time he had genuinely laughed that much. He had, honestly, been worried that the smoothskin would get sloppy drunk and cry until she passed out. Instead, she had been the life of the party, a title that was usually reserved for him. He smiled, thinking about how she had started a drinking game that had gotten quickly, and hilariously, out of hand, as he shook the jet inhaler he was holding. He inhaled, holding the sticky sweet drug in his lungs and then exhaling slowly._ _

__“How come I have a feeling that goofy ass smile on your face ain’t got shit to do with the Jet.” He looked up to see Fahrenheit lounging, arms crossed, in the doorway of the State House._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re on about.”_ _

__“Sure you don’t.” She rolled her eyes and turned, walking into the State House. Hancock followed her, shutting the door behind him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the shower scene didn't upset anyone too much... :)


	6. Nadia Gets a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia gets offered a suspicious job.

Nadia was starting to worry. She thought the dog would be back by now. She knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, had probably been doing it for quite some time, but she was worried nonetheless. She knew she couldn’t handle losing anyone else, especially since he was all the family she had. She couldn’t just sit there and wait; she had to go look for him. She had slept in the shirt Hancock had given her so all she needed to do was pull on her jeans, shove everything back in her pack and head out. 

Goodneighbor wasn’t a large town, but it seemed a lot larger than normal. She began to systematically search the alleys. She was feeling like an ass for not having named her best friend yet. She couldn’t even call for him. She continued to berate herself as she searched with growing desperation. She was checking the last alley when she heard an urgent whisper.

“Pssst!” Nadia looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

“Hey you. Looking for work?” There were a pair of black eyes peering through a small hatch in the door at the end of the alley and they were looking right at her. She straightened up and walked toward the door cautiously. 

“Yeah. When can I start?”

“Well, aren’t you an eager beaver?” The throaty voice replied. “If you don’t mind a little manual labor and don’t ask too many questions, you’re in. I’ll give you fifty caps to start. Interested?”

“I’m gonna need more to go on here.”

“There’s a project I’m working on, a big one. One that could get me in lots of trouble if the wrong person finds out. So a little discretion is called for. I got a delicate house of cards goin’ here. Ya know?” Nadia wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, she could always use the caps. Sure, she had a decent stash from the job she had done for Hancock, but they wouldn’t last her forever. They probably wouldn’t even last her the week. On the other hand, she still hadn’t found the dog. She had checked everywhere she could imagine he would go and no dice. She also hadn’t found signs of any foul play against the pooch, either. There wasn’t much else to do at this point unless she wanted to go to the mayor and the dog just hadn’t been gone long enough for all that. She decided she would check out the job and if the dog still hadn’t shown up after, she would track down Hancock and ask him if he had seen anything. He seemed to know everything that went on in his town; if anyone knew something, it would be him.

“I’m in.”

“Let’s go inside. I’ll give you the lowdown.” The door swung open with the loud squeal of rusty hinges, almost smacking right into her. She followed the mysterious woman, who happened to be a ghoul, down into the basement of the building. 

“Ready to get to work?” 

“No, I followed you down here for the exercise.” Nadia replied, looking around. There wasn’t much in the room but a couple of chairs, a dirty mattress and some other odds and ends. 

“Funny. Well, you’ll get plenty of exercise here.” The woman’s throaty drawl made her words sound naughtier than Nadia hoped they really were. She needed caps, but she didn’t need them that badly.

“You are gonna be doing some digging,” the woman continued.

“What are we digging for? Buried treasure?”

“You could call it that,” came the cryptic response. “Seriously, lay off the questions. The other two are down there digging already. Go give them a hand, will ya?”  
Nadia was starting to regret her decision to help the ghoul. The whole operation seemed shady and she was feeling vulnerable without the dog at her side. She had agreed though, so she shrugged off her concerns and headed toward the rusty metal door the woman had indicated. The far wall of the next room had been blown out, leading to a dirt tunnel. Nadia had to take a few deep breaths. She could handle heights all day, but being underground? An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. It made her feel weak, being this nervous, which pissed her off. Frustrated with herself, she straightened her shoulders and marched through the tunnel.

The dirt tunnel opened into a brick lined room. She heard the sound of an explosion, the ground shaking under her feet and for a split second she thought she was going to be buried alive. The shaking stopped though, and she was still standing. She could hear the two other workers talking.

“Hey, I think we can finally get through.” The first one said. 

 

“Want to see what’s on the other side?” The other asked.

“You think Bobbi will pay us this week?” That didn’t sound reassuring. She looked around and saw mining helmets sitting next to a couple of blue coolers. Shrugging, she picked up a helmet and put it on. She knew it was silly, but it made her feel a little better.

“It’s starting to feel like we’re doing charity… did you just hear somethin’?”

“It’s crawling with mirelurks!”

“Bail!” She didn’t know what a mirelurk was, but she had a feeling it wasn’t good.

“Bobbi can take this job and shove it!” The two workers ran passed her, tripping over each other.

“Good luck down there, new girl!” One of them called over their shoulder. Nadia unholstered her pistol and went to check out the cavernous room ahead.   
She peered down the stairs and saw some kind of giant crab thing headed her way. She turned and ran back to the archway she had entered from. She reached for the fragmentation grenades she had bought from Daisy. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but it was the only one she had so she went with it. She pulled the pins out of several and threw them one after another down into the pit and then ran back the way she came, almost smacking straight into Bobbi.

“What is going on in my tunnel?” 

“That room was filled with mirelurks!”

“At least you put up a better fight than those good for nothings.” Nadia wasn’t sure about all that. She hadn’t even been sure she had gotten the damn things with those grenades. Nothing had come chasing her up the tunnel though, so she assumed the nasty critters had been disposed of. “Well, you stuck around at least, so I guess you’re promoted. You get to be my new gun. I think we just need one more guy. An old friend. He’ll want a fair cut, but we saw where being cheap got me.”

“Who is this guy?” Nadia didn’t see how the new guy could be any worse than the ones that left her down here with those giant crab things. She was amused by the idea of being a hired gun, though. 

“He’s just the guy we need to speed things along. Likes gadgets, money, and not much else. First, I think it’s best if you actually see what we’re after. I have some things to check on in Diamond City. Head over to the Noodle Shop there and I’ll meet ya when I finish up my business.” Not one to waste time, apparently, Bobbi turned around and walked right out of the tunnel, not even waiting for her response. What had she gotten herself into, and where the hell was Diamond City?

 

Nadia left the tunnel and headed toward the Old State House. As she climbed the stairs up to the second floor she could hear Hancock talking to someone, but couldn’t make out what was being said. As reached the top of the stairs, what she saw made her heart leap for joy. Hancock was sitting in his customary spot on the sofa with her dog right next to him. The Mayor had one hand resting companionably on the dog and seemed to be saying something to him. 

“Well there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Nadia hurried into the room, beaming at the two of them. 

“I’ve been here the whole time, doll. You must not have been looking very hard.” He said with mock admonishment. 

“Very funny,” she drawled, “but seriously, do you know where he’s been? I couldn’t find him anywhere!” She joined the two of them on the sofa, enthusiastically hugging her dog and burying her face in his shoulder. The dog turned and gave her arm a hearty lick that she took to mean he was happy about their reunion as well.

“Huh. I got the same impression from him.” Hancock said with a slight frown. “In fact, if you hadn’t shown up, we were about to go looking for you together. Your pooch had me worried something had happened to you.” 

“I’m sorry we worried you,” she replied sincerely. 

“It’s all good. It’s just that after last night I now know what a crazy broad you can be… There’s no telling what you could have gotten yourself into!” She knew he was joking, but she was struck by the truth in it.

“Actually, I have kind of gotten myself into something.” She replied. 

“Oh? Anything I can help with?” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of a pocket and pulled two out, lighting them as he waited for her response. 

“Not really.” She took the pre-lit cigarette with a nod of thanks, remembering Bobbi’s comments about keeping her mouth shut. She didn’t think it would hurt to tell him where she was headed though, and it made her feel a little better that at least someone would know her whereabouts, silly as that probably was. “Actually, would you mind marking Diamond City on my map for me?” Was it just her, or did Hancock go a little stiff when she mentioned Diamond City?

“Why you headin’ to that particular slice of hell?” he asked, motioning for her to show him her Pip-Boy. The dog chose that moment to get up and she scooted closer to him on the sofa so that they were side by side. “I mean they’ve got good noodles, bunch of assholes, though.”

As Nadia’s shoulder pressed into his, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. He took her hand like he had the last time, marveling at how soft it was. _She really must be from a vault… No one that grew up in the Wasteland has skin that soft… Or that pale… _He marked the city for her, reluctantly releasing her hand.__

__“I got offered a job. You mind clarifying?”_ _

__“Diamond City doesn’t allow Ghouls in. They’re a bunch of bigots.” He had to admit he was happy with the look on her face when he told her that. She looked outraged. He was having a hard time getting as upset about Diamond City as he should, though. She had taken her left hand back, transferring the cigarette to it, but she had turned to face him on the sofa, draping her right arm casually on his left shoulder and her right leg was firmly pressed against him. It was hard to be upset when she was close enough that he could smell the faint scent of soap on her._ _

__“What?! Why the fuck not?!” Nadia couldn’t believe that after all this time, after all the death and destruction, people were still as petty and closeminded as ever. Didn’t they all have bigger problems? She took another hit of the cigarette, hoping it would calm her down._ _

__“They’re assholes, doll. What can I say?” Hancock shrugged nonchalantly. “Look, Diamond City didn’t used to be a bad place to live, a little more uptight than I generally like, but ever since Mayor McDonough took over…” He looked straight into her bright green eyes, “Just don’t let any of that anti-Ghoul bullshit rub off on ya, alright sunshine?” He watched as she blew out a puff of smoke. He was getting a perverse enjoyment out of watching her put her lips on the cigarette where his had just been._ _

__Nadia laughed and he found himself enjoying the sweet, clear sound of it. “Never.” Hancock could tell that she meant it. “If you don’t mind my asking, how does a Ghoul know so much about a place where Ghouls aren’t supposed to be?” She raised one arched eyebrow in his direction._ _

__“Well, if you recall, I wasn’t always this handsome,” he wiggled his ruined eyebrows in her, making her giggle. “I had a smooth set of skin back then.”_ _

__“Gotcha.” Nadia’s brow furrowed then, like she was considering saying something._ _

__“Anything else on your mind?”_ _

__“Honestly, I’m just a little nervous about leaving Goodneighbor.” She said in a lowered voice. “I’m still new to all this post-apocalypse stuff. Leaving the walls of your fair town sounds, well, intimidating.” He could tell the admission had been hard for her, but he was satisfied to have confirmation on her Vault status. There was no other way to explain her unfamiliarity to the Wasteland._ _

__“A little different from Vault life, I take it?” His voice was quiet when he asked, as if afraid to spook her._ _

__“I guess you could say that,” was the only response she gave. He could see the sadness creeping back into her face as leaned over to snuff out the cigarette with a little more force than he thought strictly necessary._ _

__“Well, if you are nervous about making the trek to Diamond City on your own,” he said quickly, “I know a guy that could watch your back. He’s the best shot I know. In fact, he is usually down at The Third Rail about this time. Why don’t you head down there? He’s a young guy, goes by the name MacCready. Just have White Chapel Charlie point ‘im out to ya. Tell him I sent you and he should come with ya no problem.” He knew he would have to pay MacCready well for the favor, but it was worth it to see the light come back into her eyes._ _

__“Thanks, Hancock.” Much to his surprise, she leaned over and placed a single kiss on his shrunken cheek. Nadia was once again struck by his warmth as her lips pressed against his ruined skin. “I’ll see you when I get back,” she said as she got up and headed for the stairs._ _

__Hancock watched her retreating back, hand to his cheek. He knew the kiss didn’t mean anything, really he did. That didn’t stop his heart from quickening though.  
As Nadia turned to go down the spiral stairs, her eyes met Hancock’s. She was surprised to see him watching her, hand held to the spot where her lips had just been. Their eyes locked, neither of them looking away until the she had descended. _ _

__

__Once inside The Third Rail, Nadia headed straight for the bar. She was greeted happily by all the regulars and she responded in kind, smiling. She bellied up to the bar, getting White Chapel Charlie’s attention. She had never encountered a British sounding Mr. Handy before, and found both his accent and dower demeanor delightful, which only seemed to make him grouchier._ _

__“Hey, Charlie!” One of his eye stalks turned in her direction, but the rest of him acted as though he hadn’t even heard her. He was cleaning glassware with a whirring of his appendages, somehow managing to look put out. “Can you point me in the direction of a guy named MacCready?” Charlie didn’t even get a chance to respond._ _

__“What can I do for ya, Vaultie?” The voice came from further down the bar. She stood up and, trying to hide her annoyance at the vault reference, walked over to him. She could hear Charlie grumbling to himself as she walked away._ _

__“Hancock sent me,” she started. She could see his attitude immediately change and was glad she had lead with that little bit of information._ _

__“Oh, yeah? And what’s my favorite Ghoul in the Commonwealth need help with now?” He looked appraisingly at the glass in his hand, knocked back the rest of its contents and slammed it down on the counter, standing up._ _

__“Well, I’m the one that needs some help and he sent me to you.”_ _

__“Alright, where we headed?”_ _

__“Just like that?” She was surprised that he had agreed so readily._ _

__“I’m a hired gun. I don’t ask too many questions. If Hancock wants me to help you, that’s good enough for me. He pays better than anyone in town.” He dug into his pocket, pulled out a handful of caps and tossed them onto the bar with a nod the mechanical bartender. Just let me get my stuff together and I’ll meet you in front of Daisy’s.” Then he walked off and up the stairs. It hadn’t occurred to her that Hancock would be footing the bill. She wasn’t exactly the type to be accepting handouts, but decided she wouldn’t make a deal of it until they were back from Diamond city. She was worried that he might not be so willing to take the job if he knew the caps were contingent on her._ _

__“Let’s get this show on the road, boy.” She scratched the top of the dogs head and started out._ _


	7. Nadia Gets Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia learns that you can't trust strangers that offer you a job in an alley....

The neon lights pointing to the entrance of Goodneighbor were shining like a beacon in the distance. The trip to and from Diamond City had been intense. She was covered in Ghoul guts and blood from a cut in her forehead was getting into her eye, making it hard to see anything but the bright lights pointing to safety. She turned to look over her shoulder at MacCready. She was so thankful that Hancock had sent her to him for help. She knew the Commonwealth would have eaten her alive if it hadn’t been for him and the dog.

“What’s with the look?” MacCready was a little rough around the edges, but he was a straight shooter, in more ways than one and she respected the hell out of him. She was a decent shot, but she wasn’t even in the same realm as him. She didn’t think he ever missed a shot. He had even offered her some pointers and they had gotten into the habit of going over what had happened during fights, analyzing what she had done well, and then telling her what she could do to improve. His advice had been invaluable. 

“Just making sure you’re keeping up,” she joked. They both knew the only reason she was ahead of him was so he could scrape her off the pavement if she fell over from exhaustion.

MacCready had to admit he was impressed with Nadia. He had expected to have a much more difficult time keeping her alive than he actually had. She was a pretty good shot and had decent instincts. She just lacked experience, which she'd gain in time. She was a good student though, listening intently and then immediately applying whatever technique he had taught her to the next fight. He was glad she had surprised him, because hadn’t been looking forward to telling Hancock that the smoothskin he was into had ended up in a Super Mutant meat bag. The Ghoul could deny his feelings for her all he wanted, but MacCready knew he was full of shit. Before meeting up with Nadia to head out he had dipped into the Old State House just to make sure everything was on the up and up. He had said something in passing about keeping his hands of Hancock’s girl, to which the Ghoul had insisted he didn’t care either way. _Sure, pal. Keep telling yourself that._

__Regardless, MacCready was glad nothing had happened to his charge. He found that he liked traveling with her. She had a good sense of humor and was easy to talk to. He could tell that she was hiding something, though, and had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with a kid. He had seen how uncomfortable a woman could get when she quit nursing, which she was obviously in the process of. He remembered when his wife had gone through the same thing. _Gods, Lucy… Am I ever going to stop missing you?_ She hadn’t mentioned a child though, not even once, so he just pretended not to notice. He also pretended not to notice when she cried herself to sleep. He knew the feeling all too well…__

____ _ _

____Hancock saw the pair enter through the gate from his window in the State House. It took all his self-control not to run down to greet her like some kind of demented puppy, especially when he saw the blood running down her face. During her absence, Hancock had been listless and cranky. He was starting to annoy even himself and Fahrenheit wasn’t helping matters. She had never seen him this infatuated with anyone and she was enjoying it to the hilt. She was relentless with her teasing and he wanted to punch her, but he was pretty sure that was a fight he would lose._ _ _ _

____Hancock watched as the two, accompanied by the dog, crossed the courtyard together. He couldn’t help analyzing every movement they made. He had worried that maybe Nadia would find that young hot-head attractive, all the smoothskins in Goodneighbor did, after all. He didn’t see any kind of open intimacy between them, though, much to his satisfaction. He knew that Nadia saw him only as a friend and was more than happy if that was all it ever was, but he wasn’t quite ready to watch her with someone else. He had only just admitted to himself that he did, indeed, wish it could be something more. He needed a little more time before seeing her with someone else._ _ _ _

____He watched as Nadia sat down on the bench, pulling a can of water out of her bag. She opened it and took several large gulps then passed it to MacCready. He accepted with a nod, took a few gulps himself and then passed it back. She gave the can a little shake, checking the amount left and then dumped the can’s contents over her bleeding face. MacCready stepped back, laughing, to get out of the splash radius. He decided her injury must not have been too bad, and made himself stay put. He watched for a few more moments as they spoke. MacCready left then, sauntering off in the direction of The Third Rail. Nadia sat for a few more moments, looking pensive. He wondered what she was thinking about. As soon as the hired gun was out of sight, Nadia’s mask fell. All the sparkle left her and it damn near crushed him. He knew she had been putting up a front, he had seen it crack before, but this was somehow worse. He longed to hold her, to ask her what had happened. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn’t force her. The loss of a child, he imagined, was devastating. He didn’t know how recent it had been, but obviously not long. If he ever found the bastards that had done this to her…_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nadia had slept like the dead after checking back into the Hotel Rexford and tending to her injuries. She woke up as the sun was just rising, feeling refreshed and ready to get to work. Once Bobbi had told her they would be breaking into the Diamond City Strongroom, she had been completely on board. She was more than happy to help rip off the bigoted asshole that called himself Mayor of Diamond City. The man whose help Bobbi wanted, Mel, had been in lockup, but it had been a simple matter of talking to one of the Security Guards and asking for him to be released early. Apparently they were no happier about having to be there to watch him, than Mel himself was. Business concluded, it was time to meet back up in Goodneighbor._ _ _ _

____Nadia completed her morning routine and then headed to Daisy’s to stock up on supplies. After restocking, she and the dog headed toward Bobbi’s place. She glanced up at Hancock’s window as she walked by the Old State House. She wanted to stop in and say thank you to him for MacCready, but she really needed to get to Bobbi’s. With a reluctant sigh, she headed toward the alley and that damn tunnel. She really wasn’t looking forward to this._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Bobbi, what are you doing here?” A voice called down from the rafters of the large room she found herself in. They had just exited the twisting, mirelurk infested, underground hell that had brought them to what was supposed to be the Diamond City Strongroom. She and Mel had begun to seriously doubt that was where they were actually going, though. Of all the possibilities she had imagined, Fahrenheit, Hancock’s second in command, being on the other side never even crossed her mind. Her stomach fell into her boots. Nothing good could come of this. She was going to kill that no-nosed bitch._ _ _ _

____“Shit,” Bobbi muttered under her breath._ _ _ _

____“You seriously didn’t think Hancock would catch wind of your scheme? He took you in, Bobbi. And you’re stealing from him?” Fahrenheit shook her head in disappointment._ _ _ _

____“Don’t listen to her,” Bobbi whispered to us._ _ _ _

____“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Nadia ripped her eyes from Fahrenheit, looking to Bobbi. Surely this couldn’t mean what she thought it did._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry about it. We are so close here.”_ _ _ _

____“I see the rest of you are in the dark about this. Nice, No-Nose. You all just broke into Hancock’s store room. You know. Hancock? The mayor of Goodneighbor?”_ _ _ _

____“Dammit, Bobbi!” Mel sounded almost as furious as she felt._ _ _ _

____“Listen guys, I know this isn’t what you expected. But there are still a ton of caps on the line here. Help me take her out and all of it is ours.” Nadia couldn’t believe what she was hearing._ _ _ _

____“This is Hancock we’re ripping off here. The guy tends to hold grudges,” Mel pointed out. She was glad that at least someone was seeing reason._ _ _ _

____“Counteroffer. Just go back into your tunnel and we can forget this ever happened. What do you say?” Fahrenheit’s offered sounded like a deal to her. There was no way she was about to rip off someone that had done so much for her. It was one thing when she thought they were screwing over that asshole, Mayor McDonough, but this… No way._ _ _ _

____“Why did you lie to us?” Nadia demanded, turning to Bobbi._ _ _ _

____“I knew no one in their right mind would help me rip off Hancock. Everyone is so damn afraid of him or so damn in love with him,” she practically spat. “He thinks he is invincible. I wanted to show him he wasn’t.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s crap, Bobbi. I’m outta here. If you value your life at all, you will be too.”_ _ _ _

____“Well shit. You’re right.” Bobbi shook her head, finally lowering her gun. “I’m not one to give up, but I know when I’m outmatched. Let’s go.” She turned on her heel and headed back to the tunnel._ _ _ _

____“Thank God. I don’t know why I trusted you again, Bobbi, but that was the last time,” Mel said as he turned to follow her._ _ _ _

____“You’ll get over it. Now let’s split before the girl changes her mind.” Nadia watched them go and turned around to go talk to Fahrenheit._ _ _ _

____“You made the right move,” Fahrenheit said with a smirk as the Sole Survivor approached._ _ _ _

____“Sorry to cause you trouble,” Nadia replied, hesitantly. She was embarrassed that she had been involved at all._ _ _ _

____“The boss will understand,” Fahrenheit said kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t know what you were doing.”_ _ _ _

____“Does that really make it better?” Nadia was so worried that she had ruined things with Hancock._ _ _ _

____“Hancock will be happy to hear about your loyalty. Trust me. You should go pay your respects in person.” Fahrenheit gave her shoulder a squeeze and then turned to leave._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well, if it ain’t Bobbi’s little patsy,” Hancock called to her as she walked into the Old State House. Before she could say anything, he walked over and handed her a sack that sounded suspiciously like caps. “Here. For protecting my stash. Wise decision, turning on Bobbi like that.”_ _ _ _

____“You act like it was even of choice! I never would have helped her if I had-” he held up a hand to stop her._ _ _ _

____“I know, sunshine. Water under the bridge.”_ _ _ _

____“We’re really okay?” The way Nadia looked up at him, her wide eyes brimming with tears, was too much. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, her head tucked into the side of his neck. Her warm, moist breath tickling his throat was almost too much for him to handle. He smoothed her hair back whispering, “We are, doll. Of course we are.” Nadia took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him. She burrowed deeper into his neck, enjoying the feel of his slightly rough skin on her face. “I think it’s time I tell you what happened, Hancock. If you can trust me then I can trust you, but you have to take this sack of caps back first. I don’t deserve them and I already owe you for MacCready.” Hancock squeezed her shoulders, laughing loudly._ _ _ _

____“That’s fine, sunshine. Whatever you want.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I knew it would be bad, doll” Hancock whispered, “but I didn’t know it would be that bad.” He got up and went to pour Nadia a drink. She needed it, but he also needed the excuse to get up. He didn’t want her to see his face. He was livid and he was going to help her find the son of a bitch that was responsible and make the fucker pay._ _ _ _

____“You ever think about having an exquisitely handsome and deadly Ghoul at your side?” Hancock asked as he handed her a glass of whiskey. “Lemme tell ya. This classy little tricorner hat of mine is getting heavy. Am I turning into the man? Some kind of tyrant? I spend all my time putting down the people I would’ve been proud to scheme with just a few years ago. I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters: Living free. Seems to me that I can head out with you and kill two birds with one stone, ya feel me?” He tried to sound casual, like her answer didn’t matter to him, but it did. He was so nervous that she would refuse his company._ _ _ _

____“Can you just leave Goodneighbor? Aren’t you the mayor?” Nadia was almost afraid to ask. For the first time since she stepped out of that vault, she felt like it might be possible to find her son._ _ _ _

____“Hey, the mayor’s still the mayor, whether he’s ‘in residence’ or not. I’ve walked out of here plenty of times. Keeps me honest. Can’t let power get to my head. That’s not what being in charge of Goodneighbor is about.” Hancock couldn’t have been more pleased. Not only did she seem to want his company, but she obviously cared about his town, too._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Hancock. I,” she paused reaching for his hand. He wrapped her hand in both of his, looking into teary eyes. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Seeing your husband avenged and your son back in your arms is all the thanks I need.” He meant every word of it. He wasn’t sure how to find the man responsible, but he did know where to look for help._ _ _ _

____“We’re heading to Diamond City in the morning. I’ve got an old friend there that’s a detective. I’m sure he’ll be able to help us. Before we head out, though, I gotta have a little chat with the community.”_ _ _ _

____Hancock gave her hand a squeeze and headed for the door across the way. He put his hand on the knob and then turned to look over his shoulder at her, winking. He opened the door with a flourish, stepping out onto the balcony of the Old State House._ _ _ _

____“Hey! Everybody, gather up! I got something you all need to hear,” she heard him call as the door shut behind him. She smiled and knocked back the rest of whiskey. _I’m coming baby. Momma’s coming for you. _____ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with The Big Dig! I don't know about you all, but I sure do hate that mission.


	8. Nadia Meets Another Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock travel to Diamond City and have a heart to heart over noodles and whiskey.

The morning they left Goodneighbor dawned clear and bright with a crisp wind that found all the rents and tears in Nadia’s well-worn clothes. Well-worn? Who was she kidding? The random pieces she had been able to buy from Daisy were a step above trash. A small step. Before the world had ended Nadia would never have been caught wearing clothes in this condition, but now, well, she didn’t even care. She was just happy that she had managed to concoct a conditioner for her hair that not only left it soft for the first time since she woke up, but also left it smelling slightly fruity thanks to something called a mutfruit. 

Hancock wondered if his new partner had any idea how stunning she looked. This was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down. It was blowing in the wind with the sun sparking off of it. He had never noticed the slight auburn streaks that ran through her dark hair and the fruity smell that wafted from her silky tresses was intoxicating. She was wearing the pants he had given her and they rode low on her hips, so low that he was glad he was no longer capable of blushing. The shirt she was wearing was white and threadbare and it was a good thing she had thrown a long sleeved, red flannel shirt on top of it. When she had first stepped outside into the bright morning sun he had been able to see quite a bit through her white shirt, especially as her body registered the cold… He thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. She hadn’t buttoned the flannel, though, so every now and then her shirt would blow open and he would catch another glimpse. He felt like a kid again and it was disconcerting. He wasn’t used to being this attracted to someone and he definitely wasn’t used to not acting on it. He was the mayor, after all. There was never a shortage of women, both Ghoul and smoothskin, that were willing to grace his bed with their presence. This kind of burning desire, though… This was completely new. 

Nadia was relieved that she had a plan of action now and was kicking herself for not opening up to Hancock sooner. She had lost precious time by not confiding in him. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. The old Nadia had never been one to hold back and maybe the old Nadia had a better chance of finding Shaun than the worthless shell she was now. As the two made their way through Boston, they spoke in hushed tones getting to know each other. They talked about things they liked and things they didn’t. They talked about places they had been and people they had met. He seemed to enjoy hearing about the world she came from, even the silly mundane shit that she didn’t think mattered. They would periodically have to halt their conversation to take care of some Ghouls or Raiders, but then they would pick up where they had left off.

They soon discovered that they made a really good team. Hancock would run into the fray with his shot gun and knife while she would hang back and pick attackers off from a distance. She made sure no one got the jump on him and got to watch him kick some serious ass. She hadn’t been prepared for how bad-ass he was going to be as a fighter. He fought dirty, up close and personal. He liked to throw people around, especially guys a lot bigger than himself. Likewise, Hancock hadn’t been prepared for how level headed she was when shit hit the fan. She never panicked. She was a good shot and he found himself quickly trusting her to watch his back. She had asked him to give her pointers like MacCready had and he agreed. When she brought up the young gun-for-hire, he saw his opening to ask her some questions.

“So, you and MacCready seemed to get on.” He hoped to hell he sounded casual. 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. A little hot under the collar, but kids always are.” Kid. That put the last of his worries about her being interested in his friend to rest. 

“Hey Hancock, uh, how exactly are you going to get into Diamond City?” They had almost reached their destination and she still had no clue how they were going to by-pass city security. 

“I used to live there, remember?” He shot her a cocky smile. “I know all the secret ways in and out of that place. You are going to go right in the front and I will meet up with you at the Dugout Inn. I still have enough friends there that I shouldn’t have too much of a hassle as long as I don’t cause a ruckus.”

“If you say so…” She wasn’t so sure, but she had no reason not to trust his judgement, so she kept her concerns to herself.  
They parted ways not far from the entrance and Nadia hated to see him disappear around the corner of the building without her. She tried to shrug off her worry and headed to the entrance. As she approached she could see a dark haired woman angrily gesticulating to a speaker box located next to the closed gate.

“What do you mean you can’t open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I’m standing out in the open here, for crying out loud!” The woman stomped her booted foot in frustration, oblivious to Nadia’s arrival.

“I got orders not to let you in, Ms. Piper. I’m sorry. I’m just doing my job,” said a male voice, Danny she presumed, through the speaker.

“Oooh. ‘Just doing your job?’ Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? ‘Oh look, it’s the scary reporter!’ Boo!” The woman was jumping around like a crazy person by this point. Nadia wasn’t entirely sure she blamed Danny for keeping the gate shut.

“I’m sorry, but Mayor McDonough is really steamed, Piper. Sayin’ that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city’s in a tizzy.” Hmmm… Maybe the woman wasn’t all bad? Anyone that gave that Ghoul-hating piece of shit mayor a hard time was alright in her book. 

“You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here. You can’t just lock me out!” Piper sighed loudly, looking around. Her eyes landed on the Sole Survivor, lighting up. Nadia decided she was going to help the woman out and signaled for Piper to keep quiet. Nadia set her shoulders and hoped that the one semester of acting she had taken in college would make her convincing enough.

She ran up to the speaker, exaggerating her breathing, “You’ve gotta let me in! I just barely escaped from a pack of Ghouls! They could come around that corner any minute! Hurry! You can’t just leave me out here to die!” She thought she did a pretty convincing job of it and apparently Piper did, too. The woman was alternating between silent clapping and giving her two thumbs up. Nadia bowed in response, still pleading with the speaker. 

“Damn it, Piper! If this is another one of your stunts…” anything else the man was going to say was lost in the sound of creaking metal as the door to Diamond City was raised just enough for them to crawl under it.

“Piper! Who let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The… the level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I’ll have that printer scrapped for parts.”

“Oooh, that a statement, Mayor McDonough? ‘Tyrant mayor shuts down the press?’” So this was the bastard himself. Nadia was liking this reporter more by the moment.

“Why don’t we ask the newcomer?” Piper turned to her. “You support the news? ‘Cause the mayor’s threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster.”

“Always believed in freedom of the press,” Nadia looked right at the mayor as she said it. He was unimpressive in his brown suit and hat. Granted, the only other mayor she had met since the world ended was Hancock and compared to his flamboyant theatrics and flashy wardrobe this guy was just… dull. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to bring you into this argument, miss. No, no, no… You look like Diamond City Material. Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down. Don’t let this muckraker here tell you otherwise, all right?” The Mayor's smile and disingenuous voice did nothing to help her impression of him. He was slimy, plain and simple.

“This hasn’t exactly been the friendliest welcome. Pretty lackluster compared to the one I got in Goodneighbor,” she replied haughtily, turning her nose up.

“Goodneighbor?!” The mayor looked at her again, as if reevaluating his previous assessment. “Goodneighbor is full of nothing but druggies, drifters and Ghouls!” He was obviously outraged, which Piper was clearly enjoying. The reporter was doubled over, silently laughing, behind the mayor.

“All true and still preferable to blatant bigotry. Now if you don’t mind, I have some business that needs attending to.” Nadia stormed off, leaving the mayor sputtering behind her.

“Hey,” Piper called to her as she ran up beside her, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “Nice work back there! Not everyone sees McDonough for the slime ball he is so quickly. Name’s Piper. What’s yours?"

“Nadia.”

“Thanks for the help, Nadia. You should stop by my office once you take care of your business. I’ve got an idea for a story.”

“We’ll see,” Nadia replied. 

 

By the time Nadia made it to the Dugout Inn, she was exhausted. Dealing with Piper and the mayor had taken it out of her. She walked into the bar and looked around, hoping to spot Hancock’s red coat and tricorner hat. She didn’t see his normal attire, but she did see a suspiciously dressed man standing in a doorway on the left side of the room. As she looked at him, head cocked in question, he bowed with a flourish and she knew she had found her partner. 

“Hey, sister. Long time no see.” Hancock offered her his arm as she walked up. “I rented us a room to use as our base of operations. They only had one available, I hope that’s okay.” The door he opened for her was right across the hall and had a large number two written on it.

“Of course it is. Don’t be silly.” Hancock closed the door behind them and she reached up and removed the floppy brimmed hat he had been wearing to conceal his face. Once she could see those big, black eyes of his again she smiled up at him. “That’s much better. Fuck that hat.”

“Really?” Hancock was caught off guard and deeply touched by her off handed comment. 

“Of course, crazy. Now, why don’t we get a drink and wait for dark to fall. Then we can head out to see this detective friend of yours when there aren’t as many people out and you don’t have to wear this ridiculous hat.”

“Doll, you do realize that my normal hat is just about as ridiculous as this one, right?”

“Your normal hat fits your personality. This one,” she held the offending hat gingerly by the brim, giving it a dirty look, “does nothing but hide it. I’ll go get us a couple of drinks.” She tossed the hat into the corner and disappeared with a smile.  
Nadia kicked on the door when she returned and he opened it to find her arms full of noodle bowls and whiskey.

“Hope you’re hungry!” They ate their noodles in companionable silence. Hancock wanted to ask her something, but he knew it was going to upset her. It had to be done though. He took a deep breath and dove in. 

“Look sister,” he waited until she put down her chop sticks, hearing the seriousness in his tone, and continued, “I don’t want to upset you, but I know a little something about runnin’ away from things. I know it’s painful to talk about what happened and you don’t have to, but not talking about it isn’t gonna help ya. We talked all day about your life before the bombs and you managed to not mention Nate once. I get that it’s painful and feel free to tell me to mind my own damn business or to shut the fuck up, but I know how things can eat you alive if you don’t let them out.” 

Nadia was quiet for several moments and Hancock worried that he had already screwed up, pushed too hard too soon. When she finally spoke, her voice has so quiet he had to lean forward to make out her words. 

“Nate was a real pain in the ass, but in the best way. He never let me settle or give up. He was tall, handsome and almost too muscular. He was a military guy though, so that made sense. He was in the 2nd Battalion, 108th Infantry Regiment and I was a nurse on the front lines of the war in Alaska. We met while I was in school and he was fresh out of boot camp. He had this confidence about him that was contagious. I didn’t like him at first, though. He was one of those guys that knew how handsome he was and was used to girls throwing themselves at him. He asked me out, I said no. He asked me out again, I said no again. So, he had flowers delivered to my dorm every day until I agreed. I was shocked on our first date to find out that he wasn’t just some meathead jock. We had the same taste in music and read the same books. After our first date, we were inseparable. It was a whirlwind… We got married before we both left for the front lines and got pregnant with Shaun not long after we got back. He was an amazing father. So gentle and patient. I would want to throw Shaun out the window when he wouldn’t stop crying and he would just kiss my forehead and tell me to go lay down while he took over. He was compulsively neat, while I was… not. I think I drove him a little crazy leaving things lying around. When that man came to take Shaun, even though he was disoriented from the cryo-sleep, he fought them. His first instinct was to protect our boy. He was so brave and now he’s gone and all I want to do is curl into a ball and die, but I can’t. I can’t because he fought them and I owe it to him to do the same. And I’m mad at him. I am mad at him for leaving me, which I know is crazy! It’s not his fault, but there it is. I feel guilty for living. I feel guilty and ashamed for not having found Shaun.” It wasn’t until she starting talking about Nate’s death that her voice even reached above a whisper and even then in never got above a normal decibel, but tears had run down her face the entire time. 

Hancock knelt at her feet, putting one scarred hand against her moist check. His heart was in pieces for her. He had never been in love before, not really. Sure there had been girls, but nothing like what she had described and he certainly wasn’t a father. He didn’t know exactly how she felt, but he did know pain and he knew that she was taking the first step in really dealing with what had happen.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about.” She opened her mouth to argue and he shook his head.

“Nothing. You are only one person. You woke up in a completely new world! Give yourself a break, doll. You aren’t a superhero. Do you really think Nate would want you beating yourself up like this?” She reluctantly shook her head. “I didn’t think so. Now come here.” He pulled her up and over to the bed. He got them comfortably arranged, sitting with their backs propped up against the wall. He had his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder and he just held her while she silently cried. Occasionally she would stop crying long enough to tell him a story or detail about Nate and then she would dissolve into tears again. 

Hancock held her, stroked her hair, and whispered reassurances and admonishments when necessary. If Nate had been even half the guy that Nadia described then he had been one hell of a man. He wasn’t necessarily jealous of him, he was dead after all, but he was coming to the conclusion that if he was hoping Nadia would ever look his way, it wasn’t going to be for a very long time. If ever. He also realized that he could live with that. He was happy just to be near her. It might hurt, but he knew he would never leave her side voluntarily. 

By the time night had completely fallen the tears had subsided into sniffles and her words had completely tapered off. Hancock didn’t want to move, but he also knew it was time to be heading out.

“I know it’s been an emotional evening, but it’s about time to head to the detective’s office, sunshine.” 

“I know.” She didn’t move though. She just stared at the wall. Hancock turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey Hancock, earlier you said you knew something about running. What did you run from?” Her voice was scratchy sounding from all the crying and he knew that this was one question he couldn’t run from.

“You know I used to live here back when my skin was smooth. What you don’t know is why I left.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Ghouls weren’t always banned from Diamond City. That didn’t happen until my brother ran for Mayor on an anti-Ghoul campaign and won. The townspeople turned on those they had once called neighbor. I managed to get some of the Ghouls out, but not nearly enough.” 

“Wait- your brother is the current mayor? Mayor McDonough?” She stared at him, jaw hanging open in surprise. 

“The very same. Can’t you see the family resemblance?” He asked, flashing her a toothy grin. 

“Not at all! And I don’t mean because you’re a ghoul.” She pulled back enough so that she could look into his eyes, putting a hand on each of this withered cheeks. “I mean because you are a good man and he is nothing but a worthless bigot.” The fierceness in her eyes made is heart jump. It was nice to know that she thought of him as a good man, even though he couldn’t bring himself to. 

Nadia didn’t even know how to reconcile the information she had just been smacked with. How was that even possible? How could brothers turn into such different men? She looked into the eyes of her partner, enjoying the warm, textured feeling of his skin beneath her palms. He really was something special and for all his bravado, she was starting to realize that he didn’t see how amazing he was. 

“Now let’s go see my old pal, Nick Valentine,” Hancock said, laying one of his scarred hands on top of hers. “If anyone can find your kid, it’s Nicky.” 

Nadia climbed off the bed and opened a can of water, drinking some and then pouring some into a bowl to wash her face with. After the tears were washed away she felt much more like herself. As they headed out the door, Nadia turned to Hancock and whispered, “Thank you.”

“I’ll be your shoulder anytime, doll.”


	9. Nadia Gets Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock get ready to go rescue everyone's favorite Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a skosh smutty...

Hancock led Nadia to Nick’s Detective Agency, going the back way to avoid the Market place. He had changed back into his tricorner hat and red frock coat upon Nadia’s insistence. He wasn’t sure it was the best idea, but he had to admit that he was pleased. There was always that little voice in his head telling him he wasn’t good enough, but the more Nadia showed not only her acceptance of his Ghoul status, but willingness to defend Ghouls in general, the softer that voice seemed to get.  
Hancock led her through an open gate and turned right into the first doorway. She noticed a neon sign advertising the agency as she walked passed. Hancock opened the door for her and she took a deep breath as she walked into the building.

“Told you your luck wouldn’t last forever.” There was a woman on the far side of the cluttered room. She was bent over one of the many file boxes and she seemed be crying. Nadia crossed the room, careful not to disturb any of the stacks of paper and gently put her hand on the woman’s shaking shoulder.

“Something wrong?” Nadia stepped back as the woman turned around. 

“Another stray coming in from the rain. ‘Fraid you’re too late. Office is closed.” Although the woman’s eyes were slightly red and puffy, she was very striking. She had strong features and dark hair that was pulled back from her face, accentuating her slightly long forehead. 

“I know you must be busy, but I won’t take much of your time, miss. It’s important.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, but it’s just… the detective. He’s gone missing.” The woman’s brown eyes filled with unshed tears. She apparently hadn’t noticed Hancock come in behind her, because as he stepped out of the shadows she jumped a little, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. “Oh, Mr. Hancock! I didn’t see you there!”

“Ellie, doll, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the mister?” He shook his head, chuckling. “Do you have any idea how we could find him?”

“He disappeared working a case. Skinny Malone’s gang had kidnapped a young woman, and he tracked them down to their hideout in Park Street Station. There’s an old Vault down there they use as a base. I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does.”

“Who’s this Skinny Malone character?” Nadia looked to Hancock assuming he would know. She wasn’t disappointed. 

“He’s from Goodneighbor and he’s usually a huge pain in my ass. Lately he’s been a little quiet though. I should’ve know that couldn’t mean anything good.” He shook his head, annoyed that he hadn’t check into Malone sooner. “We’ll find him. You have my word.” 

“Thank you. Nick should be easy to spot. You know he’s always wearing that old hat and trench coat getup. Please hurry!” 

“Yeah, cause that’s what makes him easy to spot…” he muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” Nadia looked up at him curiously.

“Nothing, sister. You’ll see when we find him.” Hancock gave Ellie a little wave as he ushered Nadia out the door. Nick, what the hell have you gotten mixed up in this time?

 

Hancock had been acting strange ever since they left the detective agency. He was obviously worried about his friend, the detective. Nadia had never seen Hancock this agitated before and she found his concern for Nick adorable. It hadn’t been wise to leave Diamond City after dark, so they were back in their little room at the Dugout Inn and the room was feeling smaller and smaller by the moment. She had to do something to distract him or Hancock was going to drive them both crazy.  
Nadia stood up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey. She crossed the two steps to where Hancock was lounging in a chair, one leg up over the arm. She forced the bottle into his hands.

“Take a drink.” The look she gave him left no room for debate, so he took the lid off and tipped the bottle back, taking a healthy gulp. The whiskey burnt all the way down, but left a pleasantly warm sensation in its wake. He thrust the bottle back at her. 

“Your turn, smoothskin.” She took the bottle with a smile and one-upped him, taking two large gulps. As she took the bottle away, looking quite satisfied, her face broke into a huge smile. 

The night quickly devolved from there. She taught him a drinking game that was played using a deck of cards that she pulled out of her bag. She was much better than him at the game, so much so that he suspected she was bending the rules of the game in her favor. 

“You know,” he said interrupted by a small hiccup, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to get me drunk.” He squinted his eyes at her suspiciously. 

“Duh. You needed to loosen up so…” she smiled maliciously, taking another swig. The bottle was more than halfway gone by this point. “I think my plan is working nicely.” Hancock laughed, throwing the cards into a pile and standing up. He sloshed over to the bed and plopped down, rearranging the musty smelling pillows. Once he had everything arranged to his liking, he patted the space next to him and she climbed in, bringing the bottle with her.

He had long since shed his coat, hat and boots. She had never seen him in such little clothing, just a thin undershirt and pants, and was intrigued by the patterns of scar tissue that were now visible. As she snuggled in next to him she could feel the warmth radiating from him and as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, her breath caught in her throat. The texture of his skin on hers, somehow both rough and soft, combined with the heat and the whiskey and she found herself flushed with wanting. She had had enough alcohol not to feel guilty about her desire, but not enough to actually act on it. She admired Hancock and valued his friendship and wasn’t about to jeopardize it over a stupid, drunken night. She sighed, snuggling closer.

“What’s up, sunshine? Why the sigh?”

“No reason,” she lied. He kissed the top of her head and a shiver coursed through her. Hancock reached into his pants pocket with his left hand and pulled out a Jet inhaler. He shook it taking a hit and then offered it to her. She took it, holding the whiskey bottle between her thighs. Putting the inhaler to her lips, she pushed down and inhaled, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, Hancock’s bottomless black ones were staring into hers, only inches away. Everything was moving in slow motion. She could feel her heart beating uncomfortably slow and loud. Hancock exhaled and as his breath brushed her cheek it started a fire that travelled down her body, leaving her moist. She watched as her hand dropped the inhaler and found his sunken cheek. She watched as his eyes went wide with surprise and he opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance. She pressed her mouth to his, breathing him in. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and she couldn’t get enough. Next thing she knew, he hand his hands on her hips and she was straddling him, pressing her pelvis against his hardness. He moaned into her mouth and her hands travelled to the back of his neck. The whorls and dips of his skin fascinated her. She wanted to touch every inch of it.  
And then the world snapped back to normal. The jet had worn off, but her desire was only growing. She wanted him inside her, now. His hands travelled up her back, under her shirt, massaging her. 

Hancock wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he knew he was going to have to put an end to it soon, no matter how much wanted her. The way she was grinding against his cock made him want to rip off her clothes and bury himself to the hilt in her. She was caressing the back of his neck, little moans escaping her mouth only to be lost in his. The soft skin of her back was cool to the touch. He had to stop this now or he wouldn’t at all and he couldn’t take advantage of her. She was hurting and drunk… why had he given her that jet? This was all his fault, really. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss sliding his hands up to her face and holding his forehead to hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, eyes closed. She laughed, loudly, and his eyes snapped open.

“What for? I started it.” She pulled back, taking his hands in hers.

“I shouldn’t have let you, though. You’re drunk. I can’t take advantage of you!”

“I’m a grown-ass woman, Hancock, and I’m not that drunk.” She chuckled. “You’re adorable.” She leaned forward, kissed his forehead and then climbed off his lap. 

“Adorable?” He was flabbergasted. “I’m a Ghoul. I am patently not adorable.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” she quipped. She retrieved the whiskey bottle from where it had fallen on the floor, relieved that she had remembered to replace the lid. Twisting the lid off, she took a large gulp and handed him the bottle. She was disappointed that he had stopped things, but part of her was relieved. She wasn’t ready for a relationship, she just needed the physical release and it wasn’t fair to Hancock to use him that way. 

Hancock accepted the bottle and took several gulps. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling. He was, however, sure that the next time she climbed on top of him he wasn’t going to stop her. _Adorable? He’d show her adorable… _  
They laid down soon after, mostly out of avoidance. He had started to get up to go sleep in the chair, but she had stopped him.__

__“Stay with me?” She had whispered. He knew it had cost her to ask and couldn’t deny the whispered request. He settled back down, pulling her to him. She had her head pillowed on his arm, body pressed against him so that they were touching all down their lengths. He heard a satisfied sigh escape her lips. He hoped she was right, that she didn’t only want him because of alcohol and loneliness. He hoped that she would still look at him tomorrow the way she had tonight, the way he hadn’t dared to hope for._ _

__Nadia hoped that Hancock knew she wasn’t just attracted to him because of the liquor, but had the sinking feeling that his self-esteem was worse than she had guessed. She turned around to face him, kissing him full on the mouth, slow and deep. The she turned back around, nestling back against him, and whispered, “Sleep tight, handsome.”_ _

__Her words filled him with hope and wonder as he wrapped his left arm around her hips, pulled her as close as possible and whispered, “Good night, gorgeous.”_ _

__

__The next morning they awoke in a tangle of limbs, her face pressed into his chest, one of his legs thrown over hers. He was the first one to wake up and a goofy smile spread across his face as he looked down at her. She was snoring a breathy, whiffling snore that was quite possibly the cutest sound he had ever heard. Her hair was everywhere. He had never seen so much hair. No one he knew kept their hair even to their shoulders, much less down to the middle of their back. No wonder she was in the habit of wearing it back most of the time. He could feel her beginning to stir towards consciousness and almost held his breath. What if she pushed him away? He was so glad he hadn’t let things go further last night, because if she rejected him now, it would hurt, but he would get over it. If he had had her though… He didn’t want to think about it._ _

__Nadia pushed her hair back and opened her eyes. She was laying on Hancock’s chest and he was looking down at her with a nervous expression on his face. He’s worried that I am going to feel differently in the sober light of day… She smiled and sat up looking down at him and then kissed him once on the mouth. It was just a little kiss, their lips barely touching, but it meant more to Hancock than all the kisses they had shared last night, combined._ _

__“Morning, doll.”_ _

__“Morning, handsome,” she cuddled back up against him, “guess it’s about time to go find your friend.”  
He sighed, “I suppose so.” It was funny how last night he had barely been able to keep himself from haring off into the dark and now leaving was the last thing on his mind. He groaned as she got up and started riffling through her pack. _ _

__“Come on, lazy. Up and at ‘em!” She tossed a can of water onto the bed beside him and opened one for herself._ _

__“Excuse me?” He propped himself up on his elbows, raising a would-be eyebrow at her._ _

__“You heard me.” She smirked at him over her can of water. She went to the door and cracked it open for the dog. She had realized that although the dog loved to be with her, he hated sleeping inside. She couldn’t blame him. Being closed in a room without opposable thumbs had to be annoying at best. She worried about leaving him to fend for himself in the evening, but knew she was being ridiculous. After all, most times he was the one taking care of her.  
Hancock watched her as she washed her face, brushed out her wild hair and then curled it up in a bun on the back of her head. They took a few more minutes to go through their supplies and check their weapons and then it was time to go. He had thought about dressing in his disguise, but decided against it. The look on Nadia’s face when she looked up to him in his regular coat and hat had made it clear he had made the right choice._ _

__“Thank, God. I was worried you were going to put that ridiculous hat on again.”_ _

__“Nah, but be prepared for some flak on the way out,” he warned her._ _

__“Fuck ‘em,” she replied shouldering her bag._ _

__The dog joined them as they left the Dugout Inn, falling in step with them. Nadia reached for the Ghoul’s hand as they headed to the entrance, daring them to say something. No one said anything, or tried to stop them. Instead, they all averted their eyes and ignored them. Nadia wasn’t sure which was worse._ _

__

__They made good time to the Park Street station. Hancock quietly opened the door and the two of them crept inside. At the bottom of the escalator was an open door and they could hear voices._ _

__“I’m telling ya, joining Skinny Malone’s crew was the best decision we’ve ever made. Look at this place.” She never heard a response. The frag she had thrown through the door went off with a bang and all hell broke loose. Hancock ran through the door, taking out the first guy with a shot to the head at point blank range from his shotgun. Laughing crazily and covered in brain matter, he spun around to find his next target. He ran towards the next man who was running towards a submachine gun he had left propped against the wall. Hancock was too late though. Nadia picked him off with three consecutive shots to the back with her 10mm pistol. She had used the workbench in Kill or Be Killed, the weapons shop in Goodneighbor, and with KL-E-O’s guidance had made some modifications to it. She was pleased with the results. There were two more Triggerman, Hancock had told her the name on the way to the station, shooting at them from around the corner to the left. She could see them through the ticket counter window._ _

__“I’ll cover you,” she called to Hancock and began to lay down cover fire. Hancock rushed the corner and took them both out in a matter of moments. They combed through the room, looking for anything useful and then continued on. They went to the left and then down the stairs to the right. She was about to turn right, following the stairs down when Hancock grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her back._ _

__“Look.” He pointed to the floor. There was a scale on the floor, right in her path. She raised an eyebrow in question. “It’s an explosive.” Her eyes went big and then she  
kissed him on the cheek with a whispered thank you. Giving the explosive a wide berth, she crouched down and headed partway down the stairs, stopping to listen.  
She could hear people breathing, but no one was talking. She lobbed another frag over the side of the stairs and enjoyed the sound of mayhem breaking out below her. She popped up, surveying the situation, dropping back down to the sound of machine gun fire. Staying crouched, she headed to the bottom of the stairs, using the half wall as cover. Hancock was right behind her. She popped up, aimed, took out one of the Triggermen and then ducked back behind her cover. Hancock signaled for cover fire, and she obliged while he ran to a nearby pillar. It didn’t take them long to clear the room. The Triggermen didn’t work as a team and apparently didn’t think target practice was a worthwhile endeavor. 

__The two worked their way through the station, taking out the opposition, until they came to the huge, metal door of Vault 114. She stared at the door with trepidation. She hoped it didn’t look like Vault 111. She connected her Pip-Boy to the console in front of the massive door, punched the red and yellow button and then quickly disconnected her Pip-Boy, stepping back as lights began to flash. With a groan of metal the door was pulled back into the vault and then off to the left. She watched as a metal walkway expanded in front of her._ _

__For the second time in Nadia’s life, she walked into a Vault. She only hoped that this time had a better ending._ _


	10. Nadia Meets Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock save Valentine and head back to Diamond City.

Nadia and Hancock had been fighting their way through Vault 114 with very little problem. It was werid not having the dog at her side but after seeing all those Tommy gun toting pricks in the station, she had decided to send the pooch back up top to wait for them.

“Go back to Diamond City, boy. I’ll meet you at the gate when we get back.” The dog whined with unhappiness, but followed the command nonetheless. She was sad, but it was the right thing to do. She just worried about him so much that it took her head out of the game. Hancock had given her a little nod of approval as the dog had hurried off.

Nadia had only taken one injury so far, from a baseball bat to the ribs, but she didn’t think anything was broken. She was going to have one hell of a bruise, though. They walked through another door and Nadia’s hand shot out to stop Hancock.

“Listen,” she whispered. “There’s another one of those fedora wearing fuckers up ahead. See him up there?”

“How ya doin’ in there, Valentine? Feelin’ hungry? Wanna snack?”

“Keep talkin’ meathead. It’ll give Skinny Malone more time to think about how he’s gonna bump you off!”

“I think we’ve found our detective,” Hancock whispered back to her as they quietly crossed the room.

“Don’t give me that crap, Valentine. You know nothin’, you got nothin’.”

“Really? I saw him writing your name in that black book of his. ‘Lousy cheating card shark’ I think those were his exact words.” Valentine paused for dramatic effect. “Then he struck the name across three times.”

“Three strikes? In the black book? But I never… Oh no… I gotta smooth this over! Fast!” The man turned around to run off only to find himself staring down the business end of Hancock’s shot gun. Nadia waved from over Handcock’s shoulder as the man looked between the two of them in a panic. He tried to reach for his gun, which was a mistake.

“Wrong move.” The sound of Hancock’s shot gun echoed off the metal walls of the vault.

“Hey you. I don’t know who you are, but we got three minutes before they realize muscles-for-brains ain’t coming back. Get this door open.” Valentine called from the next room. Hancock peered in at the detective through a circular window.

“You don’t know who I am? Now that really hurts, man.” Hancock called to his friend while Nadia checked the dead guy’s pockets. She found a slip of paper in the inside pocket of his black vest.

“Hancock? Is that your ugly mug out there? What are you doing here? You gotta hack that terminal to open up this door. Hurry!”

“That’s fine talk comin’ from the likes of you, Valentine! And what do you think I’m doing here? Saving your ass is what I’m doin’.” Hancock responded through the window.

“I don’t think hacking will be necessary,” Nadia showed Hancock the slip of paper and then went to the terminal to the right of the door and entered the password. The door slid open revealing the detective. Nadia walked in first, excited to meet the man that could hopefully help her in the search for Shaun. It was dark and as she got closer, she noticed his eyes were glowing yellow from under the brim of his hat.

“Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?” As he spoke, he pulled out a cigarette and matchbook. She smelled the sulfur from the match as it was struck and watched in fascination as he brought the cigarette to his lips. His right hand was completely metal. _What is this guy?_

“What are you?” Nadia was usually more tactful, but she was shocked into bluntness. She could hear Hancock chuckling in the background muttering something about ugly mugs.

“Told you. I’m a detective. Look, I know the skin and metal parts ain’t comforting, but it’s not important right now. The only thing that matters is why you went to all this trouble to cut me loose.”

“Looking for help tracking a murderer. The bastard who shot my husband. Took my baby. I don’t even have a clue who he is or where he’s gone.” Nadia stared into his yellow eyes.

“So, you need a little angel of vengeance, huh? Well, I don’t usually go after blood money, but I guess I can make an exception.” Valentine took a long drag of his cigarette. “What about you, Mr. Mayor? What are you doing here?”

“I already told you, ya bucket of bolts, I’m saving your ass. I brought my friend here to your office and found pour Ellie crying over a box of files. She filled us in on the missing girl and Skinny Malone.”

“Ellie sent you? I should give her a raise. I’ve been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here for wasn’t kidnapped. She’s Skinny Malone’s new flame, and she’s got a mean streak.” Valentine took one last hit of his cigarette, dropped it and then smashed it under the heel of his shoe. “Anyway, you got troubles, and I’m happy to help. But now ain’t the time. Let’s blow this joint. Then we’ll talk.” Valentine headed for the door.

“Sounds good to me,” Nadia and Hancock fell in behind him.

“Malone’s crew here used to be small time, muscled out of your neck of the woods,” Valentine motioned to Hancock, “by bigger players. Until they found this place. Don’t know what happened to the previous owners, but they’re not exactly around to charge rent. An empty vault. Perfect hideout.” Valentine filled them in as he led them back down the stairs they had come up, through a door and then down a second flight of stairs.

“Hold up! I hear some of them coming.” Valentine put out a hand indicating they should stay back. “There they are. How do you want to play this?”  
Nadia and Hancock looked at each other, smiling. Apparently Nick could tell by the look what was about to go down.

“Hard and loud, huh? Well, it gets the job done.” Valentine crouched down, readying his revolver. There were three of Malone’s men in the next room, which appeared to be a cafeteria. The men had no idea they were there, yet. Nadia crouched down and peered around the corner. She picked her target, took aim and shot. Her target dropped, bleeding from the gaping wound in his head. Two left. Nadia laid down some cover fire while Hancock ran into the fray, as was their style. Hancock smashed one of the Triggermen in the face with the butt if his shotgun. The man fell to the ground, holding his broken nose and wailing while the other man just stared in surprise. The injured man didn’t have to worry about his nose for too long. Hancock finished him off with a shotgun blast to the back of the head and turned toward the last enemy. Nick was already lining his shot up, though. He fired once, quickly cocking his revolver and firing again. The triggerman fell hard, blood blooming bright on the chest of his cheap suit.

“Too bad for whoever cleans up the floors,” Nick quipped, stepping over the dead body and heading for a door on the far side of the room.  
They systematically worked their way back through the vault, Nick leading the way. They shot anyone that raised a weapon at them and between the three of them the Triggermen had little hope. The detective was good at opening locked doors, joking "It's easier to do from the outside." Eventually there was only one door that stood between them and the exit of the vault.

“Another locked door. Shouldn’t be too hard…” Valentine trailed off as he tampered with the panel next to the door. “Okay, I got it, but I hear big, fat footsteps on the other side. Once we step through this door, get ready for anything.” The door slid open revealing a husky man in a tuxedo and top hat, a woman with dark hair, cut in a long bob wearing a blue sequin dress and a couple of Tommy gun toting goons.

“Nicky? What’re you doin’? You come into my house. Shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?” The man in the tuxedo was obviously Skinny Malone. He sounded like an old time gangster, the perfect juxtaposition to Valentine's film noir vibe. She felt like she was in the middle of one of those black and white crime dramas that Nate had loved so much.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often.”

“Awww… poor, little Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I’ll just run back home to daddy, shall I?” Nadia was instantly annoyed by the woman. Her voice was grating, like nails on a chalkboard as she stepped toward Nick with a baseball bat leaned against her shoulder. She obviously thought she was menacing, but to Nadia she just looked like a little girl wearing too much eyeliner beneath her dark, ratty bobbed hairstyle.

“Should’ve left it alone, Nicky. This ain’t the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I’m King of the castle, you hear me? And I ain’t lettin’ some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin’!”

“I told you we should’ve just killed him,” the woman interjected, shrilly, “but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the ‘old times.’”

“Darla, I’m handling this! Skinny Malone’s always got things under control.” Right. In Nadia's experience, if you had to tell people you had things under control you probably didn't.

“Oh yeah, then what’re these two doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought them here to rub us all out!”

Nadia wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, this Darla bitch was aggravating as hell but on the other… If there was a chance Nadia could convince her to head home she should at least try, for her family’s sake. She knew what it felt like to have a missing kid. Granted this one was a hell of a lot older and annoying, but she was still someone’s kid and they cared enough about her to send Nick after her.

“Darla, listen to me,” Nadia said in the most reassuring voice she could muster. “You have a home to go back to. You don’t want to throw your life away with these thugs.” For a split second Nadia thought it was actually going to work.

“Don’t you try to confuse me! Get ‘em, Skinny!” Darla yelled and ran straight towards her, pulling her baseball bat back to swing. Not another baseball bat… Nadia had had enough. She stepped in towards Darla, ducking down, and felt the breeze from the bat as it passed over her head. Then, Nadia popped up and pistol whipped the obnoxious bitch so hard she blacked out. Nadia sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to hear another word out of the brat's mouth.

Skinny and his gang watched as Nadia dropped her, unsure of how to proceed. She could hear Hancock chuckling appreciatively in the background.

“That’s my girl.” Nadia blushed at his approval, much to her dismay. She kept her face forward, hoping Hancock wouldn't notice.

“Listen, Skinny, things don’t have to go down like this. Darla’s no good for you. Things have been fallin’ apart since you took up with her, am I right?” Skinny nodded in agreement, looking from Darla’s prone body to the detective.

“Why don’t you let us take her outta here and then you can get back to doin’ business your way without that interferin’ broad?” Hancock suggested. “You always did have bad taste in women, Skinny.”

“Ain’t that the truth? Alright, take her and you guys get the hell out of here. You have till the count of ten to get out of my sight.”  
Nadia hadn’t thought he meant it literally, but Skinny started counting. Nick scooped up the incapacitated Darla and took off, followed closely by Nadia and Hancock.  
They followed Nick out of the Vault, through the door across the way and up a service ladder to the surface.

“Ah, look at that Commonwealth sky. Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting," Nick said when they reached the surface, taking a deep breath of relief before tuning to face Nadia. "Now, you mentioned something about a missing person. No trace of where they’ve gone. I want you to come to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you’ve earned a chance to sit down and clear your head.” Nick turned to Hancock with a smile, “Thanks for the rescue, pal. I’m gonna deliver Darla here back to her family and I’ll see the both of you in my office.”

“It’s not like you haven’t saved my ass a time or two.” Hancock smiled as he lit two cigarettes, passing one to Nadia.

“Only once or twice? I think you’re low ballin’ there,” Nick had turned to leave, Darla thrown over his right shoulder, but he stopped to peer back at them over his left with a shrug, “but who’s keeping score?”

 

Nadia and Hancock headed toward Diamond City at a leisurely pace. Nadia took the opportunity to ask him some questions regarding his friend, Nick.

“So, uh, thanks for the warning,” Nadia punched Hancock playfully in the shoulder.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “I guess I could have warned ya that ol’ Nicky was a synth.”

“What exactly is a synth? I’ve heard them mentioned, but I don’t really know what they are.”

“Sorry, doll,” Hancock reached out to put his arm around her shoulders as they walked, “I should have filled you in on the Institute or, as we like to call ‘em, the boogeyman of the Commonwealth.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“It is. Nick is a synth, a synthetic man. He wasn’t made the fun, old fashioned way like you and me,” Hancock paused to wink at her. “He was made in a lab, at the Institute. No one knows who they are or what they want. Some of their synths look like Valentine, minus the skin, but others… Well, you can’t tell them apart from a regular person. The Institute has been kidnapping people and replacing them with copies and no one knows why. They’re got people scared of their own flesh and blood, accusing people they’ve known their whole lives of being replacements.”

“That’s terrifying.” Nadia didn’t know what to say. The very idea was sending chills of terror up and down her spine. “So, if the Institute is so awful, why do you trust Nick?”

“Well, and keep in mind this ain’t exactly popular opinion, I tend to look at it like there are good synths and bad synths, just like there are good people and bad people, good Ghouls or bad Ghouls.”

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Nadia whispered.

“What? Give synths-“ but Nadia cut him off, holding up one hand to stop him.

“No, that’s not what I am talking about,” she stopped, taking a deep breath and looking up into her partner’s eyes. “If you say there are good synths, then I believe you. I just wish you, and everyone else for that matter, would quit acting like Ghouls aren’t people! It makes me furious that-“

“I’m glad, sunshine.” He found one of her hands and clasped it in his own, encouraging her to continue their walk. “Let’s stay focused though. Some synths manage to escape the Institute and those are the synths that fall into the could-be-good category, at least in my book. A synth that’s still working for the Institute can’t be trusted, but an escaped one? I’d be willing to give ‘em a chance.”

Nadia smiled. She knew Hancock was a hard man when he had to be. She knew he loved a good fight and had no problem blowing a Raider’s head clean off, laughing the whole time. He loved drugs and debauchery and general mayhem, but she also knew he was one of the kindest, most honorable men she had ever known. She was lucky to have found him to watch her back and if he was willing to give someone a chance, so was she.

Nadia stopped, reaching into her bag for a Stimpak. Now that the adrenaline had left her body, she was pretty sure she had a broken rib from that damn baseball bat. She pulled up her shirt to take a look and heard Hancock's sharp intake of breath as he saw her side. It was already an impressive shade of purple. She was having a hard time holding her shirt up and injecting the medicine, when Hancock took the Stimpak from her with a sigh.

"Why don't you leave that to me, doll." He injected her with a steady, well practiced hand. "You sure took that hit like a champ."

"Adrenaline is a helluva drug." She looked at him with a wry smile and he laughed, nodding his head in agreement. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. By the time they made it back to Diamond City, darkness had long since fallen. As they neared the gate Nadia could see both Nick and the dog waiting for them.

“I see you’ve met my dog,” Nadia called to Nick as they approached.  
Nick looked down at the dog, “So it’s like that is it? Finally settling down, Dogmeat?”

“Dogmeat, eh? I take it you two know each other?”

“Yeah. Dogmeat’s an old friend of mine. He’s helped me out on a couple of cases.” Nick smiled affectionately at the dog. “You must be something special if he’s decided to throw his lot in with yours,” Nick turned his smile onto the Sole Survivor. “Let’s head to my office.”

The four of them walked through the gate into Diamond City. It seemed that although they weren’t happy about letting Hancock in, they weren’t about to argue with Nick about it. They made their way through the market, Nadia holding Hancock’s hand, head held high. Hancock was trying to look tough, but he was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face. Nadia was giving people the evil eye, daring them to say something about him. He had to admit that he liked how fierce she was about defending him, but he hoped no one was stupid enough to start anything with her. Luckily no one said anything and it only took them a few minutes to make the walk to Valentine’s office.

“Ellie? Are you here?” Valentine called out as he opened the door and strolled in.

“Nick?” They heard hurried footsteps coming down the loft stairs and then Ellie came running into the room. “Oh god, it’s really you!”

“Well, it’s hard to mistake this mug for anyone else.”

“Hmph. You keep laughing at death, some day death’s going to laugh back.”

“Not as long as I got a few friends to back me up.” Valentine looked over at Hancock and Nadia as he spoke, small smile on his synthetic face. Nadia was inclined to believe Hancock, because surely this guy was one of the good ones.

“You saved Nick, this agency and my job. Thank you.” Ellie’s eyes were shining bright with tears, but this time they were of the happy variety. Nadia found herself enjoying the feeling of having helped someone. It reminded her of her days nursing. Now she was the one that needed the help, though. It was time to finally hunt down the asshole that took everything from her and get her son back.

“Can we get started on my case?”

“Oh,” Ellie started, “of course! There’s just a small clerical thing we need to clear up.” Ellie turned around, digging through one of the many filing cabinets that lined the room, coming back with a sack that she pressed into Nadia’s hands. “Here. This is for finding him.” Nadia tried to decline, but Ellie just shook her head. “You deserve every cap in that bag, plus some, for bringing him back to me- I mean, this agency.” Ellie blushed furiously, but luckily Nick just blew passed the slip.

“All right. Let’s get down to business. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” The detective indicated the chair in front of his desk. Hancock pulled it out for her and as she made herself comfortable he sauntered across the room to what must have been Ellie’s desk. He sat down in the chair and pulled out a tin of Mentats, popping a few into his mouth.

“When you’re trying to find someone who’s gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how painful it might be.” Ellie was standing next to the detective, clip board in hand and pencil at the ready. Nadia took a deep breath and told him everything. She told him about Vault 111, the cryo-pods, and about the man that shot her husband and stole her son.

“So we’re talking about a group of cold-hearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence. What else can ya tell me about them?”

“There was a man and a woman. They didn’t say much, but I remember they called me ‘the backup.’”  
Hancock furrowed his brow. She hadn’t mentioned that part to him, for whatever reason. “The backup”? That can’t be good.

“So,” Valentine continued, “we’re talking about a small team. Professionals. The kind that know to keep their lips tight when they’re on the job. Not sure what ‘the backup’ means, though… Anything else?”

“We’re looking for my baby, Shaun. He’s less than a year old. Why would anyone take him?”

“A good question. Why your family in particular, and why an infant? Someone would be taking on all his care, and a baby needs a lot of it.” It made Nadia sick to think of anyone but her caring for Shaun. “That confirms it. This isn’t a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda. Hmmm… There’s a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Super Mutants, the Gunners, and of course, the Institute.”

“Do you think the Institute could be responsible?”

“Well, they’re the boogeyman of the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong, everyone blames them. Easy to see why. Those early model synths of theirs strip whole towns for parts, killing everything in their way. Then you’ve got the newer models, good as human, that infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. Worst of all, no one knows why they do it, what their plan is, or where they are. Not even me, and I’m a synth myself. A discarded prototype, anyway”

“You don’t know anything about them? Really?” She knew even as she asked that it was pointless.

“Some kind of security setting strips or blocks out those memories. And it’s not just me. Any synth that gets trashed, left behind, or escapes the Institute has the same problem. Probably some kind of failsafe.”

“Either way, I need to find Shaun.” She was feeling more and more desperate as the conversation continued. She had so little information to give Valentine. How had she expected him to be able to do anything with it? He was a synth, not a miracle worker.

“You’re right. This speculation is getting us off track. Let’s focus on what you saw. What did these kidnappers look like?”

“One of them came right up to me. Bald head, scar across his left eye.”

“Wait. It couldn’t be… You didn’t hear the name ‘Kellogg’ at all, did you?”

“I thought the same thing when she told me,” Hancock interjected from behind the detective, leaning forward. “I just didn’t want to send her down a potential wrong path without more information.”

“Who is he? Do you think he has Shaun?” Nadia looked between the two of them.

“Hmm… It’s way too big of a coincidence… Ellie, what notes do we have about the Kellogg case?”

“The description matches. Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is,” Ellie answered.

“And he bought a house here in town, right? And he had a kid with him, didn’t he?”

Everything stopped, her breath, her heart. Everything. _That fucking monster was here?! With Shaun!_ She jumped up out of her chair, looking between the two men frantically.

“Where? Is he still here? Let’s fucking go!” Hancock had jumped up a split second after she had, but Nick was still sitting and he wasn’t making eye contact with her.

“Both of them vanished a while ago. Haven’t been heard or seen since.” Nadia sat down abruptly. “There’s more. The kid with him was about 10 years old.” And with those words, everything went black.


	11. Nadia Follows the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and crew break into Kellogg's.

When Nadia came to, the first things she saw were Hancock’s worried eyes. His lips were moving, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying through the fog that filled her mind. Maybe the boy wasn’t Shaun… There was always the possibility that Kellogg had a kid if his own, but she just knew. Her gut told her that the boy in question was her Shaun. Ten whole years. Her heart was breaking and she was crying, wrenching hacking sobs escaped her mouth. It felt like just yesterday she had held him in her arms, swaddled tightly, and promised she would always protect him. Bitter tears of regret and despair poured down her face. She couldn’t see Hancock through the flood, but she could feel him. He had pulled her into his lap on the floor of Nick’s office and was holding her tightly to his chest. She shoved at him, hitting his chest with closed fists. She screamed and cursed and lashed out at him, but he only held her tighter. 

Eventually she ran out of energy and went limp against him. He tucked her head under his chin as she curled up in his lap, stroking her hair. He didn’t say anything, didn’t make any reassuring sounds, he just held her. His heart was in pieces for her and if she needed someone to lash out at, that was fine. He didn’t mind being her punching bag.

“I’m sorry,” came the hesitant whisper some time later. Nadia was ashamed. She didn’t want to look up at him. How could she have taken all this shit out on him when all he had ever done was help?

“What for, doll? I know that had nothing to do with me.” He pulled back a little, cupping her face in one of his hands. He raised her head so that she was looking him straight on. “I don’t mind, not one bit.” Then he pulled her back to him, hugging her fiercely.

“Where did Nick and Ellie go?”

“They all but ran for the door when you started beating on me,” he laughed remembering the look of discomfort on the detective’s face. 

“I’m so fucking embarrassed,” she wailed into his chest. 

“Don’t be. That was a lot to take in.”

“You’re telling me. John,” her voice was barely a whisper at this point, “my baby is ten years old. I missed ten years. I don’t even know what he looks like.”  
Hancock knew it was the wrong thing to focus on, but she had never called him by his first name before. He liked the sound of it. “Maybe it’s not him.” It sounded lame even to his ears.

“Right,” she laughed. It was a bitter, hollow sound. “You don’t believe that either.” She was quiet for a moment, thinking. “What do we do now?”

“We check out Kellogg’s house,” Nick’s voice wafted in through the opening door. “If you’re up to it, that is.” The synth looked her over, nodding in what she interpreted as approval. “Let’s get moving. I would prefer to do all B and E under the cover of dark.”

“Security doesn’t really go to that part of town, but you guys should still be careful,” Ellie contributed, looking worried.  
Nadia untangled herself from Hancock, stood up and then offered him her hand. He raised an eyebrow at it, questioningly. She just held it there. Staring. He shrugged and accepted. She “helped” him up and, still holding his hand, pulled him into her. 

“Thank you, Hancock.”

“Quit thanking me just for being a friend,” he laughed.

“Never.”

 

They had barely gotten away from the office when Nick stopped them.

“I didn’t want Ellie to hear this, but I think you should know. Everything I dug up on Kellogg before his disappearance is bad news.” Nick looked uncomfortable, but continued on, “He’s more than just a mercenary. He’s a professional. Quick, clean, thorough. Has no enemies, because they’re all dead…” he paused, looking Nadia in the eyes, “Except you.”

He gave Nadia a moment to digest the information. She had to admit, it was terrifying. She was going to have to confront this man if she had any hope of getting Shaun back. She was a nurse and a mother, not a trained killer like Kellogg obviously was. 

“But nine to one odds says he’s our man,” Nick started walking again, motioning for them to follow. “It’s more than just you identifying his distinguishing features. The MO is all him as well. Leading a small team to kidnap a baby, leaving one of the parents alive for later? Not many mercs in the Commonwealth can pull that off.”  
Kellogg’s abandoned house wasn’t far from Nick’s and by the time Nick had finished filling them in, it was in sight. Nick walked up to the door and jiggled the nob, but it was locked. 

“Worth a shot,” he said with a shrug.

“Let me see.” Nadia dug in her bag and pulled out an old, red-handled flathead screwdriver. Then, with a look of concentration, she combed through her hair one handed until she came across a bobby pin. She pulled it out and bent it until the shape satisfied her. She dropped to her knees in front of the locked door and went to work. She inserted the bobby pin and then carefully moved the screwdriver, first to the left and then slowly back to the right. She apparently found what she was looking for because after a few more seconds a smile popped onto her face and the door swung open. Both men stared at her, mouths open.

“Where the hell’d you learn to do that?” Hancock laughed loudly. Nick didn’t say anything, but she could hear him applauding from behind her. 

“Girl’s gotta have some secrets,” was her only response besides the smug smile she flashed at them over her shoulder.

The trio went inside, Nadia asking Dogmeat to stay and play look-out. The home was sparsely furnished. There was a sofa, a couple of chairs and a desk downstairs and the loft was inhabited by a single bed and a bed roll. _My baby didn’t even get his own bed. He was sleeping on the fucking floor._ Rage bubbled up inside her chest, threatening to choke her. It made her physically sick to think of her boy sleeping next to the man that murdered his father. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw things and rail at the universe, but she knew that it wouldn’t help. So, she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a slow, deep breath. _In through your nose, out through you mouth._

____“Not much here,” Hancock looked to Nick, hoping he had some kind of brilliant idea. Nadia needed them to find something, anything.  
Nadia was descending the loft stairs when a soft red glow caught her eye. _ _ _ _

____“Hey guys…” she peered under the desk and found the source of the glow. A big, red button. “I think I found something.” She wasn’t sure why Kellogg had decided to make the otherwise hidden button glow bright red. It seemed counterintuitive to her. She decided that although he was ruthless, he must not be too bright._ _ _ _

____“Now we’re getting somewhere! Good eye, kid!” The detective smiled at Nadia and she found herself inordinately pleased with the praise.  
Hancock readied his shotgun and then called over his shoulder, “Hit it!” Nadia unholstered her 10mm and did as she was told. The wall to the left of the door groaned and then moved, revealing an arm chair and a coffee table. There were shelves and cabinets lining the walls that were stocked with various weapons and supplies. The coffee table was littered with empty Gwinnett Stout bottles and .44 caliber bullets. There was also a dirty, old ashtray that a partially smoked cigar had been snuffed out in. Nadia picked up the cigar, “San Francisco Sunlights,” she read aloud. _ _ _ _

____“Interesting brand,” Nick commented._ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Hancock agreed, “but it won’t lead us anywhere in its own.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re right, it won’t lead us… but what about Dogmeat? A Commonwealth mutt like him can track a man’s scent for miles. Why don’t you let him have a whiff? See if he picks up the trail?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re fucking brilliant!” Nadia launched herself at Nick, surprising the detective with a hug. He made eye contact with Hancock over the top of Nadia’s head. Hancock had a hard time not laughing out loud at the startled look on his friend’s face.  
Nadia released the poor synth and all but ran toward the door. She yanked it open and crouched down in front of Dogmeat._ _ _ _

____“Get the scent boy,” she held the cigar out for the dog’s inspection. He sniffed it and then barked once, turning around before looking over his shoulder. He obviously wanted them to follow._ _ _ _

____“Looks like your boy’s got something.” Hancock looked over at Nick, “Good call, pal.” The Ghoul knew Nadia was going to want to follow the trail right this moment and he understood, but that didn’t mean it didn’t worry him. He looked at his partner and, sure enough, she was practically vibrating with the need to be off. She looked at him, questioning, and he nodded. _Let’s do it. _____ _ _

______“Alright, boy. Show us!” That was all the encouragement Dogmeat needed. He took off like a shot. Nadia and Hancock took off after him. They had made it half way down the stairs when Nadia realized Nick wasn’t with them, he was still up by Kellogg’s door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” she called back to him, “you coming, or what?” The synth smiled and ran to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dogmeat followed the scent from clue to clue all night. Nadia was tired and hungry, but none of that seemed to matter. It was like she was possessed. All that mattered was moving forward, finding the next clue. It wasn’t until the sky was just beginning to lighten that Nadia realized where they were going. The building looming ahead of them was one she actually knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fort Hagen. That’s where he’s hiding.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know the place?” Hancock could tell by the way she said it, that she did._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Nate was in the military, after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nick cleared his throat then, “Listen, I know you’re all hot under the collar to get in there and face Kellogg, but you should rest first. If you go in there now after chasing Dogmeat all night, you’re gonna get yourself killed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nadia opened her mouth to argue, but there was just enough light to allow her to see the faces of her companions. While Nick didn’t look tired, he did look worried. Hancock, however, looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. There was no one she trusted to watch her back more than Hancock. If she was going to do this, she was going to need him and she was going to need him awake. That decided her like nothing else could have._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I gotta say, doll,” Hancock said, pausing to yawn, “you are constantly surprising me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The four of them headed to the abandoned building ahead of them. It was right across from the fort and seemed as good a place as any for them to bed down in.  
“You two get some shut-eye. One of the perks of being me is not needing to sleep. I’ll keep watch.” And with that Nick turned and headed out the hole in the wall they had used as a door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nadia pulled out her bedroll, spreading it out on the most comfortable pile of rubble she could find and climbed in. She looked up to see Hancock standing awkwardly a few feet away. It was obvious that he wasn’t sure what the sleeping arrangements were and didn’t know whether he should climb in with her or keep to himself. _And he says he’s not adorable._ As much as she enjoyed watching him struggle with indecision, she was too tired to mess with him. ___ _ _ _

________“What are you doing, crazy? Get your ass over here.” She patted the ground next to her and was rewarded with the sweetest smile. Hancock climbed in behind her, snuggling close. Dogmeat cuddled up by their feet and promptly began snoring. She felt Hancock reach in his pocket and pull something out, followed by the sounds of him taking a hit from a Jet inhaler. She reached back for the inhaler and he placed it in her hand without comment. She took a hit and closed her eyes as the drug hit her system. The last thing she remembered was Hancock pulling her against him and whispering, “Good night, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sun was high in the sky when Nadia opened her eyes. The day had dawned crisp and bright. It seemed strange to her that it was such a beautiful day when, by the end of it, either she or Kellogg would be dead. She was under no delusions. It was either him or her, but one of them was about to die. She had to kill the man that killed Nate, or die trying. She owed her husband that much, at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hancock was awake, but he hadn’t gotten up. He was just lying there, holding her. He looked worried and she couldn’t blame him. He knew the score.  
“I’m scared, John.” Her voice sounded small and frail, lacking its normal vibrancy. He kissed the tip of her nose. “Me too, doll.” Was it just her imagination, or did his voice sound even throatier than normal? They were still cuddled up, staring into each other’s eyes when Nick came strolling in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve been canvasing the area while you slept, and the roof of the building is manned by turrets. I think I found a good path to avoid setting most of them off, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good work, Nick.” Nadia smiled at him as she and Hancock got up and organized themselves for the day. Nadia had decided she was only taking the essentials in with her and found a good hiding place to stow the rest of her belongings for safe keeping. They ate a few bites without tasting it and then they were ready to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dogmeat,” Nadia scratched behind his ears affectionately, “I want you to stay out here boy. If we aren’t back by nightfall, get the hell out of here, you hear me?” The dog whined in response and she knew he understood. “You’re a good boy. I love you.”  
Nadia turned her head toward Fort Hagen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s go find Shaun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Nadia Gets Her Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia finally has her face to face Kellogg.

It hadn’t taken them long to find the hatch on the roof, thanks to Nick’s sleuthing, allowing them access to the fort. They dropped in, one at a time, and waited for their eyes to adjust. The inside of the building was in shambles, crumbling dry wall littered the floors of what had once been the fort’s offices.

“Combat initiated.” 

Nadia looked down to see a scorch mark on her left, outer thigh. She could see her skin through the hole in her clothes, it was the angry red of a burn. She didn’t have time to wonder more about her injury, she needed to find cover. She dove behind a desk, looking around to see if Nick and Hancock had found cover as well. She was also trying to figure out what they were taking cover from. She couldn’t see the boys and she was afraid to say anything for fear of drawing attention. She slowly peered around the corner of the desk at the sound of footsteps. She almost dropped her gun. Standing not ten feet away was a synth. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind. 

The synth was terrifying. Although the machine was shaped like a human, that was about where the similarities ended. It was all wires and metal and looked like something out of an old science fiction movie. It was carrying a weird gun, like nothing she had ever seen before. She assumed it was responsible for the aching wound on her left leg. She yanked her head back behind the desk and held her breath. She was terrified. The synth scared her more than Raiders or Super Mutants, hands down. She knew this thing was similar to Nick, but it didn’t have the life, the personality that he did. She knew now why people were so afraid of the Institute.

“Whoever you are, I know you’re there.”

Nadia jumped, startled. She heard the thing take two more steps in her direction and just as she couldn’t take the suspense anymore, a loud shot rang out. She hauled herself to her feet to see Hancock standing over the blown-apart remains of the synth, shotgun in hand. She didn’t even have time to thank him, because all hell broke loose.

“We’ve got company!” Nick’s voice rang out over the sound of gunfire. Hancock reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. She shook her head, clearing it. _Get with it, girl! ___

__“Intruder in Fort Hagen. Eliminating hostiles.”_ _

__“Like hell!” Nadia yelled, unloading her clip into the nearest synth._ _

__She wasn’t sure how long the firefight lasted, it was all a blur of bullets and laser burns. When it was over she, Hancock and Nick were standing backs together, surrounded by synth remains. They were all a little scorched, but seemed to have escaped any major injuries._ _

__“Nick, I gotta say,” Nadia said between gasping breaths, “I don’t like your relations much.” He laughed, shaking his head._ _

__“You’re telling me, kid. They say you don’t get to choose your family, but this is ridiculous.”  
Hancock just laughed, leisurely reloading his weapon. Nadia was always impressed by how fast he could reload that thing in the heat of battle. _ _

__“Let’s keep moving,” Hancock said, latching his shotgun shut with a snap._ _

__

__They had been fighting their way through the fort for quite some time, leaving a trail of shattered synths behind them. Nadia had gotten over her initial fear of the synths, dispatching them ruthlessly with her pistol. For once she took the lead, plowing ahead with single minded determination. Nadia knew they had to be getting close. There was a crackling sound and then the voice from her nightmares came over the PA system._ _

__“If it isn’t my old friend, the frozen TV dinner. Last time we met you were cozying up to the peas and apple cobbler.” His voice was just how she remembered it, like sandpaper across her face._ _

__“Sorry your house has been a wreck for over two hundred years. But I don’t need a roommate. Leave.”_ _

__She could see the guys sneaking furtive glances at her as they continued deeper into the building. She ignored them, staring straight ahead. She knew they were worried, but all she cared about was finding the owner of that taunting voice. They were being shot at from further down the hallway, the red glow of the lights serving to make the synths look even more sinister._ _

__“Could do without the mood lighting,” Nick said under his breath. She was glad she wasn’t the only one bothered by it._ _

__“You’ve got guts and determination, and that’s admirable. But you’re in over your head in ways you can’t possibly comprehend.”  
Hancock and Nick each took out a synth, the report from their guns echoing loudly off the walls of the tight corridor. Nadia stepped in front of them to lead the way down the hall. _ _

__“It’s not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option. Not a lot of people can say that.” Gun drawn, Nadia pressed forward. She normally liked to scavenge through any building she found herself in, but not today. She had noticed Hancock branching off to check out rooms off the main path. She also saw the look he would give Nick before leaving, the watch-my-girl look._ _

__The closer they got to the sadistic son of a bitch, the more worried Hancock got. He watched as Nadia withdrew deeper into herself with every step. He knew this was something she had to, but he wished he could shoulder all the burden himself. She wouldn’t thank him for that, though. He had to keep back and let her take the lead. It was her husband this man had murdered and her child he had stolen. If things went south, though, nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. She still had a son to find and getting killed here just wasn't an option._ _

__There was a solid looking metal door up ahead. Nadia headed toward it, hearing the telltale crackle of the PA._ _

__“Okay, you made it. I’m just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let’s talk.” The door’s locking mechanism released, the door swinging open. She walked through the door, turned left and walked up a small flight of stairs. The door ahead of her swung open as she neared. She turned around, looking from Nick to Hancock._ _

__“Listen guys, I need to take Kellogg out on my own. This is between him and me.” Nadia was looking at Hancock as she said it. She knew he would have the hardest time following her command._ _

__“Look, doll,” he said, putting one hand on her cheek, “I’m not going to argue with you. I know you need to do this, for Nate. The minute one of his synths tries to get the drop on you, though, I’m blowing it to pieces.”_ _

__“Deal,” she said with a small smile. “Feel free to shoot all the synths you want. Just leave that bastard for me.” She leaned forward, placing the softest of kisses on his mouth. As she pulled away, he watched her face harden._ _

__“Let’s go.”_ _

__She turned on her heel and marched through the door without looking back. Hancock watched her, proud of how brave she was, but feeling more scared than he ever had in his life._ _

__

__“And there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth.” The florescent lights began to click on, one by one, overhead revealing Kellogg. He was standing in front of her, surround by synths that were lowering their weapons. She paid the machines no mind, knowing the boys had her back. She only had eyes for Kellogg. “You came a long way. Let’s hear it.”_ _

__“Enough. Where is my baby?” Nadia hardly recognized her own voice, harsh in her ears. She stared into the face of the man that had ruined her life. The lights were reflecting off his mostly bald head and he stared down his hooked nose at her, a cruel smile curling the corners of his mouth._ _

__“Hmph. Lady, I’m just a puppet like you. My stage is a little bigger, that’s all.” She watched the scar that dominated the left side of his face move as he spoke. “Shaun’s a good kid. So maybe he’s not quite a ‘baby’ anymore. But he’s doing great. Only… he’s not here. He’s with the people pulling the strings.”_ _

__Nadia hated the sound of Shaun’s name in his mouth. She filled with rage at the thought that this fucker knew more about her baby than she did. She wanted to gut him like a fish. She wanted to make him hurt the way she did and more._ _

__“Goddamn it, you mercenary motherfucker. Where. Is. My. Son?!”_ _

__“What’s the cliché? ‘So close, but yet so far away?’ That’s Shaun. But don’t worry. You’ll die knowing he’s safe, and happy. A bit older than you expected, but ah well. At least he’s in a loving home. The Institute.” His words hung in the air, confirming her worst fears._ _

__“So where is it? Huh? This ‘Institute’? How do I get there?” She spoke low and slowly, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking._ _

__“Heh. Haven’t you been paying attention? You don’t find the Institute.” He paused and what she supposed was a smile spread across his face. “The Institute finds you. You open the closet, it’s just a closet. You can never find the monster that hides inside. Not until it jumps out at you. But I think we’ve been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So... you ready?”_ _

__“Oh, I’m ready, you bastard. Question is – are you?”_ _

__Nadia dropped into a crouch and rolled to the right, popping back up behind the cover of a desk next to the remains of a blown-apart synth. Apparently the boys were wasting no time in dispatching Kellogg’s machines._ _

__Nadia left the safety of her cover, popping off several shots in Kellogg’s direction. He dodged them, heading further into the room, but she was hot on his trail. She aimed at the back of Kellogg’s head, but before she could pull the trigger he just, disappeared. She had heard of Stealth Boys from Nate, but she had never actually seen one used. She remembered Nate telling her that the Stealth Boys weren’t perfect though and that, if you looked carefully, you could see a disturbance in the air._ _

__Hancock watched from across the room as Nadia closed in on Kellogg. He watched as Kellogg disappeared. He saw the brief look of surprise on her face followed by understanding. _Good. She knows what that fucker is up to._ Unfortunately, knowing didn’t help and Hancock also watched as Nadia’s face distorted in pain as the bullet from Kellogg’s .44 ripped through her. He could see her crumple to the floor, the distortion that was Kellogg standing over her. There wasn’t time. His shotgun was useless at this distance. He was going to have to watch as the best thing that ever happened to him was murdered in front of his very eyes.__

____Pain seared though Nadia’s left side and she could feel Kellogg’s eyes on her. She knew he thought he had her. He was cocky, though… sloppy, even. He had underestimated her. Her head popped up, followed by her gun and she unloaded her clip into Kellogg. She could feel his blood as it splashed against her face, he was that close. She could hear his last breath escape his lips. She must have shot the Stealth Boy, because she could see him again. Well, what was left of him, anyway. She just kept pulling the trigger even once the clip was empty, her pistol clicking uselessly with every pull of her finger. That didn't stop her though, she just kept pulling the trigger. Tears were silently pouring down her face, her whole body shaking. She felt far away from herself, like she was no longer inside her own body._ _ _ _

____“I think ya got ‘im, kid.” She felt Nick’s metal hand on her own, taking the pistol out of her quivering one. Her legs couldn’t hold her weight anymore, but luckily they didn’t have to. She was in Hancock’s arms and she could tell he was worried, but she wasn’t sure why. Kellogg was dead._ _ _ _

____“I did it, John. I got him.” She tried to reassure him, but it didn’t seem to be working._ _ _ _

____“I know you did, doll. Ya did good.”_ _ _ _

____Hancock carried her to a clear spot on the floor and laid her down. When he pulled away from her she could see that he was covered in blood. Lots of blood._ _ _ _

____“Are you hurt, John?” And then the look on his face made sense. It was as if the realization brought her back to her body. She was suddenly engulfed in pain. She had been shot! How could she have forgotten?_ _ _ _

____Hancock could see the realization dawn on Nadia’s face as he dug through their supplies for the Stimpaks and Med-X.  
“Just hold on.” She felt the tip of the needle puncture her arm and the drug burn through her veins like liquid fire and then she felt nothing for a long time._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I’ve done all I can for her. We need to get her to a doctor.” Hancock was covered in blood and at the end of his rope. The only reason he was even holding it together at all was because she was depending on him. He didn't have the luxury of falling apart._ _ _ _

____“While you were taking care of our girl, I dug through Kellogg’s things and grabbed anything useful. Let’s get outta here.” Nick grabbed Nadia’s pack, swinging it up over one shoulder. He turned, looking Hancock in the eyes, “She’s going to be okay.”_ _ _ _

____“She has to be.” Hancock picked up Nadia’s limp body and headed for the exit._ _ _ _

____ _ _

______The sun was just beginning to set when they stepped outside. Dogmeat came running at them, looking agitated. The reason for his agitation soon became obvious. The sound of propellers filled the air. A huge, metal airship was headed at them from over the horizon, flanked on either side by smaller aircrafts.  
“PEOPLE OF THE COMMONWEALTH.” The voice being broadcast from the airship was so loud that it brought Nadia out of her drug induced sleep. She blinked several times, bewildered look on her pale face. “DO NOT INTEREFERE. OUR INTENTIONS ARE PEACEFUL. WE ARE THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL.”  
No one said anything for a long moment. Then, almost to himself, Valentine began talking. 

____“Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing…”_ _ _ _

____“I take it by your cheery commentary that that thing in the sky isn’t some kind of fever dream. I don’t know if that’s a relief or not.”  
Hancock looked down at the woman in his arms. She barely had any color to her, having lost so much blood, but here she was still cracking jokes. He knew in that moment that he loved her. _ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry about it now, doll. I have a feeling there will be plenty of time for worrying about the Brotherhood in the future. Just rest.”  
Nadia closed her eyes then, snuggling her face into his chest._ _ _ _

____“Whatever you say, John,” was all she said before passing out again._ _ _ _

____Hancock had wanted to get Nadia to a doctor, just to be sure, but that was unrealistic. Night was rapidly descending and although he was in nowhere near as bad of shape as Nadia, he hadn’t exactly walked away completely unscathed either._ _ _ _

____“Look, pal,” Nick peered at him from under the brim of his hat, “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but the best thing you can do now for both of you is rest.”  
Hancock opened his mouth to argue, but he knew that damn detective was right. Shaking his head in resignation he started walking toward the ruined building they had last used for shelter._ _ _ _

____The two men went about setting up camp and making Nadia a respectable bed. They had a small fire going, but they had moved deeper into the building than last time and weren’t worried about it attracting attention. Hancock checked on Nadia’s wounds, pleased to see that the bleeding had stopped and the skin was already knitting back together, thanks to the Stimpak. After he was satisfied that there was nothing else he could do for her, he finally sat down to deal with his own injuries. He gathered up the necessary supplies and sat down next to the fire. He sat a can of Pork ‘N Beans at the edge of the fire and then removed his tricorner hat and blood soaked clothes. He sat them aside and then dressed the various laser rifle burns that he had sustained. He pulled a clean shirt on over his head and then retrieved his red coat, eyeing it critically. He opened a can of water and doused his coat with it and then started scrubbing at it with one of the bars of soap Nadia always had with her. After the coat was good and soapy, he set it aside. He’d finish cleaning it up later when he had enough water to dunk the damn thing in._ _ _ _

____He was in the middle of eating his Pork ‘N Beans when Nick and Dogmeat came back from checking the perimeter and joined him around the fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Hancock could tell that Nick had something he wanted to say._ _ _ _

____“Just spill it, circuit board. I know you got somethin’ to say.”_ _ _ _

____“How long have we known each other, John?”_ _ _ _

____“Since before I was Hancock, so a hell of a long time. What’s that got to do with anything?”  
Valentine reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cigarettes and a box of matches. He handed a cigarette and a match to Hancock and then lit his own. Returning the box of matches to his pocket he took a long drag and then looked at his friend._ _ _ _

____“You’ve got this habit of running away just when things are about to get good and from the looks of it,” Nick motioned to Nadia’s sleeping form with a nod of his head, “things are about to get good. I’d hate to see ya miss out.”_ _ _ _

____Hancock opened his mouth to argue or deny, maybe evade but he knew by the look on Nick’s face that there was no point._ _ _ _

____“Look, yes, I care about the girl, but that doesn’t mean she feels the same.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re right, just because you ‘care’ about her doesn’t mean she feels the same,” the sarcasm as he said “care” made it clear he knew John was downplaying, “but the way she looks at you, to you, says she does. Look,” he paused to take another hit of his cigarette, exhaling slowly, “all I’m saying is don’t screw it up, bucko. She’s special and if she thinks you’re worth it, you probably are.” Nick flicked his cigarette into the fire._ _ _ _

____“Thanks,” Hancock said after a few moments. “Sometimes I think maybe she could want to be with me, but then I can’t figure out why she’d want to wake up to this ugly mug every day.”_ _ _ _

____“Ya got me, pal. There’s no accounting for taste.”_ _ _ _

____Hancock chuckled and patted his friend on the back. “You’re a good friend, Nicky,”_ _ _ _

____“And don’t you forget it.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nadia had woken up about the time that Nick and Dogmeat had returned from their perimeter check. She hadn’t said anything because her head was pounding and she just wanted to pass back out to escape the pain. She had almost drifted back to sleep when she heard Hancock start talking. She listened intently, trying not to give any indication that she was awake. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but not bad enough not to do it. What she heard broke her heart. How could he think he was anything less than amazing? She hoped that one day she’d be able to convince Hancock just how worth it he was._ _ _ _


	13. Nadia Recovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smutty, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Things got crazy today!! Hope you enjoy!! <3

When Nadia woke up, the fire had burned down to glowing embers. She was in pain. More pain than she had ever been in, except for when she gave birth. Birth. Shaun. Her baby wasn’t a baby anymore. She had missed so much and every moment she was missing more. She was sobbing, her shoulders shaking from the cries made pain shoot through her whole body, which only made her cry harder. In order to find her boy she was going to have to find a way into a place that no one could find and once she managed to do what no one else had, she had to find her son and somehow break him out. Would he even want to come with her? These people were all he had ever known. What if he didn’t want her?

Hancock woke up to the sounds of crying. He got up and went to Nadia. 

“Are you in pain, sister?” He reached out to her, wanting to hold her but afraid to hurt her. He settled for putting a hand to her forehead and brushing the hair back out of her face.

“So… much… pain, John.” She could barely get the words out. “My… body hurts. My heart…” she gasped in pain as she tried to move closer to him. 

“Here, let me.” Hancock carefully scooted in next to her, on her left side, since her worst injury, the bullet wound from Kellogg, was in her right side just under her clavicle. He laid facing her, propped up on an elbow, using his left hand to gently wipe her tears away. 

“Do you want to talk? Or do you want another dose of Med-X?” He wasn’t sure with which hurt she wanted his help, heart or body. 

“I just can’t believe it,” she sobbed. “My baby.” She reached up, grabbing his hand with a strength that told him she was going to be okay. He wished he could take all her pain, but he knew she wouldn’t have let him, even if it were possible. 

“I know, doll. We’ll find him. If it’s the last thing I do, we will find your son.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, and it almost killed me! If I can barely take out one of their thugs, how am I going to take on the whole of the Institute?” Most of her tears had subsided by this point, but the enormity of their task was really just hitting her. “I mean, they can make people, John! What else can they do?!”

“We’ll train and we will find allies,” he replied, realizing that that was exactly what they needed to do. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. There was a way. Holy. Shit. “The entire Commonwealth hates the Institute. We just have to unite them against their common enemy.”  
Nadia, even in as much pain as she was in, knew that he was on to something. It didn’t answer all their problems, but it was definitely a place to start.

“You’re fucking brilliant, John. If I could move without crying, I’d kiss you.”

“Then let me come to you.” He gently placed his left hand on her cheek and put his mouth to hers. He intended it to just be a peck, but she had other plans. The kiss was short, but deep and passionate. When it ended, he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, catching his breath.

“Now that we have the beginnings of a plan, can I please give you another dose of Med-X? I hate to see you hurting like this.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a picnic on this end, either.”

“I don’t know what a picnic is, but I’m going to take that as a yes.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the syringe, carefully sitting up. He pulled the cap off and was about to stick the needle in her arm when she stopped him.

“John, you’ll stay with me while I sleep?”

“Of, course. You know I’m always watching your back.”

“Okay then, go ahead.”  
He injected her with the drug and then held her hand while she drifted off. 

 

The next few days were rough for everyone. Nadia was in excruciating pain and Hancock and Nick were fretting like mother hens. She was in no condition to travel, as even the slightest movement caused her massive amounts of pain. There wasn’t much anyone could do, which only made the men even more unhappy. It wasn’t in either of their natures to sit and wait, but they had to, so they did. 

One the third day post-Kellogg, Nadia woke up and while still in pain, was able to sit up without help. She was feeling better enough to feel annoyed that she couldn’t take care of herself. She was also better enough to be embarrassed that Hancock was having to help her with everything. As in, everything. She was miffed that she couldn’t so much as go to the bathroom by herself. Not that there was a bathroom, insult to injury. 

They were running out of supplies and since Nadia was able to move on her own a bit without passing out they decided to attempt to leave the following day. They considered sending someone to get supplies, but decided against it. Better to stick together. So, on the dawn of the fourth morning they left for Diamond City. Nick and Hancock took turns carrying Nadia, much to her chagrin. She had demanded to be allowed to walk, but found herself so weak that she had had to ask to be picked back up. It was embarrassing and infuriating and she seriously considered walking until she passed out just to avoid having to ask. 

Hancock was carrying Nadia again, trying his best to keep a straight face. It was so difficult though. It didn’t help that Nick was trying just as hard not to laugh and that he kept sneaking furtive glances at Hancock. She was just so mad about having to be carried and it was just so fucking cute. She had gone an impressive shade of red before mumbling in a decibel so low he hadn’t been able to hear her. Luckily it was obvious what she needed and he hadn’t needed to ask her to speak up. 

“I know you assholes are barely holding it in. Just fucking laugh, because I can’t take it anymore!”

That was all the invitation they needed. Nadia outwardly fumed, but she had to admit that no matter how embarrassed she was, it was nice to hear them laugh.  
They made it to Diamond City without any major problems and Nick got Hancock passed security with minimal complaint. Nadia had wanted to go to Goodneighbor, but knew that was unrealistic. Hancock insisted that they go to Dr. Sun first. After they got finished there, they headed to the Dugout Inn and checked in to a room. They were given room two again and Hancock insisted on putting her right into bed. She did get him to agree to prop her up into a slight sitting position, though. He ran out to get them some noodles and when he got back realized that noodles might not have been the best idea. Noodles weren’t exactly the easiest thing for her to eat, considering she had a hard time moving her right arm. He tried to feed her the noodles, but that went about as equally well. They spilled about as many noodles as actually made it into her mouth, but they were having a good time. She hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. It was nice to be silly after everything that had happened. 

Hancock found he was in rare good spirits. Nadia was on the mend, Kellogg was dead and they had a plan. It was the smallest inkling of a plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. They were going to find her kid, he just knew it.

Dogmeat had gone back to the agency with Nick, so it was just the two of them. Nadia had been ordered to at least another day of bed rest, so they had nothing but time to hang out. Hancock had pulled the chair up next to the bed and they talked for hours. Hancock had never known anyone that he could talk to like this. He never got tired of her. In fact, if it was possible, the more he talked to her the more he wanted to. She was smart and sarcastic and he couldn’t get enough. Eventually it got late and Nadia asked him to come get in bed next to her. He took off everything but his shirt and pants and gingerly crawled in. He was worried about hurting her, but he couldn’t deny her request. He got settled in on her left side and she snuggled up against his chest. 

Nadia took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She loved being in his arms. She loved his warmth, the way he smelled, the texture of his skin, everything. She always felt better when he was close. She looked up at his face, his lips in particular. She was fascinated by them. They were so much softer than they looked. She longed to feel them on hers.

Hancock knew she was injured and that she just wanted him there for comfort, but he was having an increasingly difficult time. She was pressed against him and her breath was warm on his neck and he wanted her. He always wanted her, but soon it was going to be hard to hide. He was feeling lecherous and it was making him extremely annoyed with himself. He wasn’t an animal, after all!

Nadia decided to just go for it. She knew he wanted her and she definitely wanted him. They were both adults, no one was drunk and she wasn’t feeling guilty anymore. Nate was gone and no matter how much she wished it, he wasn’t coming back. She had avenged his death and was working on saving their child. He would want her to be happy. He always had. Not to mention that she just needed to feel close to someone. Everything was so fucked up and she needed him.  
Nadia kissed the side of Hancock’s neck, using her teeth just a little. She felt his whole body go stiff in surprise. She continued what she was doing, moving down toward his collarbone. A tiny moan escaped his lips before he pulled away, looking at her. 

“Are you sure you want to do… this?” He looked confused and hopeful. It was adorable. She laughed, smiling sweetly. 

“Of course I do. Haven't I been obvious?” She was grinding against him now and it was making it hard for him to concentrate. 

“Are you sure you want to wake up next to this ugly mug?”

“First, I wake up next to it every morning. Have I ever complained? Second, I think your mug is just fine. In fact, it’s more than that. I find you handsome and I am very attracted to you. I want you so much that it drives me crazy.”

Hancock wasn’t sure how any of this was happening, but he was finished questioning.  
He kissed her full on the mouth, urgently. He wanted to touch every inch of her. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.  
Nadia smiled. “Lay on your back.” He did as he was told and she climbed on top of him, straddling him. She leaned down and began rocking her hips back and forth as she kissed him. He moaned as she pressed against his cock. She sat up and tried to pull her shirt off with one hand. She was less than successful, but luckily he had no problem helping her. 

She wasn’t wearing a bra and as her shirt disappeared onto the floor Hancock thought he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she. He reached up to cup her full breasts, being extra careful on the right side. He ran his thumbs over her erect nipples, watching her shiver in delight. She had gorgeous breasts. He had imagined what they would look like and he hadn’t done them justice. She smiled, biting her bottom lip, then she leaned in to kiss him again, pressing her breasts against his chest. He was really regretting having a shirt on still. In fact, why did either of them have any clothes on still? He grabbed her by the hips and gently pushed, rolling them to the side. He broke the kiss, pulling off his shirt and throwing it. She slid out of her pants and he was out of his in record time. 

Nadia wanted to explore every inch of his skin. It was fascinating. She gently pushed him backward. She let her hand lazily wander over the terrain of his skin. He laid still, mostly, as she explored his body with kisses and gentle touches. Finally her hand found his penis and she stroked that, too. He was hard and ready and she enjoyed the gasp that escaped his lips as she moved her hand up and down. His cock was textured, just like the rest of him, and she found herself excited by the prospect. Finally, she returned to his mouth and kissed him deeply. He pulled back, propping himself up on an elbow on his side next to her, smiling. 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” She whispered coyly.

“Just admiring the view.”

“Well come get a closer look.” 

Hancock came closer, kissing between her breasts and then down toward her belly button and then even lower. He used his tongue to separate her, licking gently. She was already wet with wanting and groaned as he flicked her clit with his tongue, all the while caressing her hips and stomach with his hands. A few more kisses and then he worked his way back up to her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him deep and hard. She was wiggling around underneath him, arching her back, and he wanted to be inside her. She pulled back from the kiss saying, “Now, John. Now. I have to have you.” So he gave her what she wanted. He used a hand to guide himself between her lips and thrust himself home. She moaned, arching her back.

“Yes, John. More. Give me more.”

He pulled back and then thrust forward again, enjoying the gasping sounds that escaped from her open mouth. As he thrust again she rose to meet him, eager for more. He leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her again and again, thrusting hard. They were both on fire for each other and it didn’t take long before he could feel her tighten around his cock. She yelled his name as she came and it completely undid him. He thrust once more, deep, and he joined her in ecstasy. 

 

“Its times like this that I know all that karma stuff is bull, because no one like me should be this lucky.” He took a pull of his cigarette passing it to Nadia as he exhaled. She just shook her head and then took her own hit. 

“Quit being modest or I’m going to think you’re just fishing for compliments.”  
Hancock chuckled and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. 

“You know, I had actually been upset when Dr. Sun sentenced me to bed rest. Had I known at the time what it was actually going to entail I would have been a lot more agreeable.” 

Hancock just smiled. He couldn’t remember a time when he had ever been this happy. He watched Nadia as she put her lips to the cigarette. How did I get this lucky? He decided he had to quit asking himself that and just enjoy the time he got with her. She couldn’t possibly want to do this long-term, after all. Might as well make the most of it…

Hancock reached over cupping one of her breasts in his hand, caressing it. He leaned over, kissing the soft, tender flesh. He licked her nipple and watched it rise, hardening. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. He was surprised to find the sweet, creamy taste of her milk in his mouth. He hadn’t noticed her leaking anymore and hadn’t expected to encounter it, but he found the taste intoxicating. He swallowed and reluctantly withdrew. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” He looked at her, fondling her distractedly.

“Why are you apologizing? I should have warned you, but I honestly hadn’t realized it was still a possibility” He was surprised to see a faint, crimson blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks as she looked down. “Sorry.”

“What for, doll?” He placed a finger under her chin, tipping her eyes up to meet his. “I liked it.” He wiggled his eye brows at her, making her giggle. He kissed her gently on the mouth and was gratified by her deepening it, slipping her arm around his neck. He felt himself harden and apparently so did she, because she giggled saying, “Already? Well come on over here… I’ve missed you…” 

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”


	14. Nadia Gets On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia asks Hancock for a favor.

Nadia was pretty sure that when Dr. Sun ordered her to bed rest, he had meant for her to actually rest. She was one hundred percent certain that what they had been up to didn’t qualify, but she couldn’t have cared less. She was genuinely happy for the first time since she woke up from cryo-sleep and stumbled into the crumbling remains of Sanctuary Hills. It wasn’t just the sex, which was freaking amazing, it was the closeness, the intimacy. John was so caring and attentive to her needs, in every way. They talked almost as much as they had sex. They talked about their families, her old life as a nurse, his life pre-Ghoul… everything. As they talked, she realized she had been kidding herself. It was obvious to her that her feelings for him were way more serious than just casual sex. There was nothing even remotely casual about her feelings for him.

Hancock was having the time of his life. She was better than the chems, without a doubt. She had laughed when he had said it to her, but he could tell she was pleased by the sentiment. She knew how much he loved chems, after all. He had thought that having her would make him want her less, take the edge off the need that was constant whenever she was near him. He had never been so wrong. If anything, it had made it worse. He was addicted. The way she moved, the noises she made… He loved it all. He had told himself just to enjoy it while it lasted, but that was insanity. Lose her? He wasn’t sure that he could even breathe without her. He couldn’t lose her, not now. 

 

They had spent the whole next day in bed “resting”. The dawn of the following day Nadia woke up determined. She had something that she needed to do. She hoped that Hancock would understand why.  
Hancock listened intently as Nadia outlined what she wanted to do and why. When she was all finished he nodded his head once.

“Of course I’ll help you, doll. Why wouldn’t I?” He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “You’re absolutely right that Nate deserves better than to be left in that damn vault forever. When do you want to leave?”  
Nadia didn’t know why she was surprised. Hancock had had her back since she first walked into Goodneighbor, after all.

“Today. I am feeling much better and as much as I hate to leave this bed…”

“We can’t hide in here forever.” He finished, sighing. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

They both took washcloth baths, since the Dugout Inn was lacking any sort of bathing facilities. Hancock helped her wash her hair with her homemade soap and the use of a metal bucket. He had never washed anyone else’s hair before and the act mixed with the fruity smell of her soap and he found himself already wanting her again. He mentally chided himself. He was going to have to relearn some self-control! After her hair was washed and rung out, he helped her brush it out and then watched as she tightly braided it. He had never seen anyone braid hair like she was, starting all the way at the top with a small amount of hair and adding more into the braid as she went. By the time she had reached the base of her neck, all her hair had made it into the braid. She continued the braid down until she ran out of hair, having him tie it off with a little strip of leather she had dug out of her bag.

They got dressed and packed up their meager belongings. She headed for the door, turning around to survey the room from the door. She found herself anxious to leave. The room had become a safe haven and part of her was worried about what would happen between them once they were out in Commonwealth. Whatever it was between the two of them, it was new and new things are often so fragile. She reached out for Hancock’s hand and laced her fingers through his. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Nadia and Hancock replenished their supplies and headed for Valentine’s detective agency. They wanted to check in with him before heading out. When they got there they were surprised to find that Nick and Dogmeat were out in the field. 

“You know how Nick is,” Ellie said to Hancock, “never able to sit still. He’s got Dogmeat tracking someone he calls ‘The Mysterious Stranger’. Nick’s had an open file on him for quite some time and thought that he’d look into while you recovered.” Ellie put down the files she was holding and walked up to Nadia. “How are you feeling? You really had us worried!”

“Much better, thanks. In fact, I have a little job I have to take care of. Would you mind telling Nick we’ll catch up with him soon?” Nadia felt bad leaving without actually seeing their metal friend, but not bad enough to wait for him. “And tell him to take good care of my dog!”  
Ellie promised and they said their goodbyes and left. Nadia found that she was anxious to get back out there. She looked over at Hancock and could tell he felt the same. 

“You ready to do this?” She asked, smiling, as they walked through the open gate of Diamond City and out into the ruins of Boston. Hancock just smiled and loaded his shotgun, latching it shut with a snap. 

“Doll, I’m always ready.”

 

They had been making their way west and then north at a leisurely pace. She wasn’t exactly in a hurry to see her husband’s dead body and Hancock seemed to be fine with taking their time. They had set up camp not long after passing the ArcJet Systems building, which they had steered clear of. The day had been pretty uneventful, which had been just fine with her. The nights were chilly, though not anywhere near as cold as it would have been pre-War, and she was enjoying the slight bite of the wind because it gave her an excuse to stay cuddled up next to Hancock for most of the evening. Before they went to bed, Hancock checked the dressing on her wound. It was healing nicely, but she was going to have one hell of a scar. He bandaged her back up, kissing her just above her collarbone when he was done.  
They crawled into their bedroll and, after quite some time, finally went to sleep.

The next morning they continued their meandering path north. It was still pretty early in the day when they stumbled into the middle of an argument that was happening in front of a Drumlin Diner. Seeing the diner again was a little surreal. This diner was one of the places she had actually spent time at pre-War. She and Nate had eaten dinner there about once a week. She shook her head a little, as if to erase the old image of the diner from her head. Things had changed. 

“We had a deal, Trudy. Hand over the goods. You owe us.”

“I ain’t giving you poison selling, chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy?” 

“He bought them fair and square, Trudy. Ain’t our fault if he’s strung out. Now don’t make me come in the and shoot up that little trading post of yours.”  
Nadia looked to Hancock, raising an eyebrow in question. He nodded and they walked up to the diner, trying to look casual, which they apparently failed at.  
The two leather-clad chem pushers pulled their guns out, pointing them at Nadia and Hancock.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there scavvers. This doesn’t involve you.”

“You stop waving that gun in my face, or it’s gonna involve me,” Nadia replied. She placed a hand on her holstered weapon, the threat implicit.

“Okay, okay, just take it easy. We’ll lower our weapons, all right? Just don’t do anything crazy.”

“Who are you and what’s going on here?” Nadia demanded.

“I’m Wolfgang, this here’s Simone,” he pointed to the woman to his right. “It’s a simple business dispute, got it? Trudy’s sitting on a pile of goods that she owes me. I tried reasoning with her, but it looks like I gotta take what’s mine by force. Wanna make some easy money? Help me out. I could use another gun. Or maybe you think you can talk some sense into her?” Nadia looked at Wolfgang appraisingly. He looked scummy with his greasy hair slicked back and worn leather jacket. He had a small scar running through his right eyebrow and was attempting to grow a beard, but was failing miserably. 

“I’ll talk to her. Maybe we can work this out.” 

“Appreciate it. If things go sideways we’ll back you up.” 

Nadia made eye contact with Hancock as they headed toward the diner. He gave her an approving little nod that made her want to smile. When they got to the door, Nadia held her hands up to show they were empty while Hancock emptied the shotgun shells from his gun onto the pavement. 

“I saw you and that poison-seller talking. Well, he ain’t getting his money. Period.” Trudy wasn’t pointing her gun at them, but she might as well have. Nadia wasn’t sure she blamed her for her hostility.

“Why? What’s this all about?” Hancock asked.

“Oh, that chem-pusher didn’t tell you? He got my boy hooked on Jet, sold him a ton of junk on ‘credit’ and now expects me to pay him off. That bastard ain’t gettin’ a single damn cap from me.” Trudy looked over her shoulder at her son. He was sitting in the floor in the corner and he didn’t look good. Nadia couldn’t blame the woman for refusing to pay. Wolfgang had known what he was doing. He had obviously got the kid hooked just so he could extort Trudy. It was a dirty trick. 

“I want to help you, Trudy. What can we do?” 

“Get rid of Wolfgang! I don’t know what he offered you, but I’ll pay you a hundred caps to kill that Jet-selling scumbag.” Nadia looked to Hancock and it was obvious by the way he was reloading his shotgun that he thought snuffing the unscrupulous chem dealer was a grand plan. 

“All right, Trudy. We’ll get rid of him,” Nadia told the woman.

“Thank you. I’ll back you up from here. Go get him!”

The minute the two of them walked back out of the diner Wolfgang could tell what was about to happen. He pulled his gun, but he wasn’t faster than Nadia. She shot him once in the shoulder before Hancock rushed him, busting his nose with the butt of his shotgun, which was one of his favorite moves. He then shot Simone in the face while she as fumbling with her pipe pistol. Nadia finished off Wolfgang with a single shot to the back of the head. 

“This beats ‘mayoral duties’ any day of the week!” Hancock exclaimed as he wiped the blood off the butt of his gun on the back of Wolfgang’s coat. Nadia laughed, happy to see him enjoying himself. She realized that the old, pre-War Nadia would have been appalled by what had just happened, but the Commonwealth was changing her. She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but she did know it was necessary. 

They headed back in to the diner to talk to Trudy. They weren’t surprised to see a huge grin on the old broad’s face. She was standing behind one of the counters and she motioned them over. 

“Ha! Can’t wait to see the crows feeding on that scumbag. Here, this is for you,” she put a bag of caps down on the counter. “Now, you ever need to trade, my shop’s open.”

“You got things covered from here?” Nadia looked from Trudy to her son and back again, making it clear what she was asking about.

“Yeah. It’s gonna take my son a while to get off the chems, but we’ll make it.” A small, proud smile appeared on her face as she said, “We always do.”  
Nadia and Hancock looked through her wares, did a bit of trading and then said their good-byes. It was time to get back on the road. 

Hancock could feel Nadia withdraw with every step closer they got to her old home. He couldn’t blame her, but he didn’t like to see it either. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say much of anything. They had almost reached Concord, by Nadia’s reckoning, when they heard the sound of gunfire. She and Hancock readied their weapons and headed toward the sound. They hadn’t even discussed it. As they circled the old Museum of Freedom building she could see someone shooting some kind of laser weapon from its balcony. Out front were Raiders. Lots of Raiders. It didn’t take her long to puzzle out that the good guys were the ones in the building. 

“Hey, up here! On the balcony! I’ve got a group of settlers inside! The Raiders are almost through the door! Grab that Laser Musket and help us! Please!” The man sounded desperate. She and Hancock picked off the Raiders closest to the door and ran inside. The place was swarming with Raiders, but luckily they weren’t expecting to be attacked from behind so she and Hancock made pretty quick work of them. They found the man from the balcony, and the settlers he spoke of, easily enough. 

“Man, I don’t know who you two are, but your timing’s impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen.” The dark skinned man was dressed in a rather large brimmed hat, calf-length duster and long leather gloves. 

“Glad to help,” Nadia replied sincerely. 

“Well if that’s true, we could sure use some more good will. As you can see, we’re in a bit of a mess here.” 

“Go on.” Hancock urged the Minuteman.

“A month ago, there were twenty of us. Yesterday there were eight. Now, we’re five. First, it was the ghouls in Lexington. Now this mess.” The man shook his head in regret. He look haunted. Nadia knew the Commonwealth was a rough place, but it never made innocents dying seem any less sad to her.

“Sorry. Sounds rough.” 

“Thanks. It’s… good to meet someone who really cares,” he said softly. Nadia could swear she saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears, but then he blinked and the moment of softness was gone. “Anyway, we figured Concord would be a safe place to settle. Those Raiders proved us wrong. But… well, we do have one idea.”

“Better be a good one.” Hancock laughed, shaking his head. Preston didn’t look like he got the Ghoul’s sense of humor.

“Sturgis, tell ‘em.”  
Sturgis turned out to be the man to their right sporting some rather impressively tall hair and the beginnings of mutton chops that had been typing busily on a nearby terminal. When Preston mentioned his name he turned around to face them.

“There’s a crashed vertibird up on the roof. Old school. Pre-war. You might have seen it.” As he talked, he leaned back against the desk that the terminal was on, crossing his ankles. He was dressed in overalls and had a pair of welding goggles hanging around his neck. “Well, looks like one of its passengers left behind a seriously sweet goody. We’re talking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power Armor. Military issue.”

“I like it,” Nadia said with a smile. Nate had told her all about Power Armor and she was actually a little excited to get in a suit herself. Sturgis chuckled at her response. 

“Yeah, I thought you might. Protection with an added bonus. Get the suit and you can rip the minigun right off the vertibird! Do that, and those Raiders get an express ticket to Hell. You dig?” Sturgis was the kind of guy that did as much talking with his hands as with his mouth, he practically mimed the whole plan from his spot on the desk.

“That could work,” Hancock said thoughtfully.

“It’ll work. Provided we can reactivate the suit. It’s totally out of juice. Probably has been for a hundred years. It can be powered up again, but we’re a bit stuck.”

“Actually, I already have a Fusion Core for the suit. I like to pick up anything useful, you know, just in case.” Nadia smiled smugly at Hancock as she pulled the battery out of her pack. It was heavy and Hancock had been giving her grief ever since she had picked the damn thing up in the basement of an abandoned building on their first trip to Diamond City. “We’re set.” 

Hancock looked at his girl, annoyance and pride warring on his face. He was never going to live this down. If he wasn’t careful, pretty soon she’d de making him carry all the rubbish she liked to pick up.

“Well all right.” Preston smiled at the Fusion Core in her hand. “Maybe our luck’s finally turning around. Once you jack the Core into the Power Armor and grab that minigun, those Raiders’ll know they picked the wrong fight. Good luck.”

Nadia and Hancock walked passed the settlers to the door on the far side of the room. Once they were through the door Nadia turned around, gloating smile plastered all over her face.

“I don’t want to hear it! I know… you were right.” He was trying to keep from laughing, but her I-told-you-so face was killing him. 

“What was that?” Nadia cupped her hand to her ear as if she were struggling to hear him. 

“I’m not sayin’ it again, doll. Now put your damn Fusion Core into that suit and climb in so I don’t have to look at your smug little face anymore!” He was laughing by the time he finished his sentence. She bounced over to him, kissed him soundly on the mouth and then turned to the suit.

“If I remember correctly, it goes something like this…” Nadia slammed the Core into the hole in the back and turned the handle. It took a little effort but then the suit popped open, the sound of air escaping filling her ears. She reached up, grabbed what looked like a hand-hold, and hauled herself inside. She felt the suit close shut behind her and saw her Pip-Boy screen pop up in front of her. 

“How badass am I?” She turned around slowly, unused to the suit, to look at Hancock.

He just shook his head, chuckling. Those Raiders had no idea what was about to hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone! I can't tell you how much I appreciate you all! <3


	15. Nadia Fights a Deathclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia rescues Preston and the settlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with an extra side of smut.

The Raiders never even stood a chance. Nadia knew she shouldn’t have been enjoying their fear as much as she was, but she didn’t even care. This was the coolest shit she’d ever done. 

Hancock could hear the maniacal laugher emanating from the Power Armor from where he stood out of the way. The laughter sounded distorted from the helmet, which only served to make it creepier. The Raiders were freaking out, stumbling over each other, in their attempt to escape the crazy bitch in the Power Armor. Seeing his girl jump off the roof to chase Raider scum whilst wielding a minigun had to be the pinnacle of awesome. He was filled with pride and love at the sight of her. He knew he was fucked up, but he didn’t care. His girl was badass incarnate. 

Nadia had just finished off the last of the Raiders when a blood-curdling roar ripped through the air. Hancock’s stomach dropped to his feet. Holy. Fuck.  
The Deathclaw stormed in from Hancock’s right, between him and Nadia. She and the beast were so far away. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He was still up on the goddamn roof! He couldn’t jump off the roof like she had, because he didn’t have a big metal suit. At least she had the suit, he reminded himself. That was the only comforting thought he could muster. 

Nadia was just turning around to head back to the Museum of Freedom when everything went quickly to hell. She had never seen anything so terrifying. It looked like the unholy spawn of a demon and a dinosaur and it was headed right for her. She kind of wished she hadn’t just killed all those Raiders, because then she might have had help with the monstrous thing. As it was, unless she could get the damn thing near the building, no one else was in range. She didn’t think the thing could hurt anyone in the building, but if she got it close Hancock and Preston could shoot at it. 

Nadia had made up her mind she unleashed a barrage of bullets at the beast, momentarily distracting it and then started running… right toward the damn thing. It looked confused by her choice, which was her only saving grace. She felt it’s massive claws hit the back of her armor and she went flying forward, skidding across the pavement. If she hadn’t been wearing the Power Armor she would have been in serious pain. As it was, she was only stunned. She tried to stand, but was met with one of the problems of Power Armor. It was difficult to get back up if you were knocked over. The minigun had flown from her grasp in the fall, but she did have a few frags that she threw back towards the monster. They hit their mark and it's roar of pain was so loud that it left her ears ringing. As Nadia scrambled towards the minigun, falling on it, she saw the red of Preston's laser musket as he rained shots down on her attacker. She turned the minigun towards the beast to let the damn thing have it. By the time the gun had finished spinning up, the creature was almost on top of her and she released the spray of bullets straight into its ugly mug. It barely had time to shriek before it stumbled backward and fell with a ground shaking thud. She noticed with a strange detachment that she ran out of bullets right as it fell. That had been close. 

Nadia stood up and headed inside only to be met by a frantic Ghoul in the entrance. Nadia exited her Power Armor and he descended upon her in a flurry of kisses. She just stood there, smiling, while he freaked out. He was checking every inch of her for injuries when Preston and the settlers came down stairs. 

“I’m fine, Preston. Quit fussin’,” one of the settlers, an elderly woman, was saying as Preston tried to help her sit down on a bench. Nadia disentangled herself from Hancock’s worried attentions and headed toward the Minuteman.

“That was… a pretty amazing display. I’m just glad you’re on our side.” He sounded thankful, but also like he was a little afraid of her. She hated to admit that she liked that. “Listen… One thing you should know about the Minutemen is, we help out our friends. So here. For everything you’ve done. Thank you.” Preston handed her a bag that was filled with caps and ammunition for the laser musket that was still sitting on the front steps of the building. 

“What happens now?” Hancock came up behind her having finally gotten himself under some semblance of control. 

“For the longest time, Mama Murphy’s had a vision of a place called ‘Sanctuary’. Some old neighborhood… but one we can make new again. Why don’t you come with us? I could really use your help.” 

“You’re looking for a place called Sanctuary? I know the place. We’re actually headed there now. Why don’t you follow us?”  
Preston agreed and they decided to leave immediately, while there was still light. 

 

They came upon the old Red Rocket gas station as the sky was just beginning to turn red with one of the Wasteland’s spectacular sunsets. Nadia pointed up the road, telling Preston that their destination was just up the road, over the rickety wooden bridge. The settlers disappeared over the horizon as she and Hancock watched the sun descend in a blaze of reds, oranges and pinks, finally fading into purple and then the dark blue of early night. It was only then that the sun’s spell lifted and they went about getting settled for the evening. 

Nadia had decided ahead of time that they would stay at the gas station. She couldn’t stomach the idea of sleeping in Sanctuary. She had seen the weird look Preston had given her when she refused to come with them, but she didn’t care and she didn’t feel like explaining. Hancock had agreed to the arrangement with no comment, but she had a feeling he was just as happy as she was to be separate from the settlers. In all honestly, she loved to help people, but she didn’t necessarily want to become emotionally invested. Maybe it was her medical detachment again, but she was used to helping people and then them going away… not hanging around… in her old home… but whatever. She was fine. She just hoped Codsworth didn’t give them too much trouble. She had told Preston to find the old Mr. Handy and inform him that she had sent them and would be around sometime the next day as well. She hoped that kept her robot from causing too much trouble.

Hancock could tell she was upset, but he did his best to take her mind off it. They built a small fire in the middle of the garage floor, leaving the bay door partially open for the smoke to escape through. 

She had worn the Power Armor to the gas station, leaving it sitting in the crafting station behind them in the garage. The armor needed some repairs, but you never knew when something like that could come in handy. Hancock hadn’t said much as they went about getting things ready. It wasn’t until their cans of Pork ‘N Beans, Hancock’s favorite, were warming by the fire that he looked over at her.

“You scared the shit out of me today and I am so fuckin’ proud of you, doll.” 

“You are?” She didn’t remember the last time someone had said those words to her and her voice came out small and almost child-like.

“Absolutely. My girl is so fucking badass.” He put his arm around her, squeezing her to him. “You’re amazing.” 

Nadia felt her cheeks flush. She didn’t know what to say. Hancock was so strong and charismatic, she sometimes wondered what he saw in her besides, well, skin. She was generally an emotional, crying wreck or she was faking it and she knew Hancock hadn’t gotten to be mayor of a place like Goodneighbor without being able to read people. She knew he was a charmer who could have his pick of women, Ghoul or smoothskin. She wasn’t exactly sure why he had thought she would be any different, because she wasn’t immune to his charms in any way. She had been intrigued by him as soon as he had sauntered out of the shadow of the Old State House. 

“If you say so…” was the only thing she could think so say. 

“It’s the truth. Me, I was born to this crazy Wasteland. You? You just woke up here.” He stopped to pop a Mentat into his mouth. “But doll, you’ve adapted. A lot of people born here can’t survive in it, but you have. Not only that, but you’re helping people along the way. It’s your first instinct. Plenty of folks wanna make life hard for people just tryin' to survive. I'm not willing to stand for that kinda shit and neither are you.” He turned toward her, taking both her hands in his. “When I tell you that you’re amazing, it’s nothing but the fucking truth, sunshine.”

Nadia leaned forward, kissed him and then went about getting their dinner out of the fire and poured into bowls. She handed him his bowl and spoon. He took it with a raised eyebrow and a pointed but whispered, “Thanks.”

“Thank you,” she whispered back. She had never been good at taking a compliment. She wasn’t sure why they always made her feel so uncomfortable, but they did. She hoped he knew how much his words meant to her.

 

They had planned on sleeping in the gas station’s former office, but the fire was so nice and just the right amount of the night’s nippy air was blowing in from the partially open door that it seemed a shame to leave the garage. They got their bedrolls out, stacking them together and climbing into the top one together. Nadia had been on the verge of sleep, lulled by the dancing flames, but as Hancock slid into the bedroll behind her she was suddenly roused. Every time his skin touched hers she wanted him, even at the most inappropriate times. This wasn’t an inappropriate time, though. It was the perfect time. 

Hancock had just laid down beside Nadia, big spoon to her little spoon, and laid a hand on her hip when she started wiggling her ass into him. He smiled, pulling her closer. He could have sworn she was almost completely asleep. He hadn’t expected her to initiate anything other than snores. 

Nadia felt his fingers dig into her hip as he pulled her against him. She could feel him harden and was once again impressed by his size. She was sleeping in only a t-shirt and panties since sleeping next to Hancock was like having her own personal heater, so his probing fingers had no problem finding what they were looking for. Nadia gasped as he found her clit, rubbing it gently as he kissed the nape of her neck. 

She was breathing quickly, little panting sounds escaping her mouth, which drove Hancock crazy. He loved the noises she made. He thrust a finger into her and was rewarded with a breathy moan of pleasure. He could feel that she was ready for him already. 

Hancock suddenly got to his knees, flipping her over onto her knees with ease. She heard his pants unzip and then he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her panties to the side, he entered her with one swift motion. She cried out, throwing her head back. She pressed back against him, wanting all of him inside her. He held onto her hips though, slowly pulling back. She tried to push against him, but he held her still with a firm grip. 

“Please,” the word was barely more than a moan.  
He pulled back until he was just barely inside her and then thrust in, hard, to the hilt. She whimpered, but he knew the sound was one of pleasure as she wiggled her ass temptingly against him. 

“Give me more, John.” Her voice was thick with desire as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“I’ll give you as much as you want, lover.” He pulled out again slowly, but this time he entered her again just as slowly.  
He was driving her crazy, teasing her, and she was loving every second of it. She tried to goad him into going faster, but he just chuckled throatily in response. He brought her to the edge over and over again, never letting her fall off into sweet release.  
Hancock was enjoying watching her squirm, but he was almost at his own breaking point. 

Nadia was suddenly empty. Hancock was standing up, reaching down for her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He pulled her shirt off over her head and stepped out of his pants while Nadia kicked off her panties. She reached over and pulled his shirt off, admiring him in the dying firelight. Hancock closed the space between them, wild look in his eyes. He picked her up, hands under her ass. She instinctively grabbed for his neck as he carried her. He pressed her back against the cold wall as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He entered her with a single thrust and she was lost in a sea of sensation. The sudden fullness, the cold wall, his warm skin, the textured ridges on his cock as he thrust in to her again and again. She was holding on to him, so his hands were free to explore. He cupped her breasts, feeling them bounce as he entered her. She looked into his eyes, seeing the fierce joy on his face. 

He thrust again and again, grabbing her hips so he could get as deep as possible. He was looking into her eyes and saw the moment that her orgasm overtook her. She didn’t close her eyes, though. She just kept looking into his. Watching her pleasure was so intoxicating that he joined her in release, thrusting slowly once more. 

He had been with plenty of women, but with her it was something else entirely. More personal. It was like she was letting him see her soul, but the price of that was baring his own. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had. He slowly left her and she unwrapped her legs from his hips. He sat her down on her feet and then he finally broke the eye contact in order to kiss her.

Nadia leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes, breathing him in. How she had managed to find him in the wreckage of Boston, she’d never understand, but she was thankful every minute of every day that she had stumbled into Goodneighbor. What would she do without him?

 

The next morning they went through their morning routine in silence. Hancock was worried about her, but how was she supposed to act? She was about to go retrieve her dead husband’s body in the company of her new guy so that they could bury him in the ground behind the home they had once shared. He thought she had earned the right to be a little circumspect. 

Nadia woke up grim, but determined. She could tell by Hancock’s furtive glances that he was worried, but she knew he’d give her the space she needed without getting his feelings hurt. She was trying hard not to feel guilty that she had been with Hancock so close to the Vault where her husband was. She felt worse because it had never even crossed her mind last night. She had been completely engulfed by her passion for her partner that she hadn’t even been thinking about what she was going to be doing the next day. Part of her reasoned that it didn’t matter. Nate was gone and he would be happy that she had found someone that made her as happy as Hancock did. The voice was small though, and was quickly drowned out in self-recrimination.

It didn’t take them long to make the trek to Vault 111. They had bypassed Sanctuary, not wanting the new settlers to question them. If Nadia could have done this without even Hancock’s help, she would have, but Nate was a big man and she couldn't carry him out of the Vault on her own. She glanced over at the Ghoul, comparing Hancock’s build to Nate’s. Hancock was slim, narrow in the hips, and not much taller than she, but strong. Deceptively strong. There was nothing deceptive about Nate. He was big and muscled, taller than she by a lot. He was the kind of guy that wore his heart on his sleeve and trusted everyone. Hancock was more difficult to pull out of his shell, but then again, they had been born in completely different worlds. Who’s to say who Nate would be now if he had been the one to escape that vault? If she had been the one carrying Shaun, who would he be out here in the Wasteland? She knew this new world had changed her in ways she hadn’t thought possible, so it was reasonable to think it would have done the same to him.

There was at least one way in which they were very similar. Nate had always taken care of her, been sweet to her, but also pushed her to be her best self. Hancock did those same things. He always had her back, which was a lot more work these days, had a kind word for her and he always fostered her desire to help others.  
She was brought out of her reverie by the sight of the elevator and the little trailer set off to the side. 

“This is it.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, doll?” 

“Nope,” she looked to him, humorless smile stretched across her face. “I’m never going to be ready though, and I can’t just leave him in there.”  
Hancock nodded and punched the button, the ground opening to take them to Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for a very emotional next chapter...


	16. Nadia Brings Her Husband Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia, with help, brings Nate's body home.

Hancock punched the red button and then ran to join Nadia on the platform that was slowly descending in a screech of metal on metal. The platform shook under their feet, moving slowly down into the earth. Hancock looked around at the metal tunnel as they crept further into the ground. He had to admit that the mechanics of the vault were impressive, even if the morality behind it was more than suspect.

The interior of Vault 111 slid into view and the platform finally groaned to a stop, the metal gate in front of them raising to allow them entrance.  
Hancock wasn’t sure how to act. His go-to moves, make light of the situation and/or take a chem break, seemed grossly inappropriate, to say the least. He wanted so badly to be what she needed in this moment, but he found himself questioning every potential move. Should he reach for her hand? Or maybe she would find his touch, so near to Nate, disrespectful. He was wracked with indecision and completely unused to the feeling. He was used to just acting, damn the consequences.

Nadia was so involved in her own personal struggle that she was completely oblivious to Hancock’s. She stood, rooted to the platform. In her mind, she was replaying the first time she had entered Vault 111. She remembered seeing the explosion in the distance, the fear for her family, the slowness of that fucking platform as she watched the ripple of the bomb head straight for her child and husband. The air had been so hot it had ripped all the oxygen from her lungs. She remembered Nate folding Shaun into his chest, shielding their son with his body, the feeling of relief as they descended and she could see the hell above them growing smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a pin prick in the darkness. 

She felt Hancock’s hand on hers, snapping her back to reality. The faded yellow and blue paint replacing the pristine image in her mind. She clung to the Ghoul’s hand like a lifeline. 

The wild look of fear in Nadia’s eyes was replaced with one of gratitude and Hancock knew he had done the right thing. _Trust yourself, idiot. _Hancock squeezed her hand and turned, leading her to the stairs ahead.__

__As they followed the stairs, turning left on to the yellow railed walkway, Nadia was experiencing a strange double vision. She was seeing the reality of the vault, Hancock there at her side, but it was overlapped with the past. She turned around to look over her should and she could see Nate carrying their little boy swaddled in his arms. Her heart broke at the sight and she snapped her head forward, focusing instead on the blue suited Vault-Tec employee that was standing at the control panel to her left and on the floral print of Mrs. Able’s skirt ahead of her._ _

__As they walked through the gate at the end of the walkway, Hancock got the distinct impression the Nadia wasn’t completely in the here and now. She kept looking around, eyes landing on things that he couldn’t see. He worried that maybe he should have talked her out of this._ _

__She followed the white arrows on the ground, ignoring the Vault-Tec employee that was greeting her and the other one that was trying to hand her a uniform. She wanted to shoot them all. She wanted to scream at their fake fucking smiles and then kill them all. They had all lied right to her face, to all their faces. She tugged on Hancock’s hand, pulling him passed the stupid asshole in the lab coat that was about to be worst of them all. She could hear the scientist talking behind her about how they were going to love their new home and about how advanced this particular vault was. She wanted to slit his fucking throat just to shut him up, but you can’t slit the throat of a memory._ _

__She desperately clung to Hancock’s hand, her one link to reality, as they reached their destination. She was very careful not to turn around, because seeing Nate walking toward her, their son in his arms, was too much. She paused at the stairs leading down into the room. She could still hear the miscellaneous chatter from the past, but she only had eyes for one thing: Nate’s cryo-pod._ _

__Hancock could tell they were getting close because Nadia’s grip on his hand was almost to the point of cutting off his circulation when she suddenly let go and walked up to one of the pods on the right hand side._ _

__Nadia looked into Nate’s pod and for one shining moment she saw him cradling Shaun in the crook of one arm while holding his right hand up to the glass._ _

__“I love you,” said Nate’s shade._ _

__“I love you, too” she whispered, blinking back tears.  
When she opened her eyes, he was dead again, slouched over with a bloody hole in his temple._ _

__

__Watching Nadia crying, hands pressed to the glass of the cryo-pod was one of the worst experiences of his life and he knew it didn’t even compare to what she was going through. His vision blurred and he felt hot tears trickle down his scarred cheeks. Nadia began pounding on the glass with one fist, half-heartedly at first, but then she started hitting the glass harder and harder with both fists. Hancock wasn’t sure which would break first, her hands or the glass, and he wasn’t eager to find out. He came up behind her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She could hit him if she needed to hit something. He was the softest thing around in this metal hell, after all._ _

__Nadia didn’t hit him though, she clung to him, wracking sobs shaking her entire body. He held her close wishing there was something else he could do for her. She was crying so hard that she could barely stand so he carefully knelt down, bringing her with him. He sat back, pulling her into his lap.  
He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually her tears stopped. He continued to rock her, stroking her hair, until she gently pushed away from him so that she could look into his eyes. _ _

__“It was like I was reliving the day the bombs fell… I could see everyone, hear their voices…” her voice was hushed as she confided in him._ _

__“I’m so sorry, doll. I could tell something was going on, but I wasn’t sure what.” She reached for one of his hands, holding it in both of hers._ _

__“It felt like holding your hand was the only thing… keeping me here.” She stared at their clasped hands as she spoke. “I know that sounds crazy, but it’s how it felt.”_ _

__“You don’t sound crazy, doll. I’m just glad I could help.”  
Nadia took a slow deep breath through her mouth and then rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. Hancock reached into one of his pockets, pulled out a soft, clean square of cloth and handed it to her. _ _

__“For your nose, doll.” He winked at her and she giggled. It was just a small laugh, but he was happy to hear it. She blew her nose and then put the cloth in her own pocket._ _

__“I’ll just keep that for now,” she said, patting her pocket._ _

__Hancock stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet._ _

__“I guess it’s time I met your husband.”_ _

__“I guess so.” Nadia turned to the panel to the right of the pod and lifted a red handle located at the bottom. The pod sprung to life, cold air visible as it hit the warmer temperature of the vault._ _

__“John, I’d like you to meet Nathan Pierce, my husband.”_ _

__“It’s nice to meet you, Nathan. My name’s John Hancock and I’ve been looking after your girl, here. You’ve got good taste, my friend, cause your wife’s one hell of a woman.”_ _

__“We’ve come to take you home, love,” Nadia whispered as she put a hand to his frozen cheek.  
Hancock was glad he had some Buffout in one of his many pockets. Nadia hadn’t been joking when she had told him that Nate was a big guy. Hancock was pretty sure the man was solid muscle. He popped a couple of the pills and then tossed one to Nadia at her request. Properly dosed, they were ready to go._ _

__

__The trip from Vault 111 to Sanctuary was rough. They had gotten about halfway there when Preston and Sturges showed up and offered their help without so much as a weird look. Nadia wasn’t in a position to question help and gratefully accepted. Nadia relinquished her hold on Nate, letting the men carry him so she could lead the way, moving sticks and rocks out of their path so that no one would trip. When she neared her backyard she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She was seriously starting to worry if she’d had some kind of mental break back in the Vault._ _

__One of the settlers, a man with dark hair and a sad look on his face, was standing next to a freshly dug hole, shovel still in hand. Nadia began to make incoherent sounds of confusion._ _

__“I guess we should have mentioned that Old Mama Murphy’s got what she calls ‘The Sight’.” Preston sounded a little sheepish._ _

__“Well, in fairness you did mention her having a vision...” Nadia trailed off, not knowing what to say._ _

__“Bring your husband over here, kid. Let’s get him cleaned up and looking like a respectable military man again.” The old woman’s voice was slow but strong as she called to Nadia from the shade of the car port on the far side of the house._ _

__The men carried her husband over to where Mama Murphy indicated and gently laid him down. Next to the old woman was a bowl, several cans of water, rags and what looked to be army fatigues. Tears filled Nadia’s eyes as her mouth groped for words._ _

__“Don’t mention it, kid. You did us a kindness and now we’re doing you one back.” The old woman said patting her on the back._ _

__“But how did…” Nadia motioned to the preparations, still unable to rely on her words, “I mean, it’s all just… perfect.”_ _

__“The Sight, kid. The Sight always knows.” Mama Murphy’s smile was kind, even if her teeth weren’t in the best shape. “Now let’s get to work.”_ _

__

__Hancock hung back as Nadia, Mama Murphy and another woman set to work preparing Nate for his burial. He didn’t know how the hell this so called “Sight” worked, but it was all right in his book. Anything that helped Nadia through this awful day was fine by him._ _

__It was afternoon by the time the women had Nate cleaned and dressed. About that time Sturges and Preston showed back up. This time they were carrying a wooden casket. They placed it next to the grave and took the lid off. Nadia walked up slowly and looked between the two men._ _

__“Sturges here did most of the work, being the handy one.” Preston pointed to the other man as he spoke._ _

__“That’s true, but it was Preston’s idea.” Sturges followed up.  
Nadia hugged both of them in turn, touched beyond words by everyone’s help. If anyone deserved it, it was her Nate. He had been the kind of man that was always willing to help out, friend or stranger, it hadn’t mattered._ _

__It was time to put Nate into his casket, which had already been placed in the bottom of the grave, and Nadia watched as the men carefully carried him over. Hancock jumped down into the grave and the others lowered Nate down to him. The Ghoul laid Nadia’s husband carefully into his casket and then reached up for Nadia. Preston helped lower her down until Hancock could grab her around the waist, pulling her down the rest of the way. There was just enough room for the two of them to squeeze in next to the coffin._ _

__Nadia leaned in to get a good look at her husband, burning his image into her memory. She ran her fingers over his face, outlining his lips. He had always had such nice, full lips that had always seemed on the verge of a smile. She found his hand, putting her much smaller one inside of it. She remembered him holding her hand as she labored with Shaun. He looked so handsome in the fatigues the settlers had managed to find and she smiled thinking back to how proud he always was when putting his on. She reached into her pocket and found his wedding band. She placed it on his finger, kissing his hand before she laid it back on his chest. She kissed him gently, it was barely more than a whisper._ _

__“Thank you for being the best husband and father I could have ever hoped for. You rest now, love. I’ll take it from here.”  
Nadia stood up, reaching for Hancock, and he wrapped her in his arms. _ _

__“You’ve got my word that I’ll do anything I can to bring your boy home,” Hancock said, squeezing Nadia tightly, “and I’ll do my best to keep your wife safe.”  
Hancock handed Nadia back up and then accepted Preston’s help in getting himself back up. Sturges came forward, nodded solemnly to Nadia and then climbed down to nail the coffin shut._ _

__“You weren’t kidding, doll. That man of yours is quite the looker.”  
Nadia just smiled up at him, holding him tightly. She was still sad, but having him here with her, how sweet he had been, had made this day a little less awful._ _


	17. Nadia Gets Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock share some intimate moments and help the settlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual! I have a needy, teething child that has quit sleeping. It's been magical.....

Nadia and Hancock walked back to the gas station, hand in hand. The sun was just setting off to their right and he realized he had never taken a sunset stroll, hand in hand with a pretty girl. Sure, the dame in question was currently leaving the burial of her husband, but nothing’s perfect. Well, she might be.

Hancock snuck a peek out of the corner of his eye and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Nadia’s eyes were partially shut as she took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her face then relaxed into an expression that was just shy of a smile. He’d take it. He had been worried that she was just putting a brave face on for the settlers, but they were far enough away that if it was a façade she would have already dropped it. 

Nadia was surprised by how she felt. She still loved and missed Nate terribly, but now that he was out of that hellish Vault she felt much more at peace. She was sure that she would shed many more tears for him in the future, but they wouldn’t be tonight. Tonight she was filled with love and appreciation for all the people around her that had come together to honor her husband’s memory. While the guys had taken turns shoveling dirt into the grave, the settlers had hesitantly asked her questions about her late husband, avoiding the subject of his death which she appreciated. Talking about Nate had been very cathartic and instead of making her feel sad, she was feeling lucky to have had the time with him that she did. He would have liked everyone sitting around laughing at stories of the ridiculous stunts he used to pull. No one commented on the fact that her stories were all of life before the bombs, which was probably Mama Murphy’s doing. 

Nadia was pretty impressed with “The Sight” and was determined to talk to the woman about it in greater detail at a later date. Before leaving for the gas station, she had talked to Preston about helping them make Sanctuary a decent place to live again, so she was sure the opportunity would present itself. Nadia was happy to help, especially after all they had done for her, but she still wasn’t interested in living there herself. Much to her relief Hancock was completely on board with using the gas station as their base of operations. She wasn’t sure she would ever be ready to live in the house she had once shared with her family. Even as dilapidated as it was, it was still too full of memories. 

They reached the Red Rocket gas station and went about their evening preparations in companionable silence. That was one of the things she like most about Hancock. He knew when to push her and he knew when to give her time. She couldn’t even put into words how much his presence had helped her over the course of the day. He hadn’t said much, but he had always been there with a look or gentle touch just when she had needed it. She looked over at him as he removed his coat and hat, setting them aside. 

They had already eaten, having shared food with Preston and the other settlers, so there was no need for the pot of water Hancock had rigged up over the fire to warm. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was up to. She watched as he dug through her bag and pulled out the container that stored her shampoo. 

“I thought you might like your hair washed with some warm water and we could both use a decent scrub down after the day we had.” 

“You’re right about that.”

“I’m right about a lot, doll.” He said with one of his patented crooked smiles. He reached back into her bag and pulled out a mostly full bottle of whiskey. “And I have a feeling I’m right about this, too.”

“Hell yes you are!” She took the bottle from him, removed the lid and took a swig. She passed him the bottle, watching as he took a large gulp of his own. “You’re the best, you know.”

“Hardly, doll. But I might good enough.” He winked and then motioned for her to sit down next to the fire. “Don’t worry about getting your clothes wet. I figure they need a wash just as bad as we do. They are next on the list.”

She sat down by the fire, back to the partially open bay door, and Hancock began pouring some of the hot water gently over her tilted head. It was the perfect temperature, almost too hot, just like she liked it. The garage was on an incline, so the used water ran across the garage floor and out the door. The hot water felt like heaven. It had been a long time since any water above room temperature had touched her skin. 

Watching Nadia’s skin prickle with goose flesh was turning him on and every time he poured water over her head she moaned, which also wasn’t helping. After her hair was saturated he poured some of her soap into it and began to massage her scalp, starting at the top and working his way to the nape of her neck. She was obviously enjoying his ministrations.

After her hair was good and lathered, Hancock helped her remove her clothes and began to scrub her down, leaving the shampoo to sit. He was gentle but thorough, careful not to linger too long over her erect nipples. He would have loved to pay them more attention, the way the water was dripping from them was driving him crazy with desire, but that wasn’t the point. He wasn’t trying to initiate anything. Not tonight. If she wanted that kind of comfort, she would make the move. 

Nadia was enjoying Hancock’s gentle touch as he cleaned her top to bottom. She realized that although he was being very thorough, he wasn’t trying to turn it sexual in any way and she felt a rush of affection for her partner. She was starting to wonder if he had his own version of “The Sight”. How did he always know what to do?  
After Hancock rinsed all the soap from her, she wrapped herself in a spare blanket and added more water to the pot to warm. 

“You’re next, mister.”  
After the second batch of water was heated Nadia dropped her blanket, and pulled one of Hancock’s shirts on. She took another sip of whiskey giving him a pointed look.

“Clothes, John. Why aren’t they off?”

He laughed and slowly stripped off his clothes. “Better?”

“Much.” She sauntered slowly over to him, handing him the bottle. She was feeling pleasantly blurry around the edges as she admired him. Lithe, all wiry muscles and hard lines, it seemed to her that becoming a Ghoul must have just honed the best parts of him, whittling away all the unnecessary until he was nothing but the essence of himself. She took the washcloth, dunked it in the water, and then pressed it to his chest. She watched, fascinated, as the water ran down all the dips and whorls of his scarred flesh. He glistened in the fire light as she lathered his entire body with soap. She even made him duck down so she could get the very top of his head. 

Hancock hadn’t had anyone bathe him since he was a small child and he was finding the process highly enjoyable. He felt like a cat, wanting to lean into her caresses while he basked in the heat of the fire. Her fingers were gentle but deft, cleaning every inch of him. He wanted to lay her down next to the fire and make slow love to her while he was still damp and soapy. He remembered how her nipples had looked earlier, water running off them, as they stood taut and eager. He wanted to- 

“I can tell what you’re thinking about, John.” Her amused voice broke through his day dream. 

“You don’t know exactly what I was thinking about, sunshine.” 

“I think I’ve got the gist.” She said with a laugh. 

“I bet you do,” is all he said before nodding to the cup next to the water and pointedly closing his eyes.  
Chuckling and shaking her head, Nadia filled the cup and dumped it over his head, washing the soap away. She repeated the process a few more times and then wrapped the blanket she had left drying next to the fire around his shoulders. 

After Hancock had dried off and put on clean pants, they put all their dirty ones in the pot of water along with some shavings from a bar of soap and put it over the fire. Nadia had never done laundry this way, and watched as Hancock stirred the clothes, peeking into the pot with a practiced eye.

“I never would have guessed that you were such a Susie Homemaker, babe.” Nadia was enjoying the domestic side of her partner just about as much as the wild side. It was actually pretty hot.

“A Susie what? And I’m talented at a great many things. Just wait till you see my sewing skills.” Hancock winked at her from over the boiling pot and then refocused his attention on the task at hand. She watched the muscles of his arms and chest work as he agitated the clothes in the pot. It looked like hard work and she almost felt bad for enjoying the view. 

“I can sew, too. Granted I am better at sewing skin back together than clothes…”

“I have to say, I have sewn more people than garments, as well. That’s life in the Commonwealth. The only piece of clothing I care enough about to sew is-” but he didn’t get to finish because Nadia cut him off like the teacher’s pet in school.

“Your red coat, Mr. Mayor!” Hancock laughed at her exuberant response. 

“Yeah, my red coat.” Hancock’s expression turned suddenly serious. It looked like he was having some kind of internal debate. Nadia waited patiently for him to sort himself out. “Have I ever told you why it’s so important to me?”

“No, you haven’t. I just thought it was a daring fashion choice.” Nadia looked over at him expectantly.

“Some ass named Vic ran the town for I don’t know how long before that. Guy was scum. Used us drifters like his own personal piggy bank. He had this goon squad he’d use to keep people in line. Every so often he’d let them off the leash, go blow some steam off on the populace at large. Folks with homes could lock their doors, but us drifters, we got it bad. There was one night, some drifter said something to them. They cracked him open like a can of cram on the pavement. And we all just stood there. Did nothing.” He hung is head, looking ashamed. Nadia didn’t like to see him so upset, but it did show the kind of man he was. So many people wouldn’t have blinked twice at the murder of a nameless drifter, much less still been upset about it years later.  
Nadia stood up and walked to where he stood, still absently stirring the laundry. She put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

“You can’t blame yourself. It sounds like you were outmatched. Probably would have killed you, too.”

“You’re right, but it was still spineless. I felt like less than nothing.” He put his hand over hers, moving it to his lips to kiss and then giving it back to her. “Afterwards, I got so high, I blacked out completely. When I finally came to, I was on the floor of the Old State House. Right in front of the clothes of John Hancock. John Hancock, first American hoodlum and defender of the People. I might’ve still been high, but those clothes spoke to me, told me what I needed to do. I smashed the case, put them on, and started a new life. As Hancock. After that, I went clean for a bit, got organized, convinced Kleo to loan me some hardware. Got a crew of drifters together and headed out into the ruins, started training. Next time Vic’s boys went on a tear, we’d be ready for ‘em. So the night of, we all got loaded, let Vic’s boys get good and hammered, and burst from the windows and rooftops where we’d been hiding. They never even saw it coming. We didn’t have to fire a shot. We didn’t have to. But we sure fucking did. It was a massacre. Once we’d mopped up, we strolled right into Vic’s quarters in the State House, wrapped a rope around his neck, and threw him off the balcony. And there I am, gun in hand, draped in Hancock’s duds, looking at all the people of Goodneighbor assembled below. I had to say something. The first time I said ‘em, they didn’t even feel like my words: ‘Of the people, for the people!’ Was my inaugural address. Became Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor that day. And from then on, I vowed I’d never stand by and watch. Ever again.” The look on his face was hard, determined.  
Hancock had wondered if she would look at him differently for not sparing any of Vic’s goons or the man himself. She didn’t even bat an eye as he told her. 

“You fought so hard to become Mayor. Why’d you decide to risk it to come help me?” She felt terrible and selfish. Sure, him coming with had been the best thing for her… but what about him?   
Her question made him smile, but she couldn’t see his expression because she was staring at her feet.

“I ain’t really the ponderous type. When an instinct takes hold, I listen. This time around, instinct said I should join up with you. Seems it was a good one.” This time it was his turn to make her look at him. “Best damn decision I ever made, doll. Don’t you ever doubt it. Plus, who’s risking? You really think anyone’s going to cross Fahrenheit? Cause my money is on her every time.”  
Nadia agreed whole-heartedly and it made her feel a lot better to hear him say it. 

“If you ever feel the instinct to go check in on your town, just say the word, babe, and we’re there.” She meant it, too. Goodneighbor was the only place in the Commonwealth that felt even remotely like home and she cared about it, too.

“I know, doll. Now help me dump this water out, will ya?”

They spent the next span of time dumping out the water, rigging a clothes line up at the front of the garage and then hanging the sodden clothes to dry. By the time they got into bed it was very late and they fell asleep almost instantly, cuddled up in a haze of whiskey and soap. 

 

The next day they slept late, only waking when their grumbling stomachs would allow them to sleep no longer. They ate a hasty breakfast, threw on some clothes and headed out. Nadia’s hair had dried into a wavy mess and as they made the walk to Sanctuary she braided it in a simple braid over her shoulder. The two weren’t talking, but it was a comfortable silence. When Nadia had finished braiding her hair, she reached for Hancock’s hand. When they walked into the middle of Sanctuary, looking for Preston, they were still hand in hand.   
They found Preston patrolling, laser musket at the ready.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to help us. I should have listened to Mama Murphy all along. Pretty nice place she’s found for us. I think we could really settle down here, make it a place to call home. What do you think?”

“Well, you know I used to live here before the War… It was a nice place to live back then and I think we can make it one again.” 

“If you don’t mind my asking, how have you been alive that long. Mama Murphy was a little vague on the details, something about you ‘waking up, a woman out of time.’”

“My family and I were chosen for Vault 111. We made it to the Vault right as the bombs were falling. We thought we were safe, but this particular Vault was filled with nothing but cryo-pods that they told us were for ‘decontamination.’ We didn’t even know what was happening.” 

“Almost every Vault story I hear is disturbing, but that one might be the worst.” He shook his head in disgust. “Anybody else make it out with you?” Preston’s voice was quiet, as if that would make the question easier to answer.

“Just my son. Somebody took him away while I was still trapped. I’ve been looking for him.” She said the words very matter-of-factly, trying not to feel them. Hancock squeezed the hand he was still in possession of in silent reassurance.

“Damn. I’m sorry. I hope you find him. Let me know if there’s any way I can help.”

“I will, Preston. Thanks.” 

“Anyway… I’m glad you’re here.” Preston smiled at her and then added, “Both of you. Now if you’re interested in helping get things settled, Sturges is in the house across from yours. Why don’t you check in with him?”

 

The next couple of weeks flew by in a blur of dirt, aching muscles and slowly erected buildings. They worked from sun up to sun down, sharing meals with the settlers, who were quickly becoming good friends, and then heading back to the station to spend their evenings alone. They planted crops, tore down buildings that were beyond repair and, thanks to Sturges’ ingenuity, built a water purifier and even managed to rig some electricity into the settlement from some homemade generators. They had also made some improvements at the gas station, turning the back room into a bedroom and getting a few lights working. The settlement was really starting to feel like a home again when Preston approached Nadia and Hancock.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve got another favor to ask. I’ve had word from a settlement asking for help. They’re still hoping there are Minutemen out there somewhere. The only chance to start rebuilding the Minutemen is to show people that they can count on us when they need us. Trouble is, I’ve got my hands full here. Do you think you could go help out the settlement?”  
Nadia took one look at Hancock’s face and knew he was in. They had both been feeling the urge to get back on the road the last couple of days, so the request couldn’t have come at a better time.

“Yeah, I think we could do that,” she tried to sound nonchalant, but could tell by the smile on Preston’s face that she was failing miserably. 

“That’s fantastic. The Minutemen could use more people like the two of you. Let me see your map and I’ll mark the settlement on it.” Preston marked a settlement called Tenpines Bluff on the map and then laughed. “You two are practically jumping with excitement. Why don’t you spend the day getting your supplies together and head out first thing in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll make the rounds and say our goodbyes tonight so we can leave at first light.”

 

Their last night at Sanctuary turned into a little impromptu party. After the two had collected their supplies, the others stopped work a little early and everyone gathered at the picnic tables next to the quickly growing garden. For dinner they had something Mama Murphy had been nursing in a big stew pot over the fire all day that she called “Mama’s Surprise Stew.” They were all a little nervous because she wouldn’t tell them what the “surprise” was, but it seemed edible enough if you avoided the off-colored bits of what looked to be meat. 

After they ate, Sturges turned on the radio that they kept outside to listen to while tending the garden. He tuned it to Diamond City Radio and turned it up. He then came over and offered Nadia a hand.

“Care to dance?” Nadia looked over to Hancock who just chuckled, making a shooing motion in her direction. 

“Sure!” Nadia hadn’t danced in, well, over two hundred years.   
She and Sturges were dancing to a song by Big Maybelle, “Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On” when she looked up to see Hancock dancing with Mama Murphy. The old woman was laughing so hard at Hancock’s outrageous dance moves that she could barely dance. She loved how silly he could be, never taking himself too seriously. 

 

It was getting dark when Nadia found Hancock in conversation with Preston and gave him a look that had him saying goodbye to the Minuteman and jumping up to join her in a matter of moments. 

“Ready to head back to the station and pack for tomorrow?” Hancock leaned over to whisper his response into her ear. 

“Is that all we’ll be doing?” His breath tickled in her ear and made her heart beat faster. 

“Maybe, maybe not…” she replied coyly, picking up one of the sacks of supplies that they needed to take back with them and starting off in the direction of the station. Hancock grabbed the other one and jogged after her. When he caught up he began detailing everything he had planned for their evening in a low, rasping voice. None of it was packing. By the time they reached the station Nadia had forgotten all about her plans to prepare for tomorrow. They dropped their sacks of supplies inside the garage, Nadia grabbing his now empty hand and leading his back towards their room. They were just outside the door when she threw her arms around her partner’s neck.

“I believe your plan started something like this…” she kissed the ridge of his collarbone as his hands slid down her body, resting on the swell of her hips. 

“Actually, I’ve since made some revisions to the plan.” He walked her backward into the wall next to the open door, finding her hands and pining them above her head. He kissed her roughly and thoroughly, pressing her against the wall. It was quite some time before they got around to packing their bags for the mornings travel...


	18. Nadia Gets a Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock head back to Diamond City to check in with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut right off the bat... but after that we start to get back to the main story line. :)

The dynamic duo of Nadia and the Mayor of Goodneighor were quickly spreading the word that the Minutemen were back. Their good deeds were being broadcasted over the air by Diamond City Radio and the more people they helped, the more volunteers they recruited. The Minutemen were on the rise, building new settlements and helping to protect the ones that had already been established. It was a rush to be at the center of such a large movement. So many people were looking to Nadia to direct them and she found the experience exhilarating. 

The entire time she and Hancock were building the complex network of the Minutemen, she was biding her time. The only other person that knew her end game, taking down the Institute, was Hancock. She needed everyone firmly united before she broached the topic. If she said anything too soon they would run. Everyone was terrified of the fuckers. She needed the Minutemen to be feeling invincible, high on victory after victory, before she tried to get them on board or they would bail. She almost felt bad for being deceitful, but in all honesty even if she wasn’t going to need help later, she would still be helping the Minutemen because it was the right thing to do. She hoped they would feel the same way when it came time to knock on the Institute’s door.

Hancock and Nadia had spent the day clearing bloodbugs out of a new settlement they were calling the Taffington Boathouse and setting up the necessities. They had a small water purifier up and running, several beds lined up in downstairs of the existing structure and a small amount of electricity. They were instructing the few settlers that had shown up how to care for the crops they were planting when Hancock caught her eye from behind the settler she was talking to and gave her a questioning look while making a crude gesture. Nadia bit her lip to keep herself from laughing in the settler’s face. She wrapped up the conversation as quickly as possible and extricated herself heading for the boathouse with a subtle tilt of her head to indicate that Hancock should follow. 

Nadia left the door to the boathouse cracked, waiting for Hancock. She could feel her heart beating faster in anticipation as she waited impatiently for him to join her. It took about five minutes before he slinked through the door, closing it softly behind him. 

“I think they are all occupied for the mo-” he couldn’t finish his sentence because her mouth was on his and her hands were on his belt. He slipped his hands under her shirt, desperate for the feel of her. She had managed to undo his belt by this point and broke off the kiss, giving him a sultry look she took a few steps toward the back wall of the building. She slowly undid her own buckle, letting her pants fall. She stepped out of them and turned around, bracing herself against the wall. She looked over her shoulder and arched her back as she wiggled her lovely round ass at him.

That was all the invitation he needed. He was on her, touching her hips and thighs. He reached between her legs, sticking a finger into her and moaned in anticipation at the tight warmth. He inserted a second finger and this time she was the one moaning. He moved his fingers back and forth a few times and then removed them, reaching for her hips. He entered her slowly, but then began to move faster, finding a tempo that was making Nadia grunt in the cute little way he was so fond of. 

“What’s that noise?”  
Hancock froze for a moment while Nadia turned around to look at him with wide eyes. He held one finger up to the evil smirk on his face and began to move again, thrusting deep and steady.

Nadia was having a difficult time keeping quiet. She knew she was kind of loud during sex, but she wasn’t usually in a position where it mattered. Hancock ran a hand up her back and she felt him pull the tie out of her hair. She could feel his fingers against her scalp as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep silent, but damn was he making it difficult for her. He had picked up the pace and the sounds of their thighs hitting as he thrust into her grew increasingly louder. 

He could feel the rhythmic tightening around him and as her orgasm took over she moaned loudly in mindless pleasure. He knew the people outside could hear them, but that only spurred him on. He gave a little tug to her hair thrusting deeper to be rewarded with another satisfied grunt. He released her hair, grabbing her hips and changing the rhythm. He pulled her by her hips, back and forth, each stroke slow and controlled as he all but left her and then filled her completely. 

Hancock’s fingers dug into her as he thrust hard and as she felt his orgasm she felt another of her own wash over her. She collapsed, forehead into the wall, panting as the aftershocks coursed through her. Hancock leaned forward, placing a kiss in the center of her back before he pulled away. She heard him pull up his pants and then felt his warm hand pat her rear. 

“God you’re amazing.”

“They all heard me.” She still had her face pressed against the wall, slight flush creeping up her neck.

“Yeah, I bet they did.” She heard him open a tin of Mentats.

“Thanks, babe. That makes me feel all better.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from her words as she straightened up and retrieved her pants. She looked around for her hair tie, but it was nowhere to be found. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, sunshine. No one will say anything. It’ll be fine,” he promised with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
He was right in that no one said a word, but the sound of the settlers clapping was probably just as bad.  
Nadia turned to give her partner a dirty look, but was dismayed to see him bowing to the applause. Of course he was.

 

The next day Nadia was eager to get on the road. She was pretty sure her face had been a blistering shade of red since the day before and she knew Hancock was enjoying it. They were planning to head back to Diamond City to catch up with Nick since they had left a lot of things up in the air after she had killed Kellogg. She wanted to see if the Detective had come up with any kind of plan and fill him in on their own plan and its progress.

As they made their way to Diamond City, Nadia used the opportunity to practice with the Sniper Rifle that Hancock had surprised her with for Christmas. She loved the new addition to her arsenal and had already made some slight modifications to it. She had also added a strap to it so she could wear it slung over her shoulder.  
Hancock watched Nadia pick off another bloatfly, enjoying her whoop of delight as the disgusting thing exploded midair. The smile on her face reminded him of her smile on Christmas morning.

 

_Hancock had insisted that they make it a point to check back in with Preston before heading further west to help the Abernathy’s. She had agreed easily and they had made great time. They had arrived early in the day on the twenty-fourth which had given Hancock plenty of time to check with Preston to see if he had managed to find what he wanted._

_Nadia had said something about needing to check in with Mama Murphy after they had given Preston their progress report and gotten filled in on settlements that were in need of help, so he took the opportunity to double back to talk to the Minuteman._

_“I was wondering when you would be able to slip away,” Preston laughed as he saw the Ghoul headed back his way._

_“Did you get it?” Hancock was too excited for idle chit-chat._

_“Yeah, man. I got it. Follow me.” Preston led him to the house he had claimed for his own. Hancock looked around as he entered._

_“Love what you’ve done with the place…” Hancock didn’t think Preston spent much time here, since he had done very little to fix it up. He had a bed in the living room and a cabinet full of various supplies. That was it. Preston narrowed his eyes at the Ghoul._

_“It’s not like I have a lot of free time, man. Anyway, here it is.” Preston pulled the sniper rifle out of the cabinet and handed it over for his inspection. It was perfect._

_“You gotta strap for it? I’m sure she’ll wanna be able to throw it over her shoulder.” Hancock was still checking out the new hardware, holding it up to his shoulder and looking through the scope._

_“You know, I think I might…” he said as he started digging through the contents of the cabinet. “Ah, here we are!” He turned around, showing the strap to Hancock._

_“Perfect! She’s gonna love this. Did the caps I gave ya cover it?”_

_“Actually, there was a little left over. Let me see,” Preston started rifling through his belongings again, but Hancock shook his head._

_“Nah, man. We’re all good. I really appreciate your help with this.”_

_“It wasn’t a problem. Now you get that outta here and hidden back at your place before she catches you with it a day early.” Preston patted the Ghoul on his back as he headed out._

_Hancock was so eager for Nadia to wake up that he was practically buzzing. It had been years since he had been excited about Christmas and he felt like a child as he silently willed Nadia to open her eyes._

_“I can feel you staring at me, weirdo” she said groggily, eyes still closed._

_“In all fairness, I stare at you every day and you’re just now complaining?” He was already crossing their room at the gas station to the cabinet where he had stored the rifle._

_Hancock pulled her gift out of the drawer and turned around to see her sitting up, huge smile on her face and a gun laid across her lap. He gave her a quizzical look, smile spreading across his face to match hers._

_“Did we both get each other a new weapon?” Nadia was laughing with delight, patting the bed next to her. He climbed back in and they exchanged weapons._

_“This is perfect!”_

_“Thanks, doll!”  
They laughed and checked out their gifts, Nadia telling him about the mod, a 12 round extended mag, she had made to the combat shotgun she had gotten for him._

_“Wow, doll! You’re really gettin’ good at that.” He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek._

_“Thanks,” Nadia said, pleased smile on her face. “And thanks for mine. This is going to be awesome. Maybe I can find a night-vision scope for it…” she happily babbled about her plans for the rifle, huge grin on her face. He hoped he would always be able to make her that happy. ___

__

__“Hey, come on, babe!” Nadia had made it several yards before realizing Hancock hadn’t followed._ _

__“Comin’,” he called, smiling at his girl. He didn’t know what the future held, but he hoped it included many more Christmas mornings like the first one they had shared._ _

__

__They reached Diamond City and walked right through the gates. The guards stared at Hancock hatefully, but made no move to keep him out. He and Nadia exchanged looks of confusion, but he just shrugged._ _

__“I got nothin’,” he said shaking his head.  
They made their way to the Detective Agency and as they opened the door, they could hear voices._ _

__“Come on, Nicky. I’m just asking for you opinion. It’d be a great quote.” Piper, the reporter, seemed to be badgering Nick. Nadia had a feeling that was her go to move._ _

__“She’s my client, Piper. Why don’t you learn not to snoop on a woman’s private affairs?” Nick said, sounding annoyed. Nadia wondered who they were talking about._ _

__“Well, well. Speak of the devil.”  
_Guess that answers that…_ __

____“You’re back, and looking much improved. Hear you two have been causin’ quite the stir in the Ol’ Commonwealth.” The synth was smiling with what looked like pride. Nadia smiled in return._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, we’ve been shakin’ things up a little,” she replied looking fondly over at her partner._ _ _ _

____“Fuck yeah we have been. This dame sure knows how to show a Ghoul a good time.” Hancock said returning the look._ _ _ _

____“Hoo boy…” Piper said, rolling her eyes._ _ _ _

____“Look, Piper, we really need to catch up with Nick, if you don’t mind.” Nadia wasn’t in the mood to deal with the opinionated reporter right now._ _ _ _

____“Actually,” Nick said with an apologetic look on his face, “I think Piper might be able to help. We’re in the weeds here. Time to bring in some fresh eyes. Piper’s the only person I know willing to snoop up the Institute’s tail feathers.”_ _ _ _

____“The Institute?” Piper’s eyes went round as she looked at each of them in turn. “I’ve been investigating these creeps for over a year now. The Commonwealth’s boogeyman. Feared and hated by everyone. What did they do to you?” Piper’s eyes landed on Nadia._ _ _ _

____“They had a man named Kellogg kidnap my son, Shaun. He also murdered my husband in the process.” Nadia met the reporter’s eyes and saw the genuine concern in them._ _ _ _

____“Sounds about right. Sometimes they snatch people in the middle of night,” Piper continued. “And sometimes they leave old synths behind to remind us that they’re out there. But to this day, there’s one thing nobody really knows…”_ _ _ _

____“Where the Institute actually is. Or how to get in,” Valentine finished._ _ _ _

____“Exactly. But there’s one person who must know, right?” Piper looked excited as took a few steps toward Nadia. “The guy who just handed them Shaun.”  
Nadia looked from Nick to Hancock, eyes wide as a guilty blush spread over her face. _ _ _ _

____“Kellogg’s not exactly available for a chin wag…” Valentine said, not making eye contact with Piper._ _ _ _

____“So a murderer and a kidnapper gets his brains blown out by an avenging parent.” Piper sighed, concern warring with frustration on her face. “It’d be a great ending if we didn’t still have the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth to solve.” Frustration won out._ _ _ _

____Nadia was pissed. She could tell Piper was judging her, but what the hell did she know? She had never been in Nadia’s position and who's to say what she would have done in her place. No one's perfect and it was amazing how much a person could change in a short amount of time when faced with the kind of shit Nadia had been faced with._ _ _ _

____“I’d kill him again in a heartbeat. He wasn’t ever going to help us anyway.” Nadia stared right at Piper, chin raised, daring her to say something else. She felt Hancock’s hand slip into hers, giving it a squeeze. She knew that Hancock supported her choice and the knowledge only fueled her anger._ _ _ _

____“Huh… ‘Get’s his brains blown out…’ You know, we might not need the man at all.” Nadia could tell by the look on his face that Nick was on to something._ _ _ _

____“You’re talking crazy here Nick. Got a fault in the ol’ subroutines?”_ _ _ _

____“Look, I grabbed this,” Nick pulled something out of his trench coat, holding it up for them to see with a triumphant smile on his synthetic face. “It’s some kind of cybernetics that I found in Kellogg’s head. I was thinking…”_ _ _ _

____“Jesus, Nick… Gross! You seriously took that out of a dead man’s head?” Piper was staring at the thing in Nick’s hand, top lip curled in disgust._ _ _ _

____“I think I see where you’re headed, Nicky.” Hancock pointedly ignored Piper’s comment. “I like it. Looks like we’re heading home, doll.”_ _ _ _

____“Goodneighbor? Why?” Nadia couldn’t think of anyone there that she had met that could help._ _ _ _

____“The Memory Den,” Nick supplied. “Relive the past moments in your mind as clear as the day they happened. If anyone could get a dead brain to sing, it’ll be Dr. Amari, the mind behind the memories.”_ _ _ _

____“Whether we’re riding this crazy brain train or not, we can’t all go running across the Commonwealth. Nick, why don’t you fill me in when you get back? I’ll do some digging around here and see if I can’t come up with something. And by the way,” Piper said, returning her gaze to Nadia, “at some point, you still owe me that interview. I want to hear how this whole story got started.”  
Piper excused herself and headed out the door. Nadia couldn’t say she was sad to see her go. She knew the woman meant well, but she seemed a little too judgmental for Nadia’s tastes._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, kid. We’re gonna get your boy back. Just a few more steps…” Nick patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Now, let me tell you what Dogmeat and I have been up to.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nadia and Hancock had stayed the night in their usual room at the Dugout Inn. They had hung out at Nick’s late talking and catching up on the last few month’s adventures. They had explained their plan to Nick and discussed their impending return to Goodneighbor. Nick also filled them in on why the security guards had let Hancock in without a fuss. Apparently the citizens had been so happy that the resident Detective was back in office that he had managed to convince them Hancock should be rewarded for his “service to Diamond City” by being allowed in as long as he didn’t cause any trouble. The three of them had a good laugh at the city’s expense, then Nick and Nadia started taking bets on how long it would be before Hancock ended up causing trouble. He tried to act offended as he sucked on a Mentat, but it was hard to pretend they weren’t right._ _ _ _

____The next morning they left for Goodneighbor. Nadia had tried to leave Dogmeat with Ellie, but he wasn’t having it. Nadia knew he could take care of himself, but she still worried about him. The four of them made their way through Boston, only running into the usual riffraff. The closer they got to his city, the happier Hancock seemed to get. Nadia vowed to herself to never keep him away from Goodneighbor for so long again. He loved his town and if he was going to help her, she owed it to him to make his priorities her priorities. Plus, she would do just about anything to see him as happy as he was just then._ _ _ _

____Hancock had missed his town. He had been having a great time, time of his life in fact, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still in a serious, committed relationship with Goodneighor. He knew he would be seeing the lights over the entrance any moment. He sauntered over to Nadia, bowing with a flourish, and offered her his arm. She giggled, an incredibly child-like sound for someone he had just seen slit the throat of a Raider, and linked her arm through his. He loved that she could be a cold-hearted killer one second and the next be picking up a teddy bear to add to her collection. She was a woman of contradictions. Just then he saw the glowing neon lights and took of running, Nadia’s arm still linked with his. She ran with him and by the time they burst through the door they were laughing and nearly breathless, leaning on each other for support._ _ _ _

____Nadia watched as Hancock strutted around his town greeting the people and putting on one hell of a show. The only people he didn’t know by name were the ones who had shown up in his absence and she could tell it wouldn’t be long before he had committed their names to memory as well. Hancock swaggered back in her direction and pulled her into an embrace. He smiled down at her, but he didn’t kiss her like she thought he would. She figured he was just worried about embarrassing her after what had happened with the settlers at Taffington. Nadia didn’t want him to think that it had anything to do with him, that she was at all embarrassed about being with him, so she threw her arms around his neck and laid one on him._ _ _ _

____Hancock was surprised by her very public display of affection, but recovered quickly, dipping Nadia back while never breaking the kiss. Applause broke out through the gathered townspeople as Hancock broke off the kiss and brought Nadia out of the dip, both of them smiling ear to ear._ _ _ _

____“Let’s get our stuff put away at my place then we can head over to the Memory Den,” Hancock said in a low voice to Nadia and Nick. He turned back towards the crowd that had assembled and shouted, “I’ll see you lot at the Third Rail tonight! First round’s on me!” He then ushered Nadia towards the Old State House and the four of them disappeared inside._ _ _ _

____“White Chapple Charlie is gonna be pissed with me!” Hancock exclaimed, laughing, as he led the way upstairs._ _ _ _

____“Well, if it ain’t our fearless leader.” Fahrenheit was standing at the top of the stairs trying to look like she wasn’t thrilled to see him and failing miserably._ _ _ _

____“Don’t give me that crap. You know you missed me.” Hancock winked at his second in command, “Let me get my girl all settled in and we’ll sit down so you can catch me up.” Fahrenheit’s eyes widened at his words, but she just agreed and started down the stairs when Hancock called to her. “If you don’t mind, could ya stop into the Third Rail and tell Charlie I told the town that the first round was on me tonight?”_ _ _ _

____Fahrenheit groaned loudly. “You’ve got to be kidding me. The last time you did that he bitched for weeks. He’s gonna be pissed.”_ _ _ _

____“Why do you think I’m sending you?” Hancock smiled cheekily and Fahrenheit laughed, rolling her eyes hugely._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know why I missed you. You’re a pain in my ass.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who reads, leaves kudos and comments!! You guys are the best!! <3


	19. Nadia Sees Shaun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia gets a glimpse into the mind of killer.

If Nadia never saw another memory lounger, it would be too soon. Walking through Kellogg’s memories had left her feeling confused and emotionally drained. She didn’t want to feel any kind kinship with the heartless bastard that had destroyed her family. She couldn’t help but think that the path Kellogg had taken could so easily have been her own, still could be. She wished she had never found out about the murders of his wife and daughter. She liked it better when he was a monster, not a man that had made terrible choices out of grief and loss. The only thing that had helped had been knowing Hancock was right there with her, his occasional comments breaking through the nightmare that was Kellogg’s mind right when she needed him most. 

Hancock had been a nervous wreck while both his best friend and his girl had been strapped into the loungers. He hated feeling helpless. Watching Nadia face her husband’s murder again had been awful. He knew how it had happened, but watching it… He found himself admiring her husband’s instincts. 

“You’re husband was one hell of a man, sunshine. Just focus on that.”

She had been right, he hadn’t hesitated to protect his son even as disoriented as he was. He wished he could take her place in there, should have insisted. Why did she have to be so damn… brave? He would be mad, if he wasn’t so proud of her. When they had gotten to Kellogg’s most recent memory, he wasn’t sure being brave would help her.

Shaun. Nadia knew Kellogg had lived with him in Diamond City. Knowing and seeing were two different things though. The reality of seeing her sweet boy playing in the floor while Kellogg watched made her heart-sick. She wanted to scream with rage and kill the fucker all over again. How dare he spend time with the child of the man he murdered?! She was struck again with the pain of realizing that he knew her son better than she did. She could feel the tears pouring down her face as she watched. 

“I know this sucks, but you can lose it once you’re out of there. Focus. For Shaun.”

She was barely listening when Hancock’s voice brought her back to the reality of the situation. He was right, she could cry later. She pushed the pain down and realized what was being said was important. A scientist managed to escape the Institute? Doctor Brian Virgil was hiding in the Glowing Sea? She didn’t know what the hell the Glowing Sea was, but she knew she was headed there and soon. 

“You’re taking me home to my father?” Shaun’s voice was sweet and clear, but the words he spoke made her heart stop. Who the hell was he calling father? She watched as her boy walked across the room and stood next to the Synth. X6-88? Where had she heard a name like that before? She would worry about that later, right now she had to focus all her attention on the last few glimpses of Shaun she would have until she showed up on the Institute’s door step. Shaun told Kellogg goodbye and Nadia watched as her boy disappeared in a flash of blue light. What the hell was that? Dr. Amari’s voice supplied the answer. 

“Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody’s found the entrance to the Institute because there IS no entrance.”

“You did great, doll,” she heard Hancock’s voice loud and clear at first. It was softer as he said, “Now get my girl outta there, doctor.”  
Nadia blinked her eyes, but the lights were so bright it was hard to see at first. She shook her head to clear it.

“Slow movements, okay? I don’t know what kind of side effects the procedure might have had. No one’s ever… done this before.” Dr. Amari looked worried as she held her hands out in caution. 

Hancock apparently wasn’t paying any attention to her warnings though, because next thing she knew she was being swept up in his arms.

“You’re amazing. You did a great job.” He held her close and she clung to him. She wanted to just fall apart right there, but they still had plans to make and she needed to make sure Nick was alright.

“Nick!” She pushed away from Hancock, stumbling a little. He reached out to steady her as she looked around frantically. 

“Don’t worry, kid. It’ll take more than a memory lounger and the brain of a psychopath to take me out.” Nick was getting up out of his own lounger looking none the worse for wear. She threw herself at the detective and he caught her, hugging her close. She could hear Dr. Amari making sounds of warning in the background, but she didn’t listen. 

“Thank you so much, Nick. A girl couldn’t ask for a better friend.” He held her close and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

“Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head. Heh. I was right. Should’ve killed you when you were on ice.”  
Nadia went completely stiff. The voice in her ear wasn’t Nick’s.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Nick had a hold of her shoulders and was looking into her eyes with concern. 

“See! I told you to take it easy!” Dr. Amari came rushing over.

“I’m fine,” Nadia said shoving both Nick and the doctor’s hands away, eyeing Nick suspiciously. “How about you, Nick? Feeling like yourself?” Hancock had reached her side and had slipped an arm around her waist. He looked from Nadia to Nick.

“What’s goin’ on here, doll? Somethin’ happen?”  
Nadia wasn’t sure she should say anything. Dr. Amari had said there could be “pneumonic impressions,” or something, and she didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing. On the other hand, if Kellogg was hijacking Nick’s brain… It was too big of a risk. She had to say something. 

“Well, I think you should take another look at Nick. He whispered something in my ear just now, only it wasn’t Nick’s voice. It was Kellogg’s.” Nadia watched Nick carefully as she spoke, watching for some sign of Kellogg, but she only saw surprise and fear on her friend’s face.

“I’ll take another look, certainly. I’m sure it’s nothing but a pneumonic impression.” Dr. Amari placed a hand on Nick’s arm, leading him back to sit down. 

“I’m so sorry,” Nick whispered. “I understand if you don’t want my help anymore.”

“Look, pal, we don’t blame you,” Hancock said, looking at Nadia for confirmation. She nodded in agreement. 

“You put yourself on the line to help me and we aren’t about to just leave you by the wayside. Once Amari gives you a clean bill of health, you’re back on the trail. We need you, you hear me?” Nadia hoped her friend could hear the sincerity in her voice. 

“Don’t worry Nicky, we’ll check in on you later. I’m gonna take Nadia to my place to lay down.”  
They had turned to leave when Nick finally responded, sounding despondent.

“I won’t risk the investigation.” 

“I wouldn’t let you.”  
Hancock had his arm wrapped around Nadia’s shoulder as they headed back to the State House.

“What if he’s not okay?” Nadia’s voice was barely a whisper, afraid to even voice her fear.

“He will be,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “He has to be.”

 

Hancock took Nadia back to his room and tucked her under the covers in his bed, standing back to enjoy the sight. She had never been in his bed before and he was finding it hard to think non-lecherous thoughts. 

“Whatcha doin’, babe?”

“Just enjoying the view, doll. You want some company?” He didn’t want to keep her awake if she wanted to just get some sleep.

“I would love your company.” She pulled back the blankets and he climbed in with her. He laid on his back and she cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around his middle. He kissed the top of her head and she placed a kiss on his chest in return. If he didn’t know how much sadness and anger were bubbling beneath the surface the moment would have been perfect.

“Your son looks so much like you.” 

“You think so?” Her voice sounded hopeful and a little surprised. “I mostly saw Nate in him.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Nate is all over that kid, too. There’s no doubt that he’s yours though. Didn’t you see his eyes? They were as green as yours. He also has that hint of red in his hair like you do.” As he mentioned her hair, he gently tugged the band out with one hand and tossed it to the side. He loved to run his fingers through her hair and she seemed to enjoy it, too. 

“I hadn’t noticed the hair, no. Hmmm… I wonder what else I missed.” She sounded panicked. “He’s my own child and I know less about him than that psychopath Kellogg!”  
He could feel her tears as they dampened his shirt. He hugged her close, wishing in vain for something to say.

Nadia was so tired of being furious, but it was all that was keeping her going besides a tiny flicker of hope. She was afraid to let her anger go, but she was also afraid that it would consume her. She didn’t want to be the next Kellogg, but she wasn’t about to let bygones be bygones. She was going to put an end to the Institute and their callous disregard for the people of the Commonwealth. They were going to pay for what they had done to her family and the price was going to be steep. She was going to burn the whole thing to the ground. She would just have to worry about her soul later.

 

The following day Dr. Amari gave Nick a clean bill of health. Luckily nothing happened in Hancock’s town that he wasn’t aware of, because otherwise Nick might have succeeded in sneaking away without so much as a goodbye. As it was, he opened the door to leave and found Hancock leaning up against wall surrounding his town and playing with his knife. The way he twirled the blade was almost hypnotizing. Dogmeat was sitting on his haunches beside the mayor and turned to look at the detective as he opened the door. 

“Thought you were going to come see me when once you were given the all clear?” Hancock spun his knife in his hand once more and then slid it back into its hidden sheath.

“And I thought I told you I wasn’t gonna compromise the investigation.” Nick had a stubborn set to his jaw as he stared at his best friend. “Look, I care too much about our girl to risk it. I would think you would feel the same way, bucko.”

“Don’t start that shit with me, pal. You know I wouldn’t include you if I didn’t trust you, if Nadia herself didn’t trust you.”  
Nick just stared at him not saying a word, but not moving either. Hancock sighed in resignation.

“Look, we really wanted you to come with us to the Glowing Sea, but I know how you are once you’ve made up your mind. Why don’t you at least take Dogmeat with you?”

“It’s always a pleasure to have him at my back. What do ya say, boy?”

Dogmeat barked once, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

“Sounds like a yes to me, but why are you sending him with me?” Nick squinted his glowing yellow eyes in suspicion, tilting his head. 

“Two reasons, Nicky. The first is that we're goin' to the Glowing Sea and don’t wanna bring home a glowing pooch. The second is because if you do anything remotely un-you, Dogmeat will pick up on it.”

Nick looked thoughtfully at the dog. “You think you can do that for me?”

The dog barked once, meeting the detective's eyes. Nick thought that was a pretty clear answer. 

“Alright, I’m in. Come check in with me once you get back from the Glowing Sea.” Nick turned and headed away from Goodneighbor with his shoulders slumped, Dogmeat padding along beside him. He paused and turned around to look back at his friend. “Take care of our girl, John. She’s had a rough few days. She might not have her head screwed on straight.”

“I know, but I’m working on it.”  
Nick nodded then turned and walked away without looking back.

Hancock watched the retreating back of his best friend until he disappeared from sight.

The rest of the day was filled by making preparations for their trip to the Glowing Sea. They replenished their stock of RadAway, Rad-X and Stimpaks. They also gathered all the materials they were going to need to repair the Power Armor that Nadia still had back at the gas station. After they packed everything Hancock could tell Nadia was itching to be off, but Hancock didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. If they left now they would end up making at least part of the trip after darkness fell. He decided he needed to distract her and he knew just the way.

“Look, doll. I’ve been thinking about the next step in our plan.” That got her attention. She was so focused lately he knew nothing else would have worked. He led her over to the sofa and they both sat down. He reached over, grabbing a holotape off his coffee table and turned to face her.

“Listen to this.” He handed her the holotape and watched as she popped it into her Pip-Boy, pressing play. He watched her eyebrows raise as a woman’s voice asked for help in fighting the Institute.

“Uh, yeah. We absolutely need to get in contact with these people!” Nadia looked at him smiling, but then her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why didn’t you mention this ‘Railroad’ before?”

Hancock sighed. “Honestly, I thought they would have already contacted us by now. I thought that by making a name for ourselves we would build the kind of reputation the Railroad looks for, because I’m not exactly sure how to find them. They are extremely secretive. They have to be. I think we should make it a priority after we get back from the Glowing Sea, though. The Railroad would be powerful allies in our fight against the Institute.”

Nadia nodded along as he spoke, suspicion slowly leaving her face. Hancock knew she was under a lot of stress, but he didn’t like his partner looking at him like that. She had never once suspected him of anything dishonest before and he had to admit it stung.

Nadia was feeling like an ass. She was jumping at shadows and taking her frustrations out on the one person who had always been there for her. Her judgement was complete shit right now and she knew it. She was shook up over the Nick incident and furious with, well, everything. She hung her head, too ashamed to even look at her partner. He deserved so much better.

“I’m so sorry, John” she whispered. “I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes.”

“Hey now,” his voice was sharp, but it wasn’t unkind as he said, “enough of this. No more wallowing. I know this whole situation is shit. I get it, but you are doing everything you can and more. Trust yourself and trust me, damn it. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Nadia felt his hands on her shoulders, squeezing tightly. She looked up to meet his gaze and saw the look of hurt in his eyes at her distrust. 

“If I hadn’t distracted you just now, you would’ve had us leaving for Sanctuary and travelling through the dark. You won’t find Shaun by taking unnecessary risks. I care too much about you to go to the Glowing Sea if you aren’t in the right headspace. The place is dangerous enough on its own, ya feel me?” 

“I feel ya, John. I know you’re right. I think everything’s just getting to me.”

“I get it. It’s a lot.” Hancock’s face lit up and she could tell he had an idea. “Doll, let’s get fucked up. You need to let loose. You can cry or rage or whatever you need to do and then tomorrow we’ll head to Sanctuary and get your Power Armor. Alright?”

Nadia laughed, leave it to Hancock to find the one solution involving chems. 

“Sure, I’m game," she replied with a laugh. "Third Rail?” 

Hancock nodded, standing up to offer her his arm. He reached into his pocket with the other hand and pulled out a tin of Mentats. He popped a few into his mouth and then held one out to Nadia. She smiled and opened her mouth, slightly sticking her tongue out for him to place the Mentat on.

“Mmmm. Grape. Thanks, babe.” Nadia squeezed his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Anytime, doll.” 

 

The next morning they woke up feeling a little groggy, but none the worse for wear. Most of their stuff was already packed, so after a quick round of good-byes to their closest friends they headed off. MacCready seemed a little miffed that he wasn’t invited, but they assured him they would need his help soon enough. They didn’t have another suit to protect him or they would have gladly brought him along.  


Once they made it back to Sanctuary they were surprised by how much it had grown. There were three times as many settlers as there had been in the beginning. They caught up with Preston and filled him in on everything they had learned, leaving out the bit about Nick. Once they had touched base with the Minuteman, they found Sturges and enlisted his help with the repairs to the Armor. They headed back to the garage, Sturges in tow, and then spent the rest of the day and some of the night making sure the suit would protect Nadia from all the radiation they were sure to find.  


When they finally climbed into their bedroll, Nadia found it difficult to sleep. She was worried that they would be too late and the Institute would have already found and “eliminated” Brian Virgil along with any hope of their finding a way in. Who knew how old that memory of Kellogg’s was and she had a feeling that the Institute wouldn’t let a loose end like Virgil exist for long. Nadia finally fell asleep, dreaming fitfully of dead men dressed in lab coats, everything tinted the awful green of radiation.


	20. Nadia Meets Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock track down Virgil.

“Stop right there, stranger. You approach Atom’s holy ground. Why? State your purpose, or be divided in his sight.”

Nadia turned her helmeted head to look over at her partner. Was it just her, or did this woman seem a little unhinged? What were all these people doing out here in all this radiation? Atom’s holy ground? None of this was sounding at all like something she wanted any part of. They seemed religious in nature, maybe they would be willing to help a lost stranger? Lots of religions had a strong basis in helping those in need. Worth a shot.

“I’m here because I need your help.” 

“Do you seek division? Have you come to merge with Atom, to be split in his infinite glory? Or do you seek to tear down his followers?” The woman stepped closer to Nadia as she spoke, excitement and then suspicion playing across her features. Nadia noticed the sickly tint of radiation poisoning along with the red rimmed, bloodshot eyes. These people were obviously not taking any measures to protect themselves from the radiation. In fact, she was getting the distinct feeling that they were worshiping the radiation, or at least its cause.

“I’m looking for someone named Virgil.”

“Virgil? Yes… We know this Virgil. What do you want with him?”  
In the background Nadia could hear someone speaking in a hushed, reverent tone that sounded like prayer, “deny the heretic, the deceiver, the defiler… only in Atom can you be saved.” 

“I just need some information from him,” Nadia told her, trying not to get distracted by all the craziness around them.

“In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Adam. Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. You can find him southwest of the crater, living in a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors.”

“Thank you so much for the information.” Nadia said sincerely. “If I may ask…” Nadia wasn’t sure if she would offend the woman with her question, but was too curious not to ask.

“Go ahead, my child.” The woman’s soft voice and verbiage reminded Nadia fiercely of the many Sunday mornings she had spent in Church with her parents.

“How have you survived in all this radiation?”

“That is Atom’s unique gift to us, the true believers.” The woman smiled as she explained, speaking to Nadia the way the Priest would when she was a small child. “He has brought us here to this place, a place that cannot harm us, so that we may worship him. So that we may spread his word to others. This is our calling. To deliver Atom’s message to a world that does not wish to hear it. To show Atom’s power to all.”

Nadia wasn’t sure how to respond to such rampant lunacy and was beyond thankful for the helmet she was wearing. If the woman could see the incredulous look on Nadia’s face she would have been highly offended and Nadia found it to be a good practice to never piss off someone that was crazier than you.

“Thank you so much for your time,” Nadia said on the most solemn voice she could muster, slightly inclining her head. 

She and Hancock hurried out of the Crater of Crazy as fast as they could without looking suspicious. Once she was sure they were out of ear shot, she turned to Hancock and burst out in laugher. She was laughing so hard she was afraid she was going to tip over in her armor. She couldn’t believe Hancock hadn’t said anything offensive the entire time. She hadn’t looked over at him even once for fear that just seeing his face would make her laugh.

“I take it this was your first run-in with the Followers of Atom?” Hancock asked, wry smirk on his Ghoulish features. He was shaking his head in amusement at Nadia’s reaction.

She got herself back under control with some difficulty and then answered, “Yes, it sure was. I’m not usually one to mock another’s religious beliefs, but damn.” 

“Bat shit crazy, right? There aren’t a ton of them out there, probably because their precious ‘Atom’ doesn’t protect them quite as well as they advertise, but you can find small groups of them all over the Wasteland. They’re the real freaks if you ask me.”

“I’m in total agreement there. That was surreal. At least they told us where we can find Virgil.”

“Let’s get going, I don’t like standing out in the open like this,” Hancock looked over his shoulder as he said it.

“I’m with ya on that.” Nadia couldn’t believe how scary the Glowing Sea was. The creatures they had come across had been terrifyingly strong and Nadia was glad of her Power Armor for more than just its radiation protection. She honestly wished Hancock had some, too. He assured her that he was fine and reminded her that Radiation actually had a healing effect on him, so he was actually feeling pretty damn good. She was feeling anything but and refrained from pointing out that if they got attacked by one of the Deathclaws they had managed to sneak passed his immunity to radiation didn’t translate to immunity to giant, ferocious beasts with enormous talons.

As they continued to head down the outside of the crater, the ground started to shake and a horrendously huge scorpion burst up in to the air in front of them. Hancock immediately started shooting it in the tail with his new shotgun, all the while trying to run backwards over the craggy surface. Nadia pulled out her pistol and unloaded an entire clip into it before it burrowed back into the dirt.

“Get ready!” Hancock yelled as the ground began to shake again. Nadia reloaded and was ready when the beast burst through the ground again. She and Hancock unloaded their weapons into the damn thing again and although it reared back in anger, they didn’t seem to be doing enough damage to it. It was still wicked fast, scurrying towards them at an alarming rate. The next time it dove below the surface Hancock yelled at her to get to higher ground. She did as she was told, dropping to a crouch and pulling out her sniper rifle was she was high enough up. Putting the stock to her shoulder she looked around for any sign of where the monster would pop up next. She saw the rocks near Hancock start to shake and as he moved away quickly, she looked through her scope. The scorpion burst up in a hail of rocks and dirt and Nadia took aim, held her breath and squeezed the trigger. The shock of the bullet caused the scorpion to jerk back, but it also pissed it off and after a moment it lurched towards Hancock, one large claw snapping shut inches from her partner. She took aim again and squeezed the trigger. This time she could tell they were finally weakening it and as she took aim Hancock got off several more shots. Nadia pulled the trigger and the giant scorpion reeled backward collapsing in on itself, twitching a few times before going still.

Nadia stood up, throwing her rifle’s strap over her shoulder and hurrying back towards Hancock. By the time she had reached him, he had slumped down onto one of the many large rocks that made up the landscape. Nadia knelt down in front of her partner and looking up into his eyes through her helmet.

“I fucking hate Radscorpions! They give me the creeps! I’d take Raiders or a pack of Ferals any day!” 

“Yeah, that was intense. Let’s get the hell out of here before any of his friends show up.” Nadia definitely wasn’t in the mood to meet any of the Radscorpion’s relations. As they both stood up Hancock looked over at her, “That was some good shooting back that, doll. Color me impressed.”  
Nadia blushed behind her helmet.

“Well, it probably would have made more sense for you to take the long shot since I’m the one that’s all armored up. So, that was kinda dumb, but thanks, babe.”  
Hancock laughed, just remembering the sniper rifle strapped to his back. 

“I totally forgot we found this thing on that Raider, so don’t feel bad. We just fell into our normal rhythm.” Hancock bit his bottom lip, wiggling his would-be eyebrows suggestively. 

“As much as I love our ‘rhythm,’ we need to keep moving. Keep your mind outta the gutter, friend.” The admonishment was delivered laughingly as Nadia turned to go.

“I don’t think my mind has ever left the gutter…” Hancock said as he followed along behind her. 

They headed southwest and about the time that Nadia was feeling like they were never going to find one specific cave in all this mess, they practically stumbled into it. She was glad to have arrived, because she needed to change her fusion core and wasn’t looking forward to doing it out in the open. 

They entered the cave cautiously and when nothing immediately shot at them, she exited her Power Armor. She didn’t want it to look like she was hiding anything or give Virgil a reason to feel threatened. She had a feeling that just their presence here was going to accomplish that, after all.

There were several chains hanging from the ceiling that were covered with tin cans, the Wasteland’s doorbell. Hancock motioned her back, taking the lead. They headed further in and found themselves facing not one, but two turrets. Luckily they didn’t start shooting, which Nadia took as a promising sign. By this point she would have been surprised if the Protectron heading their way fired. The cave opened up to reveal a room filled with various bits of electronics, computers, and metal tables covered in supplies. She barely noticed any of that, because her eyes went straight to the Super Mutant standing in the middle of the room. 

“Hold it! Take it nice and slow, no sudden moves,” the voice coming from the Super Mutant didn’t sound like that of the typical Mutant. It was very low, but sounded more, intelligent. It was also wearing delicate gold framed glasses and an ascot. She felt like she was missing something. “I know you’re from the Institute, so where’s Kellogg? Huh? Trying to sneak up on me while you distract me? It’s not going to work!” This was Virgil? Well, at least the glasses and the ascot made a tad more sense. “I’m not stupid, I knew they’d send him after me!”

“Take it easy, Kellogg’s dead.” Hancock was still standing in front of her, so she couldn’t see his face, but he was using his most calming voice. Nadia loved the way his voice rasped when he spoke that softly. 

“Dead? He’s… dead? Don’t you lie to me!” Virgil was getting visibly agitated, and Nadia couldn’t blame him. Thinking Kellogg is about to blow your brains out has to be hell on the nerves. 

“He’s not lying. I killed him myself.” Nadia stepped forward, raising her chin in an attempt to meet Virgil’s eyes.

“Did you? Kellogg was ruthless…” Virgil seemed to be assessing whether or not she was capable of what she claimed. “There’s a reason the Institute used him to do their dirty work for so many years. I knew they’d send him after me; tried to prepare for it. But I still wasn’t sure I’d make it… And so you. You killed him, eh? Then what do you want with me?”

Nadia decided there was no reason to beat around the bush.  
“Why did you leave the Institute? I know you came from there.” 

“You know about the escape? But how?!” Virgil’s eyes went wide in surprise and then he began to shake his head. “No, it doesn’t matter. I’m not going back… I can’t go back. Look at me! Why are you even here? What do you want?”

“I need whatever information you’re got. Anything to help me get in to the Institute.”

“I’m sorry, what? You want to get in to the Institute? Are you insane? Never mind how nearly impossible that is, even if you were to succeed it’d almost certainly end in your immediate death. What reason could you possibly have for taking that kind of risk?”   
Nadia considered not telling him the real reason, but then decided that if nothing else, maybe he’d help her out of sympathy. She just knew this guy was the key. He had as good as admitted it when he said “nearly impossible.” Nearly? That sounded like an invitation.

“I’m trying to find my son. The Institute kidnapped him.”

“Oh. Oh no.” Virgil’s eyes filled with a look she had never seen in the eyes of a Super Mutant, compassion and sorrow. “I had no idea. I’m sorry. Yeah, the Institute has taken people from the Commonwealth in the past. If your son is one of them… I can understand why you’d want to get in there. I can help, but… I’m going to need something in return.”

“What do you want?” Hancock broke in before she could agree, because he knew damn well she’d agree to almost anything.

“Before I had to escape, I was working on a serum that would serve as a cure for my… condition. I wasn’t able to bring it with me. It’s still in my lab, and… Well, look at me. I need it. I need you to find it for me, if you manage to get inside the Institute. What do you say?”

“You help me, and I’ll help you.” She didn’t think his request was unreasonable and if he could get her to her son, she would have agreed to a lot more.

“All right. Let’s talk details. First thing’s first. You know how they get synths in and out of the Institute?” Virgil raised an eyebrow and she could tell he was testing her, trying to find out how much she knew. 

“Yeah, they use some sort of teleporter.” 

“Well, well…” Virgil look impressed. “Not many know about it. Pretty closely guarded secret. You’ve certainly done your homework. It’s commonly referred to as the ‘Molecular Ray.’ I don’t understand all the science behind it, but it works. De-materializes you in one place, re-materializes you in another. I’m sure it sounds crazy, but it’s a reality. The Relay is the only way in and out of the Institute. You understand? The only one. That means you’re going to have to use it. Now, have you ever seen an Institute Courser?”

“A ‘Courser’? What’s that?” Nadia was pretty sure whatever it was, it probably wasn’t very friendly.

“Another Institute secret. Coursers are Institute synths, designed for one purpose,” Virgil paused for dramatic effect. “They’re hunters. Operations go wrong, a synth goes missing, and a Courser is dispatched. They’re very good at what they do, and you’re going to have to kill one.”   
It sounded to Nadia like he had little faith in her ability to actually pull of the task, but she ignored his condescending tone. 

“Why do I have to kill one?” Nadia wasn’t a fan of killing without purpose, but she’d do it to get to her son. 

“Because you want to get into the Institute, remember? They’re your ticket in. Every Courser has special hardware that gives them a direct connection to the Relay in the Institute. It’s embedded in a chip in their heads. You need that chip. But to get it, you’ll have to find a Courser. Now I don’t know exactly where you can find one. They haven’t sent any after me, and sitting here waiting doesn’t seem like a good plan. You’re going to have to hunt one down. I can tell you where to start, and give you some help finding one, but you’ll have to do the dirty work.”

“Tell me what I need to know.”

“All right. The primary insertion point for Coursers is in the ruins of CIT, directly above the Institute. So you’ll want to head there. Now, the Relay causes some pretty heavy interference all across the EM spectrum. You’ve got a radio on that Pip-Boy, right? When you get to the ruins, tune it to the lower end of the band and listen in. You’ll be able to hear the interference. Follow the signal, and it’ll lead you to a Courser. Then you just have to… not get killed. Not gonna lie; the odds aren’t in your favor here. But if you do make it, remember what I said about the serum. I need it, badly. I… I really do hope you find what you’re looking for. Once you’ve got that chip, bring it back here.”

With that, Virgil turned his back on the pair and walked further into his cave. Hancock motioned toward the mouth of the cave with a nod of his head and the two retreated back to the entrance. With no discussion, Nadia changed the fusion core in her Power Armor, opened it and then climbed inside. Hancock looked to her to make sure she was ready and at her nod he led the way back out in to the hellish reality that was the Glowing Sea.

 

 

Nadia knew they would have to traverse the Glowing Sea again after they acquired the Courser chip and she was already dreading it. The return trip had been even worse and she knew that they were both lucky to still be in one piece. She knew Hancock was going to argue, but he was wearing Power Armor next time. She didn’t know where she was going to find it or how she was going to convince him, but it was happening. Her nerves couldn’t take another trip without it.

They decided on the way back to head to Goodneighbor, thinking it would be the best place to start their search for the Railroad. Right as it was getting dark they came across an old marina that seemed abandoned. They headed for the most central structure only to discover the location wasn’t quite as abandoned as they had thought.

“I don’t know who you two are, but you’d better clear out before I go haywire and blast you.” The older woman’s eyes darted between the two of them from under her dirty, brown newsboy cap.

“Whoa, slow down. We just want to talk.” Hancock’s silver tongue didn’t appear to be doing the trick this time, though. The woman was still crouched, gun pointed at Hancock. If she didn’t stop that real soon she was going to have problems, because Nadia was at her wit’s end and couldn’t take watching Hancock be in danger for another moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it wasn’t working very well.

“Right, you just strolled in out of the Commonwealth lookin’ for Synths to talk to.” 

“Calm down. Tell us what’s going on.” Hancock tried again, slowly putting his shotgun on the ground at his feet and raising his hands to shoulder level. 

“They’ve got something they use to control us, to make us do things we don’t want to do. Any second now they might send some signal, or I’ll see the color orange, or whatever it is they do and BOOM. One more dead fool. Now, are you going to get out of here or wait for them to make me kill you?” The supposed synth was still holding her pipe-rifle to her shoulder, but she stood up out of her crouch.

“There’s got to be more to this.” Nadia couldn’t help it, she had to know. “Hold on,” Nadia told the woman as she walked a few steps away and exited her Power Armor.

“You’re a smart one. I tell ya I’m gonna shoot you and you get out of your fancy armor to make it easier for me.” The woman sounded exasperated, but Nadia ignored her comment. 

“What happened to make you think you’re a synth?” Nadia walked over to stand next to Hancock as she spoke, the woman following her with her weapon the whole time.

“Boy, you are just dumber than a mole rat. Do you not get that I’m dangerous?” She sounded desperate and scared. Nadia knew there was more to this story and she was going to figure it out. 

“I think I’ll take my chances. We’re just looking for a place to crash for the night.”

“There’s a bed upstairs, if you really want to chance it. Stay the hell out of my stuff, though.”  
The woman finally lowered her gun. Hancock gave Nadia a look that very clearly said, “Hope you know what you’re doing.” Nadia just smiled. She turned back towards her armor, taking out the fusion core and picking up her bag. 

“Come one, babe,” Nadia called over her shoulder as she started up the stairs to her left. Hancock grabbed his things and followed behind her. When they got up the stairs he just stared at her, head cocked to the side.

“Care to share your reasoning for wanting to room with that loon?”

“I don’t know if I can explain it, but I just feel like there’s something I can do to help her. Maybe I’m wrong, but I have to try.”   
Hancock dropped his things and walked forward, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead whispering, “Just don’t get us killed, doll.”

“I haven’t yet…” Nadia smiled hugging him close, enjoying the sound of his soft laughter.

“Yet.”


	21. Nadia Wins a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia helps a stranger before getting back on the road toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!!  
> Sorry this took longer than usual! It's been mayhem in my house, for real.

When Nadia woke in the morning she found herself looking into the eyes of one very tired Ghoul. Someone had obviously thought it was necessary to keep watch. Nadia smiled, stretching. She should have known he wouldn’t leave their safety to chance. She almost felt bad that she had slept so soundly. 

“Babe, you need to get some sleep.” Nadia put a hand against his scarred cheek, caressing it with her thumb. 

“What are you talking about? I just woke up.” Hancock tried to look perkier, but failed miserably. Nadia patted his cheek.

“Liar.” She kissed him on the forehead and then extricated herself from the bed. He started to get up and she pushed him back on to the bed. “I don’t think so. Get some sleep.”

Hancock opened his mouth to complain, but instead of words a huge yawn escaped his lips. Nadia laughed while Hancock shot her dirty look, not even bothering to argue. He pulled the blanket up and flopped over on to his side, back to her.

Nadia busied herself by going through their supplies and taking inventory. After she had finished with that she brushed her hair out and then braided it over her right shoulder. She washed her face and then drank the water that remained unused in the can. When all of that was finished she looked around the room from her seat on the floor and noticed that the terminal on the desk in front of her was still working. Hmmm. Nadia was bored and had found plenty of interesting things on the random terminals that were still working throughout the Wasteland. She got up and went over to the desk. 

Nadia didn’t even read all the options on the screen, she just saw the words “personal logs” and selected it. The computer had been used by someone named Phyllis Daily and there were three entries. Nadia selected the log titled “Samuel” and knew immediately that she had royally fucked up. Phyllis was the woman that threaten to shoot them yesterday, not some random person that died over two hundred years ago. Snooping on the long dead was considered archeology, but nosing through a live person’s stuff was highly frowned upon and likely to get her shot. Especially because what she read was heart wrenching and awful and Nadia knew she wouldn’t be able to act like she hadn’t read it. The entry detailed Phyllis’ attempt to committed suicide over the guilt of having murdered her grandson Samuel. She was convinced that the reason for both Samuel’s death and her inability to kill herself stemmed from the Institute’s programming, but Nadia was almost certain that Phyllis was not a synth. If the Institute had the ability to control all their synths in the way she described they would have a lot fewer runaways. 

“I thought I told you to stay the hell out of my stuff!” Nadia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Phyllis’ voice. _Fuck._ Hancock had been startled awake and looked from Phyllis to Nadia, shaking his head at the later. Nadia knew there was no denying what she knew and decided it was now or never.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize that the logs on the terminal were yours until I saw what you wrote about Samuel. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.” Nadia didn’t know what else to say and the look on Hancock’s face, a mix between dismay and amusement, wasn’t helping at all.

“Fine, I guess you might as well hear the whole thing. My grandson Samuel and I were on our own ever since my daughter died. I managed to get us in on a farm. Hard on these old bones, but it kept us fed. I was on watch one night, I- I don’t…” Phyllis’ matter of fact voice faltered, “I’m sitting there with a gun across my knees looking out over the hill and- and I think I fell asleep… It’s just blank…” Phyllis’ voice grew more frantic as she sped toward the horrifying conclusion. “The next thing I remember is the sound of a gun shot shaking me out of it. And Samuel is at my feet and there’s blood everywhere.” Phyllis looked at Nadia, eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

“Was there anyone else there? Could it have been Raiders?” Nadia knew even as she asked what the answer was, her heart breaking for this poor woman.

“No,” Phyllis shook her head sadly, confirming what Nadia had already known. “When they heard the shot, everyone came running out, but no one saw anyone else but me and Samuel. One moment he was there and then the next… just gone. Those little fingers that used to hold my hand…” Phyllis could barely get the words out by this point, tears streaming down her face. “And it’s all my fault. You can’t imagine what that’s like.”

“I saw my husband killed, my son taken, and was powerless to stop it. I understand how you feel.” Nadia’s eyes were filled with tears and her voice choked, but the tears weren’t for Shaun and Nate. She wished there was something she could do to help, but the only things that had helped Nadia were Hancock, getting revenge and helping others. Phyllis couldn’t have Hancock, getting revenge was not applicable, and Nadia couldn’t make her help other people. But maybe I could… Nadia felt an idea taking shape, one that just might be able to help this poor woman before the guilt ate her alive.

“Oh. I didn’t- I hope you find him. Family is the only thing worth a damn in this world. But I guess he wasn’t really my grandson. They must have just given me those memories, cause who could have done that to their own flesh and blood? Now you know why I’m out here and why you need to leave before they make me kill again. I’m a synth and I can’t be trusted.”

Nadia understood why she had convinced herself that she was a synth, but she also knew that Phyllis was never going to be able to forgive herself unless she accepted the reality. 

“You’re not a synth. It was just an accident, Phyllis.” Nadia’s voice sounded small but sure as she spoke.

“Even if you’re right, what does it matter? There’s nothing left for me.” A humorless smirk crossed her face as she shook her head.

“That’s just not true,” Nadia told her, sad smile on her face. “We need good people for the Minutemen. It won’t change the past, but maybe you could spend the time you have left helping other people, making a difference.” 

“You’d still ask for my help, knowing what I’ve done? I don’t know. Let me think about it. But either way, I think you’re right. I gotta find a way to make peace with what happened, and I can’t keep running from it.” Phyllis closed the space between them, looking into Nadia’s eyes. “Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, kid. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“You’re welcome, Phyllis. I hope you consider my offer. If you decide to join, head to a settlement called Sanctuary and tell ‘em Nadia sent you. The Minutemen will find a place for you and a way for you to make a difference.” Nadia gave Phyllis directions to Sanctuary and then woman thanked her with a small smile before turning and heading back downstairs. 

Nadia turned to Hancock, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the exchange. He smiled at her, eyes barely open and then flopped back down on to his side. As he pulled the blanket up over his head she heard him mumble, “Good job, doll.” She knew he was fast asleep before she had even made it to the top of the stairs.

 

When Hancock woke up around noon he realized that although they both wanted to head to Goodneighbor, Nick had told them to check in with him after they visited the Glowing Sea. They couldn’t very well blow off their friend, especially after everything that had gone down the last time. 

“Doll, I think we were getting ahead of ourselves. We’ve got to make a detour on our way back home.”  
Nadia’s brow wrinkled as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Hancock could tell the minute she realized what they had forgotten because her eyes went wide.

“Nick! We forgot about Nick! Shit… we suck.” 

“We were just caught up in our own plans. We’ve got to go make sure that Nicky isn’t still beating himself up, though.” Hancock got out of bed and they quickly got their things together and headed out, saying bye to Phyllis. 

“Don’t forget what we talked about. We could use your help, Phyllis.” Nadia reminded her before shoving a fusion core into her Power Armor and climbing in. 

“I’ll think about it, kid. Be safe out there.” Phyllis followed them out, waving as they headed off in the general direction of Diamond City. 

“Well, you were right, sunshine. I think you really helped her, whether she joins up or not,” Hancock told her as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“I hope so, John. I really do. I can’t imagine living with that kind of guilt. I really think the Minutemen would help her. If nothing else, it would at least distract her.”   
Nadia had done all she could for her, it was up for her to do the rest. Nadia pushed her worries for Phyllis from her mind and focused on the ones ahead of them.

“Let’s just hope Nicky is as easy to help,” Hancock said looking over at her. The concern in his black eyes making it clear that he doubted it. She had a feeling his concerns were right on the money. 

The trip to Diamond City went well, the biggest bit of trouble occurring not far from the marina. They had come across an old neighborhood that had been filled with Feral Ghouls. As they explored the neighborhood they had found a house that was completely locked up, but they could hear ghoulish noises emanating from the upstairs. They debated whether or not to make a way in and kill the Ghouls, but decided against it. They were trapped and it seemed like going in was just asking for trouble. They had no idea how many were in there or what the situation was, so they cleared out all the loose Ghouls and then continued on their way. 

It didn’t take long to get to Diamond City and although they had planned on spending the night, they ended up back on the road in almost no time. According to Ellie, Nick and Dogmeat were out on a case. She looked like something was bothering her, but when Hancock asked if everything was all right, she had smiled and told him she was fine. Nadia gave him a look that clearly indicated that she thought Ellie was lying, but what could they do? They asked her to tell Nick they had stopped by and that they hoped to see him in Goodneighbor when he was ready. After leaving the office they hurried back out of Diamond City, hoping to reach Goodneighbor before dark. They knew they would be pushing it, but they didn’t care.

 

Nadia couldn’t wait to see the glow of Goodneighbor’s sign. She was excited for a number of reasons, but the main one was getting the hell out of her Power Armor. She was tired of clanking every where she went. She had kept her complaints to herself since she didn’t want to give Hancock any more ammunition for his argument against wearing Power Armor himself, but she could tell he knew how much it annoyed her. He fought a smile every time she climbed into the damn thing. She was glad she had it, but she also knew it would only be brought out in dire circumstances.

They had decided that before they attempted to get a Courser chip, they would track down the Railroad. After all, they might be able to help. Nadia was trying to figure out how they were going to locate the secretive group when she was distracted by Hancock.

“Look up ahead, Doll! There she is!”  
He was right, the lights were finally in sight. Nadia smiled from behind her helmet and quickened her steps. It felt good to be home.  
The first thing Nadia did upon arrival was ask Kleo if she could store her Power Armor in her shop. The flirtatious robot agreed, making Nadia wonder again who had programmed her. She quickly exited her armor and popped next door to see her second favorite Ghoul. 

“Hey there, sugar! How’d the Glowing Sea treat ya? I see ya still have all your skin, so it couldn’t have been too bad!” Daisy came around the counter carrying a couple Nuka Colas, threw an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the small table next to the entrance. They sat across from each other and Daisy opened both of the Nukas, passing one across the table as Nadia filled her in on what had happened while they were away. The more Nadia got to know Daisy the more she liked her. It was nice to have someone she could talk to about pre-War things that had been there, too. Daisy had a great sense of humor and talking to her felt like talking to an aunt or older sister. They sipped their drinks and talked until Hancock showed up.

“Hey, Daisy.” He nodded to the shop owner and then turned toward Nadia leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “I had our stuff taken up to our room. Wanna get something to eat and maybe a drink of the alcoholic variety?”

Nadia felt her heart flutter at the words “our room.” She smiled up at Hancock replying, “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.”

“Okay, you two love birds get outta my shop before I OD on cuteness.” Daisy’s words were accompanied by a smile and a wave toward the door. Nadia stood up, thanking her for the drink and then slipped her arm through the one that Hancock had waiting for her. She took a deep breath, reveling in how happy she was as they headed out of the shop. She hadn’t thought this kind of happiness was possible again. She smiled up at her partner, squeezing his arm and letting out her breath in a happy sigh. The end of the world was a funny thing.

Hancock’s heart almost stopped in response to Nadia’s smile. That smile made him think that maybe she loved him the way that he loved her. He hoped every day that that was the case, but how could he expect that kind of lapse in judgement from her? He figured that at some point she would find someone better and leave him, but as much as the thought pained him, he couldn’t blame her. He knew that he would never love anyone else, though. She was it for him and he intended to enjoy every second of her company while he had it.

“Let’s go to the Third Rail, doll, and see what kind of trouble we can get into.”   
Nadia pulled a tin of Mentats out of her jacket pocket, enjoying the surprised look on her man’s face. She let go of his arm to open the tin and then reached into it grabbing three of the pills. She popped one into her mouth and then handed the other two to Hancock.

Hancock was pretty sure that his girl was the perfect mix of good and bad. She would help anyone who asked and had an increasingly large collection of teddy bears, but then she would turn around and pop pills. She also had one hell of a filthy mouth which he also enjoyed. There was something about hearing the word “fuck” leave that perfect, pouty mouth of hers… They reached the Third Rail at this point and he opened the door for her, watching her ass sway as she walked in.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure you get a much better look at that later,” she called over her shoulder as she walked passed Ham. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” he said, watching as Ham shook his head, smiling and rolling his eyes. Hancock hurried after Nadia thinking that tonight was shaping up to be the best one they’d had in a while.

 

MacCready had joined them at the Third Rail not long after they got there. They briefly filled him in and he suggested they “Follow the Freedom Trail,” whatever that was. He promised to fill them in on the little he knew about it tomorrow and then ordered shots for the three of them. They clinked their glasses together then knocked back the liquor, which turned out to be vodka. Nadia wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

“Don’t like vodka?” MacCready looked at her with one brow raised.

“Not anymore. It reminds me too much of my younger days…”

MacCready laughed and then he and Hancock insisted on hearing a story as proof. She started to tell them about a time she had played beer-pong, using vodka instead of beer. She never even got to tell them the story because they were so intrigued by the game itself. Nadia explained the set up and the rules and before she knew it Hancock was ordering Charlie to look for plastic cups and he was up off his barstool carrying a spare table to the back room. Nadia just smiled and told Charlie how much beer they were going to need. She heard the Mr. Handy grumbling under his breath, which only made her smile more. MacCready was in charge of finding something to use as a ball and she watched as he tried to melt some plastic into the shape of a ball, failing miserably. She finally took pity on him and told him she had an idea. 

Nadia hurried out of the Third Rail and over to the Old State House, heading for her bag. Once she located her bag in their room she pulled out what she had come for and headed back out. She had almost reached the stairs when the door opened and Fahrenheit walked in. Nadia had always been intimidated by Hancock’s body guard, but she had enough alcohol in her system not to be worried by that.

“Hey Fahrenheit, how’d you like to help me kick Hancock and MacCready’s asses at a game?” Nadia had a feeling the woman had a competitive streak and they needed a fourth to even up the teams. Fahrenheit looked at her thoughtfully, chin slightly raised.

“What kind of game?”

“A drinking one that involves throwing a small, ball-like object into a cup of beer at the opposite end of a table while shit talking and harassing the other team.”

“I’m in.”

When Nadia showed back up with Fahrenheit, MacCready gave her a funny look.   
“I thought you said you had a solution to our ball problem. Fahrenheit doesn’t look like that solution.”

“You’re right,” she replied, lighting a cigarette, “I don’t have a lot of interest in being the solution to anyone’s ball problems. Not really in my wheel house.”

Hancock walked in just in time to hear Fahrenheit’s quip, laughing as he greeted her.  
“Come to join the game?”

“Yeah, your girl asked me to be her… partner.” The way she said “partner” sounded a lot more intimate than anything Nadia had planned, but Hancock just laughed, rolling his eyes.

MacCready didn’t care about any of that, because he was too busy fretting over still not having a ball. Nadia reached into her pocket and pulled out a smallish piece of brain fungus, tossing it to the young mercenary. He caught it easily, looking at it with surprise. Nadia was glad she had harvested the weird fungus on their way back. She had several more pieces, all roughly the size of a ping pong ball, tucked into her pockets. The small pieces that she had picked had dried out a little since she had found them, so they were slightly hard, but she wasn’t sure how they would react to getting damp, so she had brought backups. 

“Nice,” MacCready said, nodding his head as he held the fungus up to inspect it. “Let’s get this party started!”

 

Nadia was drunk, but not sloppily so, and was enjoying their first evening back. They were on their third game, the tie breaker, and a crowd had accumulated and was taking bets on who the winner would be. Their accuracy was admittedly suffering from the alcohol and it was anyone’s game. Nadia laughed as Fahrenheit heckled MacCready into missing a shot and Hancock punched him in the arm.

“Come on, man! I’ve seen you shoot a fly off a brahmin’s ass! Get it together.”   
They both turned at the sound of fungus splashing into a cup. Hancock leaned over the cups to look and his jaw dropped.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he realized the girls had used their distraction to get both their “balls” into the same cup. MacCready looked into the cups and this time it was his turn to punch Hancock.

“If you knew how to keep your damn mouth shut we wouldn’t be in this mess right now! We are never going to hear the end of this shit.” MacCready was shaking his head in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Fahrenheit and Nadia were celebrating their win loudly. Nadia was so glad she had included the “death cup” when she had taught them the rules. They had made some wagers at the beginning of the night and Nadia was very pleased with having seized the opportunity.

“Looks like someone is going to be wearing Power Armor next time we go to the Glowing Sea!” Nadia couldn’t help gloating just a little. She was so relieved!

“That’s only if you can find me some,” Hancock replied sourly. 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll manage. I’ve got plenty of time.” Nadia smiled, walking around the table. When she got to Hancock she leaned in so she could whisper into his ear.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure you feel like a winner when we get home.” She leaned back and winked at him.  
Hancock didn’t care about losing nearly as much as he cared about getting her back and into his bed. He smiled wickedly, lunging forward to grab Nadia. She squealed loudly and tried to escape, but he was too strong for her. 

Next thing Nadia knew, the world was upside down and she was staring at Hancock’s ass. He had thrown her over his shoulder and was now making his way through the bar toward the exit to the sound of raucous applause and laughter. Nadia continued to struggle, but in all honesty it was pretty half-hearted. She was pretty turned on by the show of strength and was quite happy to be leaving the bar for a more private locale. 

When Hancock got his girl back to their room he threw her down on the bed, standing over her with a wicked gleam in his black eyes.  
Nadia smiled coyly up at him, but as he came towards her she stopped him by putting one foot in the center of his chest. She pushed him back with her foot and rose from the bed, quickly closing the space between them. 

Nadia pressed him into the wall, kissing him deeply. She nibbled on his bottom lip, reaching below to undo the buckle of his pants. She pulled back and he quickly removed his coat and shirt, tossing them over a chair. She dropped to her knees, looking up at him as she unbuttoned his pants, slowly unzipped them and then pulled them down out of her way.

Hancock watched as his beautiful girl wrapped those perfect lips around his cock. He moaned at the touch and she took more of him into her mouth, looking into his eyes the whole time. His knees quivered as she circled her tongue around him, moving her hand up and down his length. She removed her mouth and as he watched she licked him all the way up his length, starting at the base and working her way to the tip. She opened her mouth like she was going to put it back around him, but she stopped just shy of it. Looking up at him with those big, green eyes of hers, she stuck the tip of her tongue out and lapped at the tip of his throbbing penis, teasing him. Nadia stood up abruptly and backed away, leaving him panting and wanting. 

Nadia slowly removed her shirt revealing her gorgeous breasts and then unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of them. As Hancock watched, she caressed herself, slightly pinching her now erect nipples. 

“Tell me what you want.” Her voice was think with need as she closed the distance between them, pressing her naked body against his. 

“I’d rather show you,” he whispered, picking her up for the second time tonight. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, separating her thighs. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one of his hands. The other hand found one of her nipples and she moaned as he rolled it between his fingers. She struggled against him, but the smile on her face betrayed her enjoyment. Moving his other hand up to her wrists as well, he pressed his hardness against her and she pulled her knees up, making it easier for him to find her entrance, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Hancock pushed into her, the velvety wetness enveloping his cock making him moan in satisfaction. He moved inside of her, slow and deep, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure she was making. She grunted softly with each thrust as he moved faster. Releasing her wrists, he pushed himself up onto his knees and grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders. His hands were on her hips and he was driving into her again and again watching as her breasts bounced below him. 

“Harder, John. Fuck me harder.” 

He did as he was told, forcing himself as deep into her cleft as possible. In moments he could feel her shudder and the animal sound that escaped her lips as she came only made him want her more. He pulled back and flipped her over, licking his lips as she got to her knees and wiggled her ass.

“It’s your turn now, John. Fuck me till you come.” He loved it when she talked dirty.

“With pleasure,” his raspy voice sent a shiver through her as he got behind her. 

He reached between her legs teasing apart her damp and swollen lips with deft fingers, guiding himself home. He thrust himself into her and they both moaned as he filled her. He plunged deep holding on to her hips, enjoying his view of her shapely ass. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” She egged him on, meeting him thrust for thrust. He smacked her ass enjoying her squeal of surprise and then grabbed a fist full of her hair, ridding her hard.   
Nadia screamed his name and with a few more frantic thrusts he spilled into her making his own animalistic sounds. 

They collapsed into the bed, panting and he pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. When their breathing returned to normal they climbed under the covers and she cuddled close laying her head on his chest, one leg thrown over him.   
Hancock wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. _She was right,_ he thought with a smile, _I do feel like a winner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time to make some new friends... :)


	22. Nadia Walks the Freedom Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia, Hancock and MacCready find the Railroad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! My husband brought home a sickness that ran through my house and knocked us all on our asses. In fact, we are still sick. Luckily I at least no longer feel like I am dying!! Thanks for your patience!! <3

“I pretty much told you everything I know. I heard that if you want to find the Railroad, you have to ‘Follow the Freedom Trail.’ Whatever that means.” MacCready shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of a crumpled pack, returning the pack to an inside pocket of his duster while the cigarette hung unlit between his lips. Nadia was impatient with the lack of information and snatched the cigarette from his protesting lips.

“Hey! What gives?!” 

“You can have this back when your information is actually helpful!” Nadia watched as MacCready pulled another cigarette out of his duster pocket with a smug smile on his young face. He went to put it between his lips and Nadia launched herself at him. As she was breaking RJ’s second cigarette, she heard Hancock chuckling behind her.

“As amusing as it is to watch Nadia keep you from your nicotine addiction, I think I actually know what the clue means.” With that, Hancock turned on his heel and walked out the entrance to Goodneighbor, leaving the pair staring after his red frock coat.

When they caught up to the Mayor, he was squatting, looking at something on the ground not far from the entrance to his town. Nadia took one look at the gold plaque that had been inlaid in the concrete and squealed. She threw her arms around her man, knocking him off balance. They fell in a heap, both laughing like children.

“You’re so fucking smart, babe.”   
If Hancock had still been capable of blushing he would have been bright red. It wasn’t her words, but the unmistakable sound of pride in her voice that got to him. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply right there on the dirty, cracked pavement.

“Ah, come on guys. I don’t wanna see that,” RJ groaned, pulling his hat down over his eyes.   
After several long moments the two came up for air. Nadia reluctantly extricated herself from Hancock so she could get a better look at the plague.

“I remembered coming across something in a book about how all the old historic buildings in Boston were part of something called ‘The Freedom Trail’ and then I remembered seeing this plaque and the red brick path.” Hancock sat up, propping himself up on an elbow as he spoke like it was perfectly reasonable for the mayor to be lounging on the dirty sidewalk outside his town.

Nadia stood up and smiled down at her ghoul. “Hell yeah, babe. Which way do you think we should follow it?” 

Hancock hopped up and pointed to the right, “This way. I think it starts in the Boston Commons, so we should head away from the start point and towards the Old Corner Bookstore.”

Nadia and MacCready nodded in agreement and the trio set off in the direction the red bricks indicated. They killed a small pack of wild mongrels that attacked them before they could even reach the book store and continued on their way. Sure enough, there was another Freedom Trail plaque in the cement in front of the Corner Bookstore. 

“I don’t think we’re alone…” Hancock said as he looked around suspiciously. Sure enough, ghouls started climbing out of the rubble all around them. Nadia’s pistol was in her hand and her back was to Hancock’s in a matter of moments. MacCready was on top of the rubble, taking the distance shots while the other two were down in the thick of things. The fight was over quickly, leaving Nadia and Hancock surrounded by irradiated, bullet riddled feral corpses. They took a moment to reload and then Nadia stepped over the headless body at her feet to continue following the brick path around the corner of the building. 

Nadia followed the trail up a small flight of stairs, taking out a few ferals that were lurking at the top with a few well-aimed shots. Nadia found some bottle caps in a stash on a picnic table next to the dead body of a Raider. She shoved the stash into her bag and followed the red bricks toward the stairs on the opposite side. 

“Look,” MacCready whispered, using the tip of his rifle to point to the ground in front of the building ahead of them. There was a mutant hound and a Super Mutant patrolling the area, and where there were two, there were bound to be more. Nadia reholstered her 10mm, switching to her sniper rifle. She looked over to see Hancock doing the same. They crept up at a crouch to the railing on the right side of the stairs and quietly decided on targets. They all shot within seconds of each other and both the Super Mutant and his hound dropped. A weird, mechanical beeping sound reached Nadia’s ear. 

“Suicider!” RJ yelled as he popped up and sighted on the Super Mutant that was rounding the corner of the building ahead of them, bomb of some kind glowing red in his hand. Something else caught Nadia’s attention as the boys both shot at the Mutant with the glowing bomb.

“Shit! Missile launcher!” Nadia threw her rifle strap over her shoulder as she turned and then she reached behind her, getting a hand on both men and pulling them away when they didn’t seem to hear her. The missile landed where they had been only moments before, the force of the blast sending Nadia sprawling face first. Nadia knew there was no time for worrying about her scrapes, because the beeping was getting closer. She hopped up, unholstered her pistol and fired, exploding the bomb and the Mutant at the foot of the stairs. Any closer and they would have been toast. As it was, Nadia ended up back on the ground, only this time she landed on her ass. Hancock had spotted the missile launching Mutant by this point and was crouched down, aiming through the scope of his sniper rifle. He popped of a few consecutive shots which must have done the trick because no further missiles were launched in their direction. RJ took out one last Mutant and the coast appeared to be cleared for the time being. 

Nadia had stayed on the ground while her boys finished them off, taking inventory of her injuries. She was going to be sore tomorrow. Her hair had come partially down, so she sat up and carefully rebraided it, trying to keep the blood seeping from the scrapes on her palms from getting on to it. 

“Thanks, sunshine. Those Muties about turned us into a scorch mark.” Hancock knelt down to inspect her wounds, frowning at the many scrapes and minor lacerations that marred her beautiful skin. He was especially dissatisfied with the one on the right side of her jaw, where her face had hit the pavement. She tried to wave him off, but he wasn’t having it and soon she was rinsed, bandaged and receiving a Stimpak while MacCready kept watch.

Hancock helped his girl up, watching as she walked ahead of him. She was doing her best not to show it, but he knew that last fall had hurt. She might have bruised her tailbone, but hopefully the Stimpak would have her feeling better soon. He shook his head, admiring her strength and determination. He was feeling guilty that she was injured, but was trying his hardest to keep it off his face. She wouldn’t appreciate it, after all.

The path led them to the right of Faneuil Hall and at the end of the alley they could hear more Super Mutants. Hancock took the lead and this time they dispatched the enemies without any more injuries, then continued on their way following the path as it turned left around the building. They crossed the street, following the bricks as they turned right, left and then left again finally ending in front of the Old North Church.

The three companions stood at the base of the steps, looking up at the building and then over at each other. Nadia stepped forward with a shrug and climbed the steps. She opened the door and looked back at the men, motioning them to go ahead of her.

“After you guys,” she said with a smile. They were more than happy to oblige her.

 

After clearing out the main room of an unreasonable amount of ferals, Nadia had noticed a painting of a lantern above a door to her right. 

“I think I’ve got something, guys.” She pointed and both guys nodded in agreement. 

“Looks about right, doll. Let’s check it out.” Hancock’s hand rested briefly on her arm as he took the lead, shotgun at the ready. She followed him down the stairs and into a basement pathway lined with crumbling brick. They were obviously underground at this point and the air was thick with dust and dirt. They followed the winding path through what was obviously a crypt, killing any ferals they came across and trying not to trip over random bricks and skeletons. The lantern symbol was painted at intervals on the brick wall, making Nadia certain that they were on the right path. Eventually they came to another one of those gold plaques, only this one was on the wall. Upon further inspection, Nadia noticed that wasn’t the only difference. There was a red arrow in the twelve o’clock position and the part of the plaque that had the words “Boston The Freedom Trail” looked like it was capable of moving. 

“Hmm. It spins,” Nadia said, cocking her head to the side. The men, who were each looking over a shoulder, nodded in agreement. “I would assume we need to spell out the word ‘Railroad’. That only seems logical.” Nadia spun the dial to each of the letters, pressing the middle of the plaque at each one. When she pressed it the final time, the wall ahead of them shook and slowly moved out of the way revealing a door in the crumbling brick to their left. Nadia coughed, choking on a cloud of dust dislodged by the moving bricks. Hancock pounded her on the back while MacCready peered into the new entrance. 

“Looks awfully dark…”

“Don’t be a baby, RJ.” Nadia choked out as she pushed passed him, pistol at the ready.  
Nadia inched forward and was about to turn on her Pip-Boy light when suddenly there was no need for it.

“Stop right there.” A woman’s voice commanded from across the room. Nadia was temporarily blinded by the sudden light and decided it was best to do as she was told. “You went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting. But before we go any further, answer my questions. Who the hell are you?”

Nadia lowered her pistol, staring at the three figures in front of her, still blinking in the sudden light. The woman, who was clearly in charge, was standing on a ledge directly across from Nadia. She was flanked on either side by a woman that had a minigun trained on the trio and a man that had a pistol pointed directly at Nadia’s face. _Fantastic_

“Why don’t you tell me who you are first,” Nadia responded, affecting her best Hancock impression. She was aiming for the mix between “bored” and “badass” that Hancock achieved so effortlessly. She must have pulled it off, because the woman started talking again.

“In a world full of suspicion, treachery, and hunters – we’re the synths’ only friends. We’re the Railroad.” Her eyes narrowed at Nadia, “So answer my question.”

“I followed the Freedom Trail looking for the Railroad. I’m not your enemy.”

“If that’s true, you have nothing to fear.” Her voice sounded almost casual until she said, “Who told you how to contact us?” 

“I told her how. You don’t get to be Mayor of Goodneighbor without knowing who’s operating within your turf. Ya feel me?” Hancock stepped forward so the he was directly behind Nadia’s right shoulder. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke. Nadia didn’t take her eyes from the woman across the way and was gratified to see her eyes widen in surprise. 

“Very interesting, Mayor Hancock. I’m Desdemona and I’m the leader of the Railroad. And you…” She was interrupted as a man walked up behind her. Nadia felt Hancock’s hand on the small of her back and was comforted by the touch. “Deacon, where’ve you been?” Desdemona asked the man as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“You’re having a party. What gives with my invitation?” The man was pale with dark hair and sunglasses perched on his nondescript nose.

“I need intel. Who is this?”

“Wow. New flash, boss,” Deacon nodded his head in Nadia’s direction, eyebrows raised over his sunglasses, “this lady is kind of a big deal out there.” A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of the man’s mouth.

“Do we know each other?” Nadia looked at him closer, but in all honesty, he was fairly nondescript in his white t-shirt and jeans. His nose was neither big nor small, his ears were average and didn’t stick out funny or anything and his lips were neither full nor thin. The only feature that stuck out to her was the dimple in his chin, because she had always liked a nice chin dimple. The problem was that he seemed both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

“I didn’t need to meet you to hear about you. You’ve made waves, pal. The Railroad owes you a crate, hell a truckload, of Nuka-Cola for what you did to Kellogg. He was our public enemy number one. And as if that wasn’t enough… You’re the one rebuilding the Minutemen out of Sanctuary, right?” Nadia nodded in acknowledgement, but it was clearly unnecessary. 

“So you’re vouching for her?” Desdemona sounded shocked as she looked from Deacon to Nadia and back again.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Trust me, she’s someone we want on our side.”

“That changes things,” Desdemona said, one eyebrow raised. “So, stranger, why did you want to meet with us, anyway?”  
Nadia decided to lead with the truth.

“My son, Shaun, was kidnapped. I’m looking for help to find him.” Nadia held her head high, speaking matter-of-factly. 

“Someone stole your boy? That’s terrible.” Desdemona’s entire demeanor changed. She went from guard dog to bleeding heart in the blink of an eye and Nadia could see the kind of woman she was. She just wanted to help others. “Do you know who did it? For your sake, I hope the Institute isn’t involved.”

“Kellogg kidnapped him.” 

“Well, you got your revenge. But that doesn’t bring your son back. I’ll have Deacon look into this. If anyone can find a lead on your boy, he can. If Kellogg was involved though, I have a feeling the Institute was behind it…” Desdemona trailed off, eyes filled with compassion.

Nadia nodded her head in agreement. “I know the Institute has him and that’s why I’m here. You know, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ You get what I mean?”

“I do, but if we’re going to be dealing with you, I need to make sure we’re on the same page. I assume you know what a synth is?” 

“Yeah,” Nadia bobbed her head in confirmation. “I know all about them.”

“Good. The Institute treats synths as property. As tools.”

“That sounds like slavery.” Nadia wasn’t just saying what she knew Desdemona wanted to hear. Yes, the idea of the Institute being able to create synths was terrifying, but their treatment of them was even more disgusting. 

“Exactly. So we seek to free the synths from their bondage. Give them a chance at a real life. I have a question. The only question that matters. Would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man was a synth?”

“I risk my life for people every day. It makes no difference to me if it’s for a human or a synth.”

“Well said.” Nadia could see that Desdemona believed her words and was pleased with them. “We’ll do what we can to look into your missing boy. What the Institute has done to your family, and others, is what drives us. Normally, you’re exactly the type of person we try and recruit. But right now we don’t have time to train up a new agent. There are, however, other valuable ways to contribute. And in turn we can help you. See Deacon for details. You’re free to go.”  
It wasn’t until Desdemona said those final words that the other two quit aiming their weapons at Nadia and her men. Desdemona turned to talk to her guards and Nadia turned to Hancock, resting her forehead briefly on his shoulder. 

“You’ve got this, doll.” Hancock kissed her on the top of her head and then she straightened up and turned toward her unknown benefactor, Deacon, who was standing with his hands on his hips, looking up at the ceiling. Everything this guy did had a touch of comedy to it, like he was playing a part on a stage.

“Hi there, Deacon, was it?” Nadia wasn’t sure about this guy. He seemed friendly enough, but she knew there was more going on than he was letting on. 

“Hi. Hope you didn’t mind the reception. When you tango with the Institute you got to be careful when someone new gets on the dance floor.”

“Do you really have to be so cagey?” Nadia knew they did, it was just common sense, but she wanted to see how he reacted. 

“Cagey?” MacCready finally stepped forward to join the conversation at just the right moment. He never could pass up a chance to be snarky. “Hell, that was downright hostile.”

“The precautions are necessary. In our business, if we ever underestimate our enemy’s capabilities its game over,” Deacon’s voice went from low and deadly to a jovial one in the blink of an eye. “But it’s all good now. I vouched for you. Nobody got shot. Still, I would consider it a close personal favor if you didn’t sell us out to the Institute. Thanks.”

“So tell me. Why did you vouch for me?” Nadia raised her chin, arching one eyebrow in question.

“In our little outfit, it’s my job to know things. And with everything you’ve done it’s clear you’re capable. A dangerous enemy. And, I’m betting, a valuable ally.”

“But why the trust? You can’t be taking it all on faith.” Nadia knew he was dancing around some important information and she was determined to fish for it.

“I don’t know if we can trust you. But I hope we can. We just survived a hell of a crisis. So we may be just a teeny, weeny bit desperate for new members. If everything was sunshine and bottle caps, we’d probably play a longer ‘getting to know you’ game. But we don’t have that luxury.” Deacon was the kind of guy that talked with his whole body, but Nadia got the feeling that every movement was calculated, planned.

“Really?” Nadia narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. “Is that all?” 

“You just don’t give up,” Deacon shook his head, chuckling. He held both hands up in mock surrender. “All right, I have a short list of people I think would be a good fit for our family. You piqued my interest, so maybe I asked around. Did my homework. If you hadn’t found us here, there’s a chance I would’ve found you, instead. Thanks for saving me the trip. So Dez wants me to make you a ‘tourist’. That’s what we call someone who helps out with the odd job here and there. What a waste. I’m just going to come out and say this: the Railroad needs you.”

“You got my attention.” And he certainly did. She wondered just how long Deacon had been hanging around her and Hancock, unnoticed. And, worse, if he had managed it who else might have?

“I got a job. Too big for me. Just perfect for the two of us.” Hancock cleared his throat at this point, obviously having had just about enough of the invisible-man treatment. Deacon glanced over at him and looked him up and down. “I wasn’t sure how involved the Mayor of Goodneighbor wanted to be. I mean, you always turn a blind eye in town which we appreciate, but I didn’t want to assume your involvement.” Deacon’s tone of voice came in at almost respectful, which didn’t jive well with Hancock. 

“Just assume that anywhere my girl goes, I’m goin’ too. Ya dig?”

“I think I’m catching your drift. So, anyway, you two help me out, we turn a few heads, and then Dez invites you into the fold. Then if you get into a bind and need help, your buddies in the Railroad got your back.”

“What’s the job?” Nadia asked before Hancock could. 

“So up front, the only thing I’ll say is it’s going to be a wild and dangerous ride. But probably nothing new for someone like you.” Deacon’s eyebrows waggled above his sunglasses suggestively and she heard both Hancock and RJ exhale in identical exasperation. If they weren’t playing right into Deacon’s hands it would have been adorable. 

“Sign us up then.”

“Perfecto. Let’s meet up at the old freeway outside Lexington. I’ll fill you in once you get there.”   
Deacon turned and headed into the Railroad’s headquarters, turning around to blow Nadia a kiss. She just rolled her eyes. She knew that the playful gesture was more for Hancock’s benefit than for hers and it sure had worked. As the three of them turned to leave the way they had come she could hear Hancock bitching under his breath. Nadia thought about saying something, but decided better of it. She decided just to link her arm through his and lay her head on his shoulder. He was going to have to learn not to get bothered by Deacon’s shenanigans, because they needed the Railroad as much, if not more, than the Railroad needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to Deacon and Hancock pissing each other off. A lot. :)


	23. Nadia Joins the Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock meet up with Deacon to help him with his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.... :)

Hancock was doing his best not to bitch about that obnoxious Railroad flunkey, Deacon, the entire way back to Goodneighbor. He knew it would only make him look petty, but apparently MacCready didn’t care how he looked. He had been ranting about the whole Railroad operation since they had left the Old North Church. RJ was still young and hotheaded, plus he didn’t have any love for synths. He didn’t have much love for anyone, in all honesty. There were few people that Hancock knew the kid cared about, valuing his own skin and caps above most things. Hancock knew it was a defense mechanism and after what had happened with Lucy, he couldn’t fault the guy for it.

“RJ, give it a rest. I need their help, so let’s at least try to play nice.” Nadia’s tone was sharper than normal as she glared at the mercenary. 

“Whatever you say,” MacCready responded. His lips were pressed together and Hancock could see that the knuckles of his clenched fists were white. The mayor thought about intervening, but one look at his lady had him zipping his lips. _Sorry, kid. You’re on your own._

The trip back to town was far less eventful and soon they were rounding the Corner Bookstore and the gate was in sight. Hancock was relieved, because he wasn’t sure he could take anymore of MacCready’s sulking. They walked through the gates and the kid nodded to Hancock and quickly fled. No stranger to staying out of other people’s quarrels, Hancock acted like nothing had happened.

“So, doll, we heading back out now or leaving in the morning?” 

“Definitely in the morning,” she answered without hesitation. She smiled slowly, tilting her head and peering over at him. “I have plans for us that predominately feature a bed. Yours, to be exact.”

“Ours,” he corrected with a smile, throwing an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the Old State House. He had hoped they wouldn’t be leaving right away. He wasn’t exactly eager to hop to it and go haring off at a moment’s notice for Deacon. He wasn’t going to piss the man off, but he also wasn’t going to make the extra effort. He still wasn’t quite sure what the guy’s angle was, but everyone had one and he was going to figure Deacon’s out. First, though, he was more interested in checking out some of Nadia’s angles.   
They walked into the Old State House and dropped their bags and once their hands were free Hancock scooped his girl up in his arms while she squealed. He carried her up the stairs toward their room.

“You know, I’d get in bed with you willingly. You don’t have to carry me there.” She whispered in his ear. 

“I know, but I’ve always been a sucker for the dramatic.” He could tell she didn’t mind by the way she had pulled back the ruffled collar of his shirt to expose his neck to her soft kisses. She dug her teeth in unexpectedly, eliciting a surprised groan of pleasure from him. He smiled as they entered their room. 

“I hope you weren’t planning on leaving this room before tomorrow morning,” he kicked the door shut and then deposited Nadia on the bed, diving in after her, “because you’re going to very busy.”

 

Nadia was enjoying all the uninterrupted Hancock time she was getting today. They had spent the last several hours naked in bed. Hancock was propped up against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He had a cigarette between his lips and he was smiling down at Nadia who was laying on her stomach, head resting on a pillow she had bunched up under her cheek. She was slowly kicking her legs and Hancock watched as her feet appeared and disappeared from view behind her head.

Hancock took a long drag from the cigarette and then passed it to his girl. She took it with a smile, propping herself up on an elbow and giving him an amazing view of the twins. He sighed in appreciation. The milky white skin of her generous breasts was damn near luminescent. He was positive that they were the prettiest pair in the entire Commonwealth.

“You know, if we found a way to make you a Ghoul we could do this long-term.” Hancock mused aloud.   
Nadia exhaled, smoke wafting from between those pouty lips, and smiled. She passed the cigarette back to him and sat up, crossing her legs in front of her.

“Would you really want me around for that long? Wouldn’t you get tired of me?” Her voice was softer than its normal cadence as she looked into his eye. He laughed out loud.

“Me? Get tired of you?” He shook his head, smiling. “Not ever, sunshine.”  
She looked like she wanted to say something else, but wasn’t quite sure if she should. He uncrossed his legs and used one foot to nudge her gently. 

“What is it, doll?”

“My initial concern was whether or not you’d still find me attractive without all of my skin,” she answered quietly.   
Hancock snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand and held his arms out for her. She crawled up into them and he stroked her loose hair, laughing softly.

“You understand the irony of that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, John.”

“Well, let me put your fears to rest.” Placing a hand under her chin, he made her look up until their eyes met. “Yes, I think you are beautiful. I will always think you’re beautiful, Smoothskin or Ghoul. Yes, your looks were part of what caught my attention, but you heart is what holds it. Your bravery, your compassion mean more to me than your packaging.”

Nadia’s lips met his, soft and sweet. Her hands were on either side of his face and as her lips parted, his tongue slipped in, finding hers. He had one hand in her loose locks while the other pulled her closer. One of her hands traveled down and her arm slipped around him as she nibbled on his bottom lip.  
He had had her not even an hour ago, but he was already on fire for her again. He had never needed someone the way he needed her. It frightened him, if he took the time to think about it. He shifted his weight, easing her back onto the mattress, holding himself over her. She spread her legs for him and he reached between them, guiding himself into her silky hollow. She shuddered as his hardness filled her, moaning into his mouth. He didn’t move for a long moment, he just kissed her, enjoying her warmth. She began to wiggle beneath him and he smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Impatient, little dove?” The nickname had come to him days ago while he had been admiring her alabaster skin, but this was the first time he had said it aloud. She smile up at him, arching her back.

“I’m always impatient for you, John.” Her hands slid down his back, coming to rest on his hips. 

“And I for you.” He moved inside of her, slow and deep. She rocked her hips, complimenting his movements. Her hair had fallen slightly into her face and he brushed it back, staring into her eyes.   
She dug her fingers into his hips and he chuckled, thrusting harder. She grunted in response, but didn’t break their gaze. 

“You’d really want to do this long term?”  
He didn’t even know how she could doubt it.

“Yes,” he growled. “I don’t want anyone but you. Ever.” He thrust into hard, trying to make her feel his words.   
Nadia moaned, as much from his words as from his actions. 

“Say it again, John.” She tugged on his hips, eyes flashing with hunger.

“I only want you, my dove.” His craggy voice filling her heart with hope. She had never thought she would feel like this again. She pushed him back, climbing forward and forcing him on to his back. She straddled her man, smiling down at him.  
Hancock sighed in pleasure as she took ahold of his cock in one hand and slowly lowered herself onto him. The look on her face as he filled her made him want to come right then. She rocked her hips back and forth, smiling down at him. 

“Ride that cock,” he growled at her, grabbing her hips.  
She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head, and slowly lifted herself up only to force herself back down his length. She did this slowly at first, gaining momentum until he could feel her muscles clenching around him. She stopped moving as her orgasm overtook her and he grabbed her hips, forcing himself up into her, trusting through her release until she screamed his name in pleasure.   
Somehow hearing his name on her tongue was always enough to send him over the edge, and this time was no different. He joined her in bliss and then she collapsed against his chest, panting softly. 

He stroked her hair and that’s when it really hit him. She was actually considering turning ghoul for him. He squeezed her close, thinking about how dangerous a proposition that really was. He had always been a gambling man, but this time the stakes might be too high. Was he wiling to chance losing her all together in the hopes of keeping her forever? 

 

“Deacon,” Nadia cocked her head to the side as she looked at the man in front of her, “is that you?”

“Like the disguise? It’s wastelander camo.” Deacon took a step towards her, lowering his voice, “This is my pile of garbage, asshole. Back off.”   
Nadia laughed, taking in his button up shirt, duster and long leather gloves. Change he brim on his hat and his disguise looked a lot like Preston’s regular garb. Hancock was hanging back a little watching their exchange, but keeping himself separate. 

“Good, right?” Deacon’s smile was wide under his sunglasses as he laughed. “You’re lucky I didn’t do one of my face swaps, too.”

“You can change your face?” Nadia’s voice sounded skeptical as she arched an eyebrow.

“I put myself under the knife every year or two. New face, new body – you know, the full makeover. It keeps our enemies guessing.”

“Well, I think the disguise is doing the job well enough. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“That’s the point. So about the job. The Railroad’s only recently been using the Old North Church. Our old base was underneath a Slocum’s Joe. We had a pretty sweet setup until the Institute found us.”

“That sounds really, really bad.” Nadia was filled with dread at the thought. 

“It was a disaster with a capital D,” Deacon’s voice struck a chord of honestly that Nadia had a feeling she wouldn’t hear often. “The survivors didn’t have time to grab anything. So we’re getting something important we had to leave behind.”

“Let’s find it then.”

“We got to do one thing first. We got a tourist nearby. He, or she, has intel on the base. So let’s pump him for information before we dive in. For now, I’ll take point.”

“Lead on,” Hancock winked at his girl as she unholstered her pistol.  
As they headed in the direction Deacon indicated he looked over his shoulder at Nadia.

“So, I’m looking for Railsigns. Symbols we use to send messages to each other.”

“Like the lantern symbol I saw at the church?”

“Exactly. If you like that, we got signs and countersigns, dead drops, and even a secret handshake. Alright,” Deacon’s voice dropped in an almost inaudible level as he continued, “maybe the handshake never caught on.”  
Nadia and Hancock followed as Deacon led them up to the overpass by way of a large chunk of concrete that had collapsed. They had their guns at the ready, but so far there was no sign of anyone, even the “tourist.”

“Anyway, the tourist should have a trail left for us. Here we go. Railsign.” Deacon indicated the sign with a nod of his head as they reached the overpass.  
The railsign was done in white, like the lantern had been. There was an arrow pointing to the left, the direction they were headed, and it was surrounded by white lines coming off it like sun rays. 

“The arrow in the center indicates a direction. So our tourist is up ahead. Let’s keep going.”  
The three of them continued following the overpass, nothing to see but the occasional rusted out car frame or road sign.

“Got another railsign. Right there.” Deacon indicated an old speed limit sign that was now adorned with the same symbol they had seen when they first climbed up to the overpass.

“Ferals!” Hancock fired his shotgun into the face of a feral ghoul that was climbing out from under the car next to him. Nadia and Deacon both spun, guns at the ready, and shot at a feral that was running at them from the bus ahead of them. Her shot took the thing’s leg off and it sprawled forward, pulling itself toward them until Deacon finished the pathetic creature off with a single shot to the head.  
There didn’t seem to be anymore, so they continued on. 

“And another. We’re probably close.” This railsign was on the front of the bus that the feral had come from. Nadia hoped the tourist hadn’t become feral food.  
As they passed the bus, Nadia found herself being knocked to the ground. Apparently there had been more ferals on the bus, because one had just launched itself at her from the vehicle’s open door. 

“Shit!” Hancock lunged at the putrid being that was on top of his girl, snatching it by the ankle and pulling. Nadia kicked the thing in the face and managed to get away, turning back to fire three shots in quick succession into the ghoul’s face.

“Thanks, babe. That was close.” Nadia reached her hand out for her partner and he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms.

“That’s what I’m here for, little dove.”  
Deacon cleared his throat, “I enjoy a little PDA as much as the next guy, but let’s keep it moving.”  
Hancock rolled his eyes, but Nadia just patted him gently on the chest before turning to follow the Railroad’s agent.

They hadn’t gone much further when they found another railsign painted on the side of a vehicle.   
“See the plus in the center? That means there’s an ally nearby. Our tourist.” Deacon turned to her, motioning her closer. “You take point on the conversation. No matter what he says just say, ‘Mine is in the shop.’ Trust me.”

Nadia wasn’t sure yet if she really could trust Deacon, but in this case she figured she should just do as she was told. She took the lead and sure enough, up ahead on the left was a man. The man hadn’t noticed Nadia yet and he appeared nervous. He also seemed to be waiting on something. This had to be their tourist. Nadia set her shoulders and headed straight towards him.

“Oh, thank god. Do you have a Geiger counter? Do you have a goddamn Geiger counter?” He was yelling by the end, spittle flying. 

“Mine is in the shop.” Nadia said the words more slowly than was natural, but the man seemed to relax a tiny bit.

“What the hell is this? HQ said they were sending one agent, not a whole fucking army!” The man looked between the three of them from under his furrowed eyebrows. 

“Sorry, man. We’re new,” Deacon said, indicating himself and Hancock. “She’s just showing us the ropes.”

“All right. The Wall as my witness, I thought I was dead. It’s about goddamn time you headquarters bastards got here.” Nadia watched the man’s full mustache move as he spoke.

“It’s all right we’re here now. You’re safe.” 

“You think I’m goddamn safe? That little Slocum’s Joe of yours is crawling with god-damned chrome-dome synth sons of bitches.” The man’s voice rose in a crescendo and then dropped to a softer decibel as he continued, “The front’s fortified to hell and back. They’ve placed mines all over the goddamn place.”

“I appreciate all you’ve done.” 

“I hope it helps. I really do.” Nadia could hear the sincerity in his lowered voice and wondered why this man had become involved with the Railroad. She had a feeling that no one risked their life for the Railroad without a good reason. “As soon as it’s safe, I’m getting the hell out of here. So if you need anything else, better ask soon.”  
Nadia thanked him again and then walked back to where Hancock and Deacon were standing, trying to look unintimidating and failing.

“Well, isn’t Ricky just a ray of sunshine. You think he’s telling the truth?”

“He doesn’t strike me as the dishonest type,” Nadia answered, looking back over her shoulder at the man in question. 

“That’s my read, too. First rule in this business is never go against your gut. So if we take him at his word… The front door has mines, synths, and probably other fun and exciting prizes. So we’re going in through the escape tunnel.”

“The tunnel has to be easier than a frontal assault,” Nadia agreed looking over at Hancock to see that he was nodding in agreement as well.

“Easier, but no cakewalk. You lead us there, pal, we got you covered.” Deacon patted her on the arm, his hand lingering a moment longer than was strictly necessary. She heard a low growl emanating from Hancock’s direction. Nadia turned to go, shaking her head. _Silly boys._

 

The back entrance to the Railroad’s old hideout was tucked away in sewer pipe. She opened the metal door, stepping into a brick lined corridor. The only lights were red, giving the place an eerie vibe.

“We’re in,” she heard Deacon say as he walked in behind her. “So it’s time you learn why we’re here. We’re retrieving a prototype developed by our good Doctor Carrington.”

“Let’s find a prototype, then.” Nadia didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t like Deacon had given her a lot new information. She knew he liked to play things close to the vest, had to even, but that didn’t mean that she had to like it. 

“Together with you I like our odds.” Nadia knew that Hancock was going to take exception to the tone in Deacon’s voice, so she blew right passed it.

“What’s first?” She asked quickly.

“First step is to override the security lockdown,” Deacon told her as he headed toward a terminal on the far wall. “Well, the terminal’s on at least. I’m going to feed it some passwords.” Deacon started typing away. “No, no… no… Aha, missed one, you cocky bastards.” The door to Nadia’s right sprung open and she walked through it, closely followed by the two men. She noticed a railsign, up ahead on the right. It was drawn above a dead body.

“Someone left a railsign here. This one means danger. Yeah, we know, you poor dead bastard, we know.” Deacon’s voice sounded strained and Nadia knew that this was going to a tough mission for the agent to complete. The dead bodies they were finding were all people that Deacon had worked with. Nadia placed a hand on the agent’s shoulder briefly, before moving deeper into the hideout. They needed to find that prototype and get the hell out of here.

 

The door in front of them looked similar to a bank vault, not quite as big, but still very heavy duty. Deacon ran over to the terminal on the right side of the door and she could hear him typing on the key board. It didn’t take him long and the door swung inward, revealing yet another dead Railroad member.

“So Tommy Whispers didn’t make it out. He died protecting our secrets. Lemme see… There.” Deacon took something off the dead man’s body and stood up. He turned toward Nadia and offered her the gun in his hand, handle first. “Tommy would want you to have his handcannon. Don’t let its size fool you.”

“I appreciate it,” Nadia replied solemnly, bowing her head in thanks.

“May it serve you as well, heck, better than it did Tommy.” Deacon turned to survey the room, “Grab Carrington’s prototype. You turn that over to Desdemona and she’ll have to let you into our merry band.”  
Nadia found the prototype on a shelf across the room, it reminded her of a stealth boy. She gently added it to her bag and turned back to Deacon. 

“There’s an elevator at the end of the hall. It should be a hell of a lot easier fighting the chrome-domes on this side of the minefield.”  
Nadia hoped to hell he was right about that. To her mind, fighting on either side of a minefield sounded like a recipe for disaster. They headed back out of the room, Deacon in the lead. Hancock stood back, motioning her to go ahead of him. She stopped to kiss him on the cheek before following Deacon. Time to get the hell out of here.

 

After fighting their way out of the old HQ, Deacon had told the pair that he would meet them back at the church and had promptly disappeared. Nadia and Hancock hadn’t wasted anytime, heading straight to the church without making any stops. As they entered the hideout, Nadia could hear Deacon talking.

“And the new girl patched me up, put me on her shoulder, and blasted her way through the rest of the complex. Synths everywhere.” Deacon wasn’t wearing a hat or even the pompadour wig he had been wearing upon their first meeting. Although Deacon wasn’t sporting so much as a single hair on his head, he was still wearing his sunglasses. He was also wearing a short sleeved, white button up shirt and khakis.

“Carrying you the whole time?” The tone in Desdemona’s voice made it clear that she didn’t believe a word Deacon was saying.

“Amazing, right?”

“That’s one word for it,” the leader of the Railroad muttered. Desdemona noticed Nadia heading her way at that point and turned to her. “Deacon told me you single-handedly secured Carrington’s prototype, disabled a minefield, and wiped out a hundred Gen 1s. So is any of that true?”   
Nadia pulled the prototype from her bag and showed it to Desdemona. She didn’t want to go along with Deacon’s lie, but she also didn’t want to sell him out. 

“See? Just like I said, boss.” Deacon said, smiling.

“I was expecting Deacon to grab a full team, including Glory, to secure that prototype. But instead just the three of you cleared out the entire Switchboard.” Desdemona sounded impresses, even if it was clear that she didn’t believe half of what Deacon had told her.

“You’d be insane not to sign her up, Dez.”

“You’ve certainly made an impression on Deacon. He’s never spoken about, or lied about, anyone so highly before,” she laughed, glancing at Deacon fondly before returning her gaze to Nadia. “Welcome to the Railroad, agent.”

“Glad to be aboard,” Nadia bowed her head in thanks.

“It seems we’re very lucky to have you. So you’re in. Now we need to know what to call you. Secrecy keeps us alive. Code names are a part of that. So what’s yours?”  
Nadia had never had to pick a code name before and was feeling put on the spot to come up with something fabulous.

“Have any suggestions?”

“No. It doesn’t work like that. Your life, your name, your choice.”  
Nadia thought back to the mission they had just completed and inspiration struck.

“Call me ‘Whisper,’” she told her, thinking back to the gun Deacon had given to her. It made her ill to think about all the good people that had died when the Institute had come crashing down upon them. Maybe she could honor them, just a little, by naming herself after one of their fallen.

“After Tommy?” Nadia nodded, looking between Dez and Deacon, hoping that they were okay with her choice. They must have been, because they both smiled. “That’s very fitting. Your first official order is to deliver Doctor Carrington his prototype and see if he can use another pair of hands. But first, it’s time to meet the rest of the gang.”   
Desdemona turned, heading deeper into their headquarters. Nadia turned to smile at her man and was rewarded with one of his patented winks.

“The location of our HQ is one of our most tightly guarded secrets. So be careful coming in or out, you never can tell when you’re being watched.”   
Nadia couldn’t believe she had managed to become an agent for, as far as she knew, the only organization actively standing up to the Institute. She reached for Hancock’s hand, needing to feel him to reassure herself that this was real. They had done it. They were one step closer to her son, she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! Sorry it's been taking me longer to get chapters up, but the kids and I are still recovering from being sick. It's been a real blast.


	24. Nadia Hears a Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia remembers an important conversation with Deacon and then attempts to take back the Castle.

Nadia spent the next several months learning the ropes while doing mission after mission for the Railroad. If she wasn’t doing missions for them, she was helping a settler at one of the many settlements that she and Hancock had started. She was constantly exhausted, but she had never felt more satisfied. They were making a difference and that was more important that sleep.  
One night they were sleeping rough out in the wastes, just a small fire and their bedrolls zipped together, when Hancock turned to her with a smile.

“You’re really making a difference out there, little dove.”

“No, we are. You’re out there, at my side, every step of the way. I-” Nadia stuttered, looking away, “I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her words echoed loudly in his head. 

He wanted to spill his guts right then and there. He wanted to tell her he loved her, loved her so much that it physically hurt. That he loved her with every cell in his body, every last irradiated bit of him needed her like he needed oxygen, maybe even more. He thought that maybe she loved him, just a little bit, too. After all, she had really thought about what he had said, only half in jest, about her turning ghoul. He felt like a coward, but he was so afraid that if he said it, the bubble would burst and she would see him for what he really was, a no good, chem-addled fuck up. She was too good for the likes of him and he was so damn scared of losing her, that maybe all this was still just physical for her. He knew when they started sleeping together that she wasn’t in the same place emotionally as he. How could she be after everything she had gone through? He knew that the sex between them was good, hell, more than good. It was on a whole other level than anything he had ever experienced, which was great, but it also made him worry that that’s why she kept him around. Maybe if the sex was less amazing she would have moved on by now, which left him conflicted. 

Part of him wanted to end their physical relationship to see if their emotional one was as real as he hoped it was, but even the idea left him feeling like he was playing some kind of game with her, which just wasn’t his style. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t think he had the willpower, since it wasn’t like that was exactly his strong suit. One lingering look from her was all it took and he’d throw any resolve he had made right out the window just for a chance to be inside her again. He was hopeless and as much as he hated that he was so enthralled by her, he loved it, too. He was the very example of a masochist and the internal struggle was making him crazy.   
He shook his head trying to clear it, if only briefly, of his worries and self-doubts. He opened his mouth to just tell her everything he had kept bottled up, but his usually silver tongue failed him.

“Then don’t, doll, cause I’m not going anywhere,” was all he said, hiding his heart behind one of his cocky winks. Maybe one day he would have the courage to stop running, but it certainly wasn’t going to be tonight. He reached into one of his many pockets, searching for the familiar feel of plastic that held within it a few moments of relief. He shook the jet inhaler and brought it to his withered lips, inhaling the cloyingly, sticky-sweet drug with his eyes closed. He held the chemical filled air in his lungs for several moments before exhaling as he opened his eyes. 

Maybe if he had kept his eyes closed he would have gotten the temporary relief he was hoping for, but his eyes landed on her. As time slowed, his vision narrowed and everything but her disappeared. There was only her and her soft, plump curves that not even the Wasteland had been able to steal. He was transfixed by the swell of her hip and the long lines of her legs. His eyes travelled up, watching her breasts rise and fall in slow motion as she took a breath and then let it go. Then his eyes looked into her face, which was the biggest mistake of all. She was smiling at him and it was like the sun after a radiation storm, blindingly brilliant, only better, because it was all for him. That smile filled him with longing and the desire to feel those perfect lips was just too much to resist.

He gave in and before the drug had even begun to fade, he was on his knees before her, worshiping her with his kisses. He knew he should be ashamed at his lack of willpower, but it was just so hard to care when her hands were on him, pulling him closer, and she was moaning into his parted lips. _There’s always tomorrow…_ he thought as he lost himself in her. She was so much better than the chems and way more addictive.

 

Nadia wasn’t sure what was going on with her partner lately, but something was definitely up with him. She wondered if she had done something to upset him, but every time she tried to ask him she had chickened out. She worried that maybe he was unhappy about the increasing amount of work they were doing for the Railroad, since that meant an increasing amount of time spent in the company of Deacon. As much as she wished Hancock would confide in her, she knew if Deacon really was the problem, Hancock wouldn’t like what she had to say on the topic. 

Yes, Deacon could be a trial and even more so for Hancock. Deacon was mischievous by nature and although Nadia knew his flirtation with her was nothing serious, she wondered if Hancock was more bothered by it than he let on. After some initial growling and a few death threats, Hancock had quit commenting on Deacon’s behavior toward her altogether, which honestly worried her more. She knew things about Deacon that Hancock didn’t after they had worked a mission together, just the two of them.   
Hancock had gotten the urge to go check in on Goodneighbor, but the Railroad had need her help moving a synth to a safe location and it couldn’t wait. She had talked him into following his instincts, reminding him how spot on his gut was, promising him that she would be perfectly fine with Deacon. 

 

 

_The mission had been a success, but it had taken longer than anticipated. They had ended up sheltering for the night in an abandoned house instead of heading to Goodneighbor as they had planned. They had made a small fire and were sitting in companionable silence when Deacon had turned to her, serious set to his mouth._

_“Hey, I got something important to say.”  
Nadia put down the shirt she was mending and turned toward him. He sounded serious, which was a rarity and Nadia knew that whatever it was deserved her full attention._

_“What is it, Deacon?”_

_“I really appreciate you putting up with my bullshit. Truth is it’s been a long time since I’ve had a… friend. I’m a liar. Everyone knows it. I make no secret of it.”  
Nadia nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words. She thought back to weeks ago when he had convinced her that he was a synth. She had wanted to punch him, mostly out of embarrassment for being so gullible. That was one thing that the Wasteland still hadn’t beaten out of her. When she was friends with someone, she believed them. She had always been that way. She had lucked out with Hancock in the sense that he was honest to a fault. She never had to worry that he was lying to her, but that was not the case with Deacon who survived on a steady diet of half-truths and farfetched tails. She got the feeling that he lied as often as he did so that any rare moments of sincerity would pass by undetected. _

_“Because the truth is: I’m a fraud. To my core.” He looked away from her, because even his sunglasses weren’t enough to hide his shame. Nadia didn’t say anything, she just reached out and placed a hesitant hand on his knee. “When I was young, a hell of a long time ago, I was… well, scum. I was a bigot. A very violent bigot.”  
“Were you really that bad?” Nadia was having a hard time reconciling what he was saying with the man she knew, the man that put his life on the line every day for synths that most of the Commonwealth didn’t even think of as people._

_“Just hear me out and decide for yourself,” he replied with a humorless chuckle before continuing. “I ran with a gang in University Point. We called ourselves the UP Deathclaws. For kicks we’d terrorize anyone that we thought was a synth. We kept egging each other on. Started with some property damage graduated to some beat downs. Then, inevitably, a lynching. The Claw’s leader was convinced we’d finally found and killed a synth. Looking back, I’m not so sure.”_

_“You killed someone?” The words weren’t meant as a recrimination. She knew how hard it was to live with the weight of playing judge, jury and executioner. It made her heart hurt for him that he had to live under the weight of all that guilt._

_“That one was enough for me. It was his eyes…” Deacon paused and she knew he was picturing the poor soul that had come to such a tragic, senseless end. “Those eyes haunt me. Bulging. So I turned my back on my ‘brothers’ – broke all contact. Time passed, I became a farmer, if you can believe that. Then one day I found someone.”  
Nadia watched as Deacon’s face transformed, taking on a life she had never seen in him. If this was just a pale reflection of what he had once had, it must have been something special. She knew now why all Deacon’s flirting meant nothing, he was still in love with a ghost._

_“She saw something in me I didn’t know was there. Barbara, well, she was…” Deacon’s small smile lit up the room and it broke her heart that something had happened to the woman that was capable of inspiring it. “She just was.”_

_“What was she like?” Nadia just wanted to see him smile a little longer._

_“She had a smile like on those old magazine covers. Her eyes… We were trying for kids, eking out a living. Then one day… It turns out my Barbara… She was a synth. She didn’t know that. I certainly didn’t. I don’t know how the Deathclaws found out. But… there was blood.” The light was gone and Deacon’s voice had dropped so low that she had to lean forward to hear him. She waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t she knew she had to ask._

_“So they killed her?” Her voice sounded harsh in the quiet._

_“Yes,” Deacon nodded. “I don’t remember much clearly after that. I know I killed most of the Claws. I must’ve made a big impression. The Railroad contacted me, figuring I’d be sympathetic. Seeing that I’d lost my wife. And, well, what I did afterwards.”_

_“I would have done the same thing, Deacon. Shit, I am doing the same thing.” She looked up at those damn glasses, wishing he would take them off so she could see if her words meant anything. “I killed Kellogg, sure, but I’m not stopping there. I’m going to burn the whole damn Institute to the fucking ground for what they did.”_

_“I guess, but don’t you get it? I can’t tell the truth. Everyone – Tom, Dez, you, even that asshole Carrington – they deserve to be in the Railroad. I don’t. I’m everything wrong with this whole fucking Commonwealth. You’re the only friend I got. I don’t deserve you being okay with this. Hell, I’m not even asking for it. But I figured you should know.”_

_“I’m so sorry that happened, Deacon, but I’m not sorry you told me.”_

_“I know you’re probably wondering if I’m messing with your head again, but even if you don’t believe anything else, know that you’re my friend. Maybe my only one. So. Good talk.” Deacon started to stand up, but Nadia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down._

_“No so fast, mister. We’re not done here. You started this, so you just sit down, take those damn glasses off and listen to me.” Deacon sat perfectly still for a moment and she wasn’t sure if he was going to do as she asked. With a sigh, Deacon took of his glasses and folded them up carefully before looking her in the eyes. Nadia stared into his pale blue eyes and realized immediately why he always wore the glasses. The old saying ‘eyes are the windows to the soul’ had never rung more true. As good as Deacon was at hiding the truth amongst his many lies, his eyes held the truth in them, plain as day. She could see the pain etched into them along with something that looked like fear. He was afraid that she was going to condemn him, that he was going to lose the one friend he actually had._

_“Deacon, you have proven time after time that you deserve to be a part of the Railroad. You have devoted your life to saving synths and if you ask me, you have more than atoned for the sins of your youth.” Deacon opened to argue, but she cut him off, “I know you don’t believe me, but I’m going to keep telling you that, even if it takes years, until you can forgive yourself. You’re a good man, Deacon. We are worth so much more than our mistakes.”_

_“If anyone has a chance of convincing me of that, it’s you.”_

_“Damn right it is.” Nadia patted the ground next to her, “I need a hug after all that.”_

_“Well, I’m fine, but if you need one…” He said as he scooted closer and Nadia pretended that she couldn’t see the lie in his eyes, after all, she didn’t need all his secrets.  
He put his arm around her shoulders and she nestled into him, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. _

_Deacon inhaled slowly. It had been so long since he had really touched another person and although it was nice, nicer than he wanted to admit, it made him anxious as well. He had hoped that maybe she would understand, but he hadn’t expected this. For the first time since Barbara he felt a tiny bit of peace. He had known that the Sole Survivor, as they called her on the radio, was going to be important to the Commonwealth, but he hadn’t guessed how important she would be to him. Her acceptance felt like balm on his tortured soul and he knew that he would do anything to protect her. It was the least he could do. He kissed the top of his best friend’s head, holding her tight._

 

 

Nadia shook her head, bringing her attention back to the present. She looked over at her partner, but he wasn’t paying her any attention. She wished she could ease his concerns, if they were in fact Deacon related, but she would never betray her friend’s confidence. She couldn’t tell Hancock that he had nothing to worry about from Deacon because he was still in love with his dead wife and probably would be forever. Part of her felt guilty when she thought of how much Deacon loved Barbara. He loved her so much that he couldn’t move passed it and it made her feel like a shitty wife for moving on from Nate. She had to remind herself that she was doing the healthy thing and that Deacon was making himself miserable over a memory, but the guilt was still there.

In an attempt at distracting herself, she had suggested they had headed back to Sanctuary where she knew Preston would have some pressing Minutemen business for her to take care of. She hadn’t been disappointed, but she had been surprised. Yes, Preston had work, but he had also decided to make her the new General of the Minutemen. She had sputtered at the news, but Preston and Hancock convinced her that she was the best person for the job. She hesitantly agreed and then Preston told her the next step in his plan to revive the Minutemen. So now they were on their way to win back the Castle and prove that the Minutemen were back and ready to protect the Commonwealth once again. 

 

 

Hancock hung back as Nadia and the other Minutemen debated on the best plan of action. He had his own opinions on what they should do and knew that Nadia always appreciated his input, but this was her first mission as General and he didn’t want to undermine her new authority. She could do this all on her own and he would gladly follow her orders. Preston seemed to be of the same mind, but the other three Minutemen had no problem shouting out their plans to the General. She let them all speak their piece before turning to Preston and outlining her plan. He wasn’t surprised that the plan involved the most risk to herself and the least to her men. It was just so like her. He didn’t argue or complain, he just nodded and fell into step beside her. Time to take back the Castle.

 

The Mirelurks that had been nesting in what remained of Fort Independence had put up a fight, but they had been no match for Nadia and her Minutemen. She had gone in first to draw the vile, crab like creatures from their nests, leading them straight to the slaughter. No one had been injured and now Nadia was instructing them to clear the area of the nests, being careful to shoot the eggs from a distance to avoid being attack by the freshly hatching young. The hatchlings might be small, but an entire nest of them working together could easily overpower a single man. 

Just as the last of the eggs were being disposed of a terrifying cry split the air. Everyone’s heads snapped in the direction of the sound, mouths falling open in disbelief and fear at the sight of the monstrosity that was slowly hauling itself out of the water. Nadia had heard stories about Mirelurk Queens, but she had desperately hoped never to come across one. It seems that hope had been in vain. Nadia tore her eyes from the towering beast and started running straight for it, reaching into her pockets for the mines she had brought with her, just in case. If she hurried, she could arm and throw the mines down into the path of the monster before it came ashore. 

Hancock watched as everyone froze, well, everyone but his girl. While the Minutemen stood with their thumbs up their asses, his beautiful little dove ran straight at the Queen. Hancock immediately tore after her, watching as she reached into her pockets, pulling out the mines she had insisted on purchasing. Her plan was obvious, but it hinged on her reaching the beach ahead of the beast so she could arm the mines and then get the fuck out of there before they were set off. It was ballsy and might just work, if he could keep the mirelurk at bay long enough. He reached into his jacket, finding the fragmentation grenade with ease. He pulled the pin out with his teeth and then lobbed it at the Queen, quickly reaching in his pocket for a second. The grenades did the job, delaying the monster just long enough for Nadia to lay her mines. She came tearing back up the shore, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. 

Nadia grabbed her man’s arm and as they ran away from the mines at top speed she heard a mad cackled escape from his lips. She looked over at him and smiled at the wild joy that was written all over his face. She threw her head back, laughing along with her crazy, wonderful ghoul just as the Queen hit the first of the mines. They had gotten far enough away to be out of immediate danger of death by mine, so they stopped and turned both of them digging in their pockets for grenades to lob at the creature should the mines prove insufficient. The Minutemen had unfrozen by this point and were shooting the monster with their laser rifles while she and Hancock lobbed more grenades at it.

The Mirelurk Queen never even made it off the beach thanks to Nadia’s quick thinking and Hancock being quick to follow her lead. Nadia threw herself into his arms as the creature’s death cries filled their ears, the Minutemen’s cheers quickly drowning it out.

“You fucking did it, General!” Hancock’s smile was mirrored in Nadia’s. He was right, she had done it. The Castle was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the sensitive side of Deacon! As always, thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments make it all worth it!! <3


	25. In Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock finally catch up with the Commonwealth's favorite P. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I'm back working on this story exclusively now, so I should be back to posting chapters at regular intervals again! I have to say, it feels good to be back. Let me know what you think about the chapter! Thanks for being patient!

Nadia and Hancock hung around the Castle for a couple weeks helping to get the place prepared for the Minutemen to use as their headquarters. Fort Independence had seen better days, two of her walls had gaping holes in them and needed extensive repairs. They also had to get the radio transmitter up and running, clean out all the nastiness from the mirelurk infestation, construct and install a water purifier, plus plant enough crops to support their burgeoning numbers. The task had been daunting, leaving Nadia very little time to worry about whatever was bothering Hancock. Luckily, he also seemed too tired to worry… so that had worked out rather nicely in her opinion. 

Preston had been right, though. Now that the Castle was in working order, it really was the ideal location for the Minutemen to call home and with the radio transmitter functioning they could get messages to her without her having to come to Preston in person. She was secretly worried that was going to be both a blessing and a curse. She knew what a difference she and Hancock were making, but every now and then she wished she could just take a vacation. She was being pulled in so many directions that it could be overwhelming. At least she had Hancock, her one constant in all the craziness. 

After leaving the Castle they headed back to Diamond City, determined to stay there until Nick talked to them. The detective had dodged them for far too long and they weren’t taking no for an answer this time. They walked into Valentine’s office and were surprised to find him sitting at his desk with Dogmeat at his side. The synth chuckled at the surprised looks on their faces while Dogmeat ran to greet Nadia. 

“What? You didn’t really think I’d hide from my best friends forever, did ya? Your faith in me is touching,” he said with a sardonic smirk. “Plus, I kind of need your help settling an old debt.”

 

Nick looked up at Nadia from under his dirty old fedora, a look of apprehension clear on his man-made face. She had to admit that no matter how fucking evil the Institute was, they sure were brilliant. Even falling apart, Nick sure was something and she couldn’t imagine a world without him in it. She absently stroked Dogmeat’s head as the detective took a deep breath before continuing.

“I don’t think there’s exactly been an equitable distribution of information between you and me, kid. I’ve gotten a decent glimpse into your dirty laundry, but you still don’t really know a whole heck of a lot about me. I figure it’s about time to balance the board.”

“Sounds fair, but don’t feel like you owe it to me. If anything, Nick, I owe you.” Nadia meant it, too. She cared about Nick because of who he was now and everything he had done to help her, a stranger. She didn’t need to know his past, but if he wanted to share it with her she more than happy to listen. She sank down into the chair in front of his desk for the second time, relieved that this time he was the one that was going to be spilling his guts instead of her.

“You don’t owe me a damn thing,” he said, narrowing his piercing yellow eyes at her. “That’s not the point though. I got some old memories, pre-War, faded all to heck, of guys dressed like this, doin’ what I do. Puttin’ on the hat and trench coat, I figured it let folks know I was serious about the whole thing. ‘Clothes make the man’ and all that. Guess I felt they made me the man I wanted to be.”

“And did they?” She asked quietly, glancing up as Hancock slipped passed them. The ghoul settled into Ellie’s chair, propping his booted feet up on the edge of her desk while he flipped open his tin of Mentats.

“Well that’s the million dollar question now, ain’t it? See, I know I’m a synth, authentic Institute handiwork. But I’m still mechanical, not bioengineered like the fancy synths giving everyone the willies these days. I get tune-ups, not check-ups. But my memories, my personality, they’re all lifted from some cop who volunteered for an experiment back before the war. They scanned his brain and copied it into the hardware that runs between my ears.” He paused, trying to gage her reaction, but she kept her expression neutral. She wanted to hear more before she responded. “Don’t know why they chose to make a robot based on some pre-War cop instead of a math genius or a bioengineer. But hey, maybe that’s why the Institute tossed me in the garbage instead of turning me into one of their people snatchers.”

“I still can’t believe anyone would throw you out, Nick. You’re a fucking keeper if I ever saw one. Just one more reason the Institute needs a lesson on playing nice.” The look on his face sure was a sight. It was somewhere between pleased and embarrassed. The more she learned about the Institute the more she hated them, if that was even possible.

“I’m glad you think so, cause here’s where the favor comes in. I wouldn’t even bring this up if I didn’t trust you. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been getting these… flashes. Memories of places I’ve never been. Things I’ve never seen. Memories of Nick’s.” He almost spits out the name, mouth curling in dislike around it. “They’re not bad. They’re just… They’re just this inescapable reminder. That I’m not the person I think I am. That I’m not a person at all. I’m just a machine, pretending to be human.”

“I refuse to accept that. You think. You feel. I see it in your eyes, even if they do look a bit different, it’s there. You’re more than pretending.”

“I’m with her on this, pal. Man-made or not, you’re one of the best people I know.” Hancock interjected. He sat up, letting his feet slide off the desk and leaned forward.

“Nice of you to say, but your kind don’t usually have to deal with someone else’s whole life trapped inside their skulls. Don’t get me wrong. I know I’m in Nick’s debt. These memories, they’ve kept me alive. Nick was a hell of a cop, a guy with good instincts and a good heart.”

“Yeah, I know the type.” Nadia said with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

“I’ve always counted myself lucky they didn’t load me up with some ex-con or whatever type might volunteer to let folks tinker with their gray matter. But it’s thanks to Nick that I pass for human. Why I get to live cushy in Diamond City and every other synth is shot on sight. I know I got it good, but… my entire life I owe to Nick. Everything that makes me who I am – my judgement, my speech, hell, even my name – they’re his.” Nick’s voice was sounding more and more agitated, in a way Nadia had never heard before. “And I can’t do a damn thing about it because without them… without them I’m nothing. A shell. All I want is a life where I have something I can call my own and I don’t think I can do that until I have paid Nick back for everything he’s done for me.”

“I see what you’re saying, but how are you going to pay back a dead man?” 

“Once upon a time in the land of Boston, there lived a king of organized crime. Eddie Winter. He was a bad man who did a lot of bad things.” Nadia’s eyes had gone round at the name, lips hanging slightly open in surprise. Eddie Winter was a name everyone in her time knew, especially in Boston. Crime boss and grade A scum bag, Winter had literally gotten away with murder. Lots of murders. And then he had disappeared. “I see you recognize the name. He hurt a lot of innocent people. But he knew the end was coming. So he sealed himself inside a personal shelter, located underneath the sub shop he used as a headquarters.”

“How come I get the feeling there’s more to this?”

“Cause you’ve got pretty good instincts yourself. The story gets even more twisted. The arrogant bastard wanted to cheat death. Live forever… So he could come out of that shelter someday, into this brave new world. Only Eddie didn’t want to be a frozen banana. No cryo sleep for him. No, he invested his money in a crazy radiation experiment. Sound familiar?” Nick turned to look over his shoulder at his best friend, enjoying the stunned look on the ghoul’s face. “Surprised someone beat you to the punch? Eddie Winter turned himself into a ghoul two-hundred years before it was fashionable. Hell, he was probably the first one. And I’m convinced that he’s still locked inside that shelter. Safe and sound. Ready to come out, and begin his evil reign all over again. I’m going to find him and kill him. You in?”

“Did you even have to ask?” Nadia said with a slow smile. She was happy for the opportunity to pay him back for all the risks he had taken for her.  
Nick was glad they were friends, because the twinkle in her eye was more than a little crazy and he wouldn’t want to be on her bad side. Maybe she was spending too much time with John, because Nick had seen that look in his friend’s eyes, before and after they turned black, more times than he cared to think about. 

“I’m obviously in, but how come I get the feeling you’re leaving something out? This sounds personal, like some kind of vendetta.” Hancock peered at the back of the synth’s head, “You’ve never really been an eye for an eye kind of guy, Nicky. Is our girl rubbing off on you?”

“Maybe she is and I was getting there, John. Sit back and suck a Mentat, why don’t ya?” Nick shot at his friend without bothering to turn around, winking at Nadia with a mischievous little smirk. 

“Don’t mind if I do…” Hancock said under his breath as he took another of the chalky pills out of the tin in his hand, threw it up into the air and caught it in his mouth. Nadia laughed at the satisfied grin on his face. He was such a show off. 

“As I was saying… I’ve got memories. Of a… Of a girl. My girl.” Nick wouldn’t meet her eyes as he spoke, lips pressed into a tight line as he looked away. When he started talking again his voice was so low that Nadia had to lean forward just to catch it. “They’re not really my memories, I know that. They’re Nick’s. But the girl… she was real. She was beautiful, and innocent… And Winter killed her. Now he’s got to pay the price.”

And just like that, all the headlines came rushing back to her through the void between her first life and this one. Jennifer Lands was her name, the beautiful fiancé of the cop after Winter. Her picture had been all over the news, people outraged at her murder and calling for justice. She had long, elegantly wavy red hair and a smile that seemed to stretch for miles. She had been movie star gorgeous, complete with a little Marilyn Monroe beauty mark and bright, clear blue eyes the color of a perfect spring sky. Nadia had been at home with a brand new Shaun, who barely slept, when the story had broken. She remembered crying, clutching Shaun to her shoulder, as the pert, blonde news anchor reported the details of the case with a solemn expression.

“Jennifer… I remember. The story was all over the news. Oh, Nick... I am so sorry.” How many times was she going to have to say those words to someone that had lost the person they loved? She knew her Nick wasn’t the one that had physically been with the murdered beauty, but that didn’t matter. Perception is everything and she was sure that to him, he had been the one holding her in his arms, feeling her lips on his. She didn’t even know what to say. The situation was so fucked up. However, Nick’s agreeing to help her take revenge on Kellogg was starting to make a whole lot more sense. It had always seemed a little out of character for him, but now she knew. He was all too familiar with the how it felt to have the person you loved taken from you, because the original Nick’s grief lived within him. 

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” It was obvious that Hancock was hurt his friend hadn’t confided in him sooner.

“Because up until recently I didn’t have a way in. I’ve known where Winter’s vault is, but the door is sealed with a complex numerical code. Lucky for us, Winter’s arrogance knew no bounds. Back in the day, he recorded ten holotapes, incriminating different associates of his. On each one he hid a single number. I managed to find one of the holotapes in the Cambridge Police evidence lock-up before getting swarmed by ferals. Dogmeat has been helping me track down the rest of them and we just found the last one. I’ve finally got the means to crack open the bastard’s little haven. There hasn’t been a reason to bring it up before now.”  
Hancock wasn’t satisfied with Nick’s answer, but what was he supposed to say? It stung though, knowing his best friend had kept such a big part of his life from him. 

“And here I thought you were just throwing yourself a pity party while you were away. Good to know you were up to something productive.” Hancock laughed at the unamused look Nick shot him as he turned to face the ghoul. “Only question is, Alice, are you sure you wanna jump down this particular rabbit hole?”

Nadia almost asked him how he knew about Alice and her white rabbit, but stopped herself. After all, she had found a ton of books hidden under their bed at the State House. When she had asked him why they were hidden, his only answer had been a comment about the value of being underestimated. She smiled, remembering the cheeky smile that had accompanied his explanation. 

“Without a doubt.” Nick’s voice sounded like the steel he was made from and Hancock nodded once, satisfied. 

“Then I think I speak for both of us when I say, we’re in.”  
****

Nadia and Hancock were back in their regular room at the Dugout Inn, knocking back whiskey and discussing the day’s events. They were both still processing all the new information they had learned about their friend, but Hancock seemed especially upset. He had known about the original Nick, but he hadn’t known about Jennifer. Nadia didn’t get why he was so upset, everyone was entitled to their secrets in her opinion.

“Babe, is there a reason you took things so personally today with Nick?” She was hesitant to bring it up, but the silence was getting oppressive and all her other attempts at conversation had been responded to with nothing but noncommittal grunts.  
Hancock took another swig from the bottle in his hands before looking at her and sighing.

“I’m acting like a bitch, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know… that might be giving bitches a bad name.” She tried to keep the smile off her face, but he laughingly elbowed her, knocking it loose. At least she had gotten a laugh from him. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

“Thanks, dove. You’re so sweet,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he draped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s just that, Nick is the only person who knows all my secrets and I thought I knew his. I’m kinda feelin’ like he doesn’t trust me.”  
Nadia was curious about these secrets of his, but she would never ask him to reveal something he wasn’t ready to.

“In all fairness, it’s not really his secret. Or anyone’s. It’s a dead man’s past.” 

“That’s not how it is for him and you know it.”

“Yeah, but maybe that’s how he needs it to be, John. I wouldn’t take it personally.”  
Hancock nodded, but she could see that he wasn’t taking her words to heart. She took the whiskey bottle from him and knocked back a few healthy swallows of the amber liquid. At least she could say she tried, but this was something John and Nick were going to have to work out on their own.  
****

 

“Are you sure he’s down here, Nicky? Cause I’ve ‘bout reached my Raider quota for the day.” Hancock reloaded his shotgun a little more forcefully than was necessary, glaring at the detective from under his tricorn. Nick was so focused on finally avenging Jennifer that he had been paying zero attention to Hancock’s snotty demeanor. Nadia was still surprised that his feelings were as hurt as they were, because he usually shrugged things off so easily. 

“Oh, he’s here alright. Almost there.”  
They were in a cavernous brick walled room, large industrial pipes jutting in and out of the ground and walls. Broken bricks littered the packed dirt floor and water pooled, seeping from cracks in the rusted pipes. There was a single red light casting its bloody glare down upon them, reminding Nadia of Fort Hagen and the last time the three of them were out for vengeance. She was more than happy to be playing a supporting role this time around. Regardless of Hancock’s uncharacteristic dourness, Nadia was glad to be there helping Nick. He was a better friend than any of the ones she had pre-War combined and she was so grateful for him.

She followed Nick around a corner and down a narrow tunnel, his trench coat flapping around his calves as he jogged. They came to another large room, but Nadia didn’t have time to notice anything other than a couple of metal lawn chairs set up side by side as she ran over the metal grate floor. After a few more turns, they were plunged into darkness. She switched on her Pip-Boy light and realized they were finally at their destination.

“That filthy toad’s right on the other side of that door. Why don’t you do the honor, John?” 

“Sure,” Hancock said as he stepped up to the panel in the wall to the right of the door. Nadia could hear him mumbling the code to himself as he spun the metal dials into the rights positions. He stepped back as the door swung open, glancing over at Nick as he lifted his shotgun. Nick stepped through the door and into the well-lit room, .44 at the ready and head held high.

“What the fuck?!” A ghoul walked into view, the surprise showing clearly on his ruined visage was quickly replaced by anger. “Who the fuck are you? Or should I ask what?” The ghoul had almost an entire head of gray hair and was dressed in khakis and a white button up. He was clearly startled to have his solitude so abruptly interrupted. 

“I guess you can call me your comeuppance, Winter. It took me a little longer than planned, but I was always gonna catch up to ya.”

“What?” The ghoul looked from Nick’s metal hand to the missing skin of his face and then shook his head, continuing on as if Nick had never spoken. “Just how the fuck did you…” and then the answer hit him without them saying a word. “No. No way. Not after all this time. Don’t tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes?” He paused, looking upset and then burst out in laughter. “Well, hey, it’s only been… what? Two hundred years?” Another laugh erupted from Eddie and Nadia could tell that Nick was losing his patience. Winter sure didn’t realize yet how truly fucked he was. Nadia smiled. _Go ahead and laugh, asshole…_

“Well look,” the ghoul continued, wiping the corner of his eye, “I’m not sure what you thought you’d find – gold, jewels, the secrets of the universe. But you get me. One guy. A ‘ghoul,’ I guess you’d call me. Just living. Surviving. And what I got, you can’t have. That code… it was a joke. I just wanted to prove how dumb those feds were. Turns out, pretty dumb. So take your asses someplace else.” His voice dropped to a threatening tone as he stood to his full height, raising his chin. Nadia chuckled under her breath, amused that he seemed to think that was going to intimidate them. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I get what I came for.” Nick sounded almost casual if you didn’t know him, but Nadia could hear the threat in his voice that apparently Eddie couldn’t.

“Yeah? And what’s that? And who are you, huh? You look kinda familiar. But… what are you, some kind of robot? Is that what it’s like out there now? A world of robot overlords? I knew it.” 

Nick smiled slowly, savoring the moment. “The name’s Valentine. Nick Valentine. Remember me?”

“Valentine? The cop?” For the first time Winter actually sounded worried, but then he collected himself, voice turning flippant. “Is that who you’re supposed to be? Sorry pal, but you ain’t Nick Valentine. You’re just some kind of machine.”

“You killed my fiancé. Jennifer Lands. There are some crimes even you can’t get away with, Winter.” Nick stared down the barrel of his pistol, hands and voice steady.

“Your fiancé?” A bark of a laugh forced its way out as he shook his head, “You mean Valentine’s fiancé? Pretty girl. A shame what happened to her.” His voice was taunting as he tilted his head to the side, meeting Nick’s gaze. “But hey you… or, you know… the real Valentine. He shoulda backed off when he had the chance. But what gives, robot man? Why do you even care? Some girl gets whacked two hundred years ago and you come into my home, acting like a hard guy? Christ, look at you. You’re not even alive.”

“Then I guess I’m in good company.” Nick didn’t want to hear another word. He had already let the prick live too far past his expiration date as it was. “This is for Jennifer.” 

Winter reached for his piece, panic erupting on his leathery face, but he had over played his hand. Nick squeezed the trigger and the last thing Eddie saw before the bullet blew out the back of his skull was the detective’s sinister smile.  
The three of them stared down at the body for a beat before Hancock stepped forward, placing a hand on Nick’s shoulder. 

“You got ‘im, brother. It’s over.”

“There’s one more thing I’ve got to do. I…” he paused, finding Hancock’s eyes with his own, “I wouldn’t mind the company, if you wanted to tag along.” 

“I’ve come this far, haven’t I?”  
****

 

“This is it. In this spot, two hundred years ago, one of Eddie’s boys put a bullet in Jenny Land’s back. Now Eddie’s as dead as Jenny and Nick. And I… I am at a loss.” Nick was down on his knees, his metal hand pressed into the cracked pavement. Nadia knew he was picturing it, seeing his girl bleed out on the side of the road all alone. She was wrong, though. That wasn’t it at all.

 

_Nick was going to sweat through his shirt. He reached up, pulling his tie loose and yanking the top couple of buttons open with one hand. He looked to his left smiling down at the beautiful dame on his arm. He would never know what a class act like Jenny saw in an old detective like him. She was so far out of his league, yet here they were._

_“How can you be hot?” Jenny asked with a musical laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, squeezing the arm she had hers linked through. “It might be spring, but it’s still chilly.” As if to corroborate her claim, an icy breeze blew past them sweeping her ginger hair up into a playful dance. She giggled, releasing his arm so she could tidy her wavy locks. Nick wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, taking a deep breath._

_“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” He hoped his words sounded casual and not like he had rehearsed them too many times to count. “Why don’t we watch the sunset from the bandstand?”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

_They had spent many evenings strolling through the Boston Common since they had first met there over a year ago and she had eagerly accepted his invitation when he had asked. The sun was just starting to set when they neared the Parkman Bandstand. They ascended the stone staircase and as he pulled her towards the middle of the round structure all he could hear was the frantic pounding of his heart. His hand found hers and he spun her around to face him, pulling her into his arms. The brilliant sunset played on her pale skin as he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, pulling her against him with a firm hand on her hip. She sighed into the kiss, relaxing into him. Her little sounds of enjoyment ran through him like electricity. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as she smiled up at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he knew she could feel him shaking. Before he could chicken out he dropped to one knee before her.  
Jennifer’s hands flew to her mouth and he could already see her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_“Jenny, love, from the first moment I saw you I knew that you were something special, that I had to be around you. What I didn’t know was that a dame like you would even bother with a man like me. I don’t know how I ever caught the attention of such a spectacular woman… You’re so kind and loving. You light up everything and everyone around you, doll. You’re beautiful inside and out. I know I don’t deserve you, but I’m kinda hoping you’ll have me anyway.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was just a simple solitaire, not even a whole carat, but it had taken him months of saving to buy it for her on his cop’s salary. He held the ring out and it took all his courage to look into those beautiful blues of hers and say the next words. “Jennifer Land, I love you. Will you marry me?”_

_She dropped to her knees next to him, throwing herself into his arms. “Oh, Nick! I love you, too! Of course I’ll marry you!” And then she was kissing him and he was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. He wasn’t sure how long they knelt there, drowning in each other. All he knew were her lips, her hands on the back of his neck as she pulled him into her with a fierce urgency. Eventually he pulled back with a happy laugh, smiling down at the best thing that would ever happen to him, wiping the tears that had spilled down her cheeks with his thumb._

_“You didn’t even look at the ring, doll.” Which only confirmed what he already knew._

_“I don’t have to look at it to know it’s perfect for me. Just like you.” Her voice was breathier than normal as Nick took her much smaller hand in his, surprised to find that she was trembling. In the last rays of a Boston sunset Nick Valentine slipped the ring on to the finger of his dream girl and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world._

 

Nick stood up, turning his back to his best friends. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself she was never his, his heart refused to listen. He felt Nadia wrap her arms around him and he hugged her close, needing the comfort as he wondered if he was doomed to forever be in love with a dead woman he had never even met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on doing a Nick flashback, but I just couldn't help myself. Poor Nicky!! <3


	26. Chip Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Nick hash out their issues and then the three of them set out in search of a courser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence ahead! :D

“Look, pal… I think we need to talk.” 

“I don’t know that we do.” Hancock avoided Nick’s yellow gaze, contemplating catching up with Nadia. She had gone to the market to replenish their supplies, leaving him alone with the detective. She sure was a sneaky little devil.

“I know you’re mad at me, John. I’m just not sure why.” 

“Huh, maybe you’re not quite as human as I thought.” Hancock mumbled, already regretting the hurtful words. Nick exhaled slowly, but didn’t reply. “You’re my best friend, Nicky. You know all my dark, dirty secrets. You took a chance on a charming kid that was little more than coward junkie. You took me in, mentoring me, but I thought over time our relationship had evolved. I thought we’d moved past the one-sided thing we had goin’ and that you considered me a friend, not just another one of your charity cases.”

“You are one of the only true friends this old sack of bolts has. I didn’t tell you about Jenny because I can’t talk about her. It just hurts too damn much, John.” Hancock looked up at him and saw the depth of his pain in the set of his mouth, in the way his normally proud shoulders hung, defeated. It occurred to Hancock that Nick didn’t even have the ability to cry. He couldn’t even shed a tear for the girl he loved. How fucked was that? Hancock was feeling more ashamed by the moment. “I didn’t even know her, John! I’ve never even touched her, yet still the memory of her hands on me haunts me. She was dead long before I was even made. I have to not think about her at all or else it’s all I’d do. But I think there’s more to this than you’re letting on. So spill, Mayor. What’s really got ya all riled up?”

Hancock exhaled sharply, looking away. It all led back to Nadia, like everything these days. His every thought somehow led him back to her.

“Nadia still doesn’t know everything. You know,” he looked up, gesturing to himself with a flourish of one hand, “about how I came by this stunning complexion. She thinks I was chasing a high and this was just a by-product. She doesn’t know the real depth of my cowardice. But you do and yet you still keep me around, even trust me, I thought. Your trust in me was the one thing that made me hope that maybe she could understand and, possibly, believe in me, too. But then…” he chuckled humorlessly, shrugging, before continuing. “If you don’t even trust me, then how can I expect her to?”

“Of course I trust you! Did all those chems finally scramble your brains, or what? You and Nadia are the only two people in the whole Commonwealth I would trust to watch my back. Me not telling you about Jenny had everything to do with me and nothing to with you. Not everything’s about you, ya know?” Nick placed a hand on Hancock’s shoulder, squeezing tight enough with his metal fingers to make the ghoul look up at him. “I think you need to talk to Nadia. I think someone is mad at himself and taking it out on his poor, synthetic best friend.”

“Yeah, pal… sorry about that... But shit, man. How am I supposed to tell a woman as stunning as Nadia that I’m in love with her? Do you know what it’s like to be in love with someone who is so much better than you are? Someone so outta your league there’s no way you could ever deserve them?”  
“Actually,” Nick replied quietly, “I do. Let me tell ya a story.”   
****

 

Nadia took her time at the market, knowing Nick would need plenty of time to sort Hancock out. She knew there was more going on than he had told her, but she wasn’t one to push. She was standing next to the noodle stand, looking around, unsure of where to go next. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Piper smiling what Nadia would later refer to as her I’ve-got-a-great-idea-for-a-story smile.

“Fancy meeting you here!” The reporter made a show of looking around, hand shading her eyes dramatically. “And Ghoul free to boot! Imagine that! Must be my lucky day!” 

“What’s up, Piper? Can I help you with something?” Nadia knew she sounded annoyed, but she couldn’t help herself. The woman was exhausting. 

“As a matter of fact, you can!” Piper’s eyes lit with excitement as she threw an arm around Nadia’s stiff shoulders, leading her away from the market. _Crap._ “I still need that interview you promised me!”

“I don’t know that I actually promised…”  
It was too late, though. Piper pulled her into her office and Nadia looked longingly over her shoulder at the quickly disappearing view of Diamond City until the door closed with a foreboding thud, blocking out the sight of freedom. Nadia sighed and turned to the reporter, faking a brilliant smile. 

“Let’s get started.”  
****

 

It was late when Nadia and Hancock finally collapsed into their bed at the Dugout Inn and both of them were tired both emotionally and physically. Nadia rolled into his waiting arms, pressing a kiss into his chest and nuzzling close as he wrapped her in his arms. They laid there, just enjoying the press of their bodies, the comfort of the other’s closeness, for quite some time. Hancock had almost drifted to sleep when Nadia finally spoke.

“I take it you and Nick worked things out?”

“Of course. That pile of scrap ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy.” He laughed, kissing the top of her head and settling back into the pillow. He closed his eyes, but apparently she wasn’t finished. 

“There was more to it than you told me, wasn’t there?” Her voice was feather soft, her body held completely still. Hancock considered lying to her, but she deserved nothing but the truth from him.

“Yes.” He heard her release the breath she had been holding as she looked up and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw, sending a shiver of desire through him.

“I know you still have secrets and I’m okay with that, but do you think that maybe one day you might be ready to tell me?”   
Hancock wished that day could be today, but there were some things they had to do first. He couldn’t come clean with her until they had found and killed a courser, because there was no way he was going to risk her going up against one without him. 

“Yes, but in the meantime, I think it’s about time we found ourselves a courser. “

“I think you’re right.”  
They didn’t speak anymore that evening, they just fell asleep in each other’s arms, Nadia content in the knowledge that one day her partner would finally reveal the missing pieces of his puzzle.   
****

 

Finding a courser had been extremely easy, as Virgil had said. They had used the interference to track him to the Greenetech Genetics building. She glanced over at Hancock and Nick, pulling the door open at their simultaneous nods of affirmation as they brought their weapons up in preparation. The room they first entered was a wreck, but that wasn’t surprising. Almost everything was a wreck these days. The dead body sprawled over the counter in front of them was a little more foreboding, granted not as foreboding as it probably should have been. Nadia took one look at the corpse’s green shirt and almost cursed out loud. Gunners. She found herself hoping the courser had taken most of them out as they crept forward, still following the steady beeping coming for Nadia’s Pip-Boy.

They made for the stairs on the far side of what used to be a lobby, climbing them and coming out on the next level, which overlooked the main floor. There was another dead body of a Gunner, only this one was partially hanging over the railing. Nadia headed for the next room, flanked by the men. As soon as they entered, she could see the shots from a laser weapon through a window up and to the right. She turned in the direction of the commotion, following the path towards the elevator that was right in front of her as everything went quickly to hell around her. She could hear the explosions of grenades, shaking the ground as they landed. She reached the elevator and pounded the button, but it was obvious that it was out of order. She turned to the left just in time to see the turret pointed at her. She dove, for the walkway, yelling a warning as she did. The men immediately unloaded into the turret as its spray of bullets whizzed over her head. She rose to a crouch once she heard the blast indicating the boys had finished off the machine. She made a break for the hall in front of her, boys close behind. She peeked around the corner and found another turret waiting to their left. She lobbed a grenade at it and looked to her right, just in time to see the gunner pointing his weapon at her. Fortunately the explosion from her grenade distracted him just long enough for Hancock to step in. He pulled the trigger of his combat shotgun twice, in quick succession and the shot tore through the Gunner’s chest, killing him quickly. 

Hancock stepped over the dead man’s body, waving for them to follow. The hall was littered with dead bodies and they made their way quickly down it, lest they join them. They were nearing a door and a bend in the path when two Gunners popped out at them, weapons raised. Nadia dropped to a knee, quickly aiming her pistol at the head of the man to her left. She popped off three shots, effectively dropping him as Nick dropped into a roll. He jumped up in front of the second man, knocking the weapon from his hand. Nick grabbed the surprised Gunner and threw him to the ground, Hancock stepping in to finish him off with a shot to the head.

“Stealing my moves, Nicky?” Hancock said with a laugh as they headed further into the building.

“Yeah, kid. Sure. It’s not like I’m the one that taught you how to fight or anything…” Nick said with a shake of his head as he followed. “Your brother might still be shoving tatoes down your shirt if it weren’t for me.”

Nadia smiled, happy to see the two of them back to their good natured ribbing. She popped into the offices on their left, grabbing some ammo and chems they had left out, before following them up the stairs. She could hear them shooting ahead and peeked around the bend in the stairwell before running up to join them. They had dispatched another two Gunners in her absence. She took the lead again, heading toward the doorway up on her right. She poked her head in through the door, seeing yet another room of offices. There was a woman at the far end of the room, but she was turned to the side and hadn’t seen Nadia yet. Silently, she motioned for the men to stay back and then she entered the room, dropping down to a knee. She aimed down the barrel of her 10mm and squeezed the trigger twice, her target’s brains blowing out through her temple on the opposite side and splattering against the wall. Nadia stood up, turning to smile at Hancock as he entered the room. 

Hancock smiled back at his girl, but something in his peripherals caught his attention. _Fuck._ Hancock dove at Nadia desperately as the shot rang out, oddly satisfied at the pain as the bullet set his arm on fire. He noted with an odd detachment that his arm lined up perfectly with Nadia’s center. He landed hard on his injured arm, a cry escaping his lips as he rolled off it onto his back. Nadia was down next to him, pulling him by his right arm to cover while Nick laid down cover fire. He smiled up at the worry creasing Nadia’s brow as she leaned over him, inspecting his injury. 

“I’m so sorry, John! Damn it. I should have been more careful…” she looked away as she slipped her bag off her shoulder and turned to reach into one of its pockets.

“Little Dove, it’s not your fault. We all need someone watching our backs from time to time.” She turned back to him, hands full of medical supplies. 

“How’s he looking?” Nick asked after killing the asshole that had shot him, leaning over as Nadia eased his coat down off his shoulder. Hancock inhaled sharply as he bent his arm and pulled it loose of his poor battered frock. The wound was seeping blood and the bullet was definitely still lodged in it, but he would be fine. “I’ll keep watch while you patch him.” Nick turned his back to them, making good on his word.

Nadia didn’t talk as she picked up a syringe of Med-X and expertly administered it. Once she could tell the drug was working she picked up the tweezers and gently, but firmly pinned his injured arm down to the ground. She looked up at him and he nodded once, throwing her a cocky wink for good measure. She leaned over his arm and got to work. The Med-X took a lot of the punch out of what she was doing, but it still didn’t feel good to have her rooting around in his arm. He held steady, though, clenching his jaw shut and breathing steadily through what remained of his nose. She apparently found what she was looking for because she made a pleased little sound and then pulled, hard. The bullet came out and she smiled in a satisfied way, staunching the fresh flow of blood with some gauze. She pulled out a Stimpak and jabbed it into the wound. He grunted at the impact, but when she looked up at him he just smiled. Well, he showed her his teeth at least. He wasn’t sure what he did actually passed for a smile, but she seemed to accept it any way. She wrapped his arm neatly and then helped him put it back through the bloody sleeve of his coat. 

“Thanks, Dove.”

“Least I could do… Thank you for taking a bullet for me.” She helped him up and then pressed a kiss into his lips before turning to tell Nick they were ready to keep moving.

“Anything for you…” he whispered to her retreating back. Some distant part of him was surprised by how true his words really were.  
****

 

The three of them had made their way to the top of the building and the courser was just ahead in the next room. They could hear hostages in the room with him, but Nadia was pretty sure they were Gunners and while she wasn’t going to shoot someone who was tied up, she wasn’t going to make their safety a priority. She listened carefully, but she couldn’t hear the footsteps of the courser and had no idea where he was. She peeked around the corner and came face to face with the business end of a laser pistol. _Son of a bitch._ She looked up moving only her eyes and found herself staring into the courser’s emotionless ones. She knew without a doubt who she was looking at. He lowered his weapon slightly and motioned for them to stand up. She looked him over and other than his obvious emotional detachment, he didn’t look any different from the other Gen 3s she had encountered.

“Are you here for the synth?” He cocked his head to the side as he spoke each word precisely. Mechanically.   
Nadia wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but it sounded better than the truth, so she nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, of course I’m here to help the synth.” The courser didn’t blink enough and it was beginning to creep her out. His coat appeared to be made out of black leather and it was the same length as a duster, cinched at the waist with a belt. His hair was slicked back and greasy looking, sideburns fading away into a clean shaven jaw. He had a thin scar down the left side of his face, starting at his brow and ending almost even with the turned down corner of his thin lips. If he didn’t have such a prominent brow he probably would have lost the eye. Granted, maybe the Institute could repair synth eyes? She had no idea. 

“And you think I’ll just hand her over? To you?” He sounded nonplussed, which amused Nadia. “You’ve been tracking me. What do you really want?”   
Well, a lie hadn’t worked. Might as well go with the truth. Either way, this courser was about to die.

“I need what’s in your head.” Nadia smiled, slow and cruel. Nothing was going to stand between her and Shaun.

“That you cannot have.” His voice was emotionless as ever as he raised his laser pistol.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Nadia dropped into a roll as the boys each dove in opposite directions, the laser shot from the courser’s weapon sailing between them, scorching the wall behind them with a sizzle. When she popped up again, the courser was gone. Fucking stealth boy! They all looked around trying to catch the imperfect glimmer of his cover. Nick cried out and she turned to see a scorched hole in the side of his trench coat. The only upside was that they now knew where the asshole was. They all open fired on the faint shimmer as he fired back. He didn’t make a sound, even though she was sure the majority of their shots had found their target. She felt the familiar burn of laser shot sear through her skin, but she didn’t have time to worry about such trivial matters. She hit the release and the empty magazine fell from her pistol as she reached into the pocket on her belt for a replacement. She rammed it into place, pulled the slide back and then let it go. The slide flew forward into place with a satisfying click. 

Hancock watched his girl take several shots from the courser’s laser pistol while she reloaded her weapon, a look of fierce determination on her face. He wasn’t sure she was even felt the burning wounds. He tore his eyes from her as she aimed and squeezed the trigger, turning to run behind the synth. They were all being as careful as possible not to blow its head off, it would be a real bad day if that chip got damaged, so when he came up behind it he aimed for what he assumed would be the back of the knees. He pulled the trigger and the courser suddenly reappeared, falling bloody to the floor. Hancock almost felt bad for triple teaming him until he remembered all the dead bodies they had passed on their way up here. 

Nadia stood over the dying synth, face emotionless as she watched the life leave him. 

“I’m so close, Shaun. Just hold on. I’m coming baby.”

Was it just Hancock's imagination, or did the courser use his last bit of energy to smirk up at her before finally going limp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	27. Damsels in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and crew save all the bitches. Even the ones that are assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a few things before we get started...
> 
> 1) We are reaching the point where the story really starts to deviate from the canon. Yes, I know that I have changed things. No, I am not sorry.
> 
> 2) Smut at the end.... I don't know why I still warn people. If you don't like smut, you probably quit reading a long time ago! ;) Jenny.... Grab a cold glass of water!! You're gonna need it!! <3
> 
> 3) Thanks for reading!! I love you all for the continued support! I know my updates have gotten less frequent, but life and all. Thanks for sticking in there! <3 Things are about to get crazy in the next few chapters.... hope to see you there!

“Seriously? Was that the best the Institute’s got? I ain’t impressed.” Hancock tried to sound casual, because the look the courser had given Nadia right before he died had made his blood run cold. He didn’t think Nadia had even noticed and part of him wanted to tell her, but what was the point? Nothing was going to stop her from finding Shaun, so why worry her even more than she already was? He watched as she flipped the courser’s body over with one booted foot, face held carefully neutral. She crouched down and pulled out the hunting knife she had taken to carrying in her boot. She held the knife to the back of the courser’s head.

“I can do that, kid.” Nick said, stepping forward and kneeling beside her. She just looked up, smiling faintly and shaking her head before pressing the knife into the base of the synth’s neck. He watched as a bloody line appeared in the wake of her knife, skin splitting open easily. Without hesitation, Nadia pulled the skin apart a little more and then plunged her fingers into the wound. Her nose scrunched a little in concentration as she felt around until a look of triumph transformed her features. She pulled hard and held up the bloody implant for them to see.

“And Virgil didn’t think we could kill a courser… Can’t wait to see the look on his face when we show up with this.” She turned the implant, looking at it from all angles. “I can’t believe this is going to get me my son back.”

Hancock nodded, wishing the smile on his face didn’t feel like lying. He couldn’t help the anxious feeling he got at the mention of Shaun. If something had happened to her boy before Nadia got there, he wasn’t sure she would ever recover. He didn’t think he would be enough to keep her from finally going over the edge.  
Nadia wrapped the chip up in a rag from her pack and walked over to him.

“Will you hold on to this for me? I trust you to keep it safe, John.” Her voice was quiet but strong as she held out her only hope of finding Shaun to him. Hancock had to remind himself to breathe. He had never had someone trust him so completely before and he knew the image of her holding out that chip to him would be burned into his brain forever. If she could trust him so completely, then he owed her the same. 

“Of course, little dove.” As he reached out and took the chip from her he vowed to himself that he would finally come clean with her. 

“Hey!” The three of them turned sharply at the sound of a voice that none of them recognized. They had forgotten the whole reason the courser had been there to begin with, the runaway synth. Hancock quickly tucked the chip into one of his inner pockets and followed Nadia to speak with the imprisoned synth.

 

Nadia looked around the room as she headed toward the synth. The gunners that the courser had tied up had died in the cross fire of their fight, so at least there wasn’t anyone to argue with them releasing their captive. 

“I know you aren’t here for me, but… I can’t get out. Not on my own. I’m going to have to trust you to help me.” Nadia could tell it bothered the woman to have to ask for help and her heart went out to her, because she knew that feeling all too well. The synth was obviously nervous, shoulders hunched as she clasped her hands together. 

“I promise not to hurt you.” Nadia told her through the open planks of the window, her hand resting on the one in front of her face. “You can trust me.”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I? The guard put the password in the tool box over there, under the stairs. You can use it to gain access to the terminal and open the door.”   
Nadia looked over her shoulder to see Nick already walking over to the tool box. He flipped it open and dug through its contents, holding up a small scrap of paper.

“Bingo!” Nick ambled over to the terminal and entered the password, his metal fingers clicking against the keys. The door sprung open and the woman ran out of it, smiling hesitantly.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You’re welcome.”

“My… Institute designation is K1-98, but I prefer Jenny. So yes, I’m a synth. If you hadn’t already guessed.” Jenny’s chin lifted, as if daring Nadia to say something about it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jenny. I’m Nadia and these are my friends Hancock and Nick.” Jenny turned to look at them each in turn, her eyes widening when they landed on Nick, who just tipped his hat in gentlemanly acknowledgment.

“As you can see, we have no problem with synths.” Nadia smiled and Jenny returned it with a small one of her own. The woman had blonde hair cut into a bob, thick bangs ending just above eyes the color of a still pond in spring, blue and sparkling. She had high cheek bones and a sweet little button nose perched above full, heart-shaped lips that turned down slightly at the corners when she wasn’t smiling. “Now, how’d a girl like you end up in a place like this?”

“I knew they’d send a courser. I just didn’t think he’d find me so fast. I think I would have lost him, too. But then I was captured by these… mercenaries. And all this happened.” She shook her head, looking up at Nadia with a humorless smirk. “Thanks again for your help. I’m going to look for supplies before heading out.”  
Nadia opened her mouth to suggest she travel with them, but Jenny held up a hand, silencing her. 

“And before you ask, no, I don’t need any more help. The Commonwealth is unforgiving. I need to make it on my own or I’m dead. Maybe we’ll meet again, under better circumstances. I… hope we do.” Jenny looked up at Nadia through her eyelashes before turning to leave. Nadia’s hand shot out, catching her arm.

“I know how you feel, wanting to be able to do everything on your own. I am often the same way.” She paused at the muffled sounds coming from Hancock, turning to shoot a glare at him. “If I had just asked for help sooner, I could have saved myself a lot of time… and blood. If there is one thing the Commonwealth has taught me, it’s to take help when it’s offered. Friends are hard to come by and if you’re lucky enough to find some, you should hold on to them.”

“The Institute isn’t going to stop hunting me. I don’t want to bring them down on anyone else.” 

“We are friends with people that are devoted to hiding escaped synths from the Institute, so we already live with that threat hanging over us every day. We can help you.”  
She could tell that Jenny was considering it when Nick stepped forward.

“Can I give you some friendly advice, synth to synth?” He tilted his head as he lit a cigarette with a match.  
She nodded as he exhaled and took a few steps closer.

“Take help when ya need it, if it’s coming from a trustworthy source. Everyone needs friends out here in the Commonwealth, even us, and you couldn’t find better friends for the situation you’re in, doll.”  
Nadia could tell that Nick had her sold and she could have kissed him right on his synthetic mouth. Letting Jenny wander off into the Wastes alone just hadn’t sat right with her. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me. What’s next?”  
Nadia decided to send Jenny with Nick, who would take her to meet Deacon. It was against protocol to take her straight to headquarters, but she knew Nick would be able to find Deacon. Well, if Deacon didn’t find them first. She wouldn’t have been surprised to find him waiting outside, leaned up against the side of the building looking bored.

Nadia hugged a surprised Jenny once they had made their way out, before they went their separate ways.

“I’m glad you decided to take our help. We will do everything we can to keep you safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“I don’t know why you care, but just know… I really appreciate it. No human I know has ever given a shit about helping a synth.” Jenny’s top lip curled in dislike, remembering all the times she had been treated like property. All the times waste landers had called for the deaths of people on nothing but the suspicion of being a synth. “Not even the humans that made me.”

“You’ve just been hanging out with the wrong ones.” Nadia said with a wink.

 

Nadia and Hancock watched as Nick and Jenny headed in the direction of Diamond City. They were getting ready to turn toward Goodneighbor when she realized she hadn’t turned off the radio on her Pip-Boy. Now that they were out in the quiet of the night she could hear the faint static emanating from her wrist. She scrolled through the options until she got to the list of available stations and was surprised to see one she didn’t recognize, military frequency AF95.

“Hmm… what’s this?” She selected it and a man’s voice emitted from the Pip-Boy’s speaker. He was requesting help from Brotherhood units in the area of the Cambridge Police Station. The recording was on a loop and she listened to it several times before switching off the radio and looking up at Hancock.

“Ah, come on, doll! Don’t make me!” Hancock whined as soon as their eyes met.

“I haven’t even said anything yet!” She laughed, wrapping herself around one of his arms and fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

“Ya didn’t have to! I’d know that look anywhere. That’s your let’s-go-save-the-damsel-in-distress look, only this time the damsel is a dude and he’s probably in power armor.” He looked down at her, exasperation in every line of his face. She opened her mouth to make her case, but he interrupted her. “Oh, and your damsel is probably a ghoul hating bigot… So there’s that.”

“I know, babe, but if I can convince the Brotherhood to help take down the Institute… Don’t you think it might be worth dealing with them?” She knew she was asking a lot, she really did and if the stakes were a little less high she would have backed off. But they weren’t, so she didn’t. “You know I’d make a deal with the devil to get my kid back, John.”

“Let’s go meet the devil then.” He sounded grim and more than a little pissed, but he kissed her on the forehead anyway. The gentle pressure of his scarred thumb on her cheek, stroking gently as she looked into his bottomless eyes was reassuring and she knew that even though he didn’t like it, he’d stand by her. 

 

Hancock knew she was right, but he also knew he was right and that there wasn’t anything to be done for it. She had to go and he could either get on board or go home and he knew there was no way in hell he was letting her go to the Brotherhood without him. So he kissed her on the forehead and looked down into her eyes, rubbing the soft skin of her cheek with his rough thumb. He wished they had the time for him to tell her everything right then. He was so ready. He knew that she would stand by him and by the look in her eyes, he was pretty sure she loved him, too. There would be time, though. He wanted the moment to be perfect, like so little else in her new life. It was the least he could for her. 

So he smiled down at her and then pulled up the arm that her Pip-Boy lived on, checking the map to see where they were headed.   
“Danger awaits, my dear.” He said as he pointed them in the right direction. He wished he was less of a gambling ghoul, because then maybe he wouldn’t be so willing to walk the girl of his dreams into the clutches of the Brotherhood.  
****

 

“We appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what’s your business here?”   
Nadia almost walked away right then. She looked over at Hancock and could see the I-told-you-so in the smug set of his mouth. They had just saved the man standing before them from certain death by feral and he had the nerve to be uppity with her? They had been drowning in a wave of ferals like she had never seen. She and Hancock had almost not been enough.

“Pest exterminator. I heard you had a feral problem.” She stared right at the soldier as she said it, affecting the best impression she could manage of the maintenance man that used to work at the first apartment she had lived in once she had moved out of her mother’s house. He had always been chewing gum and sounded bored out of his skull. She kept her eyes from wandering in Hancock’s direction, because his cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

“Evading my questions is a surefire way of getting yourself ejected from the compound. Are you from a local settlement?” His voice was deep and would have been pleasant if it hadn’t lacked even an ounce of humor. He vividly reminded her of Nate’s first CO, which didn’t help her first impression of him.  
Nadia took a deep breath and tried to refrain from picturing herself punching the man. He was wearing power armor, but he was helmetless… maybe if she took a running start? 

“Do all these questions really matter? After all, we helped you fight those ferals.”

“You make a fair point,” he said begrudgingly. “If I appear suspicious, it’s because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth, we’ve been constantly under fire. If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun on our side.”  
Nadia bit her lip, thinking. She wanted their help, but so far Hancock’s description was abundantly accurate. The soldier was obviously ignoring Hancock’s very existence, but she needed to see this through. For Shaun.

“We’ll continue to help, but you owe us an explanation first.”

“I don’t owe that… creature… anything.” The disgust in his voice was clear and it made Nadia’s blood boil.

“I look more human than you do right now, ya tin can…” Hancock’s voice was low, but she could tell by the snarl on the soldier’s face that he had heard it.

“If you want my help, it comes as a package deal with his. Take it or leave it, but I don’t think you can really afford to window shop.”

“Very well,” he all but spit. “I’m Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. I’ve been trying to send a distress call to our vessel at Boston International Airport, but the signal’s too weak to reach them.”

“Sir, if I may?” 

“Proceed, Haylen.” Danse nodded permission to the woman standing on the steps of the police station behind them. Haylen was small and severe looking, but that might have only been due to the fact that you could barely see her under all her gear. Only the pale oval of her face was visible under her hood and helmet. Her pale eyes were her most noticeable feature, looking out over the thin bridge of her nose at Nadia. 

“I’ve modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I’m afraid it just isn’t enough. What we need is something that will boost the signal.” 

“Our target is ArcJet Systems, and it contains the technology we need… the deep range transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and then bring it back here. So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?” Paladin Danse raised an eyebrow in such a way that made his words sound more like a challenge than a question.

“We,” she emphasized, “are willing to lend you a hand. I have one request though.”

“Oh?” Danse narrowed his eyes warily. 

“We want to meet whoever is in charge once you make it back to them.”

“And who are you to demand an audience with Elder Maxson?” 

“I’m Nadia, the General of the Minutemen and this is John Hancock, the Mayor of Goodneighbor. We’re kind of a big deal out here. So… what do you say?” She stood with her hip out, trying her best to look like she couldn’t care less as she stared into the Paladin’s chocolate brown eyes. He had strong features and a dark, close trimmed beard that framed a full bottom lip. If she was being honest with herself, he reminded her of Nate and the soldiers she had cared for on the front lines. She couldn’t tell much about his body, encased as it was in his power armor, but she didn’t doubt that he was just as muscle-bound as her late husband. She was surprised to find that she wasn’t attracted to the soldier, but then again she hadn’t initially been attracted to Nate. He had just won her over with his sweet, charming personality. Her eyes flicked over to Hancock, casually twirling his knife off to the side in the dying light of another Commonwealth day. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. His posture was proud, even under the hateful glares of the Brotherhood, while his long, deft fingers manipulated the knife he had used to kill Finn that first day back in Goodneighbor. He caught her staring and winked, slow and mischievous, and she knew now that she didn’t have a type anymore. She just had him and he was more than enough.

“Deal.” Danse’s voice broke through her thoughts and she whipped her head back in his direction. “Head on into the station and reprovision if necessary. We’re leaving at 0600 hours. Be ready or be left behind. Dismissed.” 

“How come I get the feeling that last comment was directed at me?” Hancock murmured into her ear as they watched the Paladin clomp off towards the station. His breath tickled her ear and she had a flash of memory of his skin on hers, hands pulling her close as he whispered all the naughty things he was about to do to her.   
Hancock watched as a slight flush worked its way up Nadia’s neck. Wonder what she’s thinking about… And then she turned to him, biting her bottom lip and he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Why don’t we try and find ourselves a nice secluded corner to claim for the evening, hmm?” He made sure to put a little extra gravel in his voice, just the way she liked. Her eyes met his and it was pure electricity, her desire an almost tangible force between them. He wanted to take her right there, bent over one of the Brotherhood’s makeshift barricades, but instead he drew her arm though his and escorted her up the stairs of the station. Right before he opened the door for her he leaned down and gently clamped his teeth around her ear. She gripped onto his arm tighter, an airy moan of need escaping her lips. He chuckled and whispered, “Soon.” Then he straightened up and opened the door.

 

 

They had eaten a quick dinner with the Brotherhood, their knees touching while they tried their best to look innocent. Nadia knew flaunting their relationship would undermine what they were trying to accomplish, but it went against everything she believed in and she was struggling. Oddly enough, Hancock was silent in the face of their nasty comments. He would just press his knee into hers harder and say something unrelated, directed at her alone. She couldn’t believe that none of them were picking up the sexual tension between the two of them because it was weighing so heavily on her that surely it must be a visible entity. She knew he was felt it too, by the sidelong glances and hitched breaths, but the soldiers just carried on like nothing was happening.

As soon as dinner was over they made their excuses and scampered off to find a secluded area to call their own. They headed down stairs and eventually came to blue metal door. They pulled it open to the creak of rusty hinges and slipped inside. They were in a garage that housed a few work benches and a power armor stand. The dust had barely been disturbed, so it didn’t appear that the Brotherhood were making regular use of the space. Nadia dropped her pack just inside the door and looked up at her partner with a smile. 

The naughty little smile that spread over his girl’s face was all it took. He had been imagining all the ways he might have her while those bastards had been taking cheap shots at him, which was one of the only reasons he hadn’t snapped on them. That and for the sake of Nadia’s kid. Until she decided the Brotherhood weren’t going to be of any use, he was going to keep his mouth shut. Or at least try his hardest to.

He reached around her and locked the door and then pressed her up against it, shoving his knee between her legs and taking each of her wrists in his hands. His mouth found her much softer one and fell upon it like a lifeline in the middle of a raging storm. She was just as desperate for him, forcing her tongue into his mouth with eager little grunts. 

“God, doll. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this much.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, gasping for air.

“Me either, John.” She arched her back and pressed herself into his thigh, grinding against him. He loved how eager she always was for him, how she wasn’t afraid to show him. He dropped her wrists and ran his hands up her sides, feeling her quiver. She reached forward and pushed his coat off his shoulders and he reluctantly let go of her just long enough to let it fall from his shoulders, draping it carefully on the cabinet to his left, while she quickly ripped her t-shirt off over her head, revealing her braless flesh. He loved that ever since he had mentioned how much he hated the stupid contraptions she had mysteriously quit owning any.   
He buried his face in her, breathing her in before cupping one of her breasts in his hand and rubbing a thumb over her nipple. 

Nadia moaned at touch of his rough skin brushing over her nipple and then his warm mouth closed over it and she whimpered with need. _How does he do this to me?_ She felt like she being torn apart every time his hands were on her. She wanted him with a fierceness that would have been scary if she didn’t see the same hungry, desperate look in his eyes. His tongue teased her and his teeth took playful little nips at her flesh and when he pulled away she noticed that he had managed to get her belt undone and her pants unbuttoned. _When did he do that?_ He pulled the plain white t-shirt that he wore when they were traveling off over his head, throwing it carelessly. He stepped back so they could both remove what clothing remained and finally there he was, naked before her. He was so impressively hard for her and she trembled at just the thought of him inside her. 

The way Nadia looked down at his cock damn near did him in right there. She was looking at him like a pre-War steak that she was about to devour. He dropped to his knees before her, deciding that he was the one that was going to do the devouring, and grabbed her hips, holding her still. He split her with his tongue, revealing in how wet she was for him. 

“You’re fucking delicious,” he hummed into her, enjoying the way she twitched against him. Her hands were on his head as he lapped up her juices, teasing her sensitive bud. He knew he was on to something when her nails began to dig into his scalp and panting little whines were the only noise she was capable of. He pushed a single finger into her slick entrance, sucking hard on her clit and felt her come around him. She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard and as soon as the clenching of her walls slowed down he stood up and spun her around. She braced herself on the door and he plunged into her, bottoming out on the first thrust with a satisfied grunt. She was so wet and tight around him, still quivering from her release. He wanted to fuck her hard. He wanted her to scream his name, writhing in wanton need beneath him. 

But he also wanted to take his time, make this moment last as long as possible, because who knew when they would have another chance? So, he thrust into her hard for a few strokes, hands tight on her hips and then pulled out.

Nadia was suddenly empty. She turned around, confused by the loss. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but he quickly closed the distance between them. He picked her up, strong hands under her ass, and pressed her back against the cold metal door. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his middle tightly and then suddenly there he was again, filling her up, stretching her to make room for himself. He looked down into her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” His voice was a whisper, soft and gentle against her skin as he began to move inside of her. She rocked her hips, gasping, and reached up to cradle his face in one of her hands.

“I think it’s probably about the same as what you do to me.”  
Hancock pulled her away from the door and swung her to his right, setting her down on the edge of a metal cart. She put her hands back behind her, propping herself up and arching her back. He ran a hand down the length of her torso, right down her middle, admiring her. He loved every inch of her, every little stretchmark that glistened in the dim light, every little freckle. The way she looked up at him as he worked his hips, finding a rhythm that made her groan in pleasure, made his heart want to burst. 

“That feels so good, John.” She threw her head back and he picked up the pace, watching her breasts jiggle and making the cart scrape against the tiled floor.

“Do you like how I feel inside you, babe?” He growled, grabbing on to her hips.

“Yes, baby,” she panted. “I love it. I love you inside of me.”  
It was the only time she had ever even come close to saying she loved him and even though it wasn’t quite the same thing it sent him into a frenzy. He hammered into her, “Say it again. Tell me how much you love my cock in you.” 

“I love it, John! Please… I need more!”   
Some distant part of him knew they were being too loud, but the primal part of him was in charge now and it didn’t give a single fuck. He rode her hard and she was screaming his name, just like he had wanted and it was all too much. He came, making a broken, strangled sound as held himself deep inside of her. 

Nadia could feel him emptying into her and lost herself in his release, finding her own. The moment seemed to stretch as they both twitched and moaned in mindless ecstasy, every nerve on fire. Hancock collapsed against her, panting and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled down at him, running a hand gently over his ravished flesh. She loved to see him like this, her vicious ghoul breathless and defenseless before her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, not just his cock and the way it made her feel, but as she opened her mouth to speak he cleared his throat. 

“Dove, when we get back from helping that tin can asshole, I have some stuff I wanna talk to you about.” He looked up at her, a shy smile on his handsome face. “We’ll head back to Goodneighbor and lock the whole damn world out for a few days. What do ya say to that?”

“That sounds perfect, babe.” She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. “You finally gonna tell me all your secrets?” She teased, her voice high and playful.

“Actually, I think I just might.” His expression was dead serious and she couldn’t have been more thrilled. She sighed happily and decided her admission could wait a few more days, when they weren’t surrounded by the Brotherhood of Bigots and had the time to really savor the moment. After all, she was pretty sure he already knew how she felt.  
****

 

Danse headed down into the basement to check on the civilian, make sure she had everything she would need for the mission in the morning. He wasn’t about to be delayed by ill preparation. He came to the last door, the only one they could possibly be behind having checked all the others, and reached out for the knob, but hesitated. The door was moving in its frame and he could hear voices on the other side. He almost kicked in the door, fearing the ghoul had gone feral and was attacking her, but then he realized what he was hearing. He backed up a step, horror and disgust in every line of his face.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?”  
“I think it’s probably about the same as what you do to me.”

There was something about the tenderness in that… thing’s… voice that made him hesitate. He stood there, frozen, both ashamed and aroused. He listened as she begged for more, screaming the ghoul’s name with a passion he had never heard before. He took a deep breath, walking away as silently as possible in his bulky armor, all the while trying to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous of a ghoul. He crept away, painfully aware of the throbbing between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too mean, Danse over hearing them like that? Oh well... *shrugs*


	28. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia gets to know the Brotherhood.

“Well, that could have gone smoother, but mission accomplished.” Danse’s voice sounded slightly muffled and mechanical from inside the helmet of his power armor as he turned to face Nadia.

“Smoother? I thought we did just fine. We’re alive and all those synths are dead, what’s not to like?” Nadia was still out of breath, but she felt exhilarated as she stepped out into the bright afternoon sunshine, Hancock at her side.

“That sweep was sloppy. We were caught unprepared more than once, which is unacceptable.” Danse sounded pissed and Nadia was about to let him have it for being an ungrateful ass, when his voice dropped in volume. “However, your extra gun gave us the edge we needed. I’m not certain I could have accomplished the mission alone.”

“I thought all three of us worked well as a team.” Nadia knew he was trying not to include Hancock and she was pretty annoyed by it. By the end of the mission Danse had been talking to Hancock with grudging respect, but now that they had stepped out into the sunlight it was as if its rays had bleached all that away. She wasn’t about to let him forget that Hancock had been in there, getting singed by synth laser rifles, just like her. 

“Agreed. It’s a refreshing change to work with a civilian who can follow orders properly.” He blew past her pointed comment and she felt a little sick at being described as someone who knew how to follow orders. “That being said, I believe we have two important matters to discuss. First and foremost, if you’ll hand me the deep range transmitter, I’d like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation. I think you’ll find this weapon useful. It’s my own personal modification on the standard Brotherhood laser rifle. May it serve you well in battle.” He held the weapon up for her to see, running his armored hand over it reverently.

“Don’t you need to keep it?” She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips.

“This isn’t the only weapon at my disposal. Brotherhood soldiers always carry a backup.” He sounded haughty and she wished she could kick him without breaking a few toes. Instead she handed him the transmitter and took the laser rifle without looking at it. “Now… as far as the second matter goes, I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. There’s no doubt in my mind you’ve got what it takes. When we met at the police station, you told me you wanted to meet Elder Maxson, but I think I can do you one better. How about joining the Brotherhood of Steel? Is that something you’re willing to do, or should we just say our goodbyes?”

“What would be expected of me if I joined?” Nadia was stalling, trying to figure out what to say. She could feel both Danse’s and Hancock’s eyes boring into her. Joining the Brotherhood of Bigots was the last thing she wanted to do, but she needed to meet this Elder Maxson and she knew Danse wasn’t going to take her unless she agreed.

“You’d be under my command, and I’d expect you to follow orders. No more mercenary work… this is the real thing. You’d have access to advanced military weapons, as well as your own personal suit of power armor. Most importantly, you’d have the Brotherhood at your back… ready to spill its own blood to keep you alive. Offer still stands. Can we count on you?”

Nadia took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say and hating herself for it. He had said the magic words though. She needed that power armor for Hancock. She was not about to lose him to a deathclaw out in the Glowing Sea. That and coming face to face with the guy in charge of the only tech that might have a chance of standing up to the Institute were more than enough of a carrot.  
“I’d be honored to join.” She could taste bile in the back of her throat. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Meet me back at the police station, and we’ll discuss the details.” Danse turned and left, leaving her standing there with Hancock, all the joy suddenly sucked out of the beautiful day.

 

Hancock knew as soon as that asshole Danse said the words “power armor” that she was going to go with him. He would have been furious at her, but he knew she was doing it for him, which just left him feeling conflicted and guilty. The fact that maybe this could have all been avoided if he had just won that ridiculous game of beer pong, if he hadn’t made the stupid bet in the first place, almost made him laugh. _Hindsight sure is one hell of a bitch._ He stared at Danse’s slowly disappearing form, wishing he would disappear for real. Or get snatched up by a Deathclaw and ripped limb from limb… whatever. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, once Danse was no longer in sight. 

“Don’t be, love. We both knew we were going to have to go with that prick. All part of the plan, remember?”

“No, John. You don’t get it.” She turned to him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “You can’t come with me.”  
He didn’t know what to say so he just stared, mouth moving, but no sound coming out for a long time. By the time he had found his voice her threatening tears had already begun spilling down her cheeks.

“Why, Nadia? Is it because you’re afraid I’ll fuck up and go off--” 

“No,” she interrupted him. “Because you have the chip, John. We can’t take that into their stronghold. If they get their hands on it I will lose my only chance of getting Shaun back. You know how they are about technology. They will take it and we will never see it again.” Her voice was strangely calm, detached, and her words echoed in his head. He hated it, but she was right. God he hated how right she was. She had entrusted him with that damn chip and he had to keep it safe. He wanted to make the argument that they could always find and kill another courser, but they both knew how risky that was. The last one had been weakened by an entire building of Gunners before they fought him and he had still managed to put up a serious fight against the three of them. 

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, whispering reassuring nonsense into her ear as she sobbed, clinging tightly to the lapels of his frock. He stoked her hair, hating how helpless he felt every time she cried and, damn, did she have so many reasons to cry. 

 

 

Nadia and Hancock walked back to the station in silence, hand in hand. When they got there, Hancock hung back as she spoke with Danse, Haylen and Rhys. She was in auto pilot, unable to remember what had been said moments later, but she must have moved her mouth in the right way because Danse seemed pleased. He was smiling down at her, eyes crinkling at their corners. She thought those eyes would look better blackened by her fist. She followed along, in a fog of numbness and the next thing she knew she was heading up to the roof to take a vertibird up to the Prydwen. Hancock followed her up the stairs, stopping her before she could walk out the door and on to the roof.

They were alone in the hallway and before she could walk out the door he slammed her up against the wall, desperate for the feel of her against him. His hands were all over her, bringing her back to herself which was almost a shame. It would have been so much easier to leave him… She was awake now, though, and achingly aware that she had no idea how long it would be before she would see him again.

“Go to Goodneighbor, John. I’ll find you there, soon. I promise.” Her breath was hot in his ear as he held her pinned against the wall. 

“Nadia, I wanted to tell you that-” but she slammed her mouth against his, damming the words inside.

“Tell me when I see you in Goodneighbor.” And then she was slipping through his fingers. She opened the door and marched toward the waiting vertibird without looking back. Danse reached down to help her up and Hancock could feel his blood begin to boil. He didn’t want that jerk anywhere near Nadia, but it didn’t matter what he wanted. 

Nadia didn’t look back at him until the vertibird took to the air, afraid that she would change her mind if she looked into his coal black eyes. Once it was too late to bail, her eyes finally found his and they didn’t leave him until he was nothing but a tiny red speck and then nothing at all. She felt naked without him there at her side and she was suddenly hit with the overwhelming feeling that she had made a terrible mistake. 

 

Hancock stood there for a long time. He didn’t know what to do without her anymore. Part of him felt pathetic, mooning after a woman this way, but most of him was too bereft to care. She wasn’t just any woman, after all. He was hers and somewhere along the line she had somehow become his whole world. When had that happened? The first time she had kissed him? The first time she had called him John? Maybe it had happened when they first slept together, spent all that time wrapped in each other’s arms in their room at the Dugout? No… he thought it went back much further than that. He had the sneaking suspicion that he had been hers from the moment she stepped into Goodneighbor, a bloody fucking mess, but stubborn and proud as hell. His whole world had shrunk that day, or maybe it had just come into focus. Regardless, she was all he saw now. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to set that he shook himself to, realizing that his choices were to stay there for the evening, in the room that had just last night been filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, or head back to Goodneighbor in the growing dark.

“Fuck it. I do my best work after dark anyway,” he said no one at all. He propped his shot gun against his shoulder and headed back into the building. He walked past the remaining Brotherhood pricks and straight out the door. He needed to get back to Goodneighbor where he had the best chance of keeping his promise. He patted the outside of his coat, feeling the reassuring bulk of the chip through the fabric. 

“She’ll be home soon,” he lied to himself as he set off in the twilight.  
****

 

Nadia stepped out of the vertibird and on to the deck of the Prydwen, setting her shoulders and trying to shove down her apprehensions. She had done some thinking during the flight and had decided that she wasn’t going to meekly fall under Danse’s command. She was going to take a page out of Hancock’s book and do things her way, or not at all. She needed things they could offer, but they also needed things she could offer. They just didn’t know it yet.  
Nadia watched as Danse spoke to an obviously high ranking Brother. She stood at a respectful distance, face carefully blank. 

“And this is our new recruit?” Both men turned to face her, Danse smiling like a proud parent. 

“Yes, sir. I’ve field promoted her to Initiate and I’d like to sponsor her entry into our rankings personally.”

“Yes, we’ve read your reports. You’ll be pleased to know that Elder Maxson’s approved your request and placed the recruit in your charge.”

“Thank you, sir. And my current orders?”

“You are to remain on the Prydwen and await further instructions.”

“Very good, sir. Ad victoriam, Captain.”

“Ad victoriam, Paladin.”

Danse turned and clanked his way down the deck, she made to follow him, but the Captain cleared his throat loudly. She turned back, looking straight into his dark eyes. Almost everything about the man was dark. His skin was the color of dark chocolate, the bitter kind without enough sugar. He had a thin, black mustache perched in the shadow of his prominent nose that turned down along with the corners of his mouth. She got the impression he didn’t smile much.

“So, you’re the one Paladin Danse has taken under his wing. Hmph. You don’t look much like a soldier to me.”

“That’s because I’m a General.” Her tone was flat, coming off somewhere in the middle of disinterested and disrespectful.

“Here you’re nothing more than an Initiate. I’ve read Paladin Danse’s reports. He seems to think you’ll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. You might expect an endorsement like that to grant you a great deal of latitude with us, but let me make one thing clear. The Brotherhood of Steel has traveled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. As the Captain of this vessel, I won’t allow anyone to jeopardize our mission no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood?”

“What exactly is your mission here?” She arched her eyebrow in question.

“I am not at liberty to say. Elder Maxson will be addressing the crew shortly and I’m certain all of your questions will be answered then. Now, was there anything else, or was everything I said understood?” He paused, eyes narrowed at her silence before continuing, “Your orders are to proceed to the Command Deck for the address, after which Elder Maxson wishes to have a word with you. Dismissed.”

Nadia turned smartly and walked toward the Prydwen. 

 

Nadia listened as Maxson praised his soldiers for blindly following orders, feeling a physical ache for the man that inspires just opposite in his people. The man before her looked far too young to be considered an “Elder”, but not everyone could be over two hundred years old, right? But then he began talking about the Institute and how it was a “malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface.” She was with him until he started his synth hate mongering, rallying everyone in the room with the venom in his words. 

She was just realizing that she was playing with fire. Yes, the Brotherhood had the tech and the resources to be a real threat to the Institute, but they weren’t a tool to be used and then put back in the box. They had their own agenda and she was under no delusions that they would stop with the Institute. If she thought what had happened in Diamond City was bad, it would be nothing compared to life in the Commonwealth under the thumb of the Brotherhood. She didn’t want to be any part of this kind of bigotry. 

Maxson dismissed the others and then his gaze landed on her. He indicated that she should join him with a crook of his finger. She took a deep breath and joined him in looking out the huge windows before them, leaning heavily on the metal railing. The sun was just setting and but there was still enough light to see the outline of the buildings below them. She wondered where Hancock was, if he was out in the Wastes at this very moment with no one to watch his back. She had a feeling he wouldn’t be staying in the company of the Brotherhood for longer than he had to. 

“I care about them, you know? The people of the Commonwealth.” His voice was soft as he peered out over the remains of Boston, shoulders hunched, arms pressed into the metal of the rail. He looked over his right shoulder at her, green eyes intense over a deep scar in his cheek that extended down into a very full beard. The sides of his head were shaved, but the top was left long and slicked back. She supposed he was considered handsome, but she thought his strong features made him look too severe. Or maybe it was just all the hate that made him appear that way to her.

“I can see that. They’re playing with fire and we need to save them,” she all but purred, matching his quiet tone. She had to play along, but she was also trying to establish herself as an equal by using the word “we”.

“Exactly. I just hope we’re here in time,” he sounded so sincere, so worried. “I refuse to allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated.”

“I agree, Elder. That’s why I have been reestablishing the Minutemen throughout the Commonwealth. We have to fight back.” 

“I see now why Danse feels you could be quite an asset to us. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of power armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride.” 

“I am honored, truly. However, there is something that we need to discuss,” she paused, but at his nod she continued. “I’m the General of the Minutemen and as such, I have responsibilities that cannot be left unattended. My men need me, sir.”

“Your dedication is admirable. I take it you are unwilling to relinquish your command?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction, clearly seeing where this was headed, but determined to make her spell it out. 

“That would be correct. I would like to look at this as a trial, to see if the Minutemen and the Brotherhood might be able to work together to rid the Commonwealth of the Institute. My men are on the ground, they know the terrain and the people, because they are the people. We could be valuable assets to each other.”

“I can see that,” he replied, licking his bottom lip. “I will allow you more leeway than the average Knight. You can come and go as you please, as long as you communicate your intentions with Danse and check in regularly when out in the field. But, when you are here, your rank is Knight and you will fall in line. You will follow my orders and those from Paladin Danse without question or both of you will face the consequences. He is your sponsor and holds equal responsibility for you actions. You will uphold the Brotherhood’s values, Knight. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Abundantly, sir. I thank you for your understanding.”

“I only want what’s best for the Commonwealth. I’m glad that you do, too.” There was something in his eyes that worried her. He was like a venus fly trap, trying to appear innocent just long enough to lure her deep enough in that by the time she realized the danger, she was already being digested. She smiled at him through the fear. “Once you’re finished becoming familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, report to the Flight Deck for your new orders. Ad victoriam, Knight.”

“Ad victoriam, Elder.”  
She turned and walked straight back out the door she had entered from, almost collapsing in relief when the cool night air hit her lungs. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire…_ She made sure to keep her back straight, head held high. There were eyes everywhere and she was not about to look weak in front of her “Brothers”. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts and remind herself what this was all for. _Shaun and Hancock. Shaun and Hancock._ She kept their names going as a mantra in her head, letting them cheer her on as she entered the Prydwen and searched for Paladin Danse. He wasn’t hard to find, standing in the middle of a small cafeteria in his power armor. Did he even sleep in that damn armor? At least she knew he’d never be able to sneak up on her.  
He turned around, smiling as their eyes met. 

“There you are. How did it go with Elder Maxson?”

“Very well. As I am sure you will be hearing from him, my role here will be a little different than normal.” She explained everything that she and Maxson had agreed on and was surprised to see that he didn’t look the least bit concerned. When she asked if he was okay with the arrangement, he nodded amiably. She indicated for him to elaborate, so he sighed and explained.

“I will do whatever Maxson commands and if this is what he wants, then you will hear no complaining from me. I just hope you appreciate how much of a chance I’m taking bringing you into the fold this quickly. Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you screw up… we go down together.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”

“I should hope so, soldier. Now, I know you are eager to hop into a suit of power armor and take the fight to the Institute, but first things first. In order to be an effective part of the team, you need to learn your way around this ship and get to know its crew. Since I’ve been officially assigned as your sponsor, I’d recommend taking me along with you.”

“If you want to babysit, by all means.” She said flippantly. 

“I get it if you want to make your first impressions without a Paladin standing over your shoulder,” he added, hurriedly. Nadia sighed. It took all of her self-control not to roll her eyes clear into her hair line. 

“Lead on, Paladin.”  
She followed him back down the hall to what was clearly the Prydwen’s medical facility where Knight-Captain Cade was in charge. He looked like so many other enlisted she had encountered, buzzed hair and clean shaven. Generically attractive, if you were in to that kind of thing. 

“Glad you stopped by, soldier. Are you ready for your medical exam? I just have a few routine questions about your medical history. It’s my responsibility to make sure you don’t bring anything up here that could pose a threat to the crew. I’m going to ask you a series of medical-related questions and I’d like you to answer me to the best of your ability. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…” 

“First question. As a child, were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?”

“Check your records, Doc. I’m not from around here.” Nadia hadn’t planned on telling anyone in the Brotherhood about Vault 111, but apparently Scribe Haylen was an avid Diamond City Radio listener. As soon as she had heard Nadia say she was the General of the Minutemen, Haylen had known damn near everything else about her thanks to Travis’ fondness for talking about her on air. She was really beginning to wish she hadn’t been so damn nice to him the one night she ran into him at the Dugout Inn. She knew the kid was shy, but you’d think no one had ever said a kind word to him before the way he had latched on to her. The only lucky break she had caught was that Travis either didn’t know about or hadn’t mentioned the whole two hundred year nap thing or Shaun. She wasn’t eager for the Brotherhood to know how badly she needed in to the Institute. 

“What’s that? Let me check my notes.” He shuffled through the papers on his clip board and Nadia could tell when he found what he was looking for because of how high his eyebrows shot up. “You were a vault-dweller? You’re probably healthier than anyone else aboard. Sorry I missed that in your records… just going down the list of questions… I’m sure you understand. Okay, second question. Have you ever had or come in contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?”

“Not to my knowledge.” 

“Good. Third question… and please answer honestly. Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

“That happens often enough for you to have a question about it?” Nadia asked, evading the query. Now, by her standards she could easily answer no, but the Brotherhood didn’t consider Ghouls human. Best to avoid the question all together. 

“You’d be surprised how many wastelanders answer ‘yes’ to that question. Fortunately, the Brotherhood finds that type of behavior absolutely distasteful. Since you haven’t spent too much time in the wasteland, I’ll assume your answer is ‘no’. Last question. Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they’re human, formerly human or machine?”

“If my life’s in danger, I’ll do whatever it takes to defend myself.” That was the cold hard truth and the Brotherhood would do well to take note.

“That’s an acceptable answer… and the most common. Excellent. I think I’ve got all the information I need. I see no reason to prevent you from beginning your duties immediately. If you ever need medical assistance… you let me know.”

They said their goodbyes and once they were out in the hall Danse looked down at her and whispered, “Nice evasion. At least you didn’t have to lie straight to the man’s face.”  
Nadia was shocked as she looked up into Danse’s carefully controlled face, her mouth opening and closing uselessly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re a ghoul fucker. Or how much you ‘love his cock inside you’. That’ll be our little secret.”  
And then he walked into the room across the hall, smiling at the man inside as if nothing had ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Danse is an ass.


	29. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Hancock are miserable during their time apart.

The loud hum of the Prydwen’s engines seemed to take on a life of its own every time Nadia tried to sleep in her assigned bunk. No matter how tired she was, its loud rumbles turned into the roars and growls of shadowed creatures that chased her through her dreams. She would come to, snapping her eyes open, frozen, terrified of alerting the creature that stalked her. But there was no stalking monster, at least not in the literal sense. One night, after what felt like another near triumph by the mysterious dream-beast, she was struck by the overwhelming realization that she wasn’t being stalked. You didn’t need to catch what had already been swallowed and here she was, deep inside the steel stomach of the beast known as the Brotherhood of Steel. Gooseflesh erupted on her chest, spreading quickly to her arms and legs. 

Panicky and short of breath, she tried to imagine Hancock there beside her, holding her close and pressing kisses into her forehead. If anyone could protect her, it was her devilish ghoul. He always seemed so calm and relaxed, but looks were deceiving and he could spring into action in seconds, slitting the throat of a Raider or throwing his knife into a scurrying Radroach. It was difficult to even imagine him inside the Prydwen, though, and she didn’t need saving. She could protect herself now and she had a job to do.

That didn’t mean she didn’t miss him. His absence was constant pain. Sometimes it was a dull ache and others it was like a knife straight through hear heart, leaving her stunned and gasping. She would see something red out of the corner of her eye and wrench her head in its direction, only to find it wasn’t Hancock’s frock. The all too familiar feeling of crushing disappointment racking through her at the realization. 

She wasn’t sure what was worse, the dreams she had on the Prydwen or the ones she had sleeping rough with Danse out in the Commonwealth. Sleeping in her bedroll, the one she had shared with John so many times, without him was a special kind of torture. The fabric still held the scent of him. She would dream of all the times she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap as he kept watch while smoking a cigarette, the occasional sound of him breathing in a hit of jet lulling her to sleep as he gently stroked her hair. Even worse were the dreams of times when they had slid into the bedroll together while staying at the old Red Rocket just outside of Sanctuary. She would wake up some mornings with the scent of soap still lingering from the recesses of her mind, skin still warm from the combination of fire light and the hands of her absent lover.  
****

 

Hancock had been sulking around Goodneighbor for almost two weeks, making a complete nuisance of himself and driving Fahrenheit completely crazy. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Nadia or think that Hancock should forget about her, exactly the opposite in fact, she just thought that he should get on with his business. Nadia had never let him down before, so why would she start now? There was shit to be done and huffing Jet while crying over his girl wasn’t accomplishing anything. He was the fucking Mayor, for Christ’s sake! 

Hancock was stretched out on his favorite sofa in the State House, his usual haunt these days, when Fahrenheit threw the doors open so forcefully that they crashed off the walls. Hancock dropped the inhaler in his hand, shocked into a sitting position by the noise. When he saw who was causing the racket he sighed and lounged back casually. He opened his mouth to tell Fahrenheit to knock her shit off as he reached for the dropped inhaler, but she knocked the drug out of his hand and the words he was going to say were forgotten in the shock. Bodyguards don’t usually hit their bosses. Granted, most bodyguards aren’t Fahrenheit. 

“If it was Nadia that had walked in here just now instead of me, what do you think she would say?”

“Hey handsome, let’s fuck.”

“Cute Hancock. Real fucking cute. We both know that girl of yours is out there getting shit done while you’re lying around crying into your Sugar Bombs. Why don’t you get off your ass and at least try to be the man she deserves.”

“Since when do you talk to your mayor like that?!” Hancock pushed himself off the sofa, teetering a little before managing to pull himself up straight. 

“I’ll treat you like the mayor when you start acting like it.”  
Something in her voice made him stop and look at her. She wasn’t mad, he realized. She was worried. Hancock’s anger deflated and with it the will to stand. He plopped heavily down on to the sofa, bald head bent over his knees, his hands rubbing over it. 

“Fuck. Okay, yeah… ya got me there.” He reached out and grabbed his tricorn off the coffee table, shoving it onto his head. What would Nadia say if he couldn’t even handle running his own town anymore? Here she was taking huge risks with her life in order to save her son, not to mention the entire Commonwealth, and he could even tend to the needs of his little slice of it? _I’m a god damn embarrassment._ “What needs my immediate attention?”

Fahrenheit handed him a can of water with a wry smile. He shook his head, swiping the can from her outstretched hand.  
“You look like shit, Boss. Get yourself squared away and then we’ll talk business.” She hesitated before dropping down beside him on the sofa. When she spoke again her voice was much softer than her usual bark. “Everyone knows she’s coming back. The way she looks at you… Well, let’s just say it’s obvious that you don’t have anything to worry about. None of those tight asses up on the Prydwen even compare, I guarantee it.”

“How do you know? At least every one of them has all of their skin…” He whispered, sounding more forlorn than Fahrenheit had ever heard him. Part of her was pleased by how upset he was, if only because it meant this thing between them was real. In all the time she had been with Hancock he had never once gotten romantically attached to a broad. Not once. Not that there hadn’t been plenty of woman. They just never stayed for more than a night, maybe two. It was nice to see him make a real connection, because if anyone deserved a little happiness it was him. He acted like a hard ass, because this was the Commonwealth and you had to be to protect you and yours, but he was as good as they came. 

“Because I know you, Boss. Plus, I don’t think skin makes up for the lack of brains in most of those assholes.” 

“You might be on to something there, Fahr.” He laughed and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a sideways hug.

“Ugh. Get off me!” She said loudly, feigning disgust.  
Hancock just smiled and held on to her for a few more moments, not saying anything about the arm that had found its way around his waist or the head laid gently on his shoulder.  
****

 

Nadia had been out in the field with Paladin Danse for what seemed like forever. It had probably only been a month, but that seemed like an eternity without John by her side. She wasn’t necessarily fond of the Paladin, but she did at least have a grudging respect for his capabilities. He was a decisive leader, bold, but not willing to take unnecessary risks. The thing that surprised her the most was his willingness to help others in need. He seemed to have the same inability to say no to a Wastelander in need that she did, unbelievably enough. Their Brotherhood assigned missions took double or triple the amount of time because they were always stopping to help people in the area that needed it. This led to it taking her longer than anticipated to take her leave of the Brotherhood and head back to Goodneighbor. She and Danse had gotten embroiled in some serious family drama that took a hard left that neither of them had anticipated. After they helped the family sort things out she broached the Paladin about taking some time to check in with her own command. 

“By ‘check in with the Minutemen’, do you actually mean ‘screw my ghoul lover’?” Danse’s bushy eyebrows were drawn together, lips pursed in mocking question. Nadia had almost convinced herself that his snarky comment on her first day aboard the Prydwen was nothing more than a fluke, but here it was again. Why did he have to be such a good guy in so many ways, but so completely terrible in others? 

“I actually plan on doing both, not that it’s any concern of yours.” Nadia raised her chin defiantly, meeting his eyes dead on.

“If Maxson found out—“

“Go ahead, golden boy. Tell Daddy on me. I’d love to bring you down with me.” She spoke slowly, almost seductively, lingering over the word “love” as a gleeful smile spread across her face at his shocked expression. “We both know that as far as the Brotherhood is concerned, our fates are intertwined. So tell him. This is nothing but a test run for me, but for you… it’s your whole damn life. Strike the match. I fucking dare you. There’s nothing I like more than watching shit go up in flames.”

The look on the Paladin’s face was pure gold. She wished she had a working camera, because it was priceless. Hancock would have killed to see it. _John…_

Nadia and Danse parted ways the next morning. He had lost what little leverage he thought he had and was more than happy to let her go so he could regroup. He agreed to give their report to Maxson alone, letting the Elder know that she would be heading to the Castle and then taking a tour of her settlements. He reminded her to check in regularly to which she flippantly agreed as she boarded the waiting vertibird. She was eager to put as much distance between herself and Paladin Danse as possible. She told the pilot where to go and they were off.

Nadia, true to her word, headed to the Castle first to check in with Preston. The vertibird dropped her off outside the fortified walls and she hurried inside, overjoyed to be back among friends. The Minuteman she was looking for was easy to spot with his dark skin and wide-brimmed hat. He smiled hugely at the sight of her, obviously relieved. He had apparently been worried that the Brotherhood would managed to indoctrinate her during her brief time with them.

“Preston, you worry too damn much. I wanted to see what the Brotherhood might have to offer us in terms of a partnership, but between you and me, nothing they have is worth it. We will not be working with them in the future if I have anything to say about it.”

“General, you have no idea how good that is to hear. Can I interest you in a tour? We have made some significant changes in your absence. Oh, and before I forget, there’s a settlement that needs your help.”  
Nadia managed to keep the groan on her lips purely mental, but it was a near thing. _No place like home, right?_

Nadia only planned to stay one night at the Minutemen headquarters before setting out for Goodneighbor. She wanted to stop and scoop up Hancock before heading on up to County Crossing where yet another settler had been kidnapped. She wished she could just pay the damn ransom, it would be so much easier, but she didn’t trust the Raiders to honor their word. Plus, it seemed like a bad precedent to set. She didn’t want her settlers being kidnapped every time a Raider couldn’t afford their Psycho habit.  
****

 

Deacon had been lurking around the Castle, hoping to catch a word or two about his favorite partner’s whereabouts. He knew she had infiltrated the Brotherhood, something Dez was over the moon about, but he had a feeling that the first place she would show up without her “Brother” would be the Castle. So he hadn’t been totally surprised when she showed up one day, grilling Preston on the state of things. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t approach her. Maybe he just liked the idea of pulling one over on her, but for whatever reason, he stuck to the shadows. 

Even though he didn’t talk to Whisper, just her vicinity made him feel better. Up until her he had preferred to work alone. It was always so difficult to get a new person accustomed to his way of doing things (change your clothes every five minutes and lie indiscriminately from behind your shades), that it had never been worth the trouble. Whisper was different though. She had just fallen in with him, never batting an eye at his constant costume changes and she added a level of credibility to his lies that he had never dreamed of having.

He hated to admit to himself that he had missed her as much as he had. He was a loner, the spy with the changing face. He wasn’t supposed to be besties with the Commonwealth Sweetheart, the most well-known Vaultie to join the rest of the poor schmucks up on the irradiated surface since the Lone Wanderer. He was supposed to stay in the shadows, unnoticed, which was difficult to do when you traveled with a star that shined as bright as Whisper. She didn’t exactly leave a lot of shadow left to lurk in. He felt weak for wanting to run to her and wrap her up in his arms so he forced himself to keep his distance, squinting to see her from across the Castle as she exited her power armor. She didn’t look any worse for wear, at least. No missing limbs, no gaping wounds in need of immediate medical attention and still in possession of all that magnificent auburn streaked hair.

Deacon shadowed her all night as she checked in with every single Castle inhabitant before eating a quick dinner and disappearing into her room for the night. He picked a spot in the hallway, tucked into a shadowy corner, and closed his eyes for a brief rest. He knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere until morning and although he could have found comfier accommodations, he wanted to be near her. He always slept more soundly when he was in close proximity to her and tonight was no different. He didn’t sleep for a long time, but the sleep he got was deep and restful, curled up and snoring softly in the hall outside of his partner’s door.  
****

 

Nadia was pleased with the progress of the Castle and their other settlements. There were definitely things that needed looking in to, but nothing too dire. Of course Preston had made it sound like every little issue that had come up was the end of the world, but he was an alarmist and she took what he said with several grains of salt. When she finally closed the door to her room, she leaned against it, looking up to the ceiling. She had wanted to head straight from the Prydwen to Goodneighbor without stopping for anything, but she had so many damn responsibilities. It was strange when she thought about it, because in her old life she had been responsible for Shaun and Nate. That was it and honestly it had been overwhelming. She had felt run down and exhausted, incapable of doing anything right. Now she was a General, in charge of commanding the growing numbers of Minutemen in order to take down the Institute. It was surreal. 

The insecure, guilt-ridden mom in her wondered it this wasn’t some kind of karmic retribution. Maybe she had never deserved them and that was why she no longer had them. She knew she hadn’t been the best wife or the best mom. She had tried so hard, but at the end of the day she had always seemed to come up a dollar short. Dinner was burnt. Shaun had sat in his diaper too long and had another rash. She hadn’t gotten a shower or even changed her clothes by the time Nate got home, for the second day in a row. She had been drowning before Nate had come home with Codsworth. She should have been grateful for the help, but honestly, it had felt like a smack in the face. It was like confirmation of all her worst fears and insecurities. She knew deep down that Nate hadn’t meant it that way, but that hadn’t made it sting any less. She was desperate to get Shaun back, but also terrified. She had already failed him once. What if she did it again? 

Nadia sank down on to the edge of her bed and pulled off her boots, dropping them with a hollow thud. She didn’t even bother to take off her clothes or wash her face. She wasn’t going to be in bed that long anyway. Just a few hours to stave off utter exhaustion and then she had to get to Hancock. She wasn’t sure if she deserved him, or the things she was pretty sure he was going to say to her, but she didn’t care. She had to have him. She had to tell him how much she loved him, how she ached for him every minute of every day. That he made this time without Shaun bearable and she didn’t care what secrets he had or if he ever told her. She wanted him, scars and all. 

She fell into a dreamless sleep, which honestly was a relief after her time with the Brotherhood. She woke before dawn, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she stifled a yawn. She shoved her feet into her boots and stood up, stretching her arms up over her head and then bending over to touch her toes. She was still exhausted, but not willing to wait another moment, so she did a few jumping jacks to get the blood flowing before grabbing her pack and heading out.  
She hadn’t brushed her hair or teeth, hadn’t washed her face or even changed her clothes, but she knew none of that mattered to Hancock. She would deal with all of that once she had finally laid eyes on him again. The Castle was quiet, only the guards were awake at this hour, and they did nothing more than nod or salute in her direction as she walked out through the fort’s one remaining entrance. She readjusted her bag on her shoulders and then headed out, face set in determination.  
****

 

Deacon awoke as soon as Whisper’s door creaked open. He waited in the shadows as she made her hasty exit and then followed at a discreet distance. The sun hadn’t risen yet and all the Commonwealth’s usual suspects must have still been in their respective holes, because not a single soul was stirring. They were getting close to their destination when everything went suddenly black.

 

Deacon wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but man did his fucking head hurt. And what was wrong with his leg? Where was he? Last thing he remembered he was— _WHISPER!_ His eyes flew open just in time to see some schmuck in a suit throwing her limp body over his shoulder. Deacon tried to stand, but his leg was next to worthless. There was no way he was going to be able to keep up. Instead he focused on committing every detail of the man to memory. He was going to need something to tell Hancock, because if he showed up on the mayor’s doorstep with this kind of news and nothing helpful, he might just end up like Finn. _Damn it, Whisper! We’ll find you. Just hold on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?! Who the hell is taking off with our heroin? Anyone care to venture a guess?


	30. Stealing Her Life, Drop By Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon makes it to Hancock, but will he survive his confession? Nadia wakes up to the sickening realization that she's been here before... only this time she might not make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.... Yeah. Violence and blood ahead. If torture is a trigger for you, don't read! I don't think this chapter is too bad... but that's me.

“What the fuck do you mean, Deacon?! Where the hell is Nadia?! How did you let this happen?!” Hancock was inches from Deacon’s face, spit flying as he tried his best to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to shake the worthless spy like a rag doll. His heart was racing like he was headed towards a Psycho overdose, hammering so loud he almost couldn’t hear the words mumbled in his direction.

“I’m so sorry, Hancock.” Deacon’s voice had an unfamiliar rasp to it and his head hung limply. Hancock reached out and ripped the sunglasses from his face. Deacon didn’t even seem surprised. He just raised his head to meet Hancock’s gaze. His pale eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying, etched with lines of pain both emotional and physical. 

_This isn’t his fault._ The logical part of his mind said. He wasn’t ready to listen to logic, though.

“Sorry ain’t fucking good enough! Sorry doesn’t deliver Nadia safely into my arms, now does it? Sorry doesn’t save her from whatever that bastard wants her for.” He was shouting in Deacon’s face, the man not denying any of the responsibility. He looked defeated. Hollow. It wasn’t enough though. He lowered his voice, leaning in close enough that his lips brushed Deacon’s ear as he whispered, “You’ve seen Nadia, right? Those long legs, her round hips and thin waist? Oh, and we can’t forget those gorgeous breasts of hers or that angelic face. She’s got the prettiest face I’ve ever seen. Don’t you think so, too? What do you think this mystery man wants from her, Deacon? Hmmm?”

Hancock heard a strangled cry as Deacon collapsed. Tears poured down his face as he fought to catch his breath and failed, his whole body shaking. 

“I should have been right there next to her! I thought I was protecting her, but I failed her!” His head snapped up, his eyes meeting Hancock’s, pleading, “We’re wasting time, though! We have to go find her, Hancock. Now!” He tried to stand up, but his leg gave out and he hit the floor at Hancock’s feet with a pathetic thud. 

“Look, Boss, I know he fucked up… but I think he needs some medical intervention…” Fahrenheit was looking down on them from the middle of the staircase. She was hesitant to get involved, but the blood that was pooling around Deacon was reaching an alarming amount. 

“He doesn’t deserve a single Stimpak! He can bleed out for all I care.”

“Yeah and I’m certain that after we pull Nadia out of whatever hell she’s in, she'll be comforted by the knowledge that her best friend bled out in her boyfriend’s foyer. You should make sure no one cleans up the blood stain. I’m sure she’ll want to see it.” Fahrenheit smiled, but it came off as more of a grimace and Hancock exhaled loudly. He was really getting tired of her being right. Since when had she become the voice of reason? 

“Fine. The spy lives. Help me get him to Doctor Amari.”   
He reached down to help Deacon up, only to find that he wasn’t conscious. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Fahrenheit was right, if— _when_ —they got Nadia back she would never forgive him if he had let Deacon die.

“Not today, pal! Come on Fahr, we gotta get him to the doc. Now.”

“Great idea, Boss. Wish I had thought of it…” she mumbled under her breath as they lifted Deacon.

“No one likes a smart ass.”

“People like you, don’t they?”  
**** 

 

Nadia floated back to consciousness with a raging headache that made it hard to think and left her vision blurry. She blinked in the dim light, but couldn’t get her eyes to focus so she gave up and squeezed them shut. She tried to cover them with her hands, only to find that her arms were restrained and upon further investigation, so were her legs. _That sure doesn’t bode well…_ She tried to remember what had happened, but there was a big blank spot in her memory. The last thing she remembered was walking away from the Castle, Deacon lurking somewhere in the shadows behind her. _DEACON._ Was he here, too? Or had he managed to make it to Goodneighbor? _Please let him be with Hancock._

She tested her restraints, but they were tied well and only dug into her flesh tighter as she worried at them. She went limp against what felt like a mattress and attempted to access the damage. She obviously had a head injury and the restraints had gouged into her flesh, as well. She could feel sluggish trickles of blood moving down her wrists and ankles. She was also pretty sure she had at least one broken rib. She took an experimental deep breath and, sure enough, the intense pain caused her to exhale quickly, settling for smaller breaths instead. She could feel small scrapes and bruises, which was unsurprising, but then her skin began to tingle and the hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She took small, shallow breaths, but the feeling only intensified. She squeezed her eyes shut and then threw them open. She almost screamed, her eyes finally focusing on an image that was startlingly close.

His nose was almost touching hers as he leaned over the bed, staring at her with an avid, hungry expression that filled her with dread. If it weren’t for the expression, and the restraints, she might have almost thought he was handsome. Almost. There was something… off about him. Something about his hazel eyes just wasn’t right and his smile was just a bit too wide. Practiced. It was like he was acting a part. Pretending. 

“I’m so happy to see you awake. You’ve been asleep for such a long time.” The way he spoke way almost like he was singing the words. The timbre of his voice rose and fell at weird times and he paused just a beat too long between sentences. He straightened up, looking her up and down, appraising. Nadia took as deep a breath as she could manage, trying to figure out how to play this.

“I appreciate the gracious hospitality,” she replied, voice as thick as honey with an equally fake smile. He clasped his hands in front of his chest, beaming down at her.

“I knew you’d be perfect. You’re so much better than those filthy Raiders. No manners at all. My art was suffering because of the inferior medium.”

Nadia fought hard to keep the horror from her face. She knew exactly where she was and with whom. It all came screaming back to her. She was at Pickman’s Gallery for the second time, only this time she was getting the more detailed tour. She could only hope that Hancock and Deacon would burst in and blow this fucker’s brains out any moment. In the meantime she was just going to try to play it cool, even though the words “inferior medium” had her seriously worried. 

“Yeah, Raiders are the worst. I was happy to find that you were taking care of so many of them.”

“So you’re familiar with my work?” He turned his head, looking at her in his best approximation of coy. He waved a hand at her, shaking his head in mock modesty. “I didn’t know that my little gallery had attracted the attention of such prestigious guests.”

“Well, I wasn’t quite the household name that I am now when I stopped and looked around.” She was trying her best to keep cool, but she could feel the sweat breaking out all over her body. Pickman was terrifying in a bone-deep way. From his sing-song voice, to his cold dead eyes, everything about him just felt wrong and all her instincts were screaming for her to run as hard and as fast as she could. 

“I have to say, I was worried that I had built you up in my mind. That you couldn’t possibly be as spectacular as I imagined.” He leaned in close, running a single finger down the middle of her torso as he whispered in her ear, “But you’re better.” His breath was hot and moist in her ear and she longed to rub her head against her raised arm to erase the feel of it.

“That’s the funny thing about imagination… it’s only as good as the mind behind it.” She bit her tongue to keep back any further unwise words. _Not the right fucking time for sass, girl!_ she chided herself.

“You couldn’t be more right, but don’t worry… I have enough imagination to make a creation truly worthy of its muse.” His words sounded almost offhand, but Nadia could feel the implied threat like a knife pressing against tender flesh. She had seen what he was capable of. Of all the things she had seen since leaving the Vault, Pickman’s Gallery was one of the things that had stuck with her the most. She could feel the gooseflesh spread up and down her arms and legs. 

“Anyway,” he sat down next to her on the double bed, hands folded primly in his lap as he looked down at her, “since you already know who I am, that cuts back a little on the introduction speech. I’m nothing if not adaptable, though… The Raiders, while deserving of my attentions, are such base creatures. Inferior in every way. They served their purpose for a time, but now my work has grown… stagnant. An artist is only as good as his tools and I need something more… refined.”

_No, no, no. This just can’t be happening._ The idea of her dead, limbless body being displayed in this sick fuck’s “gallery” was almost too much. The idea of Hancock finding her mutilated corpse made her heart ache in a way she hadn’t known possible, even after all the pain she had already endured. She knew that he would come for her. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he would go to any lengths to find her… but would it be in time? Or would she be just the latest “work of art” in that gallery of horrors? She had to quit picturing Hancock finding her that way or she was going to dissolve into pathetic tears and she wasn’t about to allow this demented fuck to see her cry.

“This is exactly what I mean! You’re plainly terrified. I can see the sweat on your brow, the tremor in your hands and if I am really quiet,” he paused, tilting his ear in her direction, one hand cupped behind it. “Ah, yes. There it is. The frantic pitter-patter of that perfect heart. If you were a Raider you would be screaming and cursing, or maybe even just balling like a baby, by now. Not you, though. You’re the Sole Survivor and you’re better than all that nonsense.”

He pressed on hand against her chest, directly over her heart. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as a slow smile spread across his face. He had a neatly trimmed beard and slicked back, brown hair. His nose sloped slightly over a thin upper lip. He dressed nicely, at least by Commonwealth standards, in a brown suit and tie, green checkered vest, and a yellow rose was tucked neatly into his jacket pocket. .

“Don’t worry, I am going to try my hardest to take my time with you, my dear. I wouldn’t want to waste such precious material as yourself.”  
Her blood ran cold and she had the distinct feeling that if Hancock didn’t get here soon, she was going to wish for this asshole to lose his patience just to put an end to his sick games.

“I’m glad I got to see you here, stretched out in my bed, but now it’s time for the real fun to begin.”

She watched in horror as he pulled a syringe from his pocket, uncapped it and flicked it with a practiced hand. Her lip curled in a snarl and she glared at him with all the hate she could muster, which was a whole hell of a lot after everything she had been through.

“That’s right, don’t lose that fire. That’s exactly what I need.” And then he plunged the needle into her arm and the world began to disintegrate, until nothing was left but the sound of his laughter.   
**

 

When Nadia came to, she almost wished she hadn’t. She was chained between two brick pillars, her arms and legs pulled uncomfortably taut. She opened her eyes and looked around as best she could. She was surrounded by dirt and brick, in some kind of underground tunnel. _Great._ She would be even harder for Hancock to find if she was in some kind of underground labyrinth. She tested her restraints again, but they held firm. Of course. Pickman didn’t seem to be the kind of guy that let his prey get away so easily. 

She tried not to think about what was likely to come next, but her eyes wandered to the easel and paint brushes he had carefully positioned before her. The pristine, white canvas in front of her filled her with dread, almost as much dread as the empty glass jar that sat on the ground next to it. She could see a few colored cans of paint, but none of them were red, because he had all the red he would need right here, pumping through her terrified heart.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention seconds before his hand came down on the base of her neck. His grip was painfully tight, but she forced any reaction she might have had as deep down as she could. She couldn’t control the tiny hairs of her body standing on end, though, and she knew he was enjoying their salute. She tried to take a deep breath, belatedly remembering her broken rib. Pain shot through her, sharp and fast, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stay silent.

“Welcome back. I hope you slept well, because we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

She kept her face a neutral as possible, but when he pulled out a wickedly pointed knife, one edge notched with deep serrations, her resolve began to fade. He stroked the blade reverently, looking up at her through his lashes and taking a step towards her. She was so careful to keep her face as uninterested as possible as he traced the lines of her body with the point of his blade. He ran the sharpened tip through her white tee-shirt just below her collarbone, leaving a gaping slit, but not so much as nicking her skin. Deliberately slow, he raised the blade again. Starting at the center of his last cut, he made another straight down. The fabric separated like butter and her breasts popped out, nipples raising as the cool air hit them. It was humiliating, being bared to him like this, but she managed to keep it from showing on her face. She wasn’t going to give him any of herself. He could mutilate her body, but she’d be damned if she was going to let him inside her head. 

He circled each breast with the flat of his blade before pressing the sharp tip into her sternum just hard enough to break the skin. She watched his face as he drew the blade down between her breasts, leaving a trail of blood in its wake, stopping just above her belly button. His eyes went wide at the first sight of her blood, nostrils flaring as he stared avidly, transfixed. It hurt, but nowhere near enough to make her crack. He reached back, grabbing a thin paint brush and running it the length of the wound. He descended upon the canvas, his brush moving furiously over its surface. He turned back to her and plunged his brush into the blood pooling in her belly button. The strange intrusion made her want to cringe. She had always hated having her belly button touched.

When her blood began to coagulate, Pickman grabbed his knife and the jar. He disappeared behind her and something about not being able to see what was about to happen had her breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the “art work” in front of her, but they flew open at the startling pain of the knife stabbing deep into the left cheek of her ass. A strangled cry escaped her lips before she clamped them shut, but no matter how she tried nothing kept the tears from tumbling down her cheeks. She arched her back as he twisted the knife in the wound, all the air forced out of her lungs. She gasped for air, clenching her hands into bloodless fists while her teeth dug into her bottom lip hard enough to draw yet more blood from her flesh in a desperate attempt to keep the building cry at bay. He yanked the blade out, fast, and she could feel her skin tear on its serrated edge. She could hear the sound of ripping fabric as he increased the hole he had made in her jeans, revealing his handiwork. She felt the edge of the jar press against her ravaged flesh and could hear it filling with her blood. He was stealing her life, drop by drop.

He took the jar away and it was replaced by the soft, gentle brush of his lips. His hands made their way to her hips, fingers digging in as he dipped his tongue into the wound he had created. Somehow it was so much worse than the violence. Just when she was beginning to wish for the knife again, he released her from his hands and strolled back to the canvas. He looked over at her, making eye contact for the first time since the blood began to flow. He licked his lips, obviously enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. 

“You’re doing very well. I’m even more excited than I thought I’d be. We might have to try something I’m not usually interested in… but I’m getting ahead of myself. Rest, my dear, I have what I need for now.”

This time when he pulled the needle out of his pocket, she was ashamed by the relief she felt. When he got close she spit in his face, mostly out of anger at herself for being so weak. He smiled though, not even bothering to wipe it off before he plunged the needle into her arm. As everything started to fade, he pressed himself against her and the last thing she felt was his tongue as he licked her once from the edge of her jaw to the line of her hair.   
**

 

When Deacon finally opened his eyes Hancock was waiting. Impatiently. He hadn’t left the spy’s side, not wanting to lose another moment once he finally woke up. 

“I see you decided to let me live.” Deacon’s voice was rough and he coughed once in an attempt to clear it.

“For Nadia. Now tell me everything you know so we can find her. She’s already been gone for so fucking long.” He was trying to his best to hold it together, but she had been missing for an entire day at this point. He shoved the rising panic back down, he didn’t have time to lose it. His last outburst had lost them precious time. If he hadn’t totally lost it on Deacon... _There’s no time for regrets._

Deacon recounted every detail he could remember and when he was finished Hancock stood up and crossed to the door. Hancock turned the knob, but before he could get across the threshold he heard Deacon’s bare feet slap against the floor. He looked over his shoulder, impressed that the guy was still standing. 

“The bastard cut some tendon in the back of your ankle. You’d probably be wise to stay off it for a bit.”

“No fucking chance, John.”   
Hancock paused for a moment, thinking, and then jerked his head in indication that he should follow.

“It’s time I had a little chat with my people, ya dig? Surely someone’s run across the guy you described.”   
The two of them left the basement of the Memory Den, heading for the balcony of the State House.

“I’m sorry, Hancock. We’ll get her back.”

“You better hope you’re right, because she’s the only reason your heart’s still beating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Pickman is a sick fuck... which we already knew. I hope my interpretation is creepy enough. I know it's not exactly cannon, but I hope it still seems plausible. I've never tried to write someone so sadistic, so let me know if he's coming off believably creepy!!


	31. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia is still in Pickman's clutches as the men in her life scramble to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!! Things are going to get worse for Nadia and some non-consensual sex things are going to go down in this chapter. Please don't read this if that is a trigger for you. <3

Nadia tried to keep track of the days, but it was next to impossible with how much Pickman drugged her. She could never be certain how long she had been out and it didn’t help that the room he liked to paint in the most was underground, so she couldn’t even tell what time of day it was. Whenever she found herself back in Pickman’s bed she could see her Pip-Boy on a shelf to her left, sitting next to a teddy bear, of all things. If she could just look at it then she would know and for some reason knowing how long it had been was very important to her, although she would never ask. He had still managed to get very little out of her and she firmly refused to let him know how bothered she was by her loss of time. It would have felt like giving him a piece of herself.

It was so hard not to talk. When he was scoring her body with his knife she wanted to scream taunts in his face, but she worried that he might enjoy that, so she stayed painfully silent. Besides, the more words he pulled from her the more he would know and she got the feeling that that was what he really wanted. He asked her questions all the time, examining her face for the slightest reaction. He had gotten close to breaking her with that knife of his and she had started to wish she had taken a more Deacon-esque approach to dealing with him. Maybe she should have just lied to him so constantly and in such contradicting fashion that he would never be able to sort it out.

As hard as it was to keep her silence when he was “creating,” it was nothing compared to when he would care for her. He would lay next to her restrained body, stroking her hair and gently applying Stimpaks to her injuries. She had woken from the first painting to find him carefully cleaning her wounds and the stark contrast had shocked a confused moan from her lips. She had expected pain and blood. She had expected mutilation and, ultimately, death. She had not expected the way he would tenderly dab her sweat damp brow with a cool cloth or the way he would carefully tip purified water up to her lips, careful not to give her too much lest she choke. 

He spoke to her constantly, asking her question after question in his oddly melodic, yet disconnected voice. It was the third— _or fourth?_ —time she found herself the patient of his careful nursing when he had asked what her favorite color was. How old she was? Had she been close to her mother? He paused after each question, waiting politely for her to answer. When she didn’t, he answered as if she had asked him. Like always. His favorite color was red. _Shocker._ He was twenty five years old. _Younger than me…_ He had been close to his mother, before she was killed by Raiders. He had paused before continuing, obviously worried about what she would think about what he was about to say. _Like I could think anything worse about you than I already do._

“My mother was lying there, bleeding, while I knelt beside her. I had killed her attackers, but not in time. She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled, but it did not look like a happy smile. ‘I tried so hard to teach you, to make you better than the Raider that forced you into me. Just promise me you’ll try to make something beautiful, son. This world needs beauty, not more death.’ And then she died. I tried to do what she wanted. I created my first painting that day. It is still my favorite.” He sighed, stroking her cheek as he thought. Nadia had to remind herself that he was a monster, because she had a hard time not comforting a person in pain, even while in the restraints that he had put on her. _I’m such a fucking sucker._

He laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her before he continued, “I hadn’t known that I was the son of a Raider. I was truly mad for the first time in my life. My mother was dead, taken away by those… abominations. And here I was, one of them, one of the enemy. I wanted to kill them all, but my mother’s last wish had been for beauty… so I did the only thing I could think of. I combined our desires.” 

Nadia wished that his words made less sense, but in a way she got them. It was obvious that Pickman didn’t understand emotions. If she had a degree in psychology instead of nursing maybe she would be able to put a name to whatever it was that was wrong with him, but she didn’t. He was kind of sweet, in a demented, thoroughly disgusting way.

“The only problem was that I could never make anything as beautiful as that first painting. Apparently, it’s hard to take something ugly and make it beautiful. At least for me.” His voice dropped low at the admission and he looked into her eyes, searching. His thumb brushed over her lips, as he whispered, “But then I saw you. You’re so… good, like she was, surely with you I will be able to make a masterpiece. I just want to make something beautiful for her.”

His lips were soft against hers and later she would hate herself for it, but as his hand slipped up the side of her neck, so gentle and tender, she kissed him back. She just wanted a few more moments of nice before the prick of the needle followed by the slice of his blade. She knew it was fucked up to feel anything but contempt for her captor, but she felt sadness and pity and, worst of all, understanding. Underneath it all was the terrible realization that if he didn’t paint that masterpiece, eventually he would snap and blame her. Worse still, Nadia knew there would never be a masterpiece. The problem wasn’t with his “materials,” it was with him. She only hoped it took him much longer to come to the same conclusion, or that Hancock and Deacon found her first, because once he did… she was dead. 

When the kiss ended, he held his forehead to hers, his hands framing her face.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, sounding much younger than his twenty five years.

“You’re welcome.”  
The victory brought a smile to his face. _And there goes one more piece…_  
**

 

Deacon watched Hancock from behind his shades. The ghoul didn’t look good, which was really saying something, in his opinion. He wasn’t sleeping and only barely eating. He appeared to keep moving by sheer force of will and a seemingly endless amount of Mentats and cigarettes. They had questioned everyone in Goodneighbor tirelessly, but it had become painfully obvious that none of his people knew anything.

“Look, I know I’m the last person you want advice from and I get it, but maybe you’ll take it anyway. Get some fucking sleep.” 

They were at the Third Rail, sitting at a table with MacCready. They weren’t there to drink, it was just a good location for getting people to talk and for eves dropping on the conversations of others. He should know… he’d been doing it for years. Usually he wasn’t accompanied by the mayor and a merc that was so nervous he couldn’t keep his knee from bouncing up and down. They were really cramping his style and running off any potential leads.

“Wow. That’s some great fucking advice, man. My girl’s been missing for days, but sure. I’ll just go curl up all warm and cozy in the bed we share.”   
Deacon bit his tongue. The man was hurting and Deacon was definitely to blame. Luckily, MacCready had his back for once.

“It’s not like that, man. If you don’t get some shuteye you’re not gonna to be worth a darn when we do find her. You’re turning into a fu-freaking liability.”  
Hancock looked between the two of them and then slammed his fist into the table.

“If the two of you actually agree on something… Fine. I’m headed back to the State House, but in the morning, Deacon, you and I are heading to Diamond City to get some help from Nicky. MacCready, you’re staying here to keep an eye on the home front.” He turned to leave, but MacCready wasn’t finished with him yet.

“I don’t think so. You jerks have been benching me for too dam-darn long. Between Fahrenheit and Daisy, Goodneighbor is more than covered. I’m coming with you.”

“Why? You just hoping to make some caps offa my sufferin’?” Hancock raised one ruined remain of an eyebrow, snarling at the closest thing to a son he’d ever have.

“I oughta just let your stubborn a-butt get killed out there, but you took me in when no one else would and I know you’re hurting, so I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. Plus, Nadia needs you a-holes. Deacon, don’t act like you’re any better than he is! You haven’t slept either and don’t think I haven’t seen the way you limp when you don’t think anyone’s watching. Get your collective shi… stuff together.” MacCready reached into one of the pockets in his ratty duster and slammed a Stimpak down on the table in front of him. “Use. It.”

Deacon did as he was told for once, impressed. _Maybe there’s more to this hot-headed kid than I thought…_ Once he could feel the Stimpak start doing its job he stood up and the three of them headed to the State House together. 

Hancock stretched out on his favorite sofa. That left Deacon and MacCready sitting on the one opposite him, both of them propping their feet up on the table, legs stretched out in front of them. There was some discussion about the plan for the next day, but soon all their eyelids weighed so heavy they were impossible to keep open. Deacon was just about to drift completely off when he heard MacCready’s voice to his left. 

“Hey, man… don’t think I gave you that Stim for free. You owe me.”

Deacon would have chuckled, but it seemed like a lot of work. _Fucking MacCready._ He just mumbled incoherently in response and drifted off to sleep.  
**

 

Nadia was both dismayed and relieved to find herself chained in front of Pickman’s easel again. At least he was easier to hate down here, knife in hand. 

“Ah, finally. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever. That kiss left me feeling inspired… let’s get to work, my dear.”

She was still groggy, shaking her head to try and clear the fog. Pickman disappeared behind her and she knew she should be scared, but it was still so hard to focus. He was so quiet and slowly she came back to herself. It was only then that she realized something was different. She was completely naked. Not one stitch of clothing on her abused frame. She feared he was in her mind, because as soon as she thought about her nakedness, his hands were on her.

He started at the backs of her knees, his surprisingly soft hands meandering their way up her thighs and over the curve of her ass. She heard his breath quicken as his hands trailed up her sides, one hand creeping around and cupping her breast hesitantly. 

“I find you irresistible, you know?” He tweaked her nipple and her treacherous body responded without her permission, sending her into a panic. She couldn’t remain quiet, not if he was planning on doing what she thought he was. Cutting her was one thing… but this? She wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut and if she said the wrong thing he would kill her, she had no doubt in her mind. 

His knife was back in his hand and he brought it to her throat, pushing it into her skin just enough to break the skin.

“Tell me you want me.” His lips were against her ear and he bit down, hard.

“I want you!” She felt sick, but the pressure of the knife to her throat lessened. She could hear him unzipping his pants and the flaccid weight of his penis was being pressed against her. The inkling of an idea came to her and she didn’t have time to worry about the consequences if she was wrong.

“Please… I want you so much. I want to feel you inside me. Come on… take me.”  
She could feel him, still limp against her and she knew she had been right. He couldn’t get aroused with her if she wanted it. He liked to take what he wasn’t allowed to have, but when you offered it to him willingly? Nothing. 

“You really want this? Me?” He sounded confused, hopeful and impossibly young as his voice quivered in her ear.

“Of course I do. Please.”  
He was rubbing himself against her, trying to get hard, but he was hopelessly limp. She arched her back, wiggling her ass on him, teasing. 

“Fuck me. Come on. Don’t you want me?”  
And then the knife dug into her just below her collarbone and he pulled, splitting her skin open and forcing a cry from her lips. She could feel him hardening. She had to do something.

“Oh yes! Are you ready now?”   
The hand with the knife disappeared, but so had his erection. She moaned and wiggled lewdly, loudly begging him take her all the while praying her wouldn’t. 

His hand was suddenly between her legs, spreading her apart. She panicked, but there was nothing she could do. He rammed his, _wait—was that?_ He was fucking her with the hilt of his knife. Hard. She could feel him bruising her sensitive flesh, but he just kept pounding into her, relentless. He grabbed her hair in his other hand, pulling her head back as far as it would go, but she still managed an airy, “Yes, more.”

Blood was running down her breasts and her scalp was on fire, but all she could think about was how she hoped the blade of his god damn knife was cutting him deep as he used it to terrorize her. The worst part of the whole nightmarish situation was that she had to ask for it. If she did anything other than beg for this new form of torture, he would like it too much and then… she couldn’t even think about it. 

His teeth dug into the tendons of her neck and still she asked for more. She was worried that he would catch on to her game, but it was all she had. Suddenly, she was empty, but she had no time to enjoy it, because he brought his hilt-filled fist down on her and she saw stars. He hit her again and this time she saw nothing at all.  
** 

 

“Why did ya wait so long to come find me, John? I mean, I know you can be kinda thick, but this has gotta be an all-time low.” Nick was visibly agitated, the fingers of his exposed-metal hand twitching at his side as he glared down at his best friend. 

“Yes, I’m a royal fuck up. What the hell’s new?! Now can we put the lecture on hold? Nadia needs our help!”

“If you had come here sooner I could have told you exactly who has her and you could have gotten her out of there days ago! With what I know about the guy…” Nick trailed of as he grabbed a pack of smokes and a book of matches, shoving them into one of the pockets in his trench coat. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go! I’ll fill ya in on the way!”   
Nick pushed past the other three men and pulled the door to his office open to reveal a very startled Ellie. 

“Watch the shop, El. I gotta go play knight to a certain damsel. Don’t wait up.” He blew past her without waiting for a reply, heading towards the exit.

“I guess he’s kind of got the ‘shining armor’ thing going, at least…” Deacon muttered under his breath, hurrying his steps to keep up. As soon as he had given the old detective the description of their kidnapper, he had gone nuts. Deacon had known the synth for a long time and not much rattled him. Whoever had Nadia must be… he shuddered. 

As soon as they were outside the gates of Diamond City Nick began to talk and none of it was good. The more the detective told them, the sicker he felt. 

“Wait, Pickman Gallery?” Deacon looked over his shoulder at Hancock, who had stopped dead in his tracks. As he watched, the ghoul reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a holotape and a scrap of paper. “I sent her there on recon when she first arrived in Goodneighbor.”

_Looks like someone else gets to take a nice big slice of blame pie._ Deacon felt instantly ashamed for even thinking it, but he couldn’t help it that a small part of him was relieved to not be solely responsible anymore. _Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly be a worse person…_ He was astounded and not in a good way. 

“Well, a little while back, I got a missing person case that led me there. Pickman wasn’t in residence when I dropped in, though. I thought I had seen the worst of the worst, but…” he shook his head as he dug in his pocket for his cigarettes. “Let’s just say that even Raiders deserve better.”

“What if this is all my fault?” Hancock was staring at the items from his pocket, hands shaking, as he stood rooted in place. 

“Nadia isn’t exactly low profile these days, man. That creep could have found out about her just by turning on the radio. Worrying about how isn’t nearly as important as getting her back.” MacCready laid a hand on the mayor’s shoulder, shaking him a little in an attempt to snap him out of it.

“The kid’s right, John. There’s no telling what turned the sicko onto her. Let’s just worry about getting her back.” Valentine took a long drag, some of the smoke escaping out of the hole in his neck, reminding Deacon of the tea kettle that Barbara had loved. _I can’t lose her, too…_

“If there’s anything left of her to save,” was all Hancock said as he shoved the results of Nadia’s recon back into his pocket.

It was the first time anyone had suggested that they wouldn’t be in time and an uncomfortable silence descended upon them like a thick fog. Now that the words had been spoken it was all any of them could think about, so they hurried their steps toward Pickman’s Gallery as the panic rose within them.  
**

Nadia awoke in Pickman’s bed with a splitting headache and a soreness between her legs that made her want to curl in on herself and sob for a month. She was covered in dry, flaking blood. The wound in her chest was still seeping blood, but it had almost come to a stop. She looked over to the teddy bear on the shelf next to her Pip-Boy. _If I ever get out of here, you’re coming with me,_ she promised him. She heard slow, heavy footsteps heading her way and her insides turned to quivering mush. She wasn’t ready for him. She knew that he had to be nearing the end of his patience with her and she was losing hope that Hancock would find her in time.

She looked up as he appeared in the doorway behind her, straining to see his expression. His hand was bandaged, but he was still holding his knife. He had never brought his knife into this room before and the sudden change was terrifying. She broke out in a cold sweat, fighting against the restraints in mindless panic.

“You’re so perfect. You want me so much that you’re willing to do it just the way I need it. Thank you.” He smiled as he took another step toward the bed and she couldn’t keep it in anymore. She opened her mouth and finally screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... those are my thoughts on why Pickman is who he is. I have been interested in him since I first encountered him in the game and I hope you all like the backstory I gave him.


	32. Ich Verspreche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally make it to Pickman's Gallery, but what will they find inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there are some gruesome descriptions of some of the paintings Pickman created with Nadia as his subject matter.

As they reached Pickman’s Gallery, Hancock heard a sound that filled him with terror. A panicked shriek sliced through the air. _Nadia!_ He shot forward, running full-speed toward the front door. He ripped it open and was about to step inside when he heard the beeping and felt a hand on his collar pulling him back. He heard the door slam shut mere moments before the mine exploded, throwing it back and off of its hinges. Straight into him.  
He fell back, crashing into MacCready under the weight of the door. It took a moment to get everyone sorted out, but there didn’t seem to be any major injuries. 

“What did I tell you?! I knew that without me watching your dumb as-butt you were going to get yourself killed! And you wanted to leave me behind!” MacCready had pushed Hancock off him, but stayed sitting on the ground so he could chastise the older man in hushed, but angry, tones.

“Thanks, kid” was all Hancock said in response to the tongue lashing, patting him once on the shoulder before climbing to his feet.

“Now that we’ve lost the element of surprise, why don’t we head on in?” Nick was standing in the doorway scanning the area for more mines, his yellow eyes narrowed. 

Hancock shouldered past him, Deacon hot on his heals. He hesitated, unsure of which direction to take when he heard Nadia’s voice again. She was screaming his and Deacon’s names. _Upstairs._ He hurried, scanning his path as best he could for more mines, but he was driven to recklessness once again at the desperation in his girl’s voice. Luckily, he didn’t set off anymore traps and as he opened the door at the top and stepped into the room he finally laid eyes on Nadia again.

Deacon reached the door mere seconds behind him and they both froze at the sight of her. She was tied to the bed, spread eagle, and completely naked. She was battered and bruised, bleeding from a split lip and countless knife wounds. A huge chunk of her hair had been hacked off, and recently, judging by the loose pieces scattered about. Tears spilled down her cheeks at the sight of them and she struggled against the ropes that bound her in place. Hancock uttered a strangled moan, lurching forward to close the distance between them.

“I knew you’d come for me!” 

“Always, little dove. I will always find you. No matter what.” He stroked her cheek, as gently as he could, in fear of causing her any more pain. Deacon was untying her, but the knots were tight and it was taking him longer than anyone would have liked. 

Nick and MacCready burst into the room at that point, stopping to asses the situation. RJ turned a little red, but quickly stepped forward to help Deacon with her restraints.

“I’m glad to see ya, kid. Where’d the psycho run off to? Should we be expecting a fight?” Nick spoke to her casually, as if she wasn’t naked and bleeding, as he checked around the room. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards and was so grateful for the detective’s matter-of-fact nature. 

“No, Nick… Well, at least not yet.”  
They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. 

“What’s that mean, doll?” Hancock asked, shrugging out of his frock.

“Before he ran out of here he said something.” She sat up, shivering as they untied the last of her restraints. Hancock wrapped her in his trademark attire, sitting down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Du gehörst zu mir. Ich verspreche.”

“What the fuck? I mean-” RJ sighed in exasperation, shrugging. Apparently he thought the situation warranted a fuck and Hancock agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“It’s been awhile since high school German, but I’m pretty sure it means, ‘You belong to me. I promise.’ So… that’s good.” Her voice was thick with sarcasm, but he didn’t miss the way her hands shook with fear.

“Like hell! You don’t belong to anyone, much less the psycho that did this to you! Over my dead body!” Hancock dropped to his knees before her, holding her hands in his and looking up into her eyes.

“I know, love. Just take me home. Please.” Her voice cracked as a fresh wave of tears washed over her.  
He picked her up as carefully as possible, but he could tell that he had still hurt her by the sharp intake of her breath. She clung tightly to his neck anyway, face buried in his shoulder. As he turned around he saw her dirty, old backpack sitting against the wall. He caught Deacon’s eyes, nodding to the bag and the spy scooped it up, throwing it over his shoulder. They were about to walk out the door when Nadia’s head shot up. 

“Grab the teddy bear!” She pointed across the room and Nick did as requested, noticing her Pip-Boy on the shelf next to it and grabbing it as well. “I promised him,” she whispered sleepily into his shoulder.

“Shh, love. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He pressed a kiss into her forehead and then followed Deacon down the stairs. She was asleep in his arms before they even reached the bottom.  
**

 

Deacon headed down the stairs, trying desperately to get it together. _Oh, Whisper… I’m so sorry._ Her bag was thrown over his shoulder and his hand was wrapped tightly around its strap, clutching it desperately. He couldn’t have said why exactly, but for some reason, instead of walking back out the way they had come, he turned to the right. He entered a large, open room and his heart nearly stopped in horror. The walls were covered in portraits of Whisper. One or two of them had other colors in them, but the majority of the paintings were done only in red. Blood red. His own blood moved through his veins like ice as he took in the images. He must have uttered a strangled noise, because he heard Hancock’s boots on the wood floor behind him, followed by a sound like he had been punched in the gut.

“Destroy them, Deacon. Every last one.” Hancock growled before turning and carrying the sleeping Whisper out the empty door frame.   
He had just pulled the first picture off the wall when MacCready and Nick entered the room. The detective whistled loudly, but MacCready was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Well, looks like someone redecorated. Never thought I’d say this, but I think I prefered the decapitated Raiders,” Nick quipped, pulling one of the disturbing paintings off the wall, lip curled in disgust. 

After all the pictures had been gathered, they were thrown in a metal trash can outside and lit on fire. As Deacon watched the twisted images burn to ash, he wished it would be that easy to erase them from his memory. He knew those images would haunt his dreams. Whisper with wings like an angel stretched out behind her, arms raised, hands flat, her own decapitated head perched upon them as if being offered up. The angle of the painting almost made it look like her head was still attached. Almost. Another of her bound and gagged, eyes wide in terror as her intestines spilled out of a wide cut in her torso. 

The ones of her sleeping were the worst, though, because Deacon knew they were portraits. That psycho had stood over her as she slept and drawn her down to the tiniest detail. The look of despair on her face, even in sleep, was enough to make Deacon weak in the knees. The portraits had been drawn in pencil, but he had gone back and added blood later, as accents. _How am I ever going to make this up to her?_

The three of them walked back to Goodneighbor in complete silence, trying to process what they had just seen, what Nadia had lived through. _How much more could one woman take?_ Deacon wasn’t sure what to do once they walked through the door, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own and before he knew it his traitorous hand was knocking quietly on Hancock’s bedroom door.

“Come in, Deacon.” The ghoul’s rough voice called from the other side.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door.   
**

 

As he pushed the door open, he heard Nadia’s voice, cracked and hoarse.

“Deacon?”   
He ran to her side, sitting down on the bed as gently as possible, taking one of her hands in his own.

“I’m here, Whisper.” He could feel the tears welling in his eyes behind the reflective surface of his sun glasses.

“Deacon, thank you so much. I knew you’d tell Hancock what had happened.”

_She knows I was there._ His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Nadia shook her head and tried to reach up to take his glasses off his face. Her hand quivered, shy of its destination and he took them off for her, hanging them from the collar of his white t-shirt. When their eyes met, the threatening tears finally began to spill down his cheeks.

“Deacon, he was going to get me eventually. He had been stalking me for a long time. But I knew you had seen, that you would do whatever you had to. It was the only thing that kept me going, Deak. I knew you were coming for me, so I held on. You saved my life more times than I can tell you. Thank you.”

Tears were streaming down both of their faces by this point and Deacon knew he would never deserve her. She was so much better than, well, everyone. He leaned forward and kissed her tear-damp cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

“I love you, Deak. You’re my best friend. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I love you, too.” _How do you always know just what I need to hear?_

**

 

Hancock was gently cleaning Nadia’s wounds when he heard a soft knocking.

“Come in, Deacon.”

The spy looked like shit. Part of him was glad, but mostly he was just tired of being mad. It wouldn’t fix a damn thing. Nadia was alive, in terrible shape, but alive. All that mattered now was being there for her as she recovered.

“Deacon?” The frail timbre of her voice, lacking its normal vibrancy, made him clench his jaw to keep the emotion in. He had to be strong now, for her. He couldn’t fall apart, as much as he wanted to.

Hancock made himself scarce, trying not to listen to their conversation. He couldn’t block it all out though, and he knew that Nadia was doing her best to make Deacon, of all people, feel better. _Even when she’s been through hell, she’s still looking after everyone else._

Deacon didn’t stay long and didn’t speak to Hancock at all, a farewell chin jut as he opened the door his only form of acknowledgement. When the door clicked shut behind him, he returned to cleansing Nadia’s wounds. She smiled as he touched her, even though he knew it hurt. A sheen of sweat had formed on her skin and her hands shook with a slight tremor. 

“John, stop that for a moment. I need to talk to you.”  
He did as she requested, dropping the cloth in a bowl of water that was disheartening shade pink and sitting down by her side. She tried to prop herself up, but her arms were trembling too much to support her weight. He took the pillows from his side of the bed and tucked them in behind her, helping her to sit up.

“Thanks,” she smiled at him, but honestly, it looked more like a grimace.

“Anything for you.” And fuck if he didn’t mean it.   
She took one of his hands in both of hers and brought it to her lips, kissing it sweetly.

“I knew that if Deacon could just get to you, you’d come for me. I knew nothing would stop you. I worried that you might kill Deacon…”

“It was near thing,” he said quietly, shaking his head at the memory of Deacon bleeding out in his foyer. Oddly enough, she laughed.

“I knew it would be. I also knew that you would spare him. For me.” She smiled and for a second she looked like she had as he had last seen her, brightly beautiful, but then she shook with reaction, the pain getting the best of her again. He had applied a few Stimpaks and he thought she would begin to perk up, but she seemed to be worsening. “Hancock, I love you. I love you so much... so much more than I even knew possible. So much that it made me feel guilty. I mean, how could I feel this way about someone so soon after Nate? And that’s why I denied it, tried to pretend like our relationship was less than it is. And I’m sorry for that.” Tears were streaming down her face and he had tried to stop her, tell her he didn’t need an explanation, but she had ignored him completely, speaking over his objections.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I love you, too. Hell, that’s why I started calling you ‘dove’. It was as close to love as I dared to get. I never thought that there was even a chance…”

“John, I wish you could see what I do when I look at you. I hate that you can’t see the truth.”

“You don’t know the truth yet, love… not all of it.”  
He felt her go still, her fingers tightening around his hand. 

“I don’t need to. I know everything I need to, John. I love the man you are, inside and out. There isn’t one thing about you I’d change.” 

And just like that, the words came tumbling out of him.  
“I did this on purpose. I made myself a ghoul. I took that drug knowing full well what it would do.”

He watched her face for signs of rejection, but found none. In fact, she smiled at him.  
“Sounds about right.” She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

“I was being a coward. I didn’t want to see the same face in the mirror anymore, so ran away from it.” How was she not getting this?

“That’s not how I see it. I see a man that was hurt so badly by the suffering of others that it made him react in a brave, albeit crazy, way. But that’s why I love you.”  
He thought about arguing with her, trying to make her see why he was a cowardly piece of shit that would never be good enough for her, but then it hit him. _She loves me._

“You said you love me and I sure as fuck love you. I’m not gonna question it. I don’t care if I don’t deserve ya, if you want me I’m all yours.”

“If I want you? John, there’s no if about it. I’m all in.”  
He leaned forward, kissing her as gently as he could, afraid he would hurt her split lip, but she dug her fingers into the back of his neck, kissing him with a passion that matched everything he had been trying to hold back. He could taste blood from the cut in her lip and tried to pull away, but she wasn’t having any of that so he surrendered to the kiss and, ultimately, to her.  
**

 

After he had Nadia cleaned, stitched and bandaged he offered her some Med-X for the pain and the look of terror and disgusted desire on her face told him everything he needed to know without her speaking. How could he have not noticed the symptoms? She was going through withdrawal. He hastily tucked the syringe back into his pocket. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, love? I would have already gone to Daisy for some Addictol. You don’t have to this the nasty, old fashioned way.”

“It hadn’t occurred to me.” She was curled in on herself, words coming out in a pained groan. He opened the door to see Deacon slumped down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his shins, forehead resting against his knees.

“Deacon,” he barked sharply, the spy’s head popping up instantly. “She’s needs Addictol. Tell Daisy I sent you.” 

He turned, going back into the room just in time to grab the trash can and shove it under Nadia’s face as she got sick. He held back the uneven remnants of her hair as she leaned over the edge of the bed, her stomach lurching and heaving. _As if the bastard hadn’t done enough to her…_ When she seemed to be finished, he wiped her mouth off with a handkerchief he produced from one of his many pockets and tucked her back in just as Deacon slipped into the room. 

Hancock took the inhaler, shaking it with an ease only years of practice could produce and held it to her lips. She took the medicine into her lungs, holding it for a few moments before releasing it in a sleepy sigh.

“Get some rest, love.” He reached down, pushing her hair off her brow with an affectionate smile.

“Stay with me? I don’t want to wake up alone.” She sounded like a child afraid of the monster under her bed and he didn’t blame her one bit. He walked around the bed to climb in beside her as Deacon leaned over her, kissed her on the cheek and promised to stay right outside the door in case she needed anything. He started to turn, but her hand shot out from under the covers, finding his easily. 

“Stay with me? I need you both. I’m just so afraid I’ll wake up in front of his fucking easel again.” Her voice shook and Hancock couldn’t deny her request, no matter how much he didn’t like the spy. Deacon met his eyes and he nodded once. 

They carefully moved her to the center of the bed and climbed in on either side of her. When she drifted off to sleep, her face was pressed into his chest, one arm slung around his waist, pulling him close. Deacon was curled up against her back, big spoon style, running his fingers through her hair.

Hancock had almost relaxed when he heard Deacon chuckle.  
“Never thought I’d be in bed with the mayor…”

_He’s Nadia’s best friend. He’s Nadia’s best friend._ He took a deep breath in an attempt to swallow his snarky retort when he realized that he was in love with a girl whose taste was clearly suspect. _Should I be concerned that her idea of safe is sleeping between a druggie ghoul and pathological liar?_ He sighed and closed his eyes. No point in worrying about it now. He was all in, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are as relieved as I am that she is out of that hell hole!


	33. It's Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia tries to cope with the trauma of recent kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, guys!! I appreciate your patience and don't worry, I haven't forgotten Nadia! For those of you that don't know, I am collaborating with Jenny_Hancock on a story and it has been my main focus lately. I will try to be better about updating both! Thanks for sticking with me! <3

_ It’s just a dream… It’s just a dream…   _ The knowledge did nothing to quell the panic rising through her, threatening to drive all reason from her.  She was chained in front of his canvas again, surrounded by more glass jars than she could count and all of them were overflowing with blood.  Her blood.  She could hear him humming somewhere in the background, low and melodious.  The sound echoed confusingly off the crumbling bricks and she fought to breath, hating that she couldn’t pin down his location.  _  It’s just a dream… _

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter.  You’re mine and I’m yours.  I’m never leaving you.”  She could feel his lips brush against her ear and the warmth of his breath sent chill after chill down the length of her body.  “In fact, this might be more fun.”

She felt his arms come around her slowly, making her skin crawl in disgust as she squeezed her eyes shut only for them to fly open in the next second as his knife plunged into her, just above the navel.  A strangled cry forced it’s way out of her throat as she collapsed, the shackles biting into her wrists.  

“I can kill you over and over again.  Every time you fall asleep, I’ll be waiting right here for you.”  He kissed her neck, biting into her tender flesh, before twisting the knife.  _  It’s just a dream… _ But as he laughed, slicing her stomach wide with a jerk of his hand, the words held no meaning.  Her blood ran hot down bare legs and heart pumping erratically, each wild contraction only bringing her closer to a death she welcomed more and more fervently.  “See you soon.  Ich verspreche.”  

The last thing she felt before everything went black was the steel of his knife as it dug into her throat.   _ It’s just a dream... _

**

 

 

She woke, choking on tears, reaching desperately for Hancock and Deacon.

“It was just a dream, love.”  Hancock’s voice was pitched to sound reassuring as he ran his fingers through her mangled hair, but instead his words just made her cry harder.

“It wasn’t!  It’s like he’s alive in there!”  She turned wild eyes on his black, pleading for him to understand as she pressed her hands into either side of her head.

“Then we won’t sleep, Whisper.  We’ll stay up.”  Deacon’s fake smile wasn’t as convincing without his shades to cover his heartbreakingly honest eyes, but she couldn’t help but laugh as he hopped out of bed, clapping happily.  “Slumber party!”  He squealed, reminding Nadia of days long since past and inspiring a smile to fight it’s way through the gloom.

She could hear Hancock sigh, sounding much abused, but it only made her laugh harder.

“What kinda supplies are we lookin’ at for a bonified slumber party?  Seeing as I’ve never attended one...”  Hancock looked to her as he asked the question, but it was Deacon who answered, stepping even more firmly into character.

“Well, we’re gonna need the red nail polish Fahrenheit has hidden in her dresser,” he winked broadly, holding up fingers as he continued listing off all the ridiculous things they had to have.  To Hancock’s credit, he didn’t argue.  He repeated the list back and then disappeared out the door.

“Thanks, Deak.”  

“No problemo, Whisp.”  He followed it up with a wink, but somehow the moment still felt… deep.  Without his glasses, he didn’t need words.

_ “I get it.  I’ve been there.  Whatever you need,”  _ they said and she never doubted their truth.   
When Hancock returned, they turned on Diamond City Radio and passed around some Fancy Lad snack cakes and a bottle of whiskey.

“Did you get the polish?”  Deacon asked with an evil little smirk.

“Yes!  But how did you know about it?!  Fahrenheit’s going to kill me if she realizes I dug through her drawers.”  Hancock reached in his pocket, pulling out a bottle of bright red nail polish, shaking his head and smiling in grudging appreciation.    

“Just doing my job.”  Deacon smirked, snatching the bottle from Hancock’s hand and flopping down onto the foot of the bed, nearly bouncing the ghoul out of his precarious, edge of the mattress perch.  Nadia laughed as he threw his arms out for balance, a glare quickly replacing his look of surprise.  “Give me those toes, girlfriend!”  

She obliged, pulling her legs out from under the covers.  She saw Deacon’s eyes widen slightly at the silver tracks of new scars that covered her thighs, but he covered it quickly.  Shaking the nail polish bottle like he knew what he was doing, she stretched her legs out so that her feet were resting next to his leg.  He patted his leg in invitation and she placed her foot gingerly against his shin, watching in awe as he precisely painted each toe, using his thumb nail to scrape off the little bit he got on the skin of her second toe.  

She had been so intent on watching Deacon that she’d almost missed the incredulous look on Hancock’s face.  She switched feet at Deacon’s nod, trying not to laugh, but it was really difficult when what remained of Hancock’s eyebrows were all the way up into the brim of his hat.  His lips moved, sputtering to come to life and failing miserably.  She could tell that Deacon was aware of Hancock’s plight as he looked up, making eye contact with her just long enough to wink slyly.

“Cat got your tongue, Mayor?”

Hancock’s only response was to take a large swig of whiskey, straight from the bottle and reach into his pocket for a Jet inhaler.       
Deacon finished her nails with a flourish and twisted the lid back into place before handing the small bottle to her and stretching his long legs out.

“My turn!” he squealed and she couldn’t do anything but agree.  

**

 

 

Hancock watched as Nadia bent over Deacon’s surprisingly long toes, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she spread the bright red polish evenly.  It was quite possibly the cutest expression he had ever seen her make.  She leaned back, admiring her work on his left foot.  Deacon wiggled his toes, making her giggle like a child even as she admonished him for putting her work in jeopardy, and Hancock realized why she needed him.  She needed someone she could just be carefree with.  All her other relationships were… heavy.  Everyone needed something from her or had expectations of her, but with Deacon she could just be.  Hancock knew that even though he accepted her for who she was, there was still a certain amount of pressure that came with the kind of relationship they had, just by its very nature.  Being in love wasn’t easy, wasn’t effortless.  It shouldn’t be, in his opinion.  Accepting the care of someone else’s heart was a big responsibility.     
For the first time, Hancock truly appreciated Deacon and his role in Nadia’s life.  He was there for her, whatever she needed, and Hancock couldn’t be too mad at anything that made his girl smile like the world had never ended.  He didn’t think he’d ever heard such a sweet, child-like sound from her and after everything she’d endured, he’d put up with a lot worse than Deacon to hear more of it.  Instead of changing his reactions, though, he just acted even more put out by Deacon’s antics.  She seemed amused by it, so why not?  He’d do a hell of alot worse to keep that bright smile planted firmly on her face.

Hancock spent the rest of the evening acting annoyed while Deacon bounced around doing his best impression of a “valley girl”.   _ Whatever that is.. _ .  He couldn’t tell which of them was making her laugh harder, but at least she was laughing.  He wasn’t sure when Deacon caught on to his change in attitude, but their eyes had met over Nadia’s head while her own were squeezed tight in hilarity, and the spy had winked at him.  He knew the score.

Eventually the sun had risen and the three of them were yawning hugely, but still determined to stay awake. 

“I’ll go to Daisy’s and get us some Nuka-Colas!”  Deacon offered in an only slightly less enthusiastic manner than he had started with, before bounding out the door.  Hancock couldn’t believe the amount of energy that man had, especially with no pharmaceutical assistance.  It was impressive. 

As soon as the door had closed behind the spy, Nadia had turned one of her most radiant smiles on him.

“Thanks for playing along, love, and for understanding.  I really…”  she sighed, shrugging a single shoulder. 

“No need for explanations.  I get it.  I understand what’s between the two of ya now.”  He raised an arm and she moved quickly, accepting his invitation happily.  They sat for several moments in silence, just enjoying the other’s nearness, but he could tell she still had something she wanted to say.  After another couple minutes, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

“It’s just that I never had any brothers or sisters, but I had always wanted one.  My parents were, uh, not the nicest, so I was lonely, but also glad that no one else had to grow up with them.  I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, but I often imagined having an older brother.  Having someone to protect me from them, someone to cheer me up when their insults brought me down too low… and Deacon is, somehow, exactly the kind of brother I pictured having.  I’ve felt a deep connection with him since that first mission we did with him.  He’s the brother of my heart, silly as that might sound.”

Hancock didn’t know what to say about Deacon, because he was too busy focusing on what she had revealed about her past.  He’d had no idea that she’d had an unhappy childhood, but when he thought back, he realized she’d never mentioned her parents.  Not once.

“I get it, doll.  It’s not silly at all and, for what it’s worth, Deacon’s fine in my book.  Whatever you need,” he hoped she knew just how much he meant it.  He paused before continuing, hoping what he was about to say wouldn’t upset her.  “I’m sorry about your parents.  I had no idea, love.”

“Of course you didn’t!”  She laughed, trying to force some humor into the sound.  “I honestly haven’t thought about them much in a long time.  When I got accepted into college, I left and never talked to them again.  They sent letters at first, trying to act like nothing had ever happened, but I wasn’t about to forget.  I eventually removed them from my contact information, so they wouldn’t have access to my dorm assignment, and quit hearing from them altogether.  I kept thinking they’d quit paying for school, that I’d get thrown out on my ass, but they never did.  It was probably one of the only nice things they ever did for me.  Honestly, besides Nate, I was never really close to anyone before the bombs fell.  I made some friends in college, but then I met Nate and he became my whole world.  Then there was the war and the move... some people kept in touch at first, but then I had Shaun and I got so wrapped up in taking care of him that I quit answering phone calls.  I told myself I would call back later and one day I realized the phone had quit ringing.  Looking back, I guess it was a blessing in disguise.”

“How do ya figure?”

“Well, they’re probably all dead…”  Hancock could’ve hit himself and he opened his mouth to say so, but she stopped him with a giggle.  “Don’t go feeling bad, silly.  You’re exhausted!  Could’ve happened to anyone.”  

She leaned up, placing a gentle kiss onto his cheek and then nuzzled into the side of his neck, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and shifting her weight so they were chest to chest.  He didn’t argue, just held her close, breathing in the scent of her.  It felt heartbreakingly good to have her back in his arms again.  He started to tell her how happy he was, when a soft snore escaped her mouth and he realized that he wasn’t the only exhausted one in the room.  

“Deacon, if you’re not asleep against that door, you can come back in.”  He barely raised his voice, but he knew the spy would hear him anyway.   
**   
  
  
  


 

Deacon hurried back, nukas in hand, but when he reached the door he could hear Nadia talking.  She hadn’t told him much about her life before the bombs, just that it had been lonely and what he heard made him wish for a time machine so he could go back and be the protector she had wished for.  It made him sick to think of her as a child, so alone and hurt by those that were supposed to care for her.  No wonder she was so tough.  Deacon froze.  She was talking about him.  His heart slowed and his world narrowed until all that existed in that moment were her words.              
“He’s the brother of my heart, silly as that might sound.”

Deacon didn’t think it sounded silly at all.  In fact, it sounded exactly like what he would have said, if he ever allowed himself to be that honest.  Granted, if he were really being honest, he’d have to admit that he wished he could have more, that he was jealous of Hancock and how he got to have so much of her.  Maybe if he wasn’t so broken, things would have turned out differently, but it was a little easier to accept now that he knew there was a special part of her heart that belonged only to him.  It was such a big responsibility, one he hadn’t thought he would ever want again, but he really and truly did.   _ I’ll be careful this time. _  He wouldn’t let her regret letting him in.    

He sat down as quietly as possible, which for him was damn near total silence, and slowly leaned against the door.  A better man wouldn’t eavesdrop, or would at least feel bad about it, but he wasn’t and he didn’t.   _ All part of the territory _ .  He listened to her words, cradling the nuka-colas to his body while his eyes fought to stay open.  It wasn’t until he heard Hancock speak his name that he realized he had been falling asleep.  He stood up and slipped inside the door.  

Nadia had fallen asleep with her head buried in mayor’s neck, half of her body draped over his, the ruin of her hair sticking out in all directions.  He decided he’d have to help her cut it.  That asshole had sliced it at an angle, so where one side was short, the other was still relatively long.  He was sure he could do something that worked for her.     

“You heard what she said, right?”  

“Every word.”   _ No point in lying _ .    
“Thanks for being her… brother.”   _ And nothing else _ , his words implied.

“I’ll be whatever she needs me to be.”  The words left his lips without his permission and he puffed up just a little, raising his eyes to meet Hancocks.  He wasn’t wearing his glasses though and he knew his traitorous eyes revealed the truth of his fear, but Hancock was a nice guy and took pity on him.

“Put those down and get in bed.  She’ll be unhappy if she wakes up and you’re not there.”

Deacon did as he was told, climbing in and curling up on his side, facing the sister of his heart.  He found the hand of hers that wasn’t wrapped around her ghoul and weaved his fingers between hers.  As his eyes closed, he felt her squeeze his hand softly.  He raised hers to his lips, ghosting a kiss onto her thin skin, a silent promise to be better.   
**   
  
  


 

Nadia spent the following week mostly holed up in the State House with Hancock and Deacon, fighting sleep until she finally passed out, finding herself back in front of Pickman and his easel.  She died countless deaths only to wake in the waiting arms of the two men alive that she trusted most.  She didn’t know if she could go on this way, living in fear of what lurked in her dreams.  Nick and MacCready had left town the day after her rescue in search of her abductor, but they hadn’t sent any word of success back so far.  Part of her worried that they would never find him, because he lived in her, hiding in wait until her eyes closed and he could torture her anew.  After the first couple of nights Hancock had suggested talking to Dr. Amari at the Memory Den, but Nadia still had a bad taste in her mouth from the whole Kellogg incident and vehemently objected.  

After several more days of next to no sleep, everyone was getting cranky.  Nadia felt guilty and the men felt guilty that she felt guilty.

“We have to get the hell out of this room.  You need a change of scenery,” Hancock suggested, throwing his arms up in frustration as he paced in front of the bed.

“I hate to say this, but I think he might be right.”  Deacon reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, staring at them in open-mouthed disbelief.  

“You guys finally agree on something and it’s this?  Seriously?!  I don’t want to leave these four walls!  You two do remember that he’s still out there, right?!”  Nadia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  The only thing worse than falling asleep to find Pickman there would be to wake up to him.  She didn’t think she’d have the nerve to play along next time.  She knew she’d make him kill her.  She wouldn’t be able to help herself. 

“Doll, I love you, but this shit ain’t healthy.  You need fresh air!”  Hancock’s eyes were large and pleading, filled with nothing but concern.  And maybe exhaustion.  

Nadia sighed, curling in on herself.  She felt terrible for putting them through this.  Just because she was miserable, didn’t mean they had to be.

“You guys don’t have to be here.”  She tried to say it with a calm voice, but she knew they could hear the quiver just as well as she could.

“That’s not what either of us want.  We want what’s best for you and this just isn’t it.”  Deacon’s voice was the very definition of calm as he tried again to reach for her hand and this time she allowed him to have it.  “We just want you to be happy.  Don’t you trust us?”

_ Low blow, Deak… Low fucking blow. _

“You know I do.”  She managed to get the words out, even though her jaw was clamped tightly shut.  

“Then let us come up with a plan.  I am sure we can think of someplace else where you would feel safe.”  Deacon’s eyes lit with hope and maybe some of that hope was contagious enough that she felt her spirits lift just a tiny bit.  Maybe.

“That actually gives me an idea, Deacon.  I might know just the place…”  

Nadia tried to get him to spill his plan, but he just shook his head, smiling.   

“I know a place that not even Pickman could get into…” was his only response.        
_ I trust him _ , she reminded herself as she the mischievous glint in his eyes.  That sparkle always meant he was up to no good.  He’d never steered her wrong before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the Deacon silliness. <3   
> I promise I won't take so long to make my next update... I am really excited about the next phase in this story. ;)


	34. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh.... summaries are the bane of my existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long I have been going between posts. Between Cupid Painted Blind and the shit show that is all that remains of my personal life something had to give. I continue to beg for your patience and I promise to never leave you with an unfinished story.

“Before we go anywhere, something has to be done about that hair, girlfriend.”  Deacon circled around her, one hand to his chin, eyes narrowed as he pictured the possibilities.

Nadia ran her hand through the jagged remains of her once beautiful hair.  She knew he was right, but for some reason she had been hesitant to let him fix it.  

“I guess,” she replied with a sigh, shoulders slumping.  “I really don’t want to decide, though.  Just do what you think looks best.”

Deacon circled her one more time before stepping so close his nose was nearly touching her forehead.

“I just have one question.  Respectable of badass?”

She thought about it for all of one second before replying. 

“Badass.”

Deacon smiled, more of a mischievous smirk, really.  

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”   
She followed Deacon into the bathroom where he had a chair waiting, all his tools lined up at the ready on the counter.  He gestured grandly, inviting her to have a seat before wrapping her shoulders in a towel.  Nadia closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, relaxing into his touch.  She had always loved having her hair played with.  He had the chair backed up to the sink so he could wash it and soon the faintly fruity scent of her conditioner filled the small room.  She sighed, perfectly content, enjoying the gentle pressure of his fingers as he worked the conditioner through her hair.  

After she was rinsed and towel dried, chair turned so he could stand behind her, he gently combed the tangles out of her uneven locks.  Her lack of sleep combined with the simple pleasure and soon she was completely zoned out.  It was the most relaxed she had felt in weeks.

Deacon could tell how much Whisper was enjoying her haircut, so he took his time, happy that he could do something to help.  As time passed it was getting more and more difficult to watch her fall apart, because falling apart she definitely was.  It might have only been happening one tiny piece at a time, but he loved all her pieces right where they were.   _ Hancock’s plan better work. _

He worked on her hair as slowly as possible, but even then it felt like it was over too soon.  He hated to bring her back to reality.  He hoped she was okay with what he had done to her.  He hadn’t really expected her to leave the decision entirely in his hands and the responsibility was not one he had taken lightly.  He removed the towel from her shoulders, blowing stray strands off her neck.  

Deacon’s breath on her neck roused her from the trance-like state she had been in.  She shook her head, trying to clear the fog, only to realize her hair felt extremely lighter.  She turned to look in the mirror and couldn’t believe the reflection was hers.  Deacon had promised her badass and he had delivered.  In spades.  One side, the side that Pickman had done the most damage to, was shaved down almost to her scalp.  More than half her hair was left long, trimmed and shaped, but still long.  She looked dangerous.  She looked like someone to be feared.  

She turned to Deacon, nerves written in the small wrinkles that framed his pale eyes, and smiled.  

“Thanks, Deak.  I think this’ll do nicely.”

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips into the slight stubble that covered his jaw line. 

“Welcome, bestie.”

**

 

Hancock snuck a peek at Nadia, barely moving his head.  She looked different.  Not bad different, just changed.  Along with the new haircut, she had taken to wearing thick black eyeliner and a look of grim determination instead of her usual easy smile.  He knew it must be hard to smile when you felt like a serial killer was living in your head, but damn if he didn’t miss it.  It felt like Pickman had stolen a piece of his heart and the asshole was still clinging stubbornly to it.   _ He better be in for one hell of a fight, because I don’t take kindly to fucking thieves.   _

The trip had been a rough one, Nadia jumpy in a way he had never seen her.  It was breaking him to see her such a mess.   _ If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what else to do.  _  He wished he could erase what had happened from her memory, but that wasn’t in the cards.  He would have to settle for killing the bastard instead.  Well, if he knew Nadia, watching her kill him.  As long as Pickman died, he didn’t really care who’s hand it was by.  

When they reached Hancock’s destination, Nadia stared at him, befuddled.  

“Is this… a Vault?”  She could barely choke out the word.

“No way that prick can get to ya in there, doll.  Maybe you’ll finally be able to get some sleep if you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, there is no way you’re gonna wake up to him.”  He could tell that Nadia was considering his words carefully as she stood completely frozen in place.  After a pause long enough for him to rethink everything, she nodded.

“Let’s hope you’re right.  I think I might have just dozed off standing here.”

Deacon looked over at him from behind her back.  Even with his glasses back on Hancock could tell he was worried by how truthful her last comment probably was.  They both followed behind her until they reached the control panel and Hancock stepped up to take the lead.  He pressed the intercom button and waited.

“Vault 81 security.  Who am I talking to?”

“John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor.  I believe we’re on the list.”

“Well, we’ll just see-- oh!  So you are.  Welcome, mayor.  The Overseer will meet you inside,” the guard said before the line went dead and the old Pre-War mechanics of the door groaned to life beneath the flashing of yellow lights.  

Hancock took the lead, Nadia following close behind.  At the gentle pressure of her hand on his back he smiled, offering her his own.  She latched onto it with a desperation that made his heart ache.   _ Please let this work. _   
**   
  


 

Pickman watched as the trio disappeared into a cave-like entrance, back pressed against a tree.  It had been tricky following them without being spotted, but with how distracted the men were by Nadia, not impossible.   _ You can run, my dear, but I will always find you.  Ich verspreche.  _

**

 

 

The Overseer, Gwen McNamara, had a room ready for them to stay in and the three of them had made straight for it.  The Overseer had been nothing but welcoming, but that didn’t seem to extend to the rest of the Vault dwellers.  

“Ghouls, huh?  Didn’t realize this place was going downhill so fast,” one resident heckled as they passed by.  Nadia was in no mood for that kind of shit, turning an angry face on the man.  Hancock didn’t need her help, though.

“Clearly.  You’re still here, aren’t ya?”  He spoke casually, like he could barely be bothered, and Nadia smiled.  She closed the distance between them, linking her arm through his and resting her cheek on his shoulder.  “Thanks for the solidarity, love.”  

He brushed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head, the smile clear in his voice.  

“Another damn Ghoul.  Hope this one is better behaved than the last one we let through here,” an old woman said to Deacon, mistaken in the belief that his walking a few paces behind them meant he was a fellow ghoul-hater.

“Better behaved?  Heh… I doubt it,” Hancock threw over his shoulder with a sinister sounding chuckle.

“Yeah, good behavior isn’t exactly what he’s known for.  Now, stabbing people with big mouths…” Deacon laughed as the woman stared at him, jaw hanging open in speechless shock.  Nadia had to admit that it was worth putting up with a little bigotry to hear Deacon taking up for Hancock.  She shook her head, smiling broadly.  It felt good to laugh again, even if it was at the expense of others.

When they found the room they had been given, Deacon closed the door and pulled the curtains shut for good measure.  The accommodations weren’t exactly spectacular, but they were cleaner than anything else she’d been in since, well, Vault 111.  She dropped her bag onto the table to the right of the door, kicking off her shoes before practically diving into the bed.  

The men watched as she rolled around, wallowing in the soft comfort of the bed, amused smiles feeling out of place after wearing concerned grimaces for so long.  

“I’ve got a good feeling about this, John.  A real good feeling,” she said, eyelids feeling too heavy to even bother opening again.  “Come join me, guys.  It’s so… comfy….” 

Deacon took off his shades, shrugging at Hancock as he toed off his boots.  

“I think our girl’s got the right idea,” he said looking back to see Hancock shedding his signature frock and hat.  

Hancock wondered what it meant that he no longer felt like punching the spy every time he referred to Nadia as both of theirs.  Maybe his old fire would return after a good night’s sleep and he could pay him back.  With interest.  

**     
  


 

 

Nadia, blissfully, had no dreams.  For the first time since they had rescued her from Pickman’s Gallery, she truly felt saved.  She woke, face pressed into Hancock’s chest, arm numb from being twisted around to hold one of Deacon’s hands.  They were in a complete tangle of limbs, squished together in the not quite double bed and as she pulled her face away from Hancock’s chest she realized she had left a sizable puddle of drool on his frilly shirt.  She might have been embarrassed if she hadn’t been giddy with relief.  She had slept more deeply than she had since giving birth to Shaun.  Being a mom had meant sleeping on the verge of wakefulness at all times, ready to nurse a hungry baby or change a dirty diaper at a moment’s notice and the habit hadn’t died during her two-hundred year freeze.  

She might have been sad if she stopped to dwell on the fact that she still hadn’t found Shaun, but she pushed the thought from her mind to focus on the success of Hancock’s plan.  The men had obviously been just as tired as she was.  Now that she wasn’t teetering on the edge of insanity, she felt terrible for having brought them there with her.  She shouldn’t have let them fall so far down the rabbit hole with her.  She sat up, shaking her arm and waking up pinpricks of feeling all down it.  

Hancock started to stir, blinking sleepily as his consciousness drifted lazily back to the surface.  He smiled up at her, a sweet little twist of his lips, unfettered by the concerns that had plagued them in recent weeks.  It was a pleasure to see and her heart soared, butterflies taking flight as he reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips.  

“Mornin’, Sunshine.”  His voice was rough with disuse and as he cleared his throat he truly woke up, remembering where they were and why.  “Wait!  Does that mean?”

“It does,” she replied, eyes wide, lips slowing stretching into a huge grin.  “You’re brilliant, Mr. Mayor!”  He laughed, holding his arms open and she launched herself into his embrace, squeezing him tightly.

“I take it this strange feeling I have is what normal people call ‘rested’, yes?”  Deacon sat up, running his hands over his scalp and blinking owlishly.  “So this is what it feels like to wake up without the urge to kill people… strange.”

Nadia slapped his arm playfully and then threw herself at him as well, laughing as they almost went over the edge of the bed.

“If I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure this would work.  I fully expected to wake up screaming, but I was just too tired to give a shit anymore,” she confessed.

“Love, I think we all were.”  Hancock stood up, digging through her bag and pulling out a can of water.  After taking a sip he passed to her and she drank deeply, almost choking in her eagerness, before passing what was left to Deacon and joining Hancock.  She slipped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest, a contented sigh working its way passed her lips.  

“Why don’t you guys hang around here while I go find us some food,” Deacon offered, hopping up from the bed and grabbing his glasses.  “Luckily, I don’t feel like killing anyone and that includes bigots.  I’m gonna do some poking about, she what’s what in this place,” he said as he opened the door, stepping out.  Before the door had closed all the way his finals words floated in over his shoulder, “feel free to do the same.  Poking about, I mean.”  The door clicked shut, but they could still hear his laughter echoing off the metal walls as he walked away.

**

 

 

Nadia looked up, a slight blush blooming on her cheeks.  Hancock reached up, stroking her cheek with a gentle thumb.  It was so good to see his girl again under all that black eyeliner.  Her eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting as her fingers found their way between his shirt and pants, nails scraping lightly against his bare flesh.  He could put up with an entire vault full of people looking at him like he was a defect as long as she was here, looking up at him like he was some kind of prize.  

“I’m glad you’re back, my little dove,” he whispered, leaning in close to whisper the words, his lips just barely touching her ear as they moved.  She pressed herself against him with a needy little gasp that made his pulse jump.

“I finally feel free of him, John.  Thank you.”  She turned her head, her lips finding his with a practiced ease and all the feeling of a homecoming.  The scent and feel of her was intoxicating, leaving him near breathless.  Her hands found their way inside of his pants, pulling him against her with a firm grip on his backside as she nipped his bottom lip.  “I need you, love.  I need you so much.”

“You know I’d never leave ya wanting,” he growled, reaching down to pick her up and carry her to the bed.  He plopped her down and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off, in one fluid motion.  As he hurried out of his own clothes, she pulled her shirt off over her head and shimmied out of her panties.  She had a few more scars than last time, but he knew he’d never think she was anything less than perfect.  

Nadia watched as he looked down at her, the look on his face nothing less than predatory.  He pulled her by her hips to the edge of the bed and then dove between her thighs with a need that bordered on frantic.  He kissed her soft folds as his hands kneaded her hips gently.  She relaxed into his touch, letting her knees fall open with a satisfied sigh as his tongue parted her.  She arched into him as he flicked her sensitive bud with his tongue, her hands finding the back of his head.  

Hancock was in heaven, surely, each moan that escaped her lips only egging him on.  He worked her up until she was nearly there, panting and moaning before him, one hand still clinging to the back of his head while the other twisted into the covers.  He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before joining her on the bed.  He looked down at her flushed face, brushing a few strands of unruly hair from it, before kissing her.

He reached down, urging her up higher on the bed, their lips not parting until he was settling between her thighs, erection resting against her damp opening.  He trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck as her fingers bit into his hips, urging him forward.  

“Please, John.”  The words were barely more than a wanton moan and he couldn’t deny either of them any longer.  She pulled her knees back and as he pushed inside he thought if anything ever made him go feral, this would be it.  She rocked her hips forward, taking him deeper and all thought became impossible.  There was only her and him and their mutual ache for completion.  

Nadia lost track of the lines that separated him from her, writhing together lost in a moment that seemed at once too long and entirely too short.  She came, his name on her lips just as hers was on his, lost in each other’s eyes as he joined her in release.    

“I love you,” she whispered, heart full with the truth of it. 

“And I you.”

**

 

 

 

Deacon hurried away from the room, scoping out the vault from behind his sunglasses.  As he neared the stairs, a young boy with red hair that reminded him of his own came running up to him. 

“Hey, mister, are you really from the Commonwealth?”  The kid looked up at him with big, eager eyes.  

“What, I don’t look like a fellow Vaultie to you?”   _ Always talk to the kids if you want to know what’s really going on in a place. _

“No way!  I’ve never met anyone from the Commonwealth before.  Thought maybe you might want someone to show you around.  Just five caps.”  

Deacon chuckled, reaching into his pocket.  

“This tour better be worth it,” he said, dropping the caps one at a time into the boy’s hand.  

 

 

Deacon followed along, listening to Austin tell him all about the vault and the people that called it home.  He didn’t say much, just listened as Austin gave him the dirt on basically everyone he knew.  The tour ended with a visit to the kid’s friend, Erin. 

“Excuse me, but have you seen my cat?”

“Ashes is gone?”  Austin asked, sounding more worried than Deacon thought necessary since they were all locked in a vault.

“What happened?”  Deacon asked, assuming his best impersonation of a responsible adult.

“He scratched me and I yelled at him to go away,” the girl explained, eyes welling with tears.  “I didn’t mean forever though.  His name is Ashes and he’s the best cat in the whole world.”

Deacon was just about to reassure her that the cat would show up when he remembered having vaguely heard someone yelling the cat’s name yesterday when they had entered the vault.   _ Shit.   _

“I think he’s left the vault, kid.  I saw him run by me when I got here.”

“Left the vault?”  Her threatening tears began to escape, trickling down her face as she begged Deacon to find her cat.  He sighed.   _ I’m already regretting this.  _

After agreeing to find the cat, he made his way back to the room, stopping only to purchase the food he had promised when he’d made his timely departure.  

He knocked, waiting a good long moment before entering.  Nadia and Hancock were curled up under the covers, fast asleep.  He put the food down on the table and slunk back out.

“Time to go find me a pussy,” he joked under his breath as he pulled the door shut.

_ Somehow I doubt I’ll look nearly as satisfied as Hancock when I do. _

As the vault screeched to life before him, large, gear shaped door moving on its worn track, he shook his head.   _ Stick to the adults next time. _ __

  
  
  
  
  



	35. An Unattractive but Useful Fungus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon takes care of business while Hancock and Nadia take care of a different kind of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and smut.  
> Thanks to the ever lovely theghoulmayor for her beta-ing services. <3

“Get the food now, Cinderelly.  Find the cat now Cinderelly,” Deacon sung under his breath as he trudged away from the vault.  “I’m playing gopher while HE gets to play big spoon, little spoon with HER.”  He sighed, knowing that even if he were ever presented with the chance of being with her he’d end up making an off-putting joke wrapped up in a pretty lie bow and then slink away in the fallout.  That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bitch about it to himself though.   _ What’s the fun of denying yourself things you truly want if you don’t get to complain and act like a martyr?  That’s the best part. _  His self-loathing was reaching unmanageable heights when he realized he was being followed.  

Deacon kept up his verbal self-abuse in an attempt to mask the fact that he had noticed the lurker.  Whoever it was, they were good.  Scary good.  Deacon was glad he was rested and on his game, otherwise even he might not have noticed.  The more he thought about it, the more he realized the answer was obvious.  A Raider wouldn’t be that skilled and a Gunner would have already shot at him.  It had to be Pickman.  He knew where they were.   _ Of course he did.   _ At least Hancock’s plan was working.  If the madman was out here following him, then he wasn’t lurking around inside the vault.  Now he just had to figure out how he was going to escape the psycho with all of his blood still safely inside his veins like he prefered.

That’s when the small, scared sound of a cat mewling reached his ears.   _ Perfect _ .  Now he was going to have to protect both him and the cat.  He considered leaving the silly creature, but he had made plenty of poor decisions in his time, so he couldn’t judge Ashes too harshly.   _ Plus, you promised that little girl like the idiot you are. _  He couldn’t hear his pursuer any longer, which only made him more wary.  He could be anywhere.  As Deacon closed in on the location of the cat’s cries, the animal started to sound panicked, hissing and spitting.  

Hurrying around the corner, Deacon skidded to a halt on the pavement.  Pickman was holding the cat in his hands, the poor thing trying desperately to escape his clutches.

“So this is what you were looking for.  Interesting.”  Deacon was surprised by the sound of his voice.  It would have sounded pleasant if it weren’t for the obvious emotional detachment behind his words.  He spoke how people expected synths to, like he didn’t have any empathy.   _ He probably doesn’t. _

Deacon didn’t know how to respond, so he just stood, arms crossed over his chest, waiting.  

“How is she?”  Pickman asked after several moments of silence, dead eyes meeting the equally uninformative surface of Deacon’s sunglasses.  

“Better.”  

The creep had the nerve to smile as he looked down at the cat, making soothing sounds in an attempt to calm his leverage.  While his gaze was adverted, Deacon slipped his hand behind his back to grab his pistol from where it was tucked in his waistband.  He kept the weapon hidden behind his thigh the best he could.  He really didn’t want to have to tell that little girl a sadist had gutted her precious cat.  Luckily Pickman’s attempts to pacify it were having the opposite effect and Ashes dug sharp claws into his hand and leapt to freedom.  Deacon pulled his pistol out from behind his leg and wasted no time in popping off several shots.  

Pickman’s eyes were wide in detached shock, blood blooming through the faded green of his vest, before he launched himself towards the irradiated water lapping at the dock behind them.  Deacon rained a hail of bullets in his wake, but couldn’t be sure if anymore of them had landed.  

“Let’s go, Ashes!”  He cried, spinning on his heel and running back towards the vault, the cat a gray blur at his side.  

****

 

 

 

“Can I ask ya somethin’, dove?”  Hancock was propped up on one elbow, looking down at her nervously as he ran his fingers through her hair.  

“Anything, but I have to say, you’re freaking me out a little, babe.”  She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking over at him expectantly.  

“It’s just that…  I mean, we never,” he exhaled, shaking his head, before visibly steeling himself.  “Did Pickman, uhh… take advantage of you?”

Nadia sighed, a slight humorless smile pulling up one corner of her mouth.  

“In so many ways,” she chuckled darkly, “but not quite in the way you mean.”

“I’m not sure I follow.  Not quite?”

“Well, he was going to,” she sighed, making herself meet Hancock’s worried eyes, “but I realized that he couldn’t get into it unless I fought him.  So, I begged him to fuck me.  Told him I wanted it, thinking it would save me, and it did.  Mostly.  He used the hilt of his blade on me instead of his dick.  Hence the better, but still not ideal.” 

Nadia tried her hardest to sound matter of fact, but she couldn’t keep the quiver from her voice.  Hancock didn’t look away as she spoke and she could see him consciously taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep his composure.  The hand that had been toying with her hair was now clench into a white-knuckled fist.  She placed her hand lightly on top of it.

“He was about to try again when you all showed up.  You saved me, John.  Truly.  I don’t think I had it in me to do anything other than scream and cry,” her voice cracked, strained under the weight of the emotions she was trying to keep at bay.  

“Not soon enough, my love.”  Hancock pulled her to his chest.  “We’ll get him.”

“I think the worst part was that I got to know him.  I know why he is who he is and there’s a part of me that is so disgustingly sad for him.  There’s a part of me that cares about him and it makes me physically sick, John.  I want him dead, but I also know I’ll mourn him.  What the fuck is wrong with me?  Why can’t I just hate him?”  Tears rolled down her face as she hit him feebly in the chest with tightly balled fists.   _ Why am I so weak?   _

Hancock held her tightly as she sobbed, not making a sound.  He needed a moment to get himself under control so that he could help her.  This wasn’t about him.  His feelings about what had happened to her were inconsequential.  He was determined to push his ego aside and just be what she needed him to be. 

“I think it speaks to the kinda person ya are.  You care about others and I ain’t ever gonna tell ya that’s a bad thing.  You’re beautiful.  You’re kind.  You’re all the things the Commonwealth needs most, dove.  You’re special and not even a sadistic fuck like Pickman could rob you of it.”  He stopped to pull her away from where she was hiding against his chest so that he could look straight into her bleary eyes.  “I’m proud of you.”     

She blinked up at him, the confusion wrinkling her brow slowly smoothing out into something that looked an awful lot like love.  She used her index finger to trace his lips and the deep divots of his skin above them before trailing it along his jawline and down his throat.  

“You’re beautiful.  You’re kind,” she whispered.  At first he thought she was just repeating his words to herself, but then she leaned in, her lips almost touching his, her fingers digging into his shoulders.  Everything slowed down, his vision narrowing until he could see nothing but her.  She was more addictive than Jet and every hit was sweeter than the first.  “You’re special, John.  I don’t think it’s physically possible from me to love you more.”  

She was on him, her soft, curvy body fitting against his in a way that made him regret every second he spent without her pressed against him.  He tried to pull her closer still as she pressed him back against the wall at the head of the bed.  The metal rail of the bed dug into his back, but he couldn’t have cared less as she threw one shapely leg over his, straddling him, her wet warmth rubbing against him as she rocked her hips.  

Nadia shivered against Hancock as he ran a finger down the length of her spine before cupping her ass and lifting her up so that he could find her entrance with his cock.  She was ready for him and as he lowered her back down they both made little sounds of satisfaction.  Everytime he entered her it was a relief, an all too brief reprieve from the longing she carried with her always.  

This time was different.  It was rough and desperate, nails scratching and flesh pounding against flesh.  Nadia rode him hard, thigh muscles quivering from exertion as his hands under her ass encouraged her.  He threw her back onto the bed and dove between her legs, his dick sliding home as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up against him.  He stayed on his knees, watching her body shake with each forceful stroke, enjoying the sound of his name on her tongue and how with each utterance it became less and less decipherable.  

Nadia came loudly, muscles clenching as he fucked her though her orgasm, unrelenting.  When she opened her eyes again, she smiled before scooting away and flipping over onto her hands and knees.  She looked back over her shoulder, meeting his eyes.

“Your turn, babe.  Come show me what you got.”

“Oh,” he chuckled darkly, “I can do that.”  

He got behind her and rubbed the head of his penis over her slick cunt, enjoying the way she moaned at the contact, before thrusting back into her.  He had already been close, but the way she pushed back against him, little grunts accompanying each stroke, had him hurtling closer and closer to his own completion.  His motions became erratic as he lost himself to her, but she kept pressing back against, keeping the friction he needed going until he came, crying out her name, vision going blurry as she rocked back against him until he was a shuddering mess.    

She moved away from him, enjoying his gasp as she did.  She climbed out of bed on shaky legs and found something to clean them up with.  After they were relatively clean she collapsed back into bed and Hancock’s waiting arms.  They laid together silently, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal and then Nadia turned to him, picking up the conversation where they had left off.    

“Thank you for understanding.  I was afraid you would think I was crazy,” she paused, trying to sound casual, “or weak.”

“Nadia, weak ain’t even in your vocabulary,” he laughed dismissively, pulling her close to place a kiss on her forehead.  Somehow the fact that he hadn’t even taken her fear seriously drove it home that she shouldn’t have worried better than any long winded conversation could have.  She settled into his embrace and had almost drifted back off to sleep when she heard him whisper something into her hair. 

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“More than anyone.  Ever,” she whispered back.  

****

 

 

Pickman was having a bad day.  A very bad day.  He pulled himself out of the water, distantly inventorying his injuries.   _ Bullet wounds to the abdomen and right bicep. _  He sat at the edge of the water and reached into his pockets for the emergency chems he carried at all times.  His hand met nothing but fabric.  His eyes narrowed in concern as he methodically checked all his pockets.   _ Empty.  They’re all empty _ .  His eyes widened as the implications hit him.  He was already feeling sick from the irradiated water he had dove into, stomach roiling nauseously.    

_ The water!   _ His chems must have fallen out during his hasty dive.  He was torn between trying to find them in the murky water and trying to find refuge near by.  If he got back in that water and didn’t find his chems, he would die of radiation poisoning, but if he didn’t find a Stimpak soon he would die from the bullet wound in his gut.  

For the first time he could recall, he felt a wrenching fear twisting his insides.   _ Was this how it was going to end? _

****

 

 

 

Deacon had returned Ashes to his overjoyed owner only to be informed of further calamity.  Austin was deathly ill.  The news had left him reeling, but not for long.  He had done some sleuthing which had lead to a discovery that, knowing Vault-Tec’s history, hadn’t surprised him.  So now, here he was, battling molerats that were infected with a potentially deadly disease in order to hopefully find something to cure Austin.  

_ All the while Hancock and Nadia are cuddled up in bed.  Isn’t life grand? _

The ground shook under his feet and he cursed, jumping clear of the emerging vermin.  He squeezed the trigger, getting off several shots before the molerat could gather its bearings.  The only problem was, he wasn’t alone.   _ That would be too easy.  Of course the little bastard invited a hundred of his closest friends.  _  He ejected the clip, replacing it seamlessly with a new one, all the while doing a mental inventory.  He did the math and triple checked it, but it always came out the same way.   _ Answer is: I’m fucked.   _

He took a deep breath and continued to shoot at the onslaught of big-toothed critters hurtling towards him.   _ As long as I can save the kid, nothing else matters.   _

****

 

 

 

Nadia and Hancock were beginning to worry about Deacon and had just gotten dressed to go search for him when he burst through the door of the room.  He was sweating profusely, covered in several bloody bites, and was being followed by a Mrs. Nanny with a french accent.  

“Monsieur!  Monsieur, please.  You need medical attention.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Curie.”  Deacon collapsed onto the bed, not even caring about the dirty things that had undoubtedly transpired in it not long ago.  “I already gave the kid the only cure.  Now leave me to die in peace, would ya?”

“But monsieur, perhaps I could--”  Nadia cleared her throat, interrupting Curie. 

“Would one of you please explain?”  

Deacon sighed from where he was huddled under the covers, shivering.  

“Vault-Tec evil.  Secret experiment.  Diseased molerats.  One cure.  Gave it to Austin.  Now be a dear and weep uncontrollably for me.” 

“I might have something that could help,” Nadia stated calmly, ignoring his dramatics and moving to dig through her bag.  

“Madam, I do not wish to be difficult, but ze cure was ze culmination of decades of research.  You couldn’t possibly ‘ave anything--” 

“I said might.  Just watch and we’ll see.”  Nadia held up her hand to stop the Mrs. Nanny from continuing and then crossed to the bed, sitting next to her best friend on the mattress.  

“Whisper,” he moaned, “you aren’t a miracle worker.”

Nadia just ignored him and went about administering the syringe of bright green liquid.  No sooner than she had finished, Deacon’s whole expression changed.  His body relaxed and the flush in his cheeks receded.

“Or maybe you are,” he said in wonder, pushing up into a seated position.  “What the hell did you give me?”  

“Zis is quite remarkable, but are you sure ze improvement iz permanent?  I should run some tests.”

“Is that really necessary?” Deacon groaned.

“Why of course.  We must in ze name of science!”  

The Mrs. Nanny proceeded to poke and prod at Deacon as he protested loudly until Nadia finally took pity on him.  

“I think he could use something to drink.  Do you think you could,” but Nadia didn’t even need to finish the request. 

“Of course!  Anything for Monsieur Deacon!”  Curie volunteered eagerly before disappearing out the door.  

As soon as the door clicked shut, Nadia and Hancock dissolved into hysterics, trying to hold each other up and barely succeeding.  Deacon just stared at them, one side of his mouth quirked up in feigned annoyance.  

“Laugh it up, jerks.  It’s not like I put my life in peril to save a young boy or anything,” he muttered, dejected.  “It’s not like I’m a hero or anything.  It’s not like I had one of the most fucked up days to date.”

Nadia separated herself from Hancock’s grasp and flung herself at Deacon, crashing into him hard.  His arms went around her, squeezing her tightly to his chest as he laughed in relief.  He felt her lips, soft and warm, against the skin just above the collar of his shirt as she kissed him before pulling back.  

“Care to tell us what the hell you’ve been up to?”  Hancock asked, finally getting ahold of himself and pulling a chair away from the table to slouch down into while Deacon perched on the edge of the bed.  Nadia sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, looking up at Deacon expectantly like a child eager for storytime.  

“Once upon a time, a dashing hero had to make himself scarce so his friends could fornicate.  As so often happens in tales of daring, fate intervened, setting our hero on a course that would challenge him and endanger his very life.  It all started when he met a young man named Austin.”                    

When Deacon got to the part where he noticed Pickman following him, Whisper’s eyes were large, her face pale and bloodless.  She didn’t say anything as he recounted the events that had transpired.  She just sat still, hands clasped tightly in her lap, chest barely moving under her slow, shallow breaths.  

“Do you think he’s alive?”  She whispered when he paused.  Deacon shrugged, shaking his head.  

“I don’t know, Whisp.  I just don’t know.  I landed at least one shot, but I wasn’t keen on sticking around.  I’ve seen the man’s handiwork.”  He tried to sound matter of fact, but he was worried that she would be upset that he hadn’t made sure of the kill.  He didn’t want her to think he valued his life more than hers, because nothing could have been farther from the truth.  “I needed to get back here so you would know he was here.  I was afraid he would kill me and then nab you again when you came looking for me.  I didn’t-” 

“I know, Deaks.  You did the right thing.  If I had lost you to him…” her eyes welled with tears, bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold them back.  

“You won’t,” he promised.  He slid off the bed and down onto his knees before her, holding out his arms.  She fell into him desperately, pulling him close and running her hands over him to make sure he really in one piece.

Hancock watched from his seat, carefully quiet, letting them have their moment.  There had been a time where Deacon dying wouldn’t have upset him, quite the opposite, in fact.  Things had changed, though.  He knew Deacon was a key component to keeping his girl happy and somewhere along the line the bastard had grown on him.   _ Like a fungus.  An unattractive but useful fungus. _  He was glad the man was alive to infuriate him another day.  

Nadia reached up and, at his nod of approval, pulled Deacon’s glasses from his face.  She needed to see him.  The real him.  What she saw made her gasp, dropping the glasses.  She had known what the effects of the serum were, but knowing and seeing were two different things.  All the tiny wrinkles had disappeared from the corners of Deacon’s blue eyes.  That’s when she noticed that the lines around his mouth had lessened as well.  

“What is it?”  Deacon looked at her questioningly, but she couldn’t find the words.  Luckily Hancock had no such trouble.  

“Whatever miracle she bestowed upon you seems to have turned back the clock, pal.  You no longer look like such an old man.”

“What?”  Deacon reached up, running his fingers over his skin.  “Holy shit!  What did you give me, Whisper?”

“Well, that’s kind of a long story,” she said, laughing nervously.  The two men stared at her expectantly and she sighed.  “Once upon a time, there was a man named Lorenzo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that!! <3  
> I am thankful for each and every one of you!!


	36. Disturbingly Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Pickman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning---- gruesome shit in the beginning. <3

“Is he…” Nadia swallowed loudly, trying not to breath through her nose, “dead?”  The smell of blood, a staple of post apocalyptia, filled the small cave, reminding her strongly of rusted lampposts and old bikes.  Rusted metal was everywhere.  

Hancock stepped forward, toeing Pickman’s body with one booted foot as Curie hovered in the background.  He groaned.  Nadia barely noticed as her eyes drifted from his form to the drawing on the cave wall behind him.   _He did this to himself._ She swallowed down the bile rising in her throat as Deacon’s hand found the base of her neck, resting there in silent reminder that she was not alone.  She barely registered him telling the bot to wait outside, quickly shutting down her complaints that he was making her act in direct opposition to her programming.

Pickman had drawn what was clearly a likeness of her on the craggy surface.  The outline of the image was done in black and depicted her with large, feathered wings that appeared to be trying to shield Pickman’s body beneath them.  The figure was crouched, hands raised to a mouth with sharply pointed teeth.  He had used his blood to paint with, tipping the angelic demon’s teeth with it, her hands and forearms were covered as well as the tips of the wings.  And the eyes.  No matter how you looked at it, her bloody eyes seemed to staring straight into your soul.  It was disturbingly beautiful.  

Pickman had cut open his own abdomen, intestines spilling from the cavity, and it looked for all the world like her twisted likeness was feasting upon his slowly dying body.

“I knew you’d find me.”  His breathless voice found her ears and she took an involuntary step back, Deacon stepping forward at the same time, supporting her weight when she almost collapsed.  “I knew you’d come and end it for me.  Like you were meant to.”

“Bub, if the blood loss and loose bits don’t kill ya, all that radiation will.  I don’t think ya need her,” Hancock mused, leaning down to investigate before straightening up and taking a step back.  “This is natural selection, karma, or just plain good luck at it’s finest, if ya ask me.”  

“Nadia,” Pickman grunted, ignoring Hancock’s commentary, “love… please.”

Hancock didn’t hesitate, he stepped forward, pressing his heavy boot down on the psycho’s throat, watching as his mouth moved, gasping uselessly for air.  His hands grappled with the sole of the ghoul’s shoe, face turning from irradiated green to purple, eyes wide in desperation.

“Don’t.”  Nadia’s voice broke over the whispered command and Hancock immediately removed his foot, lip curled in disgust.  “Let’s just leave him.”

“We can’t, Whisp,” Deacon said softly into her ear, voice low enough that it barely qualified as a whisper.  “He’s like a cockroach.  He’ll only come back bigger and nastier.  You know that.  Do you really want to risk it.  Looking over your shoulder and never knowing what really happened?  Can you live like that?”

Nadia sighed, “Fuck.”  She stepped forward, pulling her knife from its hidden holster as she did.  She felt Deacon’s hand on her arm, but she ignored it, leaving it to fall uselessly against his thigh with a muffled smack.  

Pickman’s eyes lit as she crouched down next to him, brushing his hair off his fevered, sweat damp forehead.  The smile her touch inspired making Hancock’s stomach clench, blood boiling.  

“I finally figured it out, love.  Isn’t it beautiful?  Help me.  Help me finish it.  Make it perfect.  The final touch, my blood on your hands.  Fitting, don’t you think?”

Nadia smiled and if either Hancock or Deacon had seen it, they would have known right then what her headspace was, but her expression was a private show only Pickman could see.  He tried to reach up to caress her face, but he’d already lost so much blood that his hand was clumsy and heavy.  She helped him, lifting his hand to her cheek.  

“Don’t worry.  It’ll all be over soon,” she whispered soothingly, maternally.  

She stood up then, turning to Hancock and handing him knife.  

“Finish him,” she ordered.  Eyes like pits, fathomless.  

Hancock paced forward, steps slow and even.  Predatory.  His heavy bootfalls echoing off the stone.  His thin lips stretched in a wickedly crooked grin as he spun Nadia’s blade in anticipation.

“Nadia, no!  You’re ruining everything!”  Pickman’s voice cracked in desperation as he tried to move, but his traitorous limbs refused to comply.  

“Good.”

She reached for Deacon’s hand, squeezing it tightly as Pickman’s frantic pleas were cut off by one swift motion of Hancock’s deft hand.  Nadia listened dispassionately to the wheezing, gurgling sound of his lungs trying to find oxygen as blood sprayed, staining the leather of Hancock’s boots before he stepped back.  She watched as the life drained from him and he finally went limp, his soulless eyes open and staring at her accusingly.  Hancock reached down and wiped her blade clean on the sleeve of Pickman’s tattered suit before straightening up and turning to look at her.

“Let’s go.”  Nadia released her hold on Deacon, took her knife from Hancock, and walked out of the cave without a backward glance.  

Deacon and Hancock hung back, looking at the final work of art of a demented mind, before exchanging concerned looks.

“Awkward silence or quality time.  You be the judge.”  Deacon shrugged and then slouched after Nadia, Hancock following along, head shaking slowly.  

****

  


 

Once out of the oppressive atmosphere of the cave, Nadia began to feel better.  The warmth of the sun on her skin, a breeze just brisk enough to make her hair dance and the growing distance between her and Curie’s incessant fawning over Deacon were all working together to ease the tension she had been carrying since she first woke up to find herself in Pickman’s company.  She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.   _I’m finally free of him._ She felt feather light now that the weight of his obsession was no longer pressing down around her.

_Now it’s time to get back to it.  No more delays.  I have to find Shaun._ She set her shoulders, walking with new found purpose, even as she heard the sound of Hancock’s hurried steps catching up with her.  

“Uh oh.”  He said as he caught up, falling into step beside her.  “I’ve seen that walk before.  That’s your determined, about to kick some ass walk.  Who’s on the receiving end of this particular beat down, dove?”  

“The Institute,” she replied without looking over at him.  

“Here, here!”  Deacon’s cry of agreement floated to them on the wind and she smiled, even as the whirring of Curie’s mechanics reached her ears as well.  She wasn’t sure what it was about the bot that rubbed her the wrong way, but she stuffed down her growing annoyance, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Curie stopped to collect yet another sample.   _It’s just a hubflower and you’ve already picked up two others!_  Nadia took a deep breath and kept walking, pointedly keeping her gaze straight ahead.

“I guess that means we’re takin’ that chip back to everyone’s favorite, glasses wearing Super Mutant.”  Hancock stated, eyes scanning the horizon for any looming threats, shotgun held at the ready.  

“You would be correct,” she replied.  “It’s time to end this.”

_As long as ending it doesn’t end you,_ Hancock thought, but wisely did not voice.  He knew there would be no talking her out of her plan to infiltrate the Institute, but that didn’t mean the very thought didn’t make his stomach flip and turn with panicked worry.    

“Well, let’s stop by the Green Jewel and catch up with Nicky,” Hancock suggested instead as they worked their way around the lake and around toward the city, popping off Bloatflies at they got near.  

“My thoughts exactly.”

****

  


 

When the door to the agency opened, Nick almost jumped out of what was left of his skin.  Then he saw the familiar forms of his friends file in and he relaxed back into his chair, the hinges squeaking in protest.

“You alright there, pal?”  Hancock asked, head tilted in concern at the synth’s uncharacteristic response.    

“Surprisingly, I’ve rarely been better.  Looks like I could say the same about you,” he said turning to Nadia, relief clear in the worn lines of his face.  

“Yeah, not even Pickman could keep me down forever.  I’ve got more important shit to do,” she said, flashing him a determined smile.  “But now I am curious as to what you’ve been up to.  How did things go with Jenny?”

“Well, kid,” Nick started, a dreamy smile drifting across his face, “it’s a little more present tense than that.  Granted, I guess past tense is surprisingly apt as well.”

“You gonna start making sense anytime soon, Nicky?”  Hancock’s black eyes narrowed at his best friend.  

“Do we need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Amari?  Are your systems running correctly?”  Deacon chimed in.

Nick didn’t even acknowledge their comments, eyes locked with Nadia’s as she waited silently, but eagerly, for his explanation.  

“You guys remember me telling you about Jennifer?  Human Nick’s fiancee?”

They all nodded in unison, all jokes forgotten.

“She volunteered for the same program as he did.”  He let the words sink in for a minute before continuing, “I found her.  My impossible memory girl is real.”

Nadia forgot how to breath under the weight of his revelation, her heart so full of happiness. _It’s a wonder, the convoluted path love sometimes takes._

****

 

 

_Her memory hadn’t come back all at once, but in bits and pieces, disjointed and confusing.  At first she wasn’t even sure what was happening.  Nick’s hand on her waist, steadying her when she tripped, and all of a sudden there was a flash of a familiarity that hadn’t been there before.  He struck a match to light his cigarette and the smell of sulfur brought with it the heady aroma of brewing coffee, something she didn’t remember ever experiencing but somehow recognized._

_“You alright, doll?  You look a little pale,” Nick’s yellow eyes found hers, eyebrows drawn together in concern and, just for a moment, his glowing irises were replaced by ones the gray of threatening rain clouds.  She shook her head and was left with only reality, more confused than ever._

_Nick watched Jenny closely, and it seemed like the longer they were together, the weirder she became.  He wasn’t sure if it was the Institute’s security measures wreaking havoc with her memory or if maybe the stress of her situation was finally catching up with her.  He didn’t remember much from his first days outside of the Institute, just a war inside his head and confusion over why his memories told him he was human, but his eyes told a very different story.  Whatever she was dealing with, he was going to make sure she was safe while things got sorted._

_It wasn’t until they reached the Boston Common that things started really taking shape, even if it was only a little.  The stone bandstand rose up in the distance and Jenny felt a breeze that wasn’t there, strands of red hair floating into her line of sight even though she knew her own was blonde.  She walked straight to the bandstand, drawn to it as the image before her vacillated between dingy and crumbling to pristine and picturesque._

_Nick followed her to the center of the bandstand, his heart in his throat.  The last time he had been up here had been the night he had proposed.  He felt like he was standing on hallowed ground._

_“Valentine,” Jenny said the name as if testing it out, “are you a cop?”_

_He started to answer, but that was when he realized he had only been introduced to her as Nick.  No one had spoke his last name to her or around her._

_“How do you know that name?”  Nick’s processors were working overtime, trying to put everything into a logical place, but none could be found._

_“It is your name, though?”  She was turned away from him, but he could hear the little quiver in her voice clearly._

_“Yes.”_

_“And you were a detective?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And you purposed to your girlfriend in this very spot?”_

_She still hadn’t turned around and Nick couldn’t live another moment without seeing her face.  He circled around her, coming to a stop before her, eyes large, heart in his throat._

_“Jennifer?  Doll, is that you?”  He didn’t recognize the shaky, choked sound of his own voice._

_“I…” she paused, tears welling in unfamiliar eyes, “I think so.”_

_Nick thought he would collapse under the weight of it all.  He pulled her to his chest, desperate to feel her for the first time in his synthetic life.  She squeezed him just as tightly, tears spilling over and dampening his faded blue tie._

_“How?”_

_“I don’t know yet, Nick.  It’s just starting to come back to me.”  She looked up at him, the first real smile he had seen from her yet shining up at him like the sun and he knew in that moment that she really was his.  She was his Jennifer.  The woman he had dreamt of every night that he could remember in the past 200 years.  “Every time you touch me, I remember something else.  Your eyes, they were gray, right?”_

_“Yeah, you’re spot on, doll.”  He smiled down at her, feeling even less deserving of her than the last time they stood in this same place, different bodies clinging together in joy.  He had been brave that day though and if human Nick could be, then so could he.  “Well, if it only takes a touch…”_

_Nick leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, hoping with everything he had in him that she wouldn’t reject him.  It wasn’t like him to just dive in without calculating the risks, but this time the payoff was just too good and when she sunk into him, mouth parting eagerly, he couldn’t help but feel like he had won the jackpot._

****

  


 

“Why didn’t you tell us about all this when we saw you last?”  Hancock asked later as they were heading down the street to the left of Diamond City’s entrance.  Nick was taking them to some secret location where he had Jennifer hidden away while she recovered her memories.  

“Oh, I don’t know, John.  Maybe I didn’t think it’d be very kind to rub your nose in my love life, seeing as your girl was missing and you didn’t know if you’d ever see her again.  Shoot me for thinking a little discretion might be in order.  After MacCready and I had less than no luck locating Pickman, I had been gone so long that I knew Jennifer’d be worried and I didn’t want to take the time to double back and fill you in,” Nick explained, his voice pitched to convey that he thought the whole situation was clear enough that only a child would need it laid out for him.

Hancock didn’t respond, head tilted at his friend, thin lips pressed into a hard line.  

Nadia and Deacon hung back, exchanging loaded looks and trying not to laugh until Nick lead them through a rusted chain link fence.  Nadia was glad they had left Curie behind with Ellie and she didn't have to listen to more of her worrying over Deacon.  _He can take care of himself._

“It’s almost time, we gotta hurry,” Nick called over his shoulder, quickening his pace as he picked a path through the steel corpses of automobiles and making a sharp turn to the left.  They followed him up onto the scaffolding surrounding a nearby building until they came to a place where unobtrusive metal bars had been drilled into the stone work making a usable, but hardly noticeable, ladder.  They all shimmied up to the roof of the building, crossed, and then pulled themselves up onto the next level.  Nadia was standing next to the building’s skylight, all of them looking to Nick expectantly, when he smiled.  
“Right on time,” he announced as Jennifer appeared on the rooftop of the building next door.  

“I can’t wait to see your plan for getting us over there,” Hancock muttered, reaching into his pocket for his tin of Mentats and popping several of the tablets into his mouth.

Nadia smiled and returned Jennifer’s eager wave before watching the blonde make her way over to what looked like the a tall metal ladder leaned up against the side of the building.  

“Watch out!”  Her voice carried across the gap between the buildings as she tipped what looked like an extremely long scaffolding ladder over, making a bridge.  

“I always wanted my untimely death to be due to falling,” Deacon remarked.  “Dreams really do come true.”

Nick chose to ignore the comment and instead started across the precarious bridge.  The other building was slightly higher, but not terribly far away and after what felt like an eternity, though in reality was probably less than a minute, Nick was safely across and wrapping his girl in his arms.  Deacon shrugged and followed suit, Nadia holding her breath as he scrambled across.

“Well, doll,” Hancock looked to her with a smile, “I know the rule is generally ladies first, but I’m not sure if that applies in this situation.”

Nadia laughed, kissed him quickly but thoroughly, and then took her turn.  Deacon was at the other side waiting for her and she tried to focus on that as she made the harrowing trip, heart beating in double time.  She had never been more happy to feel something sturdy beneath her feet as she happily collapsed against Deacon.

Now it was all up to Hancock.  She made herself watch as he traversed the building gap, but it was honestly more difficult than making the trip herself.  She couldn’t breath until he was safely across and holding her tightly.  

“Help me pull that back over, John,” Nick requested, “and then let’s get inside.”

Pulling the ladder back to the side they were now on looked difficult and Nadia was impressed that Jennifer could do it on her own.

“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s amazing what being terrified can do for your upper body strength,” Jennifer said with a laugh, before launching herself at Nadia and wrapping her in a hug.  “Thank you so much.  If it wasn’t for you, I might never have remembered.”

“No need for thanks.  I’m just glad you two have found each other again,” Nadia whispered, feeling her throat tighten with suppressed emotion.

“So am I,” Jennifer agreed, eyes sparkling, before tucking Nadia’s arm into her own and leading her into the secret room far above Diamond City.  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself... It's about time that something good happened to Nicky! <3 What do you think about it? Further explanation is forth coming, don't worry. ;)
> 
> Join me on Tumblr!! https://panicatthethirdrail.tumblr.com/
> 
> Once again, thank you to all my loyal readers!! You mean so much to me. It took me a while to get Pickman's demise just the way I wanted it and I hope you think it was worth the wait. More to come!! XOXOXOXO


End file.
